GVS2: Battle Revolution
by Lone Wolf NEO
Summary: It's over. The revered and sometimes misunderstood GVS2: Battle Revolution has come to an end. Though it's a little sad to end this early, everything that has a beginning must have an end, no matter what. However, is this an absolute end? Only he knows.
1. Task I Cannot Avoid

Chapter 1: Task I Cannot Avoid 

_"For 700 years," the elder spoke as he examined the treasure chest, "this item has been kept secret from the knowledge of the human civilization. Nobody realizes the true potency behind this prized treasure, thus it is feared as a cursed arsenal."_

_"Then why are you going to take it out, mentor?" the young boy asked._

_"The time has arrived," the elder spoke and unlocked the wooden storage box. The boy watched in amazement as the elder took out a belt from inside the chest. He blinked in bafflement, as the belt was given to him._

_"Zofeah," the elder pronounced, "the council has wholly agreed to entrust this Sacred Belt to you. Take this, and it's yours."_

_"But mentor, I cannot accept this treasure," the boy declined. "I don't know why everyone wants me to have it, but I can't."_

_"Zofeah, you are destined to awaken the sleeping dragon and restore the world to its proper state," the elder said. "Whether you want to accept it or not, this is the task you cannot avoid." He took the boy's hands and put the belt on it and closed it. "This is also your parents' wish before they passed away. they wanted you to continue the legacy of your family. You may ignore the council, Zofeah, but please think of your parents."_

_The boy reluctantly stared at the belt and looked back at the elder. "Then what about my twin brother? Will he know about this? Will he be involved, too?"_

_"Your brother does not know about this." The elder put a hand on his shoulder and stared at his auburn eyes. "You don't have to worry about him."_

_The boy was hesitant for a while, not sure of the decision he should take. All sorts of memories emerged in his head, and he winced in dismay. Tightly he took a hold on the belt and nodded. "If this is my destiny, then I don't have any reason to avoid it. For the sake of my family, I will have this task accomplished, however long it may take."_

x-x-x-x-x

"Lone Wolf-_san_!" Hibiki whined. "Why do I have to be with her? She always teases me with this and that!" she demanded and pointed at Cassandra.

"But Wolfie, she doesn't like me in the first place!" Cassandra insisted. "I just want to be with you, and she demands me to stay away from you! That's so mean of her!"

"You two, please," Lone Wolf SIX sighed and put hands on their shoulders. "Stop fighting like kindergarten kids." Both Hibiki and Cassandra continued to complain, while their eyes threateningly glared at each other. "Should I explain again? Hibiki, Cassandra is my long time friend, so please respect her as your own friend. Cassandra, I know you're overprotective of me, but don't until Hibiki's pissed off. Now shake your hands."

The iaijitsu woman and the Greek warrior glared at each other's face before they stared back at Lone Wolf SIX. "_YADA_!" they declared and stepped away from each other. Lone Wolf SIX could only sigh and proceeded to Kuradoberi Restaurant. The similar high-pitched voice greeted his arrival and he guessed it would be none other than the restaurant owner herself.

"It's been a while, Lone Wolf," happily Jam greeted. "Please, have a seat."

"Why, sure." Lone Wolf SIX said and took a seat not far from the main entrance. "Seems that you've modified this restaurant a lot since I last came here."

"Yes, it is," Jam answered as she put the menu on the table. "You know what? I've got myself a new friend. Oh, it was such great time to know him. He's just too cute for me, too."

"Wow, I didn't even know that," Lone Wolf SIX remarked. Jam just giggled and inquired him for order. "Well, let's see… I'd like to have iced lemon tea and-"

"LONE WOLF-SAN/WOLFIE!" both Hibiki and Cassandra stormed in the restaurant. "We're arguing and you just sit here and ignore us!?"

Lone Wolf SIX looked at the two warrior girls and sweatdropped. "Ayuh… I almost forgot them…"

As Lone Wolf SIX served himself with the ordered meal, and Hibiki continued to argue with Cassandra, the area outside the restaurant suddenly trembled with a shock so strong that a skyscraper could collapse under its own weight by it. Immediately all the visitors, as well as Jam and Lee rushed to the outside and saw a police officer lying on the ground, motionless.

"Officer Kevin!" Lone Wolf SIX uttered in surprise. Quickly he approached Kevin and knelt beside him. "How the hell did you end up like this! Who did this to you!? Tell me!"

Kevin struggled to reach Lone Wolf SIX's hand and managed to get a grip on it. "It's him…" he could barely have the strength to speak. "It's him…"

"Him? Who is he? Officer Kevin, tell me! Please!" Lone Wolf SIX demanded. Kevin, instead, closed his eyes and collapsed on his lap, unconscious. Lone Wolf SIX was startled and put a finger on his neck, as to check his pulse. "He's still fine. Somebody calls the ambulance. We need to get him to the nearest hospital."

The sky above him suddenly darkened. Lone Wolf SIX looked up and saw a doctor descending from the heaven _ala_ Mary Poppin's entry. "Just when I needed help, though…"

"WHATA SAIKO!" exclaimed Faust as he landed in front of them. "To survive those cannibals is the greatest success I have ever behold in my life as a doctor! Behold!"

"Uh, doc," Lone Wolf SIX called, "I need your help actually. A patient needs medical attention, and-"

Faust looked at Kevin and exclaimed out loud. "There's nothing a doctor cannot do! WALAH! I'll give him the best medical treatment he'll ever remember in his whole life!"

"If he could survive _those_ treatment…"

x-x-x-x-x

He walked down the empty street of South Town with no clear objective. The presence of street punks and pauper alike were nothing but a pack of mouse in his eyes. Even prostitutes failed to neither impress his desire, nor halt his movement. He cared less of the additional actors. He simply did not need them.

His steps halted. He suddenly had a grin - a very confident yet mocking grin, to be exact - when he discovered who stood before his eyes. "The Legendary Wolf, Terry Bogard," he pronounced. The owner of both the name and the nickname turned around as to respond to the call.

"What do you want from me, stranger?" Terry asked. "And who are you? How did you know my name?"

"Who am I, and how did I know you, it isn't important," he spoke and pulled the dragon-shaped belt from his waist and had it transformed into a wakizashi, and opened an iaido stance. "What important is, I request a battle from you."

Terry couldn't help himself but to laugh. "A battle you say?" he asked and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll let you battle me, stranger. Bit I'll tell you: this Legendary Wolf won't be giving any chance."

"We'll see about that, Terry Bogard," he spoke and suddenly teleported behind Terry.

"What the…!?" Terry exclaimed and rolled out before the iaijitsu man landed a horizontal slash on his body. Terry retaliated with his Power Dunk, yet the man briefly avoided the overhead attack and counter-attacked with a knock from the sheath. Terry was knocked off his foot and fell flat on his face, yet the wolf quickly recovered and fired a Power Wave at the man. The man jumped over the projectile and landed behind Terry.

"A potential fighter," the man spoke and retracted the wakizashi a little from its scabbard, "but in my eyes, you're a mere amateur." Terry was startled because the technique was awfully similar to Johnny's Baccuss Sigh and could not avoid contact with the mist. The man quickly retracted the blade from its sheath and made a lightning-fast slash onto Terry's torso. Again, it was similar to Mist Finer, only with a different name.

"_Shinkuu_ Cutter."

Terry was tossed to the air and crashed on the ground. He struggled to stand up and looked at the man, who waited in his stance. "Just who the heck are you? You have the same fighting style as the pirate, and you even have that speed as him," he spoke between his breaths.

"I am different from the pirate," the man replied.

"Oh, really?" Terry responded and grinned. "If you're not him, then I doubt you know this."

"As of?" the man replied.

Terry braced himself for a moment and channeled his energy to his fist. Then…

"Are you okay?"

Terry's fist was charged and he hurled toward the man. The man's eyes widened in surprise and quickly executed another Shinkuu Cutter to counteract it. It proved useless.

"BUSTER WOLF!"

The man got hit by Terry's most powerful move, Buster Wolf, and crashed on the building wall. He fell back to the floor and groaned in pain. Terry approached the man and looked down at him. "See? I've told you. The wolf spirit inside of me can never be defeated."

"No one in this world is invincible." The man insisted and had the wakizashi to transform. Terry was caught in surprise and stepped backwards when he saw the weapon began transforming into the figure of a dragon. The man, as he saw later, stood up and pointed his palm at the lone wolf.

"This battle should end now." The man announced with the look of death emerging from his eyes, as his palm began to be filled with energy force. Terry was caught in horror when he felt the tremendous force coming from the orb forming around his hand. 

"HEAVENLY DRAGON FLASH."

Silence. Nothing but debris and dust flying in the air.

The man looked at Terry, now stuck on the concrete wall. He loosened his stance and let the dragon figure to transform back into its first form, wrapping around his waist. He approached Terry and looked at him. "I wish not to continue this battle. A task is awaiting me," he spoke. "However, if your intention is to have a rematch against me, then it's welcomed." He covered his body with a robe and proceeded to walk down the street, but his steps halted again.

"Who… who on earth are you?" Terry demanded under his breath.

"Zofeah," the man declared, "remember this name always." He returned his steps, leaving Terry in the lone street of South Town.


	2. Automation Detention

**Chapter 2: Automation Detention**

In a peaceful Korean countryside.

"Waaaa! Somebody, please help!" a village girl cried. She was surrounded by a group of bandits, aging around 20-30 years old, and wasn't given any space of escaping. The bandits were grinning wickedly, knowing that they were finally having their desire fulfilled.

"Well, little girl," one of the bandits spoke as they began approaching the girl, "why don't you give us everything you have? Perhaps we can consider letting you free if you're willing to listen to us."

"Boss' right," another bandit agreed. "Give us that basket, and we'll let you go unharmed. What do you say?" The girl was too afraid of saying anything. Neither she could fight back, so she stepped backward while held the basket very close to her body.

"Come on, little girl," the earlier bandit insisted, and later withdrew a Chinese sword. "You know you can't escape from us. Or maybe, we should give you a lesson or two."

"Yuu is too humble to deal with you bandits," a voice suddenly came from the behind. The bandits were startled and quickly looked at the direction. A teen around his 18 was staring at them with his arms folded.

"What the hell did you say?" the bandit demanded.

"I said, you all are too rough for such humble girl like Yuu," the teen answered. "Besides, your idea of giving her your kind of lesson just sucks."

"You! How dare you mocking us!" the bandit roared. "Guys! Get him!"

Immediately all but the gang leader jumped toward the teen with weapons deployed. The teen merely shook his head and shifted to the side, just before the nearest opponent slashed him with his machete. "Too slow." The teen caught the bandit and tossed him to the air. Then he turned to the remaining hostiles. "Take this, you lazy peeps!" he shouted and tossed a gale wind from his palm. The single projectile hit all of them, launching them to the open air. "That just sucks," he uttered and looked back at the gang leader, noticing that he was by now opening a battle stance. "Now what? Already going to fight back?"

The village girl gasped in surprise. "That style… it can't be! Hikki?" The bandit's eyes widened in surprise. Jaw-gapping, he stared at the teen in surprise and had the sword falling off his hand.

"Hi-Hikki?! Kokurabuji Hikki, the god of cosplay? The one who has deceived many people with his demonic talent?" the bandit spoke.

"Uhh, I guess I don't need to introduce my name to you guys," Hikki spoke before he glowered at him. "What are you going to do after this?"

As if caught in horror, the gang leader took lead and, followed by his comrades, fled from the scene. Hikki smirked and bade farewell to the bandits before he approached the girl. "You okay, Yuu?" he asked.

"Hikki, I… I'm so surprised to see you here," Yuu uttered. "I-I don't know how I should thank you for saving me from the bandits."

"Well, I happened to be taking journey home when I encountered those guys," Hikki uttered and scratched the back of his head. "Accidental encounters sometimes meet two people together in the most unexpected way, don't you think so Yuu?"

"You're still as funny as always," Yuu uttered and giggled. Hikki laughed as well, before he caught the sight of the basket held by her, which seemed strangely heavy in his observation.

"Mind if I ask, but what's inside that basket?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" Yuu spoke and hastily lifted the basket. "It's for carrying machine parts I purchased from the town earlier this morning."

Hikki's eyebrow arched upward. "Machine parts?"

"Ah, I'm sorry for making you confused," Yuu quickly apologized. "You see, when I was walking with my friends on the hill yesterday, I met a man wearing blue-white uniform lying under the tree, unconscious. When I approached the man, he suddenly woke up and…"

"And then what happened?" Hikki asked.

"And then he asked me whether I could look for machine parts. After that, he just passed out." Yuu continued. "Oh, we took the man to my house. He's probably resting at this time."

Hikki scratched his chin and muttered under his breath. "Sounds familiar to me… Yuu, mind if I can meet this particular guy? I think I know who he is."

X-x-x-x-x

_"Escaping from the PWAB, huh? I must say, you're one bloody brave robot to escape their order."_

_"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING OF?! I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO GIVE ME ORDER! I HAVE NOTHING TO WITH THAT BUREAU!"_

_"But still, you have the bureau's registration code. You can't escape from the fact that you belong to them."_

_"HOW DARE YOU SAYING THAT! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE SERVANT TO THEM, ARE YOU NOT?"_

_"I'm all different from you. I have them to obey, because I was created only to serve them."_

_"YOU LIE! ALL LIE! THEN HOW COME YOU ACT LIKE YOU WORK FOR NO ONE!? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Very well. But, Robo Ky, I warn you. When it comes to copying somebody, I'm a much more successful result."_

Robo Ky abruptly woke up. His 'hibernation' mode was interrupted for a number of times. His database couldn't count for how many times it occurred, but it had been disturbing him for four days. He could still, however, remember clearly the cause behind the disturbance: Kusanagi, one of many NESTS soldiers sent to trigger worldwide chaos. He cursed the clone under his robotic breath and put a hand on his head, shrugging in dismay.

Robo Ky, then, looked at Sumomo. Still sleeping peacefully beside him, he couldn't help but to grin. The mobile Persocon certainly had noticed everything as he did, yet she remained as cheerful and hyperactive as always. It was strange for a robot with neither order to follow nor someone to trust, to have a companion loyal enough to be with him.

"You know," he suddenly received an audio signal, "when I asked him why he needed to have these, he said nothing and ordered me to leave him inside the room. I guess he doesn't like to be bothered that much."

"I guess he might need these parts to have something repaired." An unmistakable signal. Robo Ky recognized it very well. Way too well. Automatically he grabbed his Thunderseal and jumped off the bed, only to crash on the floor, face first. He tried to stand up; again, he fell back to the floor.

"BODY DAMAGE INCREASES. MUST NOT EXECUTE EXCESSIVE MOVEMENT." Robo Ky struggled to get back on his feet and managed to balance himself with the Thunderseal. Panting breathlessly, he remained motionless as the two arrived at the room.

"Sir, you should take a rest," Yuu reminded as she approached Robo Ky, "please, don't move around too much."

"DON'T BOTHER ME," ROBO KY demanded. "DO YOU BRING THE MACHINE PARTS I ASKED?"

"Yes, I do," Yuu told him. "Oh, sir, please meet Hikki. He had saved me from the bandits while I was walking home. He asked me whether he could meet you here."

"HIKKI?" Robo Ky looked forward and saw Hikki standing at the entrance. "IDENTIFICATION COMPLETE. SUBJECT: KOKURABUJI HIKKI, AN EXPERT IN COSPLAY. SUBJECT IS A DANGEROUS ENEMY. WARNING. WARNING. EXECUTING SELF-DEFENCE MODE." Robo Ky pulled out the Thunderseal and opened his battle stance, as if he was ready to strike at Hikki.

"Hello?" Hikki responded. "Robo Ky, I didn't come here to look for trouble with you, okay? I just happened to meet Yuu and asked her whether she could take me to you. Now lower your Thunderseal and sit."

"ORDER DENIED." The robot replied. "ON WHAT PURPOSE YOU WANTED TO SEE ME? ANSWER ME OR I SHALL USE MY FORCE AGAINST YOU." Robo Ky was about to step forward when he suddenly jolted and collapsed. "WARNING. GENKY LOVER MODE DANGEROUSLY UNSTABLE. OVERRIDING BATTLE COMMAND." Robo Ky could do nothing but to growl in his robotic tone.

"Sir?" Yuu asked in worry.

"Don't worry about him, Yuu," Hikki assured as he walked toward Robo Ky and knelt beside him. "He's just exhausted. He might have to use the machine parts he asked now." Angrily Robo Ky glowered at him before he took the basket held in his hands.

"I SHALL GET YOU SOME TIMES, HIKKI." Robo Ky warned.

x-x-x-x

Normandy, France.

"MIST FINER!"

The _kamae_ hit, but Kusanagi was somewhat unharmed. The NESTS soldier laughed out loud and threw a Dark Sweeper at Johnny. The pirate Divine Leaped over the projectile and counterattacked with a downward hard slash. Kusanagi was hit but he quickly recovered and retaliated with his Demon Scorcher. It hit, and Johnny was sent crashing to the floor.

"Johnny!" cried May, yet she was surrounded by two more Kusanagis. The two grinned deviously and unleashed flames from their palms, ready to toss the elemental force at May. Terrified, May summoned her whale Yamada and escaped, and landed beside Johnny.

"What are we going to do, Johnny?" the Japanese girl asked and moved closer to Johnny.

"We just have to fight them," Johnny answered, "but whatever it is, we have to drive these intruders away from our ship. May, you help me facing them."

"Aye, aye, captain!" May responded and mounted her ship anchor.

The three Kusanagis were sent by NESTS to detain all the members of Jellyfish Pirate, and they managed to bring the Mayship to Normandy beach. Though helped by his iaijitsu, Johnny was outmatched by the deadly Kusanagi-ryuu martial art the clones deployed, though it was merely a replicated version of the original Kusanagi-_ryuu_.

"The Jellyfish Pirates are a major threat to the NESTS operation worldwide. Therefore, we are ordered to destroy this movement," one of the Kusanagis spoke before lit flame from his fists, opening his Great Serpent Cutter stance. "You shall die."

"Hey, what's going on here?" The out-of-nowhere question startled both the intruders and the Jellyfish pirates. All of them looked at the direction of the question and saw a woman standing aboard a submarine offshore. Wearing purple gown designed to provocatively reveal her outstanding body figure, she threw her sight back and forth between the Kusanagis and Johnny, the latter staring at her in interest.

"We have uninvited guests," the earlier Kusanagi spoke.

"Guest?" the woman shouted. "My ship runs out of gas and I have to dock here. Can anyone of you tell me what's going on here?"

"We're in the middle of a duel," May shouted at the woman, "these intruders have attacked our ship and forced us to land here."

"Oh, really?" Then, the woman looked at the Kusanagis and grinned, running her fingers through her blonde hair. One of the Kusanagis jumped toward her and tried to land a kick. She merely sighed and caught the opponent's leg, easily tossing him to the sea. She looked at the remaining NESTS soldiers and, with a glint in her eyes, sprinted toward them. So fast she was, that the Kusanagis were unable to see where she went. They tried frantically to identify which location she was heading and found themselves baffled by her unbelievable agility.

"She's amazing," May uttered as she watched the scene. Johnny nodded, occasionally correction his sunglasses and stared at the woman's 'asset'. May jealously glared at her subject of admiration and hardly stomped on his feet, causing him to yelp in pain and hold his aching feet, hopping on the spot.

"GREAT SERPENT CUTTER!" The Kusanagis roared in dismay and launched the overdrive at the woman. May shrieked in horror, thinking that the woman would be doomed by the ferocious attack. Yet, the attack missed; the woman jumped high to the hair, leaping toward the Kusanagis and crash-landed on one of them.

"You surely have a lot of skills, miss," Johnny spoke as he tossed a gold coin to the remaining Kusanagi.

"Why, thank you," the woman spoke as she evaded the Kusanagi's overhead kick and counterattacked with a throw.

"Can you two have the introductions later? We still have these intruders to handle!" May insisted.

"That's it!" the last Kusanagi shouted and executed his IK stance. "This order must be carried on! I have to kill you all!"

"I don't think so!" May shouted and dashed toward the Kusanagi. She stunned the clone soldier with her hard slash and snatched him in her grapple. "I'll show you the price for messing with the Jellyfish Pirates! MAYSHIP GROUP HUG!"

Immediately all the Mayship crews rushed down the vessel and rushed toward the Kusanagi, hugging and mauling him en masse. The Kusanagi suffocated and begged for mercy yet his effort proved useless, and eventually he was defeated under the hands of the trusted members of the Jellyfish Pirate.

"Looks like we've won," Johnny uttered and corrected his sunglasses. "Allow me to introduce myself, miss. I am Johnny, the leader of the Jellyfish Pirate, and that's also the name of my overdrive. And who might you be?"

The woman smiled and ran a finger through her hair. "Jennet. Bonne Jennet. Also a pirate," she introduced herself.

"And I'm May!" May exclaimed and backed Johnny. "Johnny is the best pirate in the whole world, and nobody has ever defeated him!"

B. Jennet giggled and leaned forward, cupping a hand on May's soft cheek. "Oh, then you must be his crew. Am I right?" she asked, staring into her hazelnut eyes.

"I'm more than his crew!" May insisted and brushed the hand off her face.

"Well, then," Johnny spoke and stepped forward, "since both of us have problems with our ship, why don't we take a break from our journey? What do you say, Miss Jennet?"

"That's a good idea, Mister Johnny," Jennet spoke and threw a seductive smile at the American iaijitsu warrior, causing may to May grumble enviously at the female pirate.

x-x-x-x-x

"How is he, doctor?" Lone Wolf SIX asked as Faust walked out of the room.

"His condition is perfectly okay," Faust announced. "Thanks to my ingenuity in medical field and the latest technology the world has ever offered. He's still sleeping, by the way, but he should be awake in two or three days."

"Thank goodness," Lone Wolf SIX uttered in relief.

"Are we going to visit him, Lone Wolf-san?" Hibiki asked.

"Well, not at this time. There's something I have to consider first," the author replied. "Especially 'him' Kevin had told me. Who the person is, I'm going to find out."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Cassandra exclaimed and seized Lone Wolf SIX's arm. "Let's go! The great detective Lone Wolf SIX is on the way!"

"Lone Wolf-san!" Hibiki cried in dismay.

Meanwhile, outside the hospital.

"It's a good thing I escaped Justine and Athena," Sol remarked s he took a rest under the oak tree, "though I missed Kagura so damn much. Sheesh, why would Sheo do such thing to her?" Then he cursed after realizing he was acting out of character. Angrily he ignited his Fireseal and lit a Marlboro using the fire, and proceeded to inhale it.

"Come to think about," Sol thought again, "why is Lone Wolf SIX quiet now? Is he occupied by someone? He's usually handling duels here and there; not including…" Again, he cursed. _Out of character, out of character, out of character. Damn it._

"Yo, Sol." Sol looked at his left and saw Iori waving at him, in which he lazily replied. "Escaping from those girls again, huh?" the Yagami smugly asked.

"Shut up," Sol responded. "I have no intention of hanging with them, or letting them to flirt me."

Iori laughed and ran his fingers through his red hair. "Come on, Sol. Don't you have any interest toward woman? Wait, I forgot you're attracted to the same gender."

Sol veined when he heard the speech. Without warning, he threw a Gun Flame at Iori, in which he briefly hopped over it. "Don't make me mad. Do I look like a true gay in your eyes?" he demanded.

"But fangirls love it very much when you're paired up with Ky," Iori insisted, and again he became target of Gun Flame. "Hey, take it easy, okay? I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I warn you," Sol warned and gave out his middle finger, "DON'T TRY ME."

"And why would you give that finger at me!?" Iori demanded.

"Because you suck."

"That's it!" Iori exclaimed. "I'm getting fed-up with your badass behaviour. I'm gonna shred your sorry flesh out of your body!"

Not far from the scene, Zofeah was seen standing on top of the radio tower, staring down at Iori and Sol who already begun their duel. He paid no interest on the battle; his interest was focused on Lone Wolf SIX who just came out of the hospital, followed by Cassandra and Hibiki, the latter two argued with each other. He scowled at Lone Wolf SIX who tried to interfere the battle before he closed his eyes.

_"It is time."_


	3. Invitation

**Chapter 3: Invitation**

In less than three days, the news spread around the world as insanely fast as a computer worm infecting the entire network. People from all social and age levels were talking about it like never before. Packed with hotter sensation than the hottest artiste gossips; more crucial than the most critical internal issue; more surprising than everything people could imagine.

And it all started with an invitation.

X-x-x-x-x

"This has got to be a joke!" Kyo uttered when he received the invitation card. "Who on earth would send invitation to a tournament at this time?"

"Kyo, what is it?" asked Daemon as he stepped out of the Kusanagi Mansion. "Huh? Isn't that…?"

"Another tournament invitation, I bet," Kyo answered and opened the envelope. He took out the blue-coloured card and proceeded to read its content. It didn't take long before his eyes widened in shock. "This… this is…"

X-x-x-x-x

"Rock! We've got a mail," Hotaru called after she received the letter from the postman.

"Where it came from?" shouted Rock from inside the bungalow.

"I don't know. The sender's name isn't written here," Hotaru replied as she examined the envelope.

"What's that?" asked Dizzy who arrived from the supermarket with Ky walking behind her.

"Dizzy-_chan_! _Okaeri_," Hotaru greeted and walked toward the hybrid Gear. "I haven't read this letter yet. Would you like to read it with me?"

"Oh, yes. Sure," Dizzy replied and put the purchased groceries down. Then she stood beside Hotaru and curiously waited as the Futaba firefly took out the card and read it. Ky also approached the two wives and read the card. Then they had their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Invitation to a tournament?"

x-x-x-x-x

"President Zanuff," a White House officer called Chipp who was busy reading meeting minutes at his office, "there is an invitation for you."

"An invitation?" Chipp inquired. He saw an envelope held by the officer and suddenly jerked backward. "Hey, aren't you supposed to have it screened for contamination?"

"I'm very, Mister President, but the sender of this invitation wants me to hand it to you immediately," the officer explained.

"Chii?" suddenly Chii appeared beside the officer, carrying evening meal.

"Oh, First Lady Zanuff," the officer greeted Chii, "your husband is reluctant to read this important letter. Will you give this to him, please?"

"Chii," Chii answered and took the envelope. "Chii will read this letter for Chipp. Chipp will be glad if Chii helps him." The persocon, then, approached Chipp's deck and put the tray on it. "Chipp doesn't want to read this letter. Is Chipp afraid of something?" curiously she asked.

"Well, that's because of security reason, kind of," Chipp answered. "Since I'm now a president, I should be more aware of my safety. Oh, Chii. You can give me the letter."

"Chii," Chii responded and gave the letter to Chipp. "Chipp has made tea for Chipp. Would Chipp like to have tea with or without milk?"

"Chii, you've been helpful recently," Chipp said. "I'm so glad to see you helping me around." Strangely, the shinobi had been speaking in flawless English; probably the presence of Chii had helped him in developing his charismatic value of leadership. "Well, then, give me tea with milk, please." Chii smiled and did what Chipp asked.

Still checking the minutes, Chipp opened the letter and found a card inside it. Intrigued he read the card, while Chipp served him with tea. "Holy Zen!" the president suddenly exclaimed.

"Chii?" Chii voiced and approached Chipp. "What is it?"

"This… this…" However, before he could even complete his answer, the office door forcefully opened. Both Chipp and Chii looked at the entrance and saw a woman wearing body-hugging battle suit, complete with armory and equipments. "Uh-oh…" Chipp uttered and had a panicked face.

"Dark Chii has found Chipp," the woman declared and took out a USP, "Dark Chii will kill Chipp."

"CHII!" Chii cried and faced Dark Chii. "Chii will not let anyone hurt Chipp! Chii will not let Dark Chii kill Chipp! Chii will protect Chipp from Dark Chii!"

"This is one of those days I'd rather not face," Chipp mumbled and shook his head.

x-x-x-x-x

Everywhere around the globe, all fighters and martial artists alike received the mysterious invitation sent to them. Speculations arose regarding the invitation; mostly encircled around individual or organization responsible behind the invitation, and many suspected it to have been done by the genius behind all King of Fighters tournament. Some of the recipients even expected to be a phony, created to inflict havoc and sensation among all fighters. Yet whatever the explanation was, one thing was surely certain: a grand battle could not be avoided.

Zofeah still stood on the same tower, observing the city like a guardian watching over the land from the heaven. He was motionless for hours, letting the wind to blow his protective robe, occasionally correcting his hat.

A minute later, a ninja appeared behind him. "Shinobi of the Wind Village, Chihiro, is reporting," the ninja spoke and knelt.

"How is the delivery of all invitation, Chihiro?" Zofeah questioned, not turning his body around.

"Everything's under control, Zofeah-_sama_." The ninjitsu girl reported. "Ninjas from my village are accomplishing the task as you ordered us."

Zofeah just nodded and inserted his hand into the robe "I'm glad to hear that," he spoke and took out a gold-coloured envelope. "I want you to send this," he ordered and tossed the envelope toward Chihiro, "to the man with the word 'SIX' behind his name. Answer no questions when you're asked about it."

"Your wish is my command, Zofeah-_sama_." Chihiro acknowledged and took the envelope.

"One more thing before you leave, Chihiro," Zofeah called when the shinobi was about to leave. "Tell that man: be prepared for everything."

"_Wakarimashita_," Chihiro replied and disappeared in smoke. Zofeah just nodded and looked back at the city of Shanghai. Again, he corrected his hat before turned around, and walked toward the rooftop entrance.

x-x-x-x-x

"_Sonna_!" Hibiki exclaimed in surprise.

"Are you serious, Wolfie?" Cassandra uttered.

"I knew you two would be surprised," Lone Wolf SIX answered and leaned against the same oak tree Sol was leaning on. "I know you'll be surprised, but to tell the truth, I'm getting tired of handling all these meaningless battles… I mean battles that I don't plan in advance. I think I should do something else."

"Yeah, I heard that," Sol replied. "Go and take a break for a day or two. Maybe you'll get more ideas and inspirations from having rest."

"I must agree," Iori added. "Why don't you go and direct a children's fairy tale? Or maybe a story of harem? As long as it doesn't involve the two of us."

"Yagami-_san_! Sol-_san_! How could you say that?" Hibiki quickly responded. "Lone Wolf-san has been working very hard to handle all the matches, and he's been trying very hard to have all of the battles a success! Why don't you want, at least, to appreciate all his efforts?"

"Hibiki, it's okay," Lone Wolf SIX told her. "Some people just don't have the sense of appreciation."

"_Go_-_gomennasai_…" Hibiki spoke and frowned.

"Aww, Hibiki has been scolded by Wolfie. Boo-hoo-hoo," Cassandra teased and grinned mockingly. Hibiki growled at her in anger and pulled out her blade from its sheath, warning her never to mess with the Takane. "On the other hands, I'll pull back my words. By the way, Wolfie," she spoke and looked at Lone Wolf SIX, "what about 'him'? Aren't you going to investigate?"

Lone Wolf SIX could only sigh and peeked through the oak leaves. "I almost forgot. The problem is where to start?" Cassandra already wanted to suggest when the gathering was surprised by a smoke ball exploding not far from them. Sol withdrew his Fireseal, followed by Hibiki and Cassandra, the three of them facing the smoke ball. Iori did the same before Lone Wolf SIX told them to lower their weapons.

"Are you the one with the 'SIX' word behind your name?" a voice shouted from beneath the smoke.

"It's Lone Wolf SIX, to be exact," Lone Wolf SIX answered. "Who are you, and who sent you here?"

"I am Chihiro, shinobi of the Wind Village," the voice replied before the image of a girl in ninjitsu suit revealed from the smoke. "Zofeah-_sama_ has entrusted me to send this to you." The ninja jumped into the air and landed in front of Lone Wolf SIX, taking his hand and putting a golden envelope on it.

"What's this?" Lone Wolf SIX asked.

"I am sorry, but Zofeah-_sama_ has ordered me not to answer all questions upon sending this envelope," Chihiro answered. Lone Wolf SIX was looking at her in bafflement before she excused herself to leave. "Lone Wolf SIX, Zofeah-sama has reminded you to be prepared for everything."

"Prepare for what?" Lone Wolf SIX asked but the ninja already left before he could even get the answer. "Bleh. What a strange girl, though she's quite cute," he remarked. He sensed an eerie aura behind him and realized that it came from Cassandra and Hibiki; both were glaring murderously at him. "Uhh… I better pull back what I had said earlier."

Iori laughed and patted his back. "Congratulations for having the most protective girls in the world," he spoke and glared at Sol. "At least, you aren't alone in this world."

"Are you teasing me, Iori?" Sol demanded.

"Nothing," Iori replied.

Lone Wolf SIX just sighed and took out a card from the envelope. "What might be written on it?"

"What does it say?" Iori asked as the rest of them took a look at the card.

"Let me read this," Lone Wolf SIX said and opened the folded card. "Hmm… _It is humbly announced that the second edition of Guilty Gear versus SNK tournament is to start two months from the date this invitation is delivered. Therefore, any and all recipients accepting this card are invited to this tournament, whether by solo participant of group entry. Attached with this invitation are the regulation all participants are required to follow and observe, and the list of venues in which the match will be held. Any two parties arriving at one of the designated location are automatically engaged in a sudden-death format match, and winners of all matches will gain the access to battle against the sponsor of this tournament, and the would-be champion will be given the opportunity to make a wish and have it granted._" Lone Wolf SIX looked at Hibiki and everybody else before resumed reading the invitation. "_If you, the fighter, have enough guts and strength to accept any challenge, you are most welcomed to enter this tournament. Have a pleasant battle, and good luck_."

All of them arched their eyebrows in disbelief and looked at Lone Wolf SIX. "Liar. You said you wouldn't be handling matches, but what about this?" Sol demanded.

"Hell no, I don't know anything about this. I swear," Lone Wolf SIX defended himself.

"Let me read this," Cassandra spoke and took the card. "There's a note here." Immediately all of them turned their sights at Cassandra, waiting for her to read the note. "P_/S: If Lone Wolf SIX reads this, he should prepare himself for the upcoming_…"

"_Revolution_?"

Lone Wolf SIX was startled. The word _Revolution_ suddenly knocked his half-conscious memory, causing him to wince in dismay. He groaned unpleasantly and held his head, shaking everything out of his head. "Damn, not now…!" he moaned and fell onto his knees.

"Lone Wolf-_san_!" Hibiki cried. "Lone Wolf-_san_! Keep yourself together! Lone Wolf-_san_!"

"I-I'm okay," Lone Wolf SIX said as he took a held on Hibiki's hand and stood up.

"What happened, Wolfie?" Cassandra asked in worry. "You seemed to be disturbed by the word I just spoke."

"I don't have any idea," Lone Wolf SIX answered. "But whatever it is, something – or someone – has got to be linked to this invitation. Someone has just got to."


	4. Uncertainty

**Chapter 4: Uncertainty**

"Hey, Sanzo," Goku called as the disciples of the God took a road on the riverbank. "When are we going to stop to eat? I'm starving to death, you know."

"Stop complaining like a spoiled brat," Gojyo spoke and roughly ground his fist on Goku's head. "Sit tight and enjoy the view. Okay?"

"Stop grinding on my head, Gojyo!" Goku cried. "And why aren't you even stop bothering me?"

"Bothering you? Of what?" Gojyo asked and grinned. "Oh, I get it. You have a deep crush toward the cutie chef girl, don't you? Let me tell you this, zaru. I'm bloody jealous at you to have such girlfriend."

Goku was struck in embarrassment and stood up to defend himself. "Why are you always…! You…!"

"Well, it's obvious you had been helping her at her restaurant a lot," Gojyo insisted. "Come on, _zaru_. You certainly have to find a mate someday."

"You foul-mouth _ero_ _kappa_!" Goku responded and mauled Gojyo in anger. Gojyo did not just sit idle, letting the monkey to fight him, and retaliated.

"This has gone way too much…" Sanzo grumbled in annoyance.

"Heh, it's been a while since they fought like this. Isn't that right, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo could only sigh and focused on the road ahead, ignoring the argument between Goku and Gojyo. "Sanzo," Hakkai called the monk, "about the girl, are you sure you're making the right decision?"

"Though it isn't my idea in the first place," Sanzo grumbled. "I'm very dubious at her unknown ability to control the Evil Sutra. I'm going to investigate it."

"Well, maybe she's the only female to be granted the Sanzo title," Hakkai suggested. "But I think she would make a great opponent of yours, don't you think so Sanzo?"

Sanzo glowered at Hakkai. "What did you say?"

"At least, she isn't a type of girl who would appear from nowhere and ambush us with her assassination technique," Hakkai uttered.

Faraway, Lirin suddenly sneezed. "Eh? Did anyone mention my name?"

Sanzo just grumbled and took a sip of a menthol Salem. "Whatever."

"Sanzo!" Goku called out loud. "Can't you do something? Gojyo's gone too far!"

"Come on, _zaru_! You like her, but you're too shy to admit it," Gojyo insisted and again ground Goku's head.

"Stop it!" Goku demanded and pulled Gojyo's hair in response.

"Don't you even dare!" Gojyo growled and ground his head even harder.

Sanzo began to lost his patience and withdrew his _tessen_. "You two… STOP ACTING LIKE ROTTEN PEST!" Then two loud bangs echoed in the nearby bamboo forest, as the priest slammed both Goku's and Gojyo's head with the tessen. "Shut up, or I'll throw the two of you into the river," he warned and sat back.

"Sanzo, you're so mean…!" Goku whined and rubbed a golf ball-sized bump on his head.

"You could become a professional babysitter," Hakkai recommended in sly. "Parents would really appreciate your kindly service, you know."

"Shut up," Sanzo replied in dismay.

x-x-x-x-x

A peaceful silence enveloped the house, as Millia slothfully woke up from her sweet slumber. Yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes, she turned around ad saw Sammy sleeping soundly beside her. "Still sleeping, huh?" she whispered and softly patted the kitten's head. Almost immediately Sammy was awakened by the pat and growled cutely at the silent assassin. "Awww, you're staring at me. How cute," she uttered and picked up Sammy and lightly kissed his cheek. Sammy purred happily and nudged against her chin, occasionally pawed the blue-strip pajamas she wore. Millia put the kitten on her lap and stroked his petite head. "You're hungry, kitty? How about a bowl of milk for breakfast? I'm sure you'll like it. What do you say?" she suggested. Sammy stared at her eyes deeply for a while before he responded with a meow. Millia giggled and kissed his forehead before jumped off the bed and headed toward the kitchen. Sammy looked at the Russian before he winced and hissed.

"Nobody has dared to treat me like a pathetic!" he growled and shrugged in dismay. "And nobody has offered me a bowl of milk! ARGH! I, the Lord Of The Nibbles, shall make them pay!" Then he frowned, childishly pawing the blanket. "But Millia is different. Oh, I can't resist the radiant smile she always gives after she wakes up. And… and… and… her embrace, oh… how warm and friendly… I wish I could stay in her arms like, forever…" Again, he shook his head and hissed. "Why the heaven am I acting like a weakling? Damn, I've become so different nowadays."

"Kitty, milk for you." Sammy responded and jumped toward the door, where Millia was waiting with a bowl of milk. Slowly she put the bowl near her leg, and like a hunger-struck tiger, Sammy seized the bowl and greedily drank the milk. "Be careful, kitty. You might get chocked," she reminded and patted the kitten.

"At least, this milk tastes great," Sammy thought as he gobbled the milk whole.

It had been three weeks since Millia finally regained her normal life, after enduring so much hardship as an assassin. Now, all she had to do was just to relax and enjoy everything she had. With Sammy accompanying her, she didn't feel very lonely as much as she used to be in her past life.

Yet the reality wasn't as beautiful as one would expect.

A mysterious invitation card reached her home four days ago, and it was anonymously sent to her. She was not only curious, but also doubtful. All of a sudden, her life was bothered by the card which contained nothing but invitation to 'Guilty Gear versus SNK Season 2' and she disliked it. Why all these things had to occur now, when she's about to enjoy this ordinary life?

"Kitty," Millia called Sammy. Sammy stopped drinking the milk and looked up at her. "Do you think I should be involved in this upcoming conflict? Well, I don't say that I'm running away from a battle, but what else can I get from challenging other people? I may not look like someone who upholds justice and protects other people with his sword but refuses to kill…"

At faraway, Kenshin suddenly sneezed, much to the surprise of Kaoru and everybody else. "_Oro_?"

"…but at least, I know what I'm doing," she spoke, staring into the kitten's eyes. "What do you think, kitty? Should I consider accepting the invitation?" Sammy didn't answer; instead he purred and softly nudged against Millia's leg. Millia couldn't help herself but to smile and picked up Sammy and contently nuzzled his face. "Oh, I wish I could understand you, kitty," she sighed and embraced Sammy close to her body.

"Victory, at last!" Sammy declared in his head, and smugged.

At faraway, yet again, Leon Winchester was observing the scene with his binocular. He roared in anger and madly stomped on the ground. "How dare he! How dare he! Millia's mine! ALL MINE!"

x-x-x-x-x

Once again, Zofeah walked alone; this time, trailing his way through the lush bamboo forest at the outskirt of Shanghai. Already having the invitation delivery settled, he was now heading to the southwest with no apparent destination to reach. Yet he didn't even bother; he needed no such place to stop.

His steps halted. He found himself surrounded by dozens of Robo Kys, all of which were concealed behind bushes. "Someone definitely wasn't included in the invitation list," he muttered.

"STAY_WHEREVER_YOU_ARE." One of the Robo Kys ordered. "YOU_HAVE_BEEN_SURROUNDED. YOU_CANNOT_ESCAPE. PREPARE_YOURSELF." Zofeah just sighed and reached his dragon belt, ready to transform it into arsenal. "THE_BUREAU_WANTS_YOU_TO_MEET_THEM. WE_WILL_DETAIN_YOU_IF_YOU_REFUSE." The Robo Ky spoke.

"Should I consider listening to remotely controlled puppets?" he insisted and slowly opened stance.

"WARNING! SUBJECT_REFUSES_TO_OBEY. EXECUTING_CODE_1124." The Robo Ky immediately leapt toward Zofeah and grappled him. "YOU_MUST_OBEY_US. OR_WE_SHALL_USE_FORCE." The robot demanded.

"That is probably not what I want to hear," Zofeah replied and suddenly cut both the robot's entangling arms. He elbowed Robo Ky's torso and rolled to a safety distance, revealing a pair of kodachi in both his grips. "Allow me to demonstrate." In a blinding speed, Zofeah dashed toward the damaged Robo Ky and slashed its upper body twice, destroying it instantly.

"ERROR! BLUE_SCREEN_OF_DEATH!" As if triggered by action button, all of the Robo Kys jumped form their hiding spots and struck at Zofeah. Zofeah spun the kodachi in his hands and dashed toward the metal knights, cutting and slashing each and every one of the Robo Kys. He changed direction and continued his attacks on the robots.

"RIDE_THE_LIGHTNING!" a Robo Ky shouted and executed the overdrive. Zofeah confronted the lightning ball and easily evaded the overdrive. "YOU_CANNOT_ESCAPE!" the Robo Ky insisted and propelled Ride The Lighting toward Zofeah. The man, however, jumped over the overdrive and landed behind the robot.

"Firefly _Kaiten_ Dance."

In less than seconds, the Robo Ky's body was cut into pieces as Zofeah landed the secret technique onto it. Instantly the robot was destroyed, and Zofeah looked at the remaining Robo Kys, all of them were shocked at the loss of their unit. "Who will be next?" he questioned and opened another stance. All of them reacted by firing dozens of Stun Edges toward Zofeah. He Wild-walked out of the projectiles' range and switched arsenal to a pair of gloves. Immediately he fired torrents of _Reppuken_ at the Stun Edges, canceling all of the projectiles. He landed back on the ground and crossed his arms.

"This encounter should end now," he declared and slammed his palms onto the ground. Robo Kys waited for the following, but nothing came out. Thinking that the move was a feint, they pounced toward Zofeah, but then they suddenly halted midair. "Do you hear," they heard Zofeah speaking from his kneeling position, "the tranquility breeze of the vacuum gale?"

Silence. An eerily calm silence engulfed the entire bamboo forest. All Robo Kys were still suspended in their position, not sure of what was taking place at that time. Zofeah later stood up and put the robe on his body and looked up to the sky. Suddenly a gale wind erupted from the ground and shredded the robots violently, while leaving Zofeah unaffected. "All of you have felt it, now vanish." As he ended the word, all the PWAB Ky replicas imploded into pieces, with nothing left but dry leaves blown away. Zofeah opened steps and began to walk away from the scene, followed by the Siamese cat.

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf SIX was alone at the beach. Sol and Iori had left for dealing with their matters, while Hibiki and Cassandra were stopping at nearby ice-cream stall. He was in deep uncertainty. Already disturbed by the word 'Revolution', he must now investigate who was behind the invitation. Yet he was not sure of where he should start.

"Having problems, aren't you?" Lone Wolf SIX looked at the direction of the question and could only sigh. "What's wrong, Lone Wolf? If you have problems, don't be shy to tell me."

"Why are you here, Omega Rugal?" Lone Wolf SIX questioned the Kaiser. "And how can you survive?"

"It's the fact that I'm immortal, Lone Wolf." Omega Rugal wickedly answered. "And to be invincible means to endure all kinds of challenges, even death."

"Stop talking crap," Lone Wolf SIX demanded. "Look, I've got an issue to deal with, and you're talking to me like you're mocking me."

Omega Rugal merely laughed and spread his arms wide. "Look at me. Do I look like I'm going to mock you?" Lone Wolf SIX hissed in annoyance and suddenly pounced toward the Kaiser. Omega Rugal evaded the punch he landed and countered with a gigantic Kaiser Wave. Lone Wolf SIX retaliated back and punched right through the projectile. "Well, well, well. I'm so surprised to see your talent, Lone Wolf. Perhaps with what you have, we can have a match for the two of us."

"Shut up," Lone Wolf SIX replied. "I'm not in mood to fight anyone. now answer me."

"As you wish." Omega Rugal took out the invitation card and showed it to Lone Wolf SIX. "I came here because of this. I want to know whether you're involved with this invitation." Again, the author winced and shook his head.

"Not again…!" Trying to overcome the pulsing headache, Lone Wolf SIX glowered at Omega Rugal and growled. "I tell you one thing: I don't have any relation with the invitation, and I mean ANY at all. So stop bothering me and leave." The Kaiser just shrugged and put back the invitation in his trench coat and walked away, before he halted and looked back at Lone Wolf SIX.

"I will leave, for now. But remember, we shall meet again. And don't forget about the duel we've promised earlier." Omega Rugal spoke and left. Lone Wolf SIX just stared at the boss before shrugged and looked at the other direction. Idle as he was, he later walked toward the ice-cream stall where Hibiki and Cassandra already awaited.


	5. Last Minute

**Chapter 5: Last Minute**

It was a week from the date Guilty Gear versus SNK 2 would officially start, and already all of the recipients were very eager to compete in the tournament. They had been training and perfecting their skills along the passing two months as preparation to face their challenge. With not much time left, they must now make last-minute planning and did more incentive training.

International Police Force headquarters, Paris.

"What? No evidence of the bureau's involvement?" Ky questioned his subordinates.

"No, sir," one of the police officers answered. "Even after we interrogated the bureau's ex-members, evidence regarding their involvement is still unclear."

"This cannot be," Ky murmured and stared at the officers. "I don't care whether they know or not. We don't have much time now; I want this investigation to continue. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" simultaneously all of them answered.

"Alright. Dismiss."

All of the police officers left the office, and Ky took the chance to sit back on the chair, lazily staring at the ceiling. He was called by the IPF commanding officers soon after receiving the invitation and was ordered to set up investigation regarding the upcoming tournament. He was also informed that Kevin, who had recovered from injuries, would be co-assigned with him in the investigation. There was no promising result from the investigation he had taken, and cooperation from the South Town police would be very helpful to have it completed as soon as possible; possible before the tournament.

"Officer Kiske, your wife would like to see you," his secretary informed via intercom.

"Let her in." Ky answered.

A minute later, Dizzy entered the office, accompanied by Hotaru and Rock. "How is it, Ky?" the hybrid Gear asked. Ky could only shake his head to answer 'not good' and leaned back on the chair. "So, what are we going to do now?' she asked again.

"What is your suggestion then, officer Ky?" mockingly Rock answered.

"Don't mock me, Rock," Ky replied and glowered at the son of geese Howard. "Besides, I'm occupied with tasks my employers assigned me. Whether I should join the tournament or not, it's up to them."

"Then we should accept the invitation!" Hotaru insisted. "Dizzy-_chan_ and I have been training for the last six weeks, and we're ready to take the challenge. Rock's agreed to join us, but what about you?"

Everyone's eyes were focused on Ky, expecting an answer from the ex-Holy Knight. "Well, I…"

"Why don't we have a talk first?"

Instantly all of them looked at the door. A military officer with eye patch was standing there. He focused his sights on Dizzy, Hotaru and Rock before looked at Ky, the last staring at him.

"Who are you?" Ky demanded.

The military officer entered the office and approached Ky's desk. "Colonel Heidern, and like everyone else in this room, I also received the invitation to this anticipated tournament."

"So? What do you want from us?" Ky questioned.

"As I said earlier," Heidern said, "let's have a talk about this matter. Shall we?"

x-x-x-x-x

"Take this, you breezy mo-fo! LOOP THE LOOP!"

In less than a second, all the gangsters were pummelled by Bridget's yo-yo overdrive. Already pissed off after being mistakenly recognized as a girl, the Englishman was even furious when the gangsters offered him as a cover girl for an explicit magazine. Embarrassed and humiliated he challenged them in a duel and ended with the crossdresser being the winner.

"Alright," Bridget spoke as he opened his IK stance, "who's going to be my next victim?"

"Damn you!" one of the gangsters roared. "I shall rape you hard and make you sorry for messing with us!"

Bridget was seriously offended, and glowered at the gangster. "YOU DIE! SHOOT THE MOON!" And the foul-mouthed gangster was sent to the celestial object and never to return to the Earth again. "Do I have to repeat myself again? I'M A BOY, DAMN IT!" He eased off for a while before resumed screaming. "And nobody has ever insulted me like this, and I mean NOBODY! ARGH, I must get rid of this femme fatale image!"

"Heya, Bridget!" Bridget turned to his left and had a delighted grin on his face.

"Naruto!" he pronounced the name. "Lone time no see, no? where have you been?"

Naruto just laughed and teleported next to the Brit. "Nowhere. Just messing around with _Harem_ No _Jutsu_."

"You say what?" Bridget asked and laughed. "Man, you're getting bolder since the last time I met you."

"No big deal," Naruto spoke and grinned. "Hey, you should know this. Sakura and Sasuke are so mad whenever I talk about you. I mean, they're jealous because they don't have a friend like you."

Bridget just laughed and seized Naruto's head and ground it hardly. "Oh, really? Then I shouldn't act like a fool." He released Naruto off his grapple and stared at the shinobi. "By the way, what brought you here?"

Naruto turned unusually serious when he heard the question and took out a card from his jacket. "I've got this, and everybody in Mokuba village also got this." Bridget gawked at the card and suddenly gasped.

"No way! You've got the invitation, too?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, so do the mid-class ninjas in our village," Naruto spoke and put back the card inside the jacket. "It said that anyone receiving the card will be invited to the Guilty Gear-whatsoever tournament, but it never mentions anything about us."

"This is so weird," Bridget thought and scratched his chin. "I must see him immediately, to see whether he knows about this."

"Something bothering your mind, Bridget?" Naruto asked.

"Err… nothing, nothing." The blonde answered. "So, Naruto, have your people decided on whom to represent them?"

Naruto confidently grinned and corrected his Mokuba ninja badge. "I am. Sakura and Sasuke tried to avoid it, but Kakashi-sensei insisted them to go with me."

"Wow, that's so great!" delightedly Bridget spoke.

Naruto laughed and made a victorious pose. "I, Naruto from Mokuba village, will show the world! I'M THE GREATEST MOKUBA NINJA THE WORLD HAS YET TO SEE!"

x-x-x-x-x

"Wake up, Person. Wake up, it's morning already."

Lazily Person WMA woke up from his deep, relaxing slumber and was greeted by Majikina Mina who had earlier waked up. "_Ohayou_, Person. How was your sleep?" politely the archer girl asked.

"Felt so good," Person answered and got up from his lying position. "Ah, to be greeted by the most beautiful girl in the world. I wonder how lucky I am to be with you, Mina." Mina blushed and frowned a bit, fiddling with her fingers. "Damn it, you're so cute when you blush."

"A-_arigatou_…" softly Mina answered, brushing her hair off her shoulder.

Person groaned in excitement upon hearing the response. "Can you say that again?"

"_Arigatou_?"

"For Heaven's sake, you're so cute when you say that! Give me a hug."

"PERSO-"

A sound of shattered glass startled the couple. Swiftly Mina jumped off the bed and, with her pajamas still on, seized her weapons and rushed to the kitchen. There was no voice for seconds before Mina called Person from the kitchen. "What the heck is going on?" Person uttered and went to the kitchen. There, he saw Mina confronting a ninja girl and despite the confrontation, neither of them showed any sign of aggression.

"Person With Many Aliases, right?" the ninja girl asked.

"How the heck did you know my name, stranger?" Person demanded.

"Zofeah-_sama_ has requested me to send this invitation to you," the shinobi answered. "And, please, I'm not a stranger. I am Chidori, shinobi of the Wind Village." Chidori, then approached Person but Mina stood on her way. "I wish not to have argument with any of you. I am only accomplishing what Zofeah-sama has ordered."

"Let her, Mina," Person told her. Mina just sighed and stepped aside, letting Chidori to approach Person and handed him a scroll. "Whatever this is, thanks for sending this to us. Send my regards to this Zofeah when you meet him, okay?" Person spoke and took the scroll.

"Zofeah-_sama_ will be grateful to hear that." The shinobi bowed at him in respect and jumped out through the broken window. Person looked at the intruder before he shrugged and untied the scroll.

"A rather traditional way of inviting people," he uttered and took a quick reading of the content before he nodded.

"What is it, Person?" Mina asked. "What are you nodding of?"

"Nothing," Person answered and gave the scroll to Mina, in which she took and read. It took a while before she looked back at Person in surprise. "Well? What do you think?"

"Are you going to accept this invitation?" Mina asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He answered. "And besides, this is, I believe, not like what had happened the last time. I mean, everything he organized was a total chaos."

"The last time?" Mina asked again.

Person slapped his forehead. "Oh, I forgot you weren't involved in the event," he said, laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, Person," Mina spoke and pouted.

Person stared at her pouting face and squealed. "EWWW! You're so cute in that face! Give me a hug."

"PERSON!"

x-x-x-x-x

Onboard the Ultrasaurus.

"Eh? An invitation?" Sheo asked as he accepted the scroll from Chihiro.

"_Haii_. Zofeah-_sama_ said that he would like to see a band of skilled laureate warriors participating in the tournament," Chihiro answered.

"That sounds interesting," Sheo spoke. "A band of warriors of literacy accepting challenge from anonymous… I think I'll give it a shot."

"I will inform Zofeah-sama that you're interested, Darren-san," Chihiro spoke and bade farewell at the author before jumped off the gigantic dinosaur. She let out a grin – to be exact, a wickedly confident grin – carved upon his face before looked at his harem.

"I bet you'll enter the tournament," Asagawa Mai spoke. "I can tell it from your eyes."

"Of course I am," the Wanderer spoke. "This is going to be my chance of making fortune out of this event. After all, I'm still mad at him for causing an even he shouldn't have done in the first place. Oh, once I get him, I'll make him sorry."

At the beach, Lone Wolf SIX suddenly sneezed and split the ice cream on his face.

"May God bless you, Lone Wolf-san," Hibiki uttered and wiped the ice-cream off his face.

"Hibiki, please. No more reference to Duo Maxwell, okay?" Lone Wolf SIX reminded.

"Err… _gomen_," Hibiki replied and slightly frowned.

"Awww, look at our Hibiki," Cassandra teased. "Got scolded by Wolfie once again. Boo-hoo-hoo." Hibiki glowered at the Greek in annoyance and pulled out her wakizashi, warning her not to act rude in front of her.

Back on the Brontosaurus.

"But, of course, I shouldn't just fight them because of personal grudge. I should behave like what a wanderer should be," Sheo thoughtfully spoke. Then, suddenly, the response he got was pillow attacks from all the girls including Mai. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Yeah, right," all of the girls insisted in unison.


	6. Gathering, And It Begins

**Chapter 6: Gathering, And It Begins**

At last, the day everybody and everyone anticipated had arrived. All the contestants were gathering at venues nearest to them, waiting for the next instructions from the organizer as noted in the invitation. Each and every one them was very eager to take part in the challenge, and they were ready for what would appear beyond their path.

"Well, I think this is the place," Lone Wolf SIX spoke as he, Hibiki and Cassandra arrived at a bamboo street outside of Shanghai. He looked around the venue and did not see anyone else arriving. "I guess we're a bit early today. Alright, girls. Why don't we-"

"Lone Wolf-_san_ doesn't need anyone to help him," Hibiki suddenly insisted. "He can do this by himself."

"Oh, yeah? Let me guess," Cassandra spoke. "You're jealous because you don't get the chance to help him a lot like me. So you're telling me that isn't that what you mean?"

"I'm not jealous!" Hibiki exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment. "And that isn't what I mean!"

"Come on, Hibiki. Don't hide it from me," Cassandra said and mockingly poked Hibiki's flushed cheek. "Heh, even if you want to help him, I doubt that your kind of offer would be appreciated by him. After all, he's still got me. Boo-hoo-hoo." Hibiki snapped in total harassment and withdrew her wakizashi, as if to warn the Greek never to mess with her. Lone Wolf SIX sweatdropped and just coughed.

"Girls, why can't I understand them…?"

Then, he looked at around him and sighed. Two months had passed and he was about to join the frenzy he used to handle with very little preparation for himself. It wasn't that he didn't know any martial arts; the impulsive reaction he showed in front of Omega Rugal was the indication. It was the fact that he was disturbed by the word 'Revolution' and past memories; so much that he was hindered from acting rationally. And with some big names expected to make their debut, he knew he would stand barely any chance of winning, let alone surviving all matches.

"Lone Wolf SIX?"

Lone Wolf SIX turned around and saw the caller; it was none other than the ex-Assassin Guild, Millia Rage; and she was seen carrying Sammy in her arms. He stared at the Russian woman for a while before he looked up at the sky and groaned.

"God," he shouted and spread his arms wide open, "why hath Thou made my life to be surrounded with women? Do I look like a pimp in Thy eyes?"

"Shut up, Lone Wolf," roared the voice from the heaven. "It's Thee who desired to have them staying by Thy side. Admit it, PIMP!" Lone Wolf SIX growled in dismay before looked at the puzzled Millia.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Conflicts between two warring sides," Lone Wolf SIX answered. "So, let me guess. You're because you have to. Or is there a better explanation?"

"None of your concern," Millia answered and patted Sammy's head. "At least I won't get trapped in trench wars again." Hearing the answer made Lone Wolf SIX laughed, much to the dismay of Millia.

"Oh, yeah. How was your trip to the Omaha beach?" the author teasingly asked. "How many players had you fragged there?" Millia growled at the question and had her hair making the signal 'don't'. "On the other hand, I better watch my mouth."

"LONE WOLF-_SAN_/WOLFIE!" Again, both Hibiki and Cassandra shouted at him and seized his arms, glowering threateningly at Millia. "Nobody's going to take him away from us! Not even you!" Then the swordswomen stared at each other. "US?"

"Your girlfriends?" Millia asked in surprise.

"To be exact, two Sister Princess-like women who have deep admiration toward a lucky loser-of-the-century," Lone Wolf SIX uttered. "And I mean, very lucky loser."

"JUST ADMIT IT, PIMP!" again, the celestial voice thundered the sky.

"SHUP UP, WILL THEE?!" Lone Wolf SIX shouted back at the voice.

The silent sky was shattered by a low, vibrating hum. All of them looked at the sky and saw an airship with 'GVS2' marking hovering above them. Wondering at what it might be doing in such place, they later heard a voice echoed out of the vehicle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fighters and daredevils alike," the voice spoke. "Welcome to the second edition of Guilty Gear Versus SNK, held exclusively around the world. I, your official GVS2 announcer, am speaking on behalf of the organization who conducts this tournament. As everyone of you might wonder, sixteen locations have been selected across six continents for this competition, and I'm sure those who are at these locations can see airships like this hovering above you." Lone Wolf SIX and the three girls looked at each other before gazed back at the airship. "Well, of any of you has read the rules enlisted with the invitation, I'm very certain that all of you know what can and what cannot in this tournament. Otherwise, I will explain it again today."

"First and foremost, this is a free-for-all competition, meaning that all of the participants are allowed to use any techniques and tactics to win one battles. However, please note that those who are found cheating either before, during or after that match will be automatically disqualified. Those who don't show 100% commitment along the tournament will also be disqualified without warning. Oh, please remember that the organizer will monitor each and everyone of you from time to time. You can run, but you can never hide."

"Anyway, I'll stop talking nonsense since all of you are very eager to compete. So, let the game begin. HEAVEN OR HELL! LET'S ROCK!"

It had begun. Guilty Gear Versus SNK Series 2 was declared official, and the contestants were now ready to battle. Lone Wolf SIX looked back and forth between Hibiki, Cassandra and Millia before he scratched his head. "Now what? Are we supposed to look for challengers by ourselves?"

An eerie silence enveloped the bamboo forest. All of them looked around before Cassandra saw a woman walking toward them. The woman was staring coldly at them, with glares enough to struck terror in anyone seeing it.

"A challenger? So, who's going to fight first?" Lone Wolf SIX spoke.

"If Wolfie's her target, she must step over my body!" Cassandra insisted and backed Lone Wolf SIX. Hibiki followed on and stood beside him, opening her iaijitsu stance. The woman ignored them and teleported toward Millia.

"What do you want from me? And who are you?" the assassin demanded.

"I'm here to declare my challenge," the woman spoke and withdrew her dual kodachi. "Come and face me."

"Hey, you didn't answer me," Millia spoke and pointed at the woman. "Tell me now, or I shall use my force against you."

The woman idly stared at Millia. "You possess a dark energy inside of you. I have to eliminate it before it consumes you."

"You say what?" Millia demanded.

"………"

"Alright, you asked for it." Millia kissed Sammy's forehead and pit the kitten on the ground. "Kitty, be nice and don't go anyway. Okay?" she spoke and patted his head, in which Sammy responded with a nudge on her palm. Then, she stood up and faced the mysterious newcomer. "Let's have this finished quickly."

Both Millia and the woman stood in their respective battle stance, deeply staring at each other. Lone Wolf SIX, Hibiki and Cassandra, as well as Sammy, waited for the two to begin their duel. 

Then, as both women still faced each other…

"GO!"

x-x-x-x-x

Peaceful morning at the Korean village.

"ERROR! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!"

Robo Ky fired tens of guided missiles at Hikki, all easily evaded by the Korean. Earlier, the robot was seriously offended when Hikki teased him for having a crush toward Yuu. On top of that, Hikki even suggested Robo Ky to permanently reside at the village, just in case he wanted to be with her. Furious as he was, Robo Ky demanded Hikki to apologize yet the cosplay elite ignored and continually provoked him.

"Hah, hah, hah! You cannot catch me! You cannot catch me! PIIDAH!" Hikki shouted as he evaded missiles fired from the robot.

"I WILL KILL YOU, HIKKI!" Robo Ky roared and fired laser from his eyes. It missed and blasted a hill not far from the village. As he was ready to fire another laser, he halted and jolted violently. Again, his body overloaded and imploded.

"What's wrong? Got stuck, already?" Hikki teased and stuck out his tongue at him.

"SHUT UP." Robo Ky demanded. He tried to execute the laser attack, yet his internal warning system had prohibited him for committing such attack. "CURSE. I CANNOT DO ANYTHING IF I KEEP ON LIKE THIS."

"So? Are you going to keep chasing me all day?" Hikki suggested.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Robo Ky shouted and fired a missile. However, its guidance system were malfunctioned, thus the missile attacked him instead. Robo Ky was too shocked to see what happened that he didn't evade the oncoming projectile. He got hit and was seriously damaged.

"Ouch, that hurts," Hikki uttered and approached the downed Robo Ky. He knelt beside Robo Ky and stared at him. "Hey, you okay there?"

"BODY DAMAGE EXCEEDS 75%. CANCELLING ALL MEANS OF BATTLE ORDERS." Robo Ky didn't say anything; he just glowered blankly at Hikki before he moves his sights away. He had lost, not to Hikki but to himself. Not only he was defeated, his pride as a Robo Ky was also put to shame.

Then, he looked back at Hikki. "I… I'M SORRY."

Hikki's eyebrows arched upward. "You said sorry? This is unbelievable for a robot like you. Wow, I wonder what would he say when he knows about this. But what are you sorry for?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU WHY FOR NOW." Robo Ky insisted in more calmer tone. "I NEED SOME PRIVACY. PLEASE, LEAVE ME."

Hikki merely shrugged and stood up. "Alright, Robo Ky. Let's forget about what has happened, okay?" he said. Robo Ky just nodded and stared right to the blue yonder. He didn't say anything for a while before he sighed.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO…?"

x-x-x-x-x

The battle between Millia and the newcomer, now identified as Shiki, was getting more intense by each passing second. They had already executed hundreds of moves, yet neither of them showed sign of surrendering. Lone Wolf SIX, Hibiki and Cassandra, on the other hand, was sitting not far from the scene, enjoying tea made by Hibiki and chattering among each other.

"You're stronger than I expected," Shiki spoke as the two women landed on the ground. Millia just coughed and ran a finger through her blonde, staring at the ninja.

"And what do you expect from me? A reward for capturing a criminal or something?" Millia asked.

"I don't have time to answer any questions," the woman replied and lowered her stance. Then suddenly she dashed toward Millia and landed a Tsuyuharai. Millia briefly evaded with Zenten and retaliated by an Iron Sabre. Shiki got hit and was tossed to the air, and Millia quickly followed on with the airborne combo attacks, ended with a Bad Moon. Then, Millia opened her steps and jumped to the air.

"Take this!" she cried and tossed a Silent Force. Shiki got hit and staggered on the spot, and the opportunity was quickly seized. Millia dived toward Shiki in her airborne Winger overdrive. Again, Shiki got hit and crashed on a nearby boulder. Struggling to stand up, she glared at Millia, by now landing directly in front of her.

"Just as I thought," Shiki uttered, despite injuries she had. "You indeed possess a dark spirit. It needs to be cleansed out of your body."

"I don't know on whatever nonsense you're talking about!" Millia exclaimed. "If I did have such dark spirit… I wouldn't have to come here in the first place." Then suddenly she frowned, staring right on the ground. "Zato…" she pronounced the name. The man she hated so much that she even vowed to eliminate his shadow Eddie, and the man she so despised of that she couldn't help herself from thinking of him. She clenched her fist and bit her lower lip, trying to throw the unpleasant memory out of her.

"Millia, look out!" She was late to react to Lone Wolf SIX's shout and became the victim of Shiki's Tenma Hajun.

"This is for hurting me," Shiki declared and finished the overdrive with an uppercut slash. Millia was thrown to the air and couldn't counterattack because as she crashed on the ground, Shiki already grappled her with Shikiju. 

"Die."

Millia collapsed to the ground again. She still breathed, yet she could barely move as she was practically 'put under curse' by Shiki. Shikiju; a lethal move that gradually cuts opponent's health while at the same time steals life for self-usage. So lethal it was that Shiki wasn't challenged for a period of time. And today, Millia had experienced its ferocity.

"You," Shiki uttered as the woman approached Millia and stared down to her. "Be grateful to let me cleanse your soul from the disturbing dark spirit." She lifted one of her kodachi to the air and let out a murderous glare. "Saraba."

"IYAA!" Millia let out a battle cry and executed her Psych Burst Counter, preventing Shiki from executing her. Despite the _curse _she had to endure, she managed to pressure Shiki with her extremely fast combo Gatling. _"OMAE WO KOROSU!"_ she yelled and executed Emerald Rain overdrive. Shiki could not afford herself to block and was hit by the three revolving discs.

"Millia-_san_'s really mad today," Hibiki uttered as the rest of them watched at the duel.

"Do you think so?" Lone Wolf SIX asked.

"It's my intuition, Lone Wolf-_san_," she replied.

Cassandra just sighed and murmured. "Hah, even if you have sixth sense, you cannot…" She suddenly went quiet. Lone Wolf SIX was glaring at her.

"Cassandra, be polite." He reminded.

"Yes, Wolfie," obediently she spoke and frowned. This time, Hibiki giggled at her, causing her to heavily blush. Lone Wolf SIX coughed and looked back at the battle when he noticed Sammy curling beside him.

"I think I've met you somewhere, kitty," the author spoke and patted the kitten's head, but suddenly Sammy hissed and scratched his palm. Lone Wolf SIX yelped and pulled back from Sammy.

"Lone Wolf-_san_!" Hibiki cried and seized his bleeding palm. "What happened to you? Who did this?" She saw Sammy glowering threateningly at him, its paw dipped in blood. "You! You did this to Lone Wolf-san?" she demanded. Sammy ignored her and kept glowering at Lone Wolf SIX before sat a bit far from them.

"Ouch, damn that kitty…" Lone Wolf SIX murmured and winced from the pain caused from the defensive scratch.

Millia ended her combo attacks and landed faraway from Shiki, the latter recovered from the intense pressure. She, as well as Shiki, panted very heavily and didn't have enough energy to continue the battle, let alone finish it. Yet they were determined.

Instant Kill was their only choice.

Both Millia and Shiki embraced themselves and were later engulfed by reddish aura. They were ready to defeat their opponents with a single blow. Lone Wolf SIX, Hibiki and Cassandra were also waiting – for the upcoming victor.

"Yo, Lone Wolf!"

Everyone was startled and looked at the direction where someone had called Lone Wolf SIX's name. It was Person WMA, accompanied with Mina. A strange silence engulfed the whole location as all of them stared at the two, expect for Hibiki who waved at her fellow Japanese.

"Whose match is it now, huh?" Person asked as the two arrived at the scene.

"What the hell are you doing here, Person?" Lone Wolf SIX demanded.

"What the hell am I doing here? Hey, I got an invitation and I thought you sent it to me, so I came here," Person answered.

"Not again…!" Lone Wolf SIX growled. "Ouch! Hibiki-_chan_, that hurts…"

"_Gomen_," Hibiki apologized as she wiped the blood of the scar. "And please stop calling me Hibiki-_chan_, Lone Wolf-san. I found the word -_chan_ very uncomfortable."

"But you're so cute when you have _-chan _behind your name," Lone Wolf SIX insisted. Hibiki blushed and growled, and reacted by tying the bandages tightly on his hand. "OUCH! YIKES! Okay, Hibiki-_chan_… YELP! I mean, Hibiki, I'll pull back my words."

Shiki was staring at the people in wonder, and grumbled at them to have disturbed her focus on the battle. She forgot that Millia took the chance to react.

"Hey, where are you looking at?"

Shiki looked at Millia. "What the…!"

"Time to finish this once and for all! IRON MAIDEN!"

Immediately Millia plunged her hair into the ground, and a huge light pillar erupted below Shiki. The ninja got engulfed by the immense beam and was lifted to the air, before a hair cross strangled her. Shiki cried in absolute pain and tried to free herself from the hair trap yet the strangling became tighter with every movement she made.

Silence.

Shiki was immobile inside the hair cross, and there was no sign of retaliation. Millia released her off hair, and she fell to the ground.

"Is Millia-_san_…" Hibiki uttered before a declaration echoed in the air, and it came from the previous airship.

"DESTROYED!"

Millia sighed and summoned back her hair to return. She corrected it for a while before approached the spectators, and picked up Sammy. "Kitty, did you behave while I was battling?" she asked and softly kissed the kitten's nose.

"Yeah, acting nice and such. He scratched my hand!" Lone Wolf SIX whined and winced as Hibiki put potion on the bleeding scar. Millia blinked in disbelief and looked at Sammy.

"Did you hurt Lone Wolf, kitty?" she asked. Sammy growled and stared at Millia, as if telling her that he was innocent. "Awww, why do you stare at me? You're telling me that you didn't do it on purpose?" Sammy meowed and nudged against her cheek. Millia sighed and embraced the kitten, cuddling him like a mother cuddling her child.

"Damn opportunist…" Lone Wolf SIX grumbled and glared at Sammy. Sammy noticed him and sneakily grinned, telling him that he was victorious. "I'll get you, devil cat…!"


	7. Beast Of Order

**Chapter 7: Beast Of Order**

Standing at the middle of the hall while holding his Thunderseal in a Holy Order stance, Ky was idle. His mind and dignity both as an IPF officer and a Holy Knight were trembling, due to Heidern's suggestion to combine force between his military pact and the IPF. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it; it was the fact that he had to decide whether to involve the Holy Order in the alliance or not. Not only that, he was even asked not to involve outsiders, which meant that Rock, Dizzy and Hotaru would be not allowed to help him. He sighed, it couldn't be helped; though Dizzy had insisted to assist him.

But why was he at the hall?

He had the intuition that he would be facing a challenge. Accepting it or not was another issue, because right now he sensed approaching outside. Someone who wouldn't be welcomed at the cathedral.

"You there."

He looked at the direction ad saw a man standing at the main door, wearing sunglasses and radical battle suit. He never saw the man before, not even during the very first installment of GVS.

"Who are you? Why are you at this place?" Ky demanded. The man was staring at him for a while before he took off his sunglasses.

"Call me K'." The newcomer pronounced. "And I bet that you know the reason already."

"If that means to mess with the Holy Order," Ky spoke and opened his battle stance, "I, Ky Kiske, shall not allow it."

"Stupid French." Lazily K' uttered.

Ky had a vein popping on his head when he heard the insult. "Why are you calling me stupid?" angrily he shouted.

"Because the one I want to mess with," K' spoke and ignited flame from his right palm, "is you." Then, in a sudden, he charged toward Ky with the flame fully lie. Ky was caught in surprise and had to jump over the head-on rush.

"If a battle is what you want, then I'll give you ONE!" Ky shouted and fired midair Stun Edge. K' saw the oncoming projectile and counterattacked with an Iron Trigger, followed by a Blackout. He teleported right under Ky and executed a Crow Bite. Ky got hit and crashed to the floor due to the uppercut's follow-up knockdown.

"Get up, French." K' spoke as he landed not far from Ky. The Holy Knight struggled to stand up but he fell back on his knees. K' sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I found a weakling. I should've looked for him instead."

"I am no WEAKLING!" Ky roared and unleashed his lightning power. He stood up, body fully charged up, and pointed Thunderseal at K'. "I'll show you the price for underestimating the Holy Knight!"

"This is much better." K' uttered and proceeded with his battle stance.

Both Ky and K' faced each other in respective battle poses, waiting for clock to start ticking. Despite the fact that they never met, they knew that each of them was fighter in their own field.

It was time.

"Heaven Or Hell! LET'S ROCK!"

x-x-x-x-x

"Dizzy-_chan_, what's wrong?" asked Hotaru when she noticed that Dizzy frowned in anxiety. "Worried of Ky, aren't you? Relax, he can deal with it."

"I just don't get it, Hotaru-_chan_," Dizzy spoke. "Why wouldn't Ky let me help him? I'm his wife, and it's my responsibility to help him."

Slowly Hotaru rubbed Dizzy's back, as to sooth her conflicting inner self. "Calm down, Dizzy-_chan_. Calm down."

"I tried, but…" she uttered and took a hold on Hotaru's hand. "I don't know whether I'll be able to defend myself or not…"

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked, holding the Gear's hand in return.

"Necro and Undine are left at Mayship, and… and…" Tears began to well in her eyes and slowly rolled down her supple cheeks. "I'm scared, Hotaru-_chan_. I'm so scared…"

Hotaru reached Dizzy's face and wiped all her tears. "Don't cry, Dizzy-_chan_," she spoke in the softest tone she could, staring at her ruby eyes. "Please, don't cry." Dizzy reached the Futaba firefly's hand nuzzled it close, as if trying to feel the warmth beneath.

"Hotaru-chan…" the hybrid half-whispered. Then, with a rose tint staining her face, she frowned. "I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't show my weakness to people. I'm so sorry…"

Hotaru smiled and pulled Dizzy into her arms, embracing Dizzy as softly as she could muster. "It's alright, Dizzy-_chan_. It's alright."

"Th-thank you…" Dizzy spoke and hugged Hotaru in return.

x-x-x-x-x

South Town.

All the day, Terry stood at the street, not moving anywhere. Having defeated by Zofeah had left a deep effect inside of him, and he was morally affected. Not only his reputation as the Legendary Wolf was challenged, he was even given the opportunity by Zofeah to have a rematch. Never in his life he would encounter opponent with such kind of attitude.

"Heh." He muttered and grinned. If it was true, then Zofeah might be the strongest fighter the world had ever seen, only the stranger did not fully use all his strength during the duel. Terry could feel his wolf spirit raging and howling, demanding him to challenge Zofeah again. He corrected his hair and finally opened his steps, walking down the empty street.

Then he halted.

A man was standing on his way. Terry recognized the man and could only sigh. "It's been a while, Rock. What brings you here? Still not satisfied with our previous battle?"

"Shut up, Terry," Rock demanded. "I don't have time with the likes of you. I have something to talk with you."

"Oh, really?" Terry asked. "Then you're on. Spit it out."

Rock breathed out and stared deeply at Terry. "The tournament. It's started."

Silence. Both Rock and Terry were speechless. "So?" Terry voiced, breaking the silence. "What do you want from me? Joining it or something?"

"Are you afraid of facing challenge, Terry?" Rock shouted. "If you're really a legendary wolf, go and fight those people! If you refuse to, then I shall become your first opponent!"

Terry merely laughed and took off his jacket, holstering it on his shoulder. "Relax, kid. If I want to go, then I'll go. No one should decide it for me, not even you." Then he turned around and walked away from Rock.

"TERRY!" Rock yelled, much to Terry's attention. "What has changed your mind? Why aren't you even bothered to… face me?"

"Listen, Rock," Terry spoke, not facing the son of Geese. "The wolf spirit inside of me has been challenged by someone, and I'm going to find that someone. He isn't the type of person you'd want to know." After saying that, Terry left Rock and began his journey to nowhere.

x-x-x-x-x

Back to the cathedral.

"GREED SEVER!"

"Blackout."

"STUN EDGE!"

"Iron Trigger."

"STUN DIPPER!"

"Heaven's Drive."

Ky was knocked off and got tossed to the air. K' chased the Holy Knight and gave out his airborne combo attacks, in which he ended with a Minute Spike. Ky crashed on a pillar and cried in pain, unable to move out. K' landed back on the floor and held his Heat Drive, ready to unleash the overdrive in one blow.

"This match is too easy," K' uttered as the Heat Drive began to charge up. "I should win it in no time at all. Ky, prepare to be history."

_"Who is he…?!"_ Ky thought._ "Is he a human or a Gear? Then, how come he's this strong?"_ He recklessly tried to get off of the pillar, yet he crashed so deep that he could barely move. Seeing K' with the intensified overdrive, he realized that he must get away before it's too late.

Then in what would show his talent in manipulating the force or lightning, Ky focused electric energy into Thunderseal and, as loudly as he could, emitted a battle cry. The sword glowed brightly in response and suddenly unleashed the energy in a form of dragon ray and enveloped the pillar, pulling him out of it. K' was so surprised when he witnessed the event and quickly rushed toward Ky with the now fully charged up Heat Drive.

"_Watashi no Fuuraiken_!" Ky declared and blocked the overdrive with Thunderseal. He immediately made an Elegant Ni Kiru and grabbed K' with the throw command. "Take this!" he shouted and slashed K' with Thunderseal, launching him to the open air. The Holy Knight home-jumped toward the replicated human and pummeled him with streams of air combo, each charged up with lightning force. Ky was indeed the best lightning warrior of his time, and K' was experiencing the true terror of the Holy Order.

"RIDE THE LIGHTNING!" he shouted, and Ky got engulfed by the trademark overdrive of his. Again, K' became victim of the lightning master, sustaining serious injury. Yet it didn't stop Ky from extending the duration of Ride The Lightning, taking both of them to the outside. They landed on a nearby graveyard and panted heavily.

"You aren't ordinary person," Ky spoke. "Who are you? And what are you? Are you a Gear, or not?" K' was silent. He frowned and gritted his teeth, occasionally swearing and cursing.

"What am I?" K' finally spoke. Then in a sudden his past memories emerged in his head, knocking and shaking every part of his sub-consciousness.

_"You're not a true human."_

_"I'm not?! Then who am I? What am I? Tell me!"_

_"K', you are… a REPLICATED HUMAN!"_

K' hissed and growled and cursed. The fist he had was engulfed with fire and the element grew bigger and more vicious. Ky quickly made defensive stance, ready to face the worst. Then…

"I AM NOT REPLICATED HUMAN!"

With that declared, K' emitted a very loud battle cry and jumped high to the air. He fired torrents of Air Triggers at Ky, all in rapid salvoes. Immediately Ky executed Fortress Defense in the nick of time before the projectiles hit the ground, scorching and burning every inch of the earth. It ended, yet K' didn't stop there. The ex-NESTS landed on the ground and fired Iron Triggers at Ky, yet they couldn't even touch him as the Holy Knight was still enveloped in the green shield.

"NOBODY'S GOING TO CALL ME A REPLICA ANYMORE!"

K' punched the ground beneath him, creating a fissure which shook the cathedral complex. Ky jumped to the air when a crevasse appeared under his feet and halted midair. K' saw the IPF officer and chased him, shouting another battle cry along the way. Ky shot a midair Stun Edge at the replicated; easily K' deflected it with Crow Bite, yet he was open to counterattack. Again, Ky executed Ride The Lightning and propelled it toward K'. K' was hit and crashed back on the ground and stayed immobile. Ky landed on the ground and took a hold on his cross before looking back at K'.

"By the name of Holy Order, I will end this battle," he uttered and embraced himself in his IK pose.

"Why is he so strong? I cannot be defeated and let my pride to be put in shame!" K' thought and hesitantly stood up. He panted heavily and groaned due to injuries, and could barely stand up straight. He glowered at Ky, who was ready to launch one blow of the IK. "Damn, I've underestimated him. What should I do now?"

x-x-x-x-x

"Sol, I knew you would come here."

"Shut up. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but we have to talk."

"Yes, yes. We have to talk about something."

"Just get straight to the point. Your philosophical style makes me sick to death."

"Very well, Sol. I will speak out now."

"Sol, it's about the Revolution, am I right?"

"Go figure."

"I knew you would react like that. As you want me to explain right away, I will let you know that something terrible is going to happen in accordance with the Revolution."

"Let me guess. If it's going to be another Crusades, I will keep my ass away from the campaign. I have enough of it already. Okay?"

"It isn't just Crusades, Sol. It's something that I fear will be much more crucial than the Crusades. It's… something that has happened a very long time ago."

"What the hell are you talking about? Explain to me, RIGHT NOW."

"The one who possesses the power of the Four Guardians is the one behind this upcoming event."

"The Four Guardians?"

"The four beasts which protect Japan in the old legend: _Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakku, and Genbu_. I fear that… oh, no. This cannot be."

"What is it again?"

"He… he's awakened again. This cannot be happening. I thought he would be sealed off for good. Sol, this is not good. If he and the one are to meet, the world is going to be in grief danger. They must not be allowed to see each other."

"So, what do you expect from me?"

"You're the only one I can rely on for now. Take this Sacred Mirror; it will help you in any case you have to deal with them face to face."

"Sheesh, I don't need this kind of cosmetic item."

"This isn't just an ordinary mirror. This mirror has been used by my tribe, together with the _Kusanagi_ and _Yagami_ tribes to seal the souls of the Serpent Tribes. It's the most effective weapon for such opponents."

"Alright, but I can't guarantee I'll use this stuff against them."

"I highly thank you, Sol Badguy, for helping us, the _Chizuru_ tribe."

"No big deal."

x-x-x-x-x

Two hours had passed. Neither Ky nor K', the latter executed his IK duration as well, reacted. The fire and lightning force inside of them were already raging violently, demanding to be unleashed on one final blow.

They were ready.

NOW!

"HIYARGH!" Ky and K' charged toward each other, leaving trails of fire and lightning behind them. Ky was the first to act; he jumped high to the sky and dived toward K', Thunderseal first. K' looked above, realizing that Ky was about to do it.

"RISING FORCE!"

At faraway…

Dizzy was suddenly startled and looked at the direction of the cathedral. She had sensed a disaster coming to the place, yet she couldn't guess of what would it be. Hotaru noticed that the girl was caught in worry and calmed her down as usual.

"Anything wrong this time, Dizzy-chan?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know… but I have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen…" the hybrid uttered.

Silence. Everything was put into a dead idleness. Ky was standing on the ground, with Thunderseal plunged into the earth. He panted very heavily as he had used all his energy in using the Destroyer. The ground around him was filled with electric charges coming out from the Thunderseal. The immense power was unbelievable that one single spark could charge up a medium-sized power generator with ease.

Yet he was unhappy.

"It didn't hit…!"

What? Rising Force didn't hit? For a lightning master like Ky, such thing was a very unacceptable error. Then where's K'?

_[Flashback]_

_Ky was above K', ready to finish the battle with Rising Force. He shouted very loudly and thrust Thunderseal right to the ex-NESTS. Then, in a lightning speed, K' teleported with Blackout seconds before the Rising Force hit._

_[/flashback]_

Ky shrugged. He had failed to use Rising Force; therefore it was his turn to become the victim. He looked around and saw K' standing behind him with his fist engulfed in flame. He could only breath out.

"I've lost. Finish it."

K' just shrugged and took out his sunglasses. He aimed it at Ky before tossed it at the Holy Knight.

"So, da yo…"

The sunglasses hit Ky, and K' charged toward Ky. He gave out hundreds of punches and kicks and uppercuts and projectiles, as he pummeled the Holy Knight with IK of his own: Chain Drive.

"Hora, hora, hora, hora, hora, HORA!"

Ky couldn't react or counterattack; the Chain Drive auto-combo attacks were too fast, and he was not given any space to defend himself at all.

"I should end this."

K' stopped the auto-combo and stepped backward. Then, in an unbelievably fast movement, he charged toward Ky with a very intense Heat Drive. Ky was hit and tossed into the air, before crashed back on the ground. There was a following period of silence, followed by the announcement from the announcer: 

"DESTROYED!"

And K' stood idle before he took out a substitute sunglasses from his jacket.

"You're so boring," he told the Holy Knight and tsked. "I expected you to give me everything you've got, but I was wrong. You are nothing but a weakling." He spitted the ground and walked away from Ky, leaving the cathedral complex. Just a few steps later, he halted and looked back at Ky. "I will be back for a rematch, and you'd better be serious this time."

"And one more thing," K' spoke before he turned around. "You're still a stupid French."

Ky looked at the replicated human for a while as he stood up. He did not know what K' was thinking of when he challenged him, why would he tell him to be ready for rematch between them. Yet he knew that the world of fighters and daredevils alike would never be the same again.

"K'…"

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf SIX was sitting under the tree alone. Hibiki and Mina were chattering with each other, while Person WMA occasionally bragged about how cute Mina was when she blushed. Cassandra, on the other hand, was seen having a talk with Millia while the devil cat Sammy was playfully chasing a butterfly. He didn't bother of it much. Besides, he knew he didn't have to think of it.

Yet he could be wrong.

"AAAAAA!"

Everyone looked at the direction of the scream and saw a Brit falling from the sky. He was quickly identified as Axl, and all but Lone Wolf SIX watched as Axl crash-landed near the lake.

"Ouch… that hurts…" he mumbled and tried to get up. He looked around and saw the people looking at him in wonder. "Uhh… hello, guys. Long time no see, no?"

"What had brought you here, Axl?" Person asked.

"Ask the old men. They had PWNed me even before I could explain," Axl spoke. "Ouch! I think I broke my hip."

Lone Wolf SIX just ignored the chain sickles-fighting man and kept on wondering, until Axl saw him. "Hey, YOU! I can't believe I'd meet you here! I shall avenge you for what had you done to me!" Axl exclaimed and withdrew his weapons. Lone Wolf SIX looked at him and sighed. 

"Not at this time…"


	8. The Unexpected

**Chapter 8: The Unexpected**

Zofeah nodded in acknowledgement. The tournament was progressing smoothly, as he heard the reports given by tourney officers in a meeting. He was also glad to know that all contestants were giving full commitment in making the grand event a success, and he expected everyone to do the same.

"If you don't have anything else to report, you may leave," Zofeah uttered.

"Yes, Master Zofeah," the officers spoke and slowly walked backward, leaving Zofeah after short while.

"Zofeah-_sama_," Chidori called after the short meeting ended.

"What is it, Chidori?" Zofeah asked.

"Err… I have something to tell you," Chidori spoke. Zofeah turned around and stared at her, much to her embarrassment. Blushing, she frowned and clenched her ninja suit.

"Just speak it out, Chidori. I will not be angry with you," Zofeah said.

"_Gomennasai_. I forgot what I wanted to say," Chidori spoke and bowed. "I'm sorry for taking your time, Zofeah-_sama_." Zofeah merely sighed and approached the shinobi and lifted her face. Chidori was struck in awe when his blue eyes stared at her, and blushed very brightly. She shrugged and stepped backward. "Please excuse me, Zofeah-_sama_. I think my sister is waiting for me," she spoke and quickly left. Zofeah was left in confusion for a while before he shook his head and looked at the sunset.

"Whatever."

x-x-x-x-x

Normandy Port.

"Johnny!" May cried out loud. "Why do I have to share my room with that blonde!? She's been easing me ever since she boarded our ship!"

"Look, May," the American iaijitsu warrior spoke. "Her ship - or submarine - is damaged beyond repair, and she's got nowhere else to stay. Hence, she'll be staying here for a while."

"FOR A WHILE?!" May exclaimed. "Then how come you agreed to let her stay for THREE MONTHS?"

Johnny looked at the Sister Princess-like girl for a while before he sighed and corrected his sunglasses. "May, I know you don't like Jennet in the first place, but can you please give her a chance of two?"

"What did you say?!" May demanded. She roughly stomped flat on Johnny's feet and hit it with the XXXL-sized anchor, causing him to shriek in absolute pain. "Hmph. If she's going to stay here, she'll have to face me first," she declared and walked down the Mayship aisle. Johnny just looked at the Japanese pirate before he shook his head.

"What happened to her?"

Angrily May searched for Jennet, who had been allowed by Johnny to temporarily stay at Mayship, and using her room She had been angry at the blonde Brit because, in her opinion, she had taken the advantage from Johnny's generosity - and of course, his PIMP-ish talent - and always flirted with the Jellyfish Pirate all the time at all places. This provoked May to the most extreme; not only she flirted with Johnny, she was even given the very special position as assistant captain, something that even Mayship crews seldom get the chance to take it. She cursed and blamed and swore inside her heart, disgusted with Jennet and annoyed with Johnny. She just totally hated everything.

Yet she didn't have a reason to expel Jennet from Mayship at all. She would've used the same tactic she and her comrades had used to get rid of Ky from the ship - poisons, traps, assassins, anything - and the tactic had proved a failure. Of course, she would have acted like what any angry Soviet generals would do: send in dozens of Mammoth Tanks and dispatch hundreds of reinforcement to level a betraying village to zero. Yet between her and Jennet, she had no issue. How could she possibly look for a reason to eliminate her from the ship?

"I know."

Quickly she went to the mailbag the ship had accepted three days earlier. Frantically, she scavenged through the bag, as if she was looking for something. "AHA! Found it!" she declared and moved out of the bag. In her hand, there's an envelope with the seal "R". She looked at the envelope before a wicked grin carved upon her face.

"This should do the trick."

x-x-x-x-x

At graveyards.

Ky, Hotaru and Dizzy were standing before two tombstones. There was no response from all four of them, though occasionally Ky coughed and corrected his hair. Rock wasn't present with them; he had business to deal with at South Town. The somber emotion was enveloping all of them. And it came from the tombstones.

Slowly Ky approached one of the tombstones and kneeled in front of it. He reached it and stared down at the inscriptions carved on it.

_"Kuradoberi Jam. The Chinese kung-fu chef, sacrificed herself for the sake of Ky Kiske. May her soul rest in peace."_

He groaned and closed his eyes. All the memories he had with the cook emerged in his head, from the very first time both met in the PWAB-inflicted chaos to the duel set up by Sho Tsuzuku. Tears dripped down his eyes as he remembered how priceless the sacrifice Jam had done for his sake.

He stood up and stepped backwards, and Dizzy approached the second tombstone and put flower bouquets in front of it. She read the inscription, which said:

_"Testament. The ex-Gear who loves children, he died in honor to protect his beloved Dizzy from the onslaught of Fibrizo. He will always be remembered in our heart and soul."_

"Testament-_sama_," she whispered and gave out a weak, unwanted smile before she broke into cries. She owed Testament for everything he had given and contributed, all to protect herself from all kinds of dangers. She was soothed later on by Hotaru and stood up, approaching Ky. Ky embraced her and soothed her as well, softly rubbing her back.

"Mister Ky, why this has to happen to us…?" she asked and cried on his Holy Order uniform. He didn't answer. Or, he couldn't answer. He stayed silent, as Dizzy kept on crying in his arms. "If only we could turn back time… if only we could…"

"Hey, you there."

All three of them looked at the call and saw a green Jeep arriving outside the cathedral. Everyone looked in puzzlement, as its four passenger jumped off the vehicle, which - in amazement - transformed into a mini dragon. 

A smoking monk, a cute-looking monkey boy, a red-haired masochist, and a polite driver. 

All of them were approaching the cathedral.

"Excuse me," the driver inquired. "But we're kind of lost. Can you help us in showing the direction to the city?"

Ky, intrigued, released Dizzy off his arms and lifted Thunderseal in response. "Who are you?"

"Ah, we're very sorry for not introducing ourselves," the driver spoke. "My name is Cho Hakkai. And these are my partners: Son Goku…"

"Sanzo, _haraheta_…"

"Genjyo Sanzo…"

"Annoying brat."

"And Sha Gojyo."

"Hello there, ladies. Care to have a date with me tonight?"

"I have never met you before," Ky spoke. "Just who really are you? What has brought you here?"

"Ahem." Sanzo coughed and threw the cigarette. "I don't like to be diplomatic, but I'll explain. Apparently, we've heard rumors of a girl claiming to have the power to control the Holy Sutra and the Demon Sutra. And this girl, according to these rumors, claim herself as a Sanzo."

"So what do you want from us?" Ky demanded.

"I'm wondering," Sanzo spoke and stared at Dizzy. "Whether I could question that girl regarding this matter."

Hotaru suddenly stepped forward and backed Dizzy. "Dizzy-_chan_'s innocent! She doesn't have anything to do with any of you! Now leave us!"

Dizzy?

Immediately, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai stared at Dizzy. If their judgment was correct, the hybrid Gear might be the Sanzo they were looking for. All in a sudden, flashback of Dizzy Sanzo defeating Orochi Iori with the sutras (plus the Magnum) emerged in their mind. They were certain. She must be the one.

"Anou…" Goku suddenly uttered. "I'm hungry. Can anyone cook something?"

"_URUSAI_!" Sanzo shouted and slammed his tessen on the boy's head. "You've been saying that for thousands of times! Why don't you go back to meet the Chinese chef, and ask her to cook for you?"

Dizzy was startled. The Chinese chef Sanzo was talking about was none other than Jam. She fell onto her knees and cupped her face, crying bitterly. She didn't want to remember what had happened to the Kuradoberi, and she didn't want to.

"Did we just say something wrong?" Hakkai inquired. Ky could only sigh and lowered Thunderseal.

"It's a long, and rather, sad story."

x-x-x-x-x

Dinnertime, onboard Mayship.

"What? You're requesting a battle with Miss Jennet?" April asked.

May confidently grinned and showed the envelope to everyone. "It's been said here. Anyone accepting this envelope are welcomed - and therefore, qualified - to join the GVS Season 2 tournament. Of course, joining it is one thing. Finding an opponent is another issue."

Jennet merely chuckled and sipped the wine served by Johnny. "Why would you want to fight me, little girl? I don't know anything about the tournament, and I admit I don't have any issues with you," she spoke and slyly grinned.

"But I do," May declared and stood up. Glaring at the blonde pirate, she tossed the envelope at Jennet, in which she caught it. "Or, I can make one if you like."

Almost immediately, all the Mayship crews roared in protest and looked at May. "May! Don't be so rude at Miss Jennet!" August demanded.

"She's been nice at us, you know," June reminded.

"Why would you want to have an issue with her, May?" March asked.

May coughed and folded her arms. "I would not like to tell the reason. However, everyone should be clear that I would challenge Bonne Jennet. And because of that, I will now put the rule."

"Okay, I'll be listening," Jennet spoke and folded her arms, staring at May in interest.

May cleared her throat and began speaking. "If any of us wins, she will be allowed to stay at Mayship permanently and become the crew of this ship." Jennet just nodded and grinned at the first prize. "However, if she loses the match, she will lose her title as the Jellyfish pirate and she must leave Mayship without notice."

"May!" April exclaimed in dismay. "You're risking yourself!"

May looked at her loyal friend and grinned. "Don't worry. As long as I'm a Jellyfish pirate, I will win this match." Then, she glowered deviously at Jennet, half-whispering, "and I will eliminate her out of this ship for good."

"It couldn't be helped," Jennet uttered and stood up. "I gladly accept the challenge. But I must tell you, little girl: whoever wins this match will get the chance to become Johnny's trustworthy assistant. Isn't that right, Mister Johnny?" she spoke and seductively stared at Johnny. May could do nothing but to hiss.

"Alright! Let's have this settled right now!" May announced and cracked her fists.

Soon, everyone left their daily dinner and proceeded to the deck of Mayship, now convertible to a quick arena anytime the pirates wanted. May was the first to lead the way, followed by B. Jennet and Johnny, while April closely followed them from the behind. The two pirate chicks then proceeded to the instant arena and stood at each end of it, staring at each other. None of them was saying a word before May broke the silence.

"I will win this match and drive you out of this ship," May spoke and anchored her anchor on her shoulder. "Prepare yourself, Bonne Jennet!"

Bonne Jennet could only sigh and opened her battle stance. "Let me show you something, little girl," she spoke and immediately executed three rapid The Hind attacks. The hurricane projectile hurled toward May, but she jumped over it and tried to land her special onto Jennet. Jennet jumped as well and counterattacked with her Harrier Bee. Both attacks collided and May got back on the ground.

"SUMMONING GREAT YAMADA!" In less than a second, a pink sperm whale jumped over the Mayship and crash-landed on Jennet. Yet the British pirate was swift and enveloped herself with a Faultless Defense. Yamada harmlessly passed over her and dived back into the sea. "ARGH! I can't believe this! MAY DYNAMIC BLASTER!" Rapidly she spun with the anchor and hurled toward Jennet. The pirate, however, just chuckled.

"I shall cancel this with my AURORA!" she declared and executed an intense, gold-colored The Hind. Both overdrives collided and tried to cancel each other, yet the overdrive of May's managed to get through. It hurled madly and hit Jennet hardly, pounding her everywhere on her body.

"TAKE THIS!" May cried and spun faster her Dynamic Blaster, trying to punish Jennet with the overdrive. For a while, Jennet had to endure the punishing collision before, unexpected to May, a grin carved upon her face.

"I don't think so, little girl," she spoke and made her Psych Burst Counter. May's Dynamic Blaster got cancelled and she was tossed out of her attack range. Jennet quickly took her chance. "I win! MANY, MANY TORPEDOES!"

x-x-x-x-x

(due to unwanted reason, the battle between Lone Wolf SIX and Axl Low, which is supposed to take place, cannot be shown in here. Organizers would like to apologize for all the technical difficulties.

At the background, battles cry of Lone Wolf SIX & Axl could be heard.)

x-x-x-x-x

The battle between May and Bonne Jennet had reached the climax. Both pirates had been running out of energy, and fatigue had conquered their body. Yet May refused to surrender. She already vowed to expel Jennet from the Mayship no matter the risk she would have to face.

"You… you're better than I thought," Jennet spoke. "No wonder why Johnny takes a very great care of you."

"I am his most trustworthy crew!" May declared. "I will do everything he orders, even if I have to sacrifice my life!"

"Really?" Jennet asked and giggled. "Heh, I can't believe I'd still meet this kind of people today."

"DON'T MOCK ME!" she roared and charged toward Jennet. "I won't let anyone to be with Johnny, because they aren't equal to him! He belongs to the Jellyfish Pirates!"

"Oh, does he belong to the Jellyfish Pirates," Jennet spoke, "or to you?"

Almost in an instant all the crews began ad lib. Was Bonne Jennet speaking the truth? Everyone knew that May had a very huge crush toward Johnny, but she never mentioned anything about him belonged to anybody. Not even to her.

"It's a lie! She's lying!" May quickly defended herself. "She's lying because she's jealous!"

"You say what?" Jennet asked in surprise.

"I said you're jealous!" May repeated the word. "And you're jealous of me!"

Jennet unpleasantly smiled to hear the word. "If I'm jealous," she spoke and charged toward May, "then I should've been mean toward you from the very beginning."

"I won't let you!" May shouted and again executed her Dynamic Blaster. The overdrive was blocked, and…

"Victory is mine, kid!" Jennet declared. "AN IO MADEMOISELLE!"

May became the victim of the unexpected Guard Cancel Instant Kill, An Io Mademoiselle. She cried in pain and called out Johnny's name, yet the pirate did not react. April cried in horror and begged Johnny to stop the battle yet he just stood there, watching at the battle.

Jennet stood in victorious pose after successfully landing the OHKO move onto May. She looked at all the crews and Johnny, the latter did not respond. She smiled and brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

"No fair! You used instant kill! That's not fair!" May protested and stomped hard on the floor.

"Why not?" Jennet demanded.

"Because I didn't mention the usage of any Instant Kill!" May answered. "That's it! I'm going to beat you with my own hand!" With that, May charged toward Jennet and desperately tried to hit her with her anchor.

"_MISTU FINER_!"

May was knocked off and crashed back to the floor. Everyone looked around and saw Johnny putting back his _wakizashi_ into its sheath. "Johnny, what have you done?" all but May asked.

"May had stated it earlier," the Jellyfish Lord spoke. "So, she should obey it."

"Johnny!" April exclaimed. "You mean…"

Johnny glared at May and corrected his eyeglasses. "May, you've heard me, didn't you?"

"Johnny?" May asked.

"You're fired."

_You're fired_. A horror for every employee, especially those who have dedicated their life in their profession. And for May, this meant a total betrayal. Yes, a betrayal from the one she adored, admired, respected and loved the most. Emotionally weakened, she fell to her knees and cried bitterly.

"Why… why would you do this to me, Johnny? Why?" she begged, streams of hot tears flowing down her cheeks. Johnny didn't say anything; instead he walked away from the arena while Jennet followed him closely by his side. The rest of the crews were looking back at May before Johnny ordered them to return to their posts. April, instead, stayed there.

"Am I not worthy enough to win Johnny's heart?" May asked, still crying. April could only shake her head and approached the Japanese pirate. Rubbing her back, April later embraced May and soothed her. "April…" May whispered and cried on her sailor shirt. "Why? Why? Why it's got to be me? _Nande_? _Nande_?"

"May…"

x-x-x-x-x

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me…_

**My Immortal,** Evanescence


	9. Countryside Chaos

**Chapter 9: Countryside Chaos**

"What?!" Goku exclaimed in complete disbelief. "This cannot be! I thought miss Jam's…"

"I know you can't believe it, but it's the truth," Ky spoke. "Jam had died - no, she sacrificed herself for my sake."

"What had really happened to Miss Jam?" Goku asked, frowning.

"She… she had fought me because she was at Sho Tsuzuku's side, but then she betrayed him and chose to help me instead," Ky explained. "I must admit that she's annoying, but without her… I wouldn't be able to look for the one I really want to protect."

Goku groaned in dismay and clenched his fists. He had just met Jam at the restaurant and already promised to meet her again. He thought that he and the chef could be friends. "I wish I could avenge her!" he exclaimed and punched the nearby wall. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" he cursed.

"Then what are you going to do now?" Hakkai inquired.

"We don't have any plan for now, mister Hakkai," Ky answered. "Actually, we're dealing with a fighting carnival I'm currently investigating."

"A fighting carnival?" Hakkai asked again.

"At least, that's what the invitation letter said," the Holy Knight said.

"Then you're expecting us to help you?" Sanzo demanded and growled. "Pathetic. I would rather stay away than to involve in this festival-whatsoever."

"Sanzo, you know you could use your gifted talent to your advantage," Hakkai spoke and just sighed.

"Whatever." Sanzo replied. "Hmm… where is Gojyo? He's not with us today."

Hakkai could only laugh and smiled. "Oh, he's at the outside, trying to impress the girls."

"She what?" both Ky and Sanzo inquired.

At the outside, Gojyo was trying very hard to ask both Hotaru and Dizzy for a date. And one would imagine what's inside of his head while impressing the _two ribbon girls_.

"Oh, please," Gojyo pleaded. "It would be a fun date. I promise you, I'll give you everything you wanted."

"_YADA_!" both Dizzy and Hotaru answered.

Goku suddenly broke the silence. "I shall avenge her death… I swear, it shall be done!" he declared.

x-x-x-x-x

"ERROR! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!"

Again, Robo Ky's sleep was disturbed. The nightmare had abruptly aborted his supposedly calm hibernation mode. If this continued like forever, his internal system would be permanently damaged. Robo Ky was desperate. He wanted to avoid it but he couldn't do so with current strength. Repeatedly he banged his head on the nearby wall, cursing and swearing.

"Hey, will you stop acting like a moron?" Robo Ky halted his head banging movement and looked at the door. "Your head's going to blow up if you keep on doing it. Besides, it's not good for your health, either."

"STOP BOTHERING ME HIKKI," the robot demanded.

"Hello, mister Robo," Hikki replied. "It's not me who worries you. It's Yuu; she's been concerned of you. You should think of her once in a while, okay?"

Robo Ky frowned when he heard the name. Slowly he held his head and shook unsteadily. "YUU…"

"You're one strange robot," Hikki spoke. "Say, are you working with any individual or organization?"

Robo Ky growled and clenched his fists. "I WORK WITH NO ONE."

"No?" Hikki asked.

"I MEAN IT. NO." Robo Ky answered. Hikki merely shrugged and turned around, walking out of the room. Then he returned.

"By the way. If Yuu's looking for me, I'm having training at a hill outside this village. Okay?" Robo Ky just nodded.

"AIIIIII!" suddenly Sumomo woke up and jumped onto Robo Ky's head. "It's morning time! AIIIIII! Wake up for our new day! AIIIIII!" she shrieked and made acrobatic dances. Hikki laughed at the mini Persocon's hyper0cuteness and told Sumomo the same thing he told Robo Ky. "AIIIIII! I will remember everything you say! AIIIIIII!" she acknowledged and saluted Hikki.

Hikki left the small village and headed toward the mentioned hill. He planned to practice his aikido 'kata' in privacy, so he chose the hill as his training ground. When he arrived, however, he realized that someone had greeted him. He wasn't pleased.

"WE_HAVE_FOUND_YOU." Robo Ky spoke monotonously. "THERE_IS_NO_ESCAPE. PREPARE_YOURSELF."

Hikki shook his head and grumbled. "When will you stop chasing me around?" he mumbled.

"YOU_ARE_TO_BE_DETAINED_UNDER_OUR_ORDER." The Robo Ky spoke and lifted his Thunderseal. "YOU_MUST_OBEY_US. WE_WILL_"

The Robo Ky suddenly got hit by a Reppuken thrown by Hikki and was pushed several feet backward. Hikki opened a Yagamiryuu-like battle stance and stared at the robot. "You make me sick. You make me totally sick," he spoke.

"WARNING! WARNING! TARGET_IS_RETALIATING!" the Robo Ky buzzed in alarm.

"I said you make me sick!" Hikki shouted and tossed a Double Reppuken at the robot. The Robo Ky jumped to avoid the projectile and Hikki immediately acted. He jumped toward Robo Ky and caught the robot's body in his arms. "HIGH VOLTAGE!" The PWAB mechanical knight was caught by the anti-air overdrive and, together with Hikki, dived toward the hill - head first - and crashed. Hikki air-recovered but the Robo Ky was crushed under his own weight and was destroyed into pieces. Hikki landed on his feet and keenly observed the bushes.

"I know you're out there, so come out." As if reacting by response, tens of Robo Kys jumped out of their camping site and surrounded Hikki en masse. The Korean glowered at each and every Robo Ky and snarled. "You never want to stop. I'm totally annoyed with you all."

"ALL_YOUR_BASE_ARE_BELONG_TO_US. YOU_ARE_ON_THE_WAY_TO_DESTRUCTION." All the robots uttered.

"It's you who are on the way to destruction," Hikki insisted and summoned gale from his palm. "Let's finish this."

x-x-x-x-x

It had been days since the Mayship battle took place. Now, May was walking down the gravel path alone, carrying a broken heart. She had to pay a price. Not only she was expelled from Mayship and lost her best friend ever – April – she was even betrayed by Johnny, to whom she contributed her life and soul to the pirate chief. The stern face he had shown when he fired her shattered her delicate heart to its very root. She couldn't believe that the responsible and generous Johnny would turn his back away to Bonne Jennet.

She halted. Biting her lower lip and clenching her fists, May cursed and swore and blamed Johnny. "Johnny _baaka_! _Baaka_! _Baaka_! Why would he do this to me? Why? Why? _Nande_? _Nande_?" Slowly, curses turned to wails as she cupped her face and cried. The tears streaming down her cheeks were unusually different; she would usually have it wiped off by Dizzy or April, and recently, her new beloved Bridget.

_Bridget._

The only person she truly loved with all her heart. Never before in her whole life, she found a man with such sincerity and loyalty as he was. She knew from the very first time they met, she fell in love with the Brit crossdresser. She wanted to be in his warm and soothing arms. She missed his radiant smile, which was always carved upon his face. She was desperate to hold him, to embrace him, feeling his masculine strength hidden beneath his feminine outlook. _She needed him._

_"Kono mama de wa owaran zo~!!!"_

May was startled. Frantically she looked around and up. A man was seen falling from the heaven, screaming and cursing like crazy. The man crashed in front of her, creating a huge crater resulting from the massive impact. She approached the crater and saw the man lay flat on his back.

"Isn't he…?"

"Ouch, and more ouch," Iori grumbled and hastily stood up. "Silly Filipinos, chasing me around the moon like crazy. Damn, they forced me into using the Invincibility." He noticed May and immediately went into defensive stance. "You! You're here! What are you doing here, Mistress May?"

"I'm Mistress May?" May asked back.

"Yes, you are!" Iori answered. "You're **Dark Evil EX Gold God Hyper Omega Orochi Shin Super Saiyuki 4 Vicious Kusanagi May` 9999** everybody else and I had fought! And thanks to Bridget, I got Shot to the Moon!"

"What are you talking about, Mister Iori? I don't understand a thing at all!" May insisted.

"Don't play-play with me, Mistress May!" Iori demanded and opened his palm. "I shall have my revenge!"

"But first, can I ask you one thing?" May asked.

"What?" Iori demanded again.

"Why are you talking like the best contractor in Singapore and JB? You could've used your own quotes," May spoke. "And besides, you're acting so different today. What's gotten into your mind actually?"

"Well, that…" Iori spoke and scratched his cheek.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Back to the hill.

One by one, all the Robo Kys were tossed to the air by throws, crashed on the ground due to air dust, hit by oncoming projectiles, counterattacked by reversals, grappled by command throws, missed the cosplay elite, and they were getting mad at him. Already, immediately as the battle started, guided missiles, rockets and Stun Edges were fired at Hikki and he easily cancelled all of them with his Reppuken.

Hikki jumped over a Vapor Thrust and fired a midair Reppuken at the attacking Robo Ky. The robot fired a Stun Edge and found that he was facing Hikki. "Too slow." As fast as an eye can see, Hikki grappled the Robo Ky and tossed the robot to the air, in his version of Rock Howard's Shinkuu Nage – the Time Vacuum.

"ERROR! BLUE_SCREEN_OF_DEATH!" the remaining robots screamed and charged toward Hikki. The Korean looked at all of them and lowered his stance, and crossed his arms. Then he emitted a loud battle cry and…

Shouted a name.

"CHRONO INSTALL!"

x-x-x-x-x

Kyo was startled. A strange, unfriendly force was sensed from outside the mansion. It triggered his Kusanagi blood so rapidly that his power almost erupted inside his body. "What… what is this power?"

x-x-x-x-x

Terry stopped. For a while, his wolf spirit was howling violently. Then he realized that it was awakened by an unknown force that came from nowhere. "Is it just me, or he's declaring his challenge?" he thought and grinned.

x-x-x-x-x

Sol looked up to the sky. He felt something annoyingly unpleasant from beyond the horizon. So unpleasant, it was, that he had to power up with Dragon Install. "What the hell is really going on?"

x-x-x-x-x

Zofeah's eyes widened. The force he sensed was unusual. He looked at his pocket watch and was surprised. It stopped ticking. "I know this force. I know it very well," he whispered and clenched the watch. "It's the forbidden magic of Chrono."

x-x-x-x-x

In an instant, Hikki's body got enveloped by metallic blue wind, charged up with electricity. The previously summoned gale grew bigger and more intense, raging violently in his palm. Hikki clenched it into a fist and reopened it, releasing and even more concentrated gale. He looked at the ambushing Robo Ky.

_"SHINE!"_

He, then, charged toward the robots, attacking and counterattacking each and every of them without giving them a chance of retaliating. More and more Robo Kys arrived at the scene, aiding the battalion that was sent to the location yet it could not stop Hikki. His attacks became faster and more lethal, and before long the battalion's size was cut by half.

"SURRENDER_NOW_HIKKI!" all the Robo Kys shouted and executed Ride The Lightning. "YOU_CANNOT_DO_ANYTHING_NOW! YOU_ARE_OUTNUMBERED!"

"If anyone is to surrender," Hikki replied and opened a reversal, "then that person would be YOU! TIME HALT!"

The name suggested it. The reversal move caused the overdrive and the Robo Kys to halt into a state of idleness. Not including Hikki, all the robots were stunned and paralyzed as their time space was affected by Time Halt. Unexpectedly, all things and creatures at and around the battlefield was frozen in time.

**WARNING. BODY CLOCK MALFUNCTIONING. UNABLE TO EXECUTE ANY COMMANDS. SYSTEM FAILS TO RESPOND. MUST RETURN TO BASE IMMEDIATELY.**

Hikki stood on his place. The gale in his palm was unaffected by Time Halt's aftereffect, and was still raging violently. It wanted to be unleashed by its master, and Hikki would do so. He lifted his arms to the air and let the gale grew bigger.

"RISING CRESCENT!"

As he slammed both palms onto the ground, torrents of crescent-shaped air blades hurled through cracks and fissures, cutting and shredding and tearing the robots' body. Subsequent to that, hurricane arrived at the hill, rampaging everything and all things on its path; and combined with the previously executed Chrono Install, the Geese Howard's Raising Storm-like attack was deadly. Strangely, all the events did not affected the village or the surrounding area, though it could be seen by the local people.

"Robo Ky, look at that," Yuu uttered as she and Robo Ky looked outside her house. "There's a storm at the hill, but the weather report said that today would be a shiny day."

"STORM IN SUNNY DAY?" Robo Ky inquired, before he realized something. "OH CRAP! HIKKI WENT TO THAT HILL!" He rushed to the location but then he got pushed back by oncoming wind. "DAMN IT! AT THIS RATE HE WILL…" In his desperate act, Robo Ky activated his Genky Lover and ran through the menacing storm.

It ended. The Rising Crescent overdrive dissipated. There was no more traces or the PWAB soldiers. All that remained was debris and metal pieces. Hikki recovered from both Rising Crescent and Chrono Install, staggered, spent, exhausted, but he seemed to be alright. He was satisfied. The Robo Ky army was successfully defeated, and he knew that they would never bother him again.

Then he frowned. His fists clenched again. His body was trembling and shaking, and he silently groaned. "My evil blood… must resist it…!" He cried out loud and fired a gigantic Reppuken and wiped out all the debris from the place. He panted breathlessly and shook his head. "Damn…"

"HIKKI!" Hikki turned around and saw Robo Ky running toward him, with Yuu and Sumomo following from the behind. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"Robo Ky… Yuu… and Sumomo?" he whispered. Then he laughed and shuddered. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. My mood wasn't good a while ago and I got enraged, so I let it all out of my body."

"Are you okay, Hikki?" Yuu asked. This time, she was concerned of him. "Sumomo told me that you went to the hill for private training, and then this storm came in. I was worried at you. What if you got hurt?"

Hikki couldn't help himself but to grin. "I've told you, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. And stop making that face to me again, okay?" he spoke and poked her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," Yuu apologized.

"AIIIIII! It's breakfast time! AIIIIII! Time for breakfast! Today's meal is fried egg with rice porridge! AIIIIII!" Sumomo exclaimed and danced on Yuu's shoulder. Both Hikki and Yuu giggled at the Persocon's cuteness.

"All this training made me hungry. Why don't we have breakfast first? Robo Ky?" Hikki uttered.

"YOU THREE GO FIRST. I WANT TO CHECK THIS PLACE AROUND FIRST." Robo Ky told.

"Whatever you want to do," Hikki said. "Come on, Sumomo. Whoever gets to the house fastest will get the most meal. Are you ready. Sumomo?"

"AIIIIII! _Wakarimashita desu_!"

All but Robo Ky left the hill. The robot was inspecting the scene with his internal sensor, checking for suspicious items that he could find. He spotted one: a broken piece of Thunderseal's blade. He picked the piece and examined it. His eyes narrowed in concern. "IT'S THEM…"

x-x-x-x-x

Inside a mansion, outside the abandoned city of Moscow.

A man on a throne, accompanied by a fairy-like creature that was sitting on his shoulder. He, as well as the creature, seemed to be sleeping. He was very still, not affected by bugs and creepy-crawlies surrounding his hair. The suit he wore, along with the white headband, was awfully similar to the one that had once become the world-famous fighter: Kusanagi Kyo.

Yet Kyo didn't use the suit anymore since KOF99, and he now wore his latest KOF2003 outfit. Then, if that was Kyo, then who was this person in the authentic outfit?

**ALL SYSTEM ARE READY FOR ACTION. FULL OPERATION MODE ACTIVATIING IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO…**

Immediately the man opened his eyes and stood up. He wiped all dirt and dust scattering on his body. The creature was awakened and squealed wildly, flying around the throne. He was idle for a while before he ignited flame from his palm and fired it toward a crate. The item was destroyed and got incinerated by the unmistakable Dark Sweeper. The man who looked like Kyo grinned deviously.

"_Ikuze_."


	10. Journey

**Chapter 10: Journey**

"It was your fault," Justine whined, "that Sol-_chan_ ran away from us! It was your fault!"

"Excuse me? My fault?" Athena replied. "I didn't do anything to him at all! It's you; you who always hang around him and makes him annoyed with it!"

"It's because I like him!" the super-cute archetype command Gear squealed. "Sol-_chan_ doesn't want to be with a goddess who can't even sing!"

"Don't insult me!" Athena demanded, veins popping on her head.

It had been a while since Sol Badguy left both Justine Harrier and Asamiya Athena and headed to nowhere. The cute and mean command Gear was having a serious grudge against the Greek goddess as she claimed that Athena had angered Sol so much that the ex-Frederick Mercury ran away from them. Athena, on the other hands, blamed Justine for being overprotective toward the Corrupted Flames, thus she felt that the cute Gear should be fully responsible for it.

"But, then," Justine spoke afterwards as the two of them walked beside a river, "why would we quarrel and fight with each other when we can look for Sol-chan together?"

"Don't you get it?" Athena spoke. "We exist in this story – thanks to Sheo – to fight over Sol. People wouldn't like it if we have a truce."

"Aww," Justine mumbled and frowned. Later on she arose and lifted her fist. "I don't care! If we have to look for Sol-chan together, then we shall!"

"But where should we start first?" Athena asked. There was a moment silence before Justine laughed embarrassedly and scratched her chin childishly. "Don't tell me you don't know a thing."  
  


"Sorry," Justine apologized. "Hey! I know a person who can help us!"

"Oh? Care to tell me who it is?" Athena asked again.

Confidently Justine smiled. "Lone Wolf SIX." Athena blinked in surprise when she heard the name. Justine was slightly offended by the response and squinted at the Psycho Soldier. "Don't make that face, okay?"

"Sorry, but we haven't met him for, likes, months. Are you sure it's going to be okay?" the goddess inquired.

"Trust me," Justine assured with a wink.

x-x-x-x-x

For days, May was following Iori wherever he went. She decided not to fight the Yagami, as she had no one to keep her company at the moment. Iori wasn't interested in accompanying her, however he was annoyed as she kept following him all the time. He also felt insulted when May suggested that they should pair up as a TAG team.

"Will you stop following me?!" Iori demanded. "Why don't you leave me alone and look for somebody else to stalk?"

"_YADA_!" answered May. "I won't stop following you, _zettai_!"

Iori halted and glowered at the pirate girl. "Look. I don't know why the hell a girl like you want to stalk me here and there. So I suggest you to get lost."

"I can't!" she answered again. "I just can't…!" Later, she frowned and clenched her Jellyfish Pirate uniform. "I have nowhere to go and… Johnny had betrayed me… he had fired me and ordered me to leave Mayship and everyone there…" Tears formed in her eyes and began to stream down her supple cheeks. "I've got no one to rely on anymore. Everyone's betrayed me… everyone's taken April away from me… what wrongdoings have I done? Why… why would these things happen to me?"

Iori was startled. He couldn't believe that Johnny would mistreat his crew and expel her from the ship. He just couldn't believe.

"Mister Iori," May called between her sobs, "have you had the time where you have no one to rely on after the person you trust the most betrays you?" The man did not answer the question. He had the answer, yet he preferred to keep it. "Do you, Mister Iori?" she asked again.

Immediately all his past memories emerged in his memory box, from the very first moment of his birth to the world bearing the misfortune of Yagami clan, to the blood pact his family made with the Orochinagi; from the dark memory of his mother's death to the awakening of his Riot blood; from his determination to kill Orochi to his confrontation with the NESTS.

Then, a name emerged in his mind. A name in which all his suffers and pains originated from. A name he hated so much that he vowed to kill its owner no matter what. A name, which he cursed and blamed so much for everything that happened to him.

_Kyo._

All his angers dissipated as he gazed at the still crying May. Strangely sympathy took over. He realized that he was still facing Mistress May, yet he couldn't deny that she was just a hapless girl. Somehow she reminded him of his childhood. Harsh, unjust, unhappy and angst.

**(Noir's Lullaby plays at the background)**

He was the witness of all tragedies that struck his family. He was the witness of all hardships he had to endure. He was a tragedy character. Thus, he blamed everything on Kyo. Everything and anything he could put on the Kusanagi nobleman.

"Here." May stopped crying as she was offered a piece of cloth. "Crying girl is among my hated things. I'd rather kill myself than to let a girl cry in front of me." She took the cloth and held it close to her chest.

"_Arigatou_…" she spoke and wiped her tears and blew herself out with the cloth. Iori snarled in disgust at the behavior and just shook his head. "No one has done this to me lately. You're the first person ever to offer me a hankie. I must thank you, Mister Iori."

"Don't mind with it," Iori uttered. "But about Johnny-"

"_Onegai_, don't say that name anymore," May begged and frowned. "I don't want to remember him anymore. Just thinking of his name breaks my heart. I beg of you, Mister Iori. _Onegai_…"

Iori sighed and looked around and saw a nearby old hut. "We're staying there for tonight. But don't expect me to baby-sit you, okay?"

"Don't leave me, Mister Iori," the girl pleaded. "I've got nowhere else to go… I wish I could go and look for Bridget, but… please, will you let me stay with you?"

Iori looked at her, whose eyes were full of hope. Then she frowned. "I… I understand. You don't like other people to accompany you." Tears started to flow down her cheeks again, and she tried not to cry of weep.

"Stop annoying me." Iori hissed. May stopped crying and stared at the red-haired man. "I said, stop crying like a pathetic. You're annoying me."

"_Go-gomennasai_…" May apologized and wiped all her remaining tears. "Mister Iori, how old are you?"

"23, 24, who cares. Why?"

"For the time being, can I call you _oniisan_ (big brother)?"

"_Oniisan_? But, May, I…"

"Oh, please, Mister Iori – I mean, _oniisan_. I bet that you don't like such addressing, but being a big brother isn't as bad as you think. Well, I can call you _ojiisan_ (uncle) but oniisan is better for you. _Onegai, oniisan_?"

Iori was silent for a while, staring at the Japanese girl. Then he shrugged and just grinned. "Alright, May. You can call me whatever you want to, as long as you don't do things that annoy me. Got it?"

May's smile widened. Gladly she threw herself into Iori's arms, hugging him happily. "_Arigatou, oniisan_…" Iori grinned at her and softly stroked her brownish black hair. He was thinking of how good it would be if he could help her the best he could.

x-x-x-x-x

Elde Talonn was unrest. The news of the mysterious Zofeah with his GVS2: Battle Revolution invitation concerned him to the most. The battle he had with Sho Tsuzuku and his allies was already over, yet he felt that he must again face a battle between good and evil. He knew that he must again lift his sword and fight for the sake of the people he vowed to protect. He knew he had to face the festival, because he had earlier received the invitation, which came along with a letter written by a person he trusted and believed in: Sheo Darren.

_"To Elde Talonn a.k.a. the Wanderer, I'm sorry to tell you (and Yuuki if she reads this letter) that I won't be able to join you in the festival due to technical issues. So, I want you to meet my trustworthy pal Lone Wolf SIX as quick as you can and show this letter to him. Finding him is very easy; your mentor Takane Hibiki always accompanies him, though she now has issues with her rival Cassandra. If you can find her, you can find Lone Wolf SIX too. Send my regards to him, and take care. Good luck, Elde."_

Elde was intrigued. His mentor accompanied the man Sheo said as a friend. _He must have such skill to have Takane-sensei accompanying him,_ he thought. Then he realized that he hadn't met Hibiki for a very long time – since he began his journey as the Wanderer. As her student, he felt responsible to pay her a visit, even though for once.

"But I'll still have to visit Kirika first. She's been missing me dearly, and I cannot afford to despair the heart of those I love and care."

x-x-x-x-x

Black Noah, Yellow Sea.

Omega Rugal was standing alone inside the control room, watching a video presentation screened on the wall-mounted plasma screen. The video showed the battle between Hikki and PWAB Robo Ky, which was recoded by space-based satellite linked to the flagship. The Kaiser wasn't interested at the battle process; he was interested in Hikki's fighting style.

"His fighting style is very similar to Geese's," he uttered as he focused his sight at the Korean cosplayer, "but some of his moves are never seen before. Computer, analyze his battle style."

"Acknowledge, Kaiser Rugal," the computer responded. The video paused and texts scrolled down the screen before they stopped. "Analysis on Kokurabuji Hikki's fighting style complete. The technique this person owns is identical to the Kobojutsu and Hakkyokuseiken fighting style Geese Howard has. However there are unmatched database for his fighting style."

"Show me the data," Rugal spoke.

"Certainly, Kaiser Rugal." The computer processed the data again and shortlisted it. "Six moves are found. Analyzing description for each move."

**Overhead Helix. A command throw move, there are two version of this move. The** **first Overhead Helix is executed by jumping over the opponent and grabbing their shoulder before using full body weight to throw them to the ground. The second version of Overhead Helix is anti-air variant, where it catches any opponent careless enough to stay midair.**

**Crescent Counter. A reversal move, this stance cancels all oncoming attacks and launches the attacker to the air.  
  
**

**Crescent Dunk. A low-level attack, the attacker slides onto the opponent's legs and ends the attack with an uppercut kick.**

**Time Halt. Another reversal move, which utilizes the effectiveness of time continuum manipulation around the attacker. When properly used, even the most skilled fighter is no match against its "freeze" capability. Causes the attacking opponent and their time continuum to be distorted, i.e. 'frozen in time'.**

Omega Rugal's eyebrow arched slightly upward. The move named Time Halt intrigued him, and he felt he wanted to witness its lethal 'time-freezing' effect. "Computer, proceed."

**High Voltage. An anti-air overdrive, its workhorse is similar to anti-air Overhead Helix, however both attacker and opponent dive toward the ground heard first and crash. Has 80% probability of killing an opponent with one blow.**

**Chrono Install. A powerup overdrive, it gives its user a temporary invincibility against opponent's attacks. All of the moves' recovery rate is reduced and speed increases by double. The user also gains unique regenerate capability, healing all damages taken before a Chrono Install is performed. However, the weakness is that Chrono Install lasts for only 12 seconds, and its user is open to attack once the period is over.**

"Chrono Install?" The name was the most suspicious of all. "Gains regeneration, invincibility and…? Wait. Any owner of the Riot Blood can also regenerates though they tend to go riot. But this… what has it got to do with Chrono power?" he thought and scratched his chin. "If this power is equal – no, more powerful than both Orochi and Gear powers combined… then how come I and everybody else misses it? Why there's no information about this power?" He looked back at the video. His eyes squinted at Hikki and he was curious. "This kids must be formidable to won such kind of power. I should pay him a visit."

Omega Rugal, then, walked away from the screen and fetched his scarlet red robe, putting it over his shoulder. "Computer, set up our destination. We're going to Korea," he ordered before walked out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x

"Don't hate me," Lone Wolf SIX pleaded. "I know you're a big supporter of Bridget-Dizzy, but don't hate me just because I change my mind to become Bridget-May fan."

"I knew  you'd say this, traitor," Person WMA spoke. "Now explain why you would have the same feel as Sheo does."

"Let me get this straight to the point," Lone Wolf SIX insisted. "First, I've realized that when the time passes, May and Bridget tend to like each other. Secondly, Bridget/Dizzy pairing is based on the fact that both characters are fanaticized by their fans madly. So mad, that some of these people even do artworks and stories about them"

At faraway, Kaiser Ryouga II suddenly sneezed while he was having a cup of coffee.

"Thirdly," Lone Wolf SIX continued, "not everyone here and out there likes the concept and idea behind Bridget and Dizzy being a couple."

Person was glowering at him, as if he disbelieved the lone wolf. "I don't believe you."

"Believe-_lah_!" the lone wolf begged. "Besides, Johnny's betrayed May; Dizzy's married to Ky; Bridget's still solo, though I've heard of rumors of Malin hunting him down." Person still glowered at him, and Lone Wolf SIX felt uneasy with the situation. "Alright. You win. Bridget-Dizzy wins. So hate me. Just hate me. Everyone hates me because I'm a supporter of Bridget-May." Then Lone Wolf SIX wailed and scratched his head wildly. "Where the hell is Sheo!? WAAAAA!"

"Lone Wolf-_san_/Wolfie!" Hibiki and Cassandra exclaimed and rushed toward Lone Wolf SIX. "Who? Who did this to you?" they demanded and soothed him.

"Person, you shouldn't be mean at Lone Wolf," Mina pleaded.

"Blah. I thought he'd keep his words," Person spoke, "but it can't be helped. It's out of my responsibility. I'm out of here."

"Where are we going, Person?" Mina asked.

"Nowhere, I think. As long as I don't see his crying face again," Person said and walked away from Lone Wolf SIX, while Mina followed him from the behind.

"I think I'm off, too," Axl spoke and left the lake.

"Should I leave them?" Millia asked when Sammy meowed cutely in her arms. "You said that we should stay with them?" Sammy growled and nudged against her chest. "Aww, why are you doing that? You're so cute," she uttered and hugged the kitten.

At a hill…

"I SHALL KILL THAT FILTHY CAT!" Leon Winchester roared and lifted his fist in anger.

"Okay, okay, enough with this crap." Lone Wolf SIX spoke and stopped whining. He looked around and noticed that Person WMA with Mina and Axl were already gone. "Grouse, they're gone. Well, at least we still have Millia with us," he uttered.

"What are you going to do, Lone Wolf-_san_?" Hibiki asked.

"Let's see…" Lone Wolf SIX uttered and scratched his chin. "We better go to Korea. There's a village famous for collection of  authentic swords the villagers sell. I think I should purchase a sword."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cassandra declared and seized his arms. "To the- Wolfie, what's the name of the village?"

"I don't quite remember its name," Lone Wolf SIX spoke, "but there's a big magnolia tree growing just outside the village. We'll know we're at the village if we see the tree."

"Okay, then! Let's go!" Cassandra spoke out loud and dragged Lone Wolf SIX, while Hibiki grumbled in annoyance and followed them closely. Millia walked behind him later on, and the four of them headed toward Korea.

x-x-x-x-x

Inside the cyberspace…

"Ciel, any reading?"

"Negative. At least, for this moment. But I have this strange feeling…"

"Of what?"

"I-I don't know. But my heart tells me that we're going to face another threat. Should I contact Rockman now?"

"No. He's probably occupied right now. Ciel, set up the coordination. I might have to go out to the real world and investigate this matter. Understood?"

"Understand. Zero…"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Don't get hurt again. You almost died when you fought the masked karate master. I was so scared that time."

"I'm sorry for that time, Ciel. But this time, I'll be more careful. Trust me."

x-x-x-x-x

_Lapit mga kaibigan at makinig kayo_

_Ako'y may dala-dalang, balita galing sa bayan ko_

_Nais kong ipamahagi ang mga kuento_

_Ang mga pangyayaring nagaganap_

_Sa lupang pinangako…_

**(The Apl Song, Black Eyed Peas, **happened to be Lone Wolf SIX's favorite song)


	11. Grab, Toss, Parry, Throw, Busted and NES...

**Chapter 11: Grab, Toss, Parry, Throw, Busted and NESTS?**

Zepp Continent, 1000 meters above sea level.

The continent seemed to be quiet and calm, with the exception of soldiers patrolling cities and towns. The citizens of the continent that still practiced and preserved technology went on their life as if there was nothing, despite the frenzy of the GVS2 happening at the world below. Yet, they did not realize that a group of outsiders had breached the guards and were now heading toward a nearby military complex.

"Alright, team," Clark spoke as the Ikari Team took cover behind a container, "Heidern has assigned us to infiltrate the Zepp military camp, and we are ordered to gather as many information as possible about this regime."

"One question," Leona uttered, "Why it's got to be us?"

"Because there's no one else capable of doing this mission better than us," Clark answered. "Besides, we haven't appeared in any fanfics lately, thanks to that lone wolf-"

Lone Wolf SIX suddenly sneezed while the four of them took a ride on horses, heading toward Magnolia Village in Korea. "Now what? Someone mentioning my name again?" he mumbled and rubbed his nose.

"But at least," the elite soldier in blackglasses uttered, "we got to accomplish a dangerous mission today. A very dangerous mission."

"Yeah, yeah," Ralf replied. "Hey, Clark. Suppose that Heidern plans to promote us, should we accomplish this mission with perfect score?"

Clark glared at the Argentine brute fighter. "What? Do you think we're Hitman or something?"

Inside a cathedral (random stage in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin) Hitman was sniping a grunt when he looked at the camera. "Stop sneaking at me. I'm trying to concentrate," he spoke and went back on sniping.

Ralf sweatdropped. "Okay, stop this nonsense. We've got a mission to deal with," he reminded.

"Right," Leona replied and nodded.

"Ralf, you're going to infiltrate the headquarters. Leona will breach the communication center, while I'll check the war factory." Clark spoke.

"Got it," Ralf replied with a salute.

"Understood," Leona responded.

"We'll meet at this point after our mission is over, accomplished or not. And beware of the Zepp Elite Guards; they're highly trained soldiers and will not hesitate to kill anyone found intruding classified areas," Clark added. Both Ralf and Leona nodded and saluted. 

"Alright, team. Let's move out."

The three of them separated and headed to the designated location. Clark was the first to proceed; silently he approached a supply truck heading toward the war factory and hid beneath the crates. His team-mates already left to their objectives, and it's up to them to survive the mission.

The truck halted at guard post. Clark waited cautiously as guards inspected the cargo, occasionally flashing the interior with flashlight. The truck moved, leaving Clark in relief. He would have been doomed if the guards found him; either the guards would kill him on the spot or call in the Elite Guards.

The supply truck finally stopped. Clark peeked outside the canvas covering and found that the vehicle had arrived at the war factory. Slowly he stepped out and left the truck, avoiding several workers who were carrying cargoes toward the truck. He immediately approached a mech and waited, as the workers eventually drove away from the building.

"No one is present," he thought and walked toward a crate. He observed the interior of the factory and saw numbers of mech-warriors parked in lines. He also saw huge artillery behind a group of hover tanks. "What are these…? Preparation for a war or something?" he thought again and cautiously approached the artillery.

Suddenly…

"Hey, you."

Clark halted. He was detected. He couldn't run or hide for cover. Slowly he turned his sight and looked up. A gigantic figure was standing right in front of him; like Goliath facing David in the famous Greek myth. "What the…?"

"Who are you? What are you doing inside this factory?" the giant questioned.

"Me?" Clark replied, sweats covering his face. Then he shrugged and stood up. "I am Clark Kent, member of the elite Ikari Team. I am assigned by Colonel Heidern to investigate the involvement of Zepp with the tournament."

"Ikari Team?" the giant asked, glowering down at Clark.

"Yes, I am." Clark spoke.

The giant was staring at Clark for a while, before he armed himself with Heat Knuckle. "You infiltrate Zepp's top-secret facility. By the name of my mentor President Gabriel, I shall eliminate all intruders."

"If that means to have a duel," Clark spoke and corrected his gloves, "you're on."

x-x-x-x-x

It had been decided. Both Sanzo group and Dizzy group would combine to form a single party, though at first the idea wasn't agreed by Sanzo. Gojyo didn't mind with it; he insisted that it would be fine as long as he got the chance to impress Dizzy and Hotaru. Goku was the most energetic; already vowed to avenge Jam's death,

"Though I don't really agree with this idea," Sanzo mumbled in disapproval. "Hakkai, why do we really have to ride on this bus?"

Hakkai merely laughed. "_Gomen_. Actually, Kouryu cannot carry more than four passengers, and Hotaru-_san_ happened to find a bus outside the cathedral," Hakkai replied while driving the old school bus. "Hey, at least Kouryu got the chance to have a rest."

"Bah. Whatever," Sanzo muttered and took a sip of Marlboro. "At least, those twos aren't fighting like brats again."

Hakkai laughed again. "You're right."

At the passenger's seat, Gojyo still effortlessly tried to impress Dizzy and Hotaru to have a date with him, while Goku complained of being hungry. Ky, on the other hand, was examining his Thunderseal. The Holy Knight was still thinking of the mysterious K' who challenged him with no apparent reason. He was wondering of why K' declared himself as not a replicated human, hence this led him to a speculation whether he was a Gear.

Gear?

Ky shook his head. All this time, he had wished for an ordinary life, out of his responsibility as the IPF office, out of his duty as the Holy Knight. All this time, he wanted to forget all his arguments and confrontations with the Gears he had met: the Guilty Gear Sol Badguy, now nowhere to find; the mean archetype command Gear Justice, now transformed into the super-cute and super-mean Justine Harrier, and the innocent hybrid Dizzy, the later officially became his wife. Gears. Why his life always full of crisis with this being?

Ky's concentration was disturbed when Goku cried of hunger. "Sanzo, _haraheta_…!" he moaned and groaned. Sanzo veined in anger and tossed a leftover at the monkey boy. "Sanzo, I'm hungry! Why are you giving me this?" Goku demanded.

"Shut up," Sanzo replied. "Just eat that burger, or I'll have to throw you at the river."

"Aww, Sanzo's so mean at me," Goku mumbled and ate the burger. Moments later, he suddenly spat the burger. "Sanzo! This is more like a burnt rubber than a burger!"

This time, Sanzo could take it no more. "_URUSAI_!" and he threw his _tessen_ at Goku's head. "Stop complaining like a brat and sit down." Goku grumbled and sat, rubbing a bump on his head.

Hakkai slyly grinned at Sanzo. "I say, why don't you handle a crash course for parents-would-be?" Sanzo replied with a murderous glare at Hakkai. "Well, that's only a suggestion. Take it easy, ne?"

"Sheesh."

x-x-x-x-x

He stood alone on the square, facing the once-famous Kremlin. No one was present at the area, except for peasants who were running for safety. He took no notice of the people. His focus was just on the building.

**#102796 MAIN OBJECTIVE: RETRIEVE THE AMPLIFIER FROM THE KREMLIN. **

He nodded. He opened steps and slowly approached the Kremlin. But, then, as he was near the main door, he stopped. A group of security guards stood defensively in front of him, pointing their Kalashnikov rifles at him.

"Halt!" one of the guards spoke. "Nobody is going to infiltrate the Kremlin. We are ordered to exterminate all intruders."

The man merely grinned. "Oh, I'm an intruder, eh?" he uttered and ignited flame from his fists. "Let me tell you feeble guards something: I need no one to interfere with my job. Now leave."

The guards' response was unfriendly one. Immediately all of them opened fire at the man, unleashing torrents of 7.62mm bullets at him. The man did not run; instead he waved the flame from his hand, easily deflecting the bullets. The guards were caught in horror and fired more bullets from their weapons.

"Don't mess with me," the man uttered and fired a Dark Sweeper. Instead of directed toward the guards, the projectile hit the steel-reinforced door and exploded upon contact. "Step aside," he ordered. However, he halted and turned around again. A T-72 battle tank was facing him, with its smoothbore barrel aimed at him.

"What's this? Am I this strong that you have to ask for reinforcement?" he demanded and generated concentrated flame from his palm. The battle tank, as well as the guards, responded by pointing all weapons. "Alright, you ask for it. Allow me to show you the ferocity of the Great Serpent Cutter."

In less than seconds, it was over. The battle tank and the guards were reduced to burnt remains. The man was left unscathed. Grinning deviously, he entered the Kremlin and headed toward a secret chamber, where a pair of gloves was displayed on an altar. He did not hesitate and took the gloves. He was inspecting the item before began to wear it.

**#102796 OBJECTIVE REACHED. AMPLIFIER SUCCESSFULLY RETRIEVED.**

Immediately he felt his inner force rising, as a result of the amplifier's effect. The crimson flame of Kusanagi-ryuu ignited and engulfed his entire body, almost burning the whole building.

He looked at a direction and grinned deviously confident. "I shall find you. You'll just wait."

x-x-x-x-x

Bridget was alone now. Naruto had previously left to meet his allies at Mokuba village, and he had nowhere to go. Nowhere, until he remembered May. "How is she doing? Maybe I should pay her a visit at Mayship," he thought and began walking.

"Yoo-hoo, Bridget!"

Bridget turned around and gasped in shock. A girl, in distinctive Adidas outfit, was standing not far from him. In her right hand was a yo-yo, while a dagger was held in her left hand. 

"Remember me, Bridget?" the girl asked, grinning.

What the hell? Not only her style had been seen somewhere, she even knew his name. And she was not May at all!

"What's wrong with you, buddy?" the girl asked. "Oh, I get it. You totally forgot me. Aww, that sucks. I wish I could show you how great I was in the narrator disguise."

Narrator? Disguise?

_[Flashback]_

_Narrator: (blushed and pushed Bridget away) get off, okay? I just want to undress my disguise._

_Bridget: You say what?_

_(Everyone watched in bafflement, as the narrator undid her disguise and threw it away, revealing herself as…)_

_Omega Rugal: What…_

_Robo Ky: THE__

_Bridget: Hell?_

_(The narrator was, in fact…_

_[/flashback]_

"MALIN!?"

The girl grinned and giggled. "Hey, you do remember me! That's great," Malin uttered.

"What are you doing here, Malin?" Bridget demanded.

Malin grumbled and folded her arms. "Do I look like want to look for trouble with you, Mister Crossdressing Bounty Hunter? Look, I've been looking around for you for weeks and this journey almost kills me. Sheesh, if only Hinako's with me now…"

Bridget stared at the girl. "Why are you chasing me?"

"Because," Malin answered and grinned, "I'm looking for a partner, and that partner is you."

Silence. "Me?" Bridget later voiced and pointed at his face.

"Of course. Together we can form a TAG team and win the tournament. What do you say?"

Bridget was still staring at Malin. He wouldn't mind if he were to be paired up with May or Dizzy (as a TAG team, of course), but with Malin? He did not know her full potential as a fighter, and in a sudden he was offered to be her TAG partner.

"Uh-oh."

x-x-x-x-x

At the war factory.

The battle of the grappler was happening in a violent pace, as the two grapplers exchanged command throws and overdrives and special moves. Clark evaded from Potemkin's Gigantor and counterattacked with a Super Argentine Backbreaker. He later followed with a Flashing Elbow, but Potemkin escaped with a Psych Burst Counter and retaliated with a Hammer Fall. Clark got hit and crashed on a mech.

"You're quite potent," Potemkin uttered as he stood back on his place. "And your fighting style makes me curious. Tell me, Clark. Are the people down there practicing the same style as you are?"

"Why do you ask?" Clark asked in return as he got up from the ruined vehicles.

"Along my observation, nobody has ever fought me with such technique." Potemkin answered. "Well, except for Gears, civilians would stand no chance against my brute force."

Clark's eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Gears?"

"Did anybody inform you about Gears?" Potemkin inquired.

"As long as I can remember, nope. Not even Heidern," the Ikari team member uttered.

Potemkin scratched his head. "Strange. Totally strange."

"Hey, I don't want to talk about this Gear issue," Clark continued, "but I need to know whether this regime is involved in the tournament. I believe the president has information regarding this matter."

"What tournament would it be?" Potemkin asked and was given the invitation card by Clark. The gigantic soldier of Zepp took the card and carefully read the content of the card. Then he looked at Clark in wonder. "My mentor has never mentioned anything about Battle Revolution."

"He did not?" Clark asked.

"If he did, he would have ordered me to go down there to investigate," Potemkin spoke.

Clark frowned in suspicion. 'If this regime claims to have no connection toward the tournament, then why did Heidern assign us to infiltrate their military complex?' He looked back at Potemkin and was about to say something when intruder alarms set off.

**"ENEMY ALERT. ENEMY ALERT. ALL PERSONNEL ARE REQUIRED TO SCRAMBLE IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT ALL PERSONNEL ARE REQUIRED TO SCRAMBLE IMMEDIATELY."**

Both Clark and Potemkin were startled and looked around them before the war factory was infiltrated. Clark watched in surprise, as battalions of NESTS Kusanagi entered the factory en masse, all of them wearing the Kusanagi '95 outfit.

"Who are they?" Potemkin asked. "And why all of them look so similar?"

"You don't want to know, Pot. Whatever it is, they're here with no good intention." He reached his intercom and called for his teammates. "Ralf, Leona, do you read me? Over."

"Clark, these NESTS pests are everywhere!" Ralf responded. "Out of nowhere they came in and attacked all the personnel!"

"Clark, Leona here!" came Leona's reply. "I can't breach the communication center! The Kusanagis are everywhere! What are we going to do now?"

"You two! Abandon mission and gather at war factory immediately," Clark ordered.

"Roger that!" Ralf and Leona responded before the intercom disconnected. Clark, then, opened his battle stance. "Pot, how many of them you think you can handle?"

"10, 15, maybe more," Potemkin spoke and got ready in his stance. "Clark, what about the duel we have earlier?"

"We should postpone it to other dates," Clark said as he stared at the NESTS Kusanagi army. "Hey, we don't have much time for such things. We need to get rid of these pests first."

"Right. And one more thing, Clark."

"What?"

"Why are you calling me Pot? Do I look like a potter?"

Before Clark could answer, the NESTS Kusanagis screamed in battle cry and charged toward them. "Here we go."


	12. Hidden Turmoil Under Calm Surface

**Chapter 12: Hidden Turmoil under Calm Surface**

Magnolia Village.

Like the previous days, Hikki was at the hill to practice his _kata_. Robo Ky wasn't present at the village; he was informed by the robot that he and Sumomo would accompany Yuu to the town to buy groceries. As a result, he was left alone at the village. Yet he didn't care of it much. In fact, he preferred it. His so-called loneliness had given him chance to practice his kata without many hassles from people.

In succession, he linked most of his moves in a combo, repeating it on ground and midair. Without the usage of his gale, he performed some of the moves that would require the gale if executed in actual situation.

"HIYARGH!" suddenly he emitted a battle cry and slammed his palm onto the ground. Nothing came out from the movement, but then he made a handstand and propelled himself to the open air. As if suspended by wires, he halted midair and made airborne combo Gatling non-stop.

Hikki heard a handclapping and landed back on the ground. Looking for the source of the handclap, he later saw Omega Rugal standing under a tree, clapping. "Who on earth are you?" he demanded.

"Call me Omega Rugal," Rugal pronounced. "Of course, I bet that you have not been informed about my arrival, Kokurabuji Hikki."

Hikki's eyes widened. "Hold on, Mister Omega. How the heck did you know my name, and how can you find me here?" he questioned.

Rugal merely laughed and approached Hikki. "How did I know your name and find you here, it doesn't matter. Now, Hikki, show me your power."

"What power?" Hikki asked.

"Your Chrono power, of course," Rugal uttered. Hikki was slightly offended and demanded him to leave. "Oh, I will not leave until I witness the rage of the Chrono power, especially the Chrono Install you have."

Hikki suddenly winced. Trembling repulsively, he held his head and groaned. "Don't… try me…" Then he fired a Reppuken toward Rugal, in which the Kaiser easily cancelled with Reppuken of his own. Rugal jumped several feet backward, watching as Hikki groaned and flinched in pain, enduring unknown pain that struck his body.

Several seconds later, he stood erect, frowning. Rugal waited, as the teen slowly summoned gales from his fists and glared at him. "You're looking for trouble with me, Omega Rugal," Hikki spoke threateningly.

"Am I?" Rugal mockingly asked.

"You make me SICK!" Hikki roared and fired Double Reppuken at Rugal. Rugal jumped over the projectile and counterattacked with his Kaiser Wave. However, Hikki spotted the Kaiser and immediately jumped toward him, catching him with Overhead Helix. The Korean, then, tossed Rugal to the ground and fired several airborne Reppuken at him. Rugal executed his Reflector Shield and easily deflected all the projectiles.

"Very impressive, Hikki," Rugal uttered. "You're indeed a lethal fighter. However, your lack of evilness might not help when your opponent is me."

"Shut up!" Hikki demanded and summoned more gales from his palms. "I'm going to kill you no matter what."

Rugal merely grinned and spread his arms wide open. "Try me."

"DIE!!!"

x-x-x-x-x

"Well, here we are," Lone Wolf SIX uttered as he and the three fighters arrived at Magnolia Village. "See that tree over there?" he said and pointed at a huge magnolia tree growing outside the village. "Ladies, this is Magnolia Village."

Hibiki, Cassandra and Millia looked around and cooed. "It's so peaceful in here, Lone Wolf-_san_," Hibiki uttered. "But I don't see the villagers around. Where are they, I wonder?"

"Beats me," Cassandra replied. "Wolfie, I'm kind of tired. Can we look for somewhere to stay before night falls in?"

"Good idea," Lone Wolf SIX spoke. "Cassandra, you'll look for motel or rest house with Millia. Hibiki, you take a look around for any villagers."

"What about you, Lone Wolf-san?" Hibiki asked.

"I'll just walk around here. Who knows, I may find the weapon shop I said earlier," the author replied.

The four separated and headed to different directions. With the girls absent from his side, Lone Wolf SIX now had the chance to wander around without having to worry of them. Being constantly dragged in the never-ending confrontation between Hibiki and Cassandra, he finally sighed in relief. Not only he was tired of easing the crisis, he was also tired of being overprotectively guarded by both the swordswomen.

"Lone Wolf SIX, I believe?"

Lone Wolf SIX turned around and saw a man carrying two swords standing before him. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"The name is Elde Talonn," the swordsman pronounced, "and Mister Sheo has asked me to see you."

"Did you say Sheo Darren?" Lone Wolf SIX asked in intrigue.

"Yes, I did," Elde spoke and handed over the letter to him. Lone Wolf SIX took the letter and read it. "I was also informed that Takane-sensei accompanies you. May I ask of where she is now?"

Lone Wolf SIX grumbled after he read the letter. "Damn, I thought Sheo would join in," he half-whispered, before he looked back at Elde. "Excuse me? Did you say anything a while ago?"

Elde merely coughed. "I was wondering of where my mentor Takane-_sensei_ might be," he said.

Lone Wolf SIX jawdropped. "Takane… Hibiki?"

"Yes, Takane Hibiki-sensei. I was her student in _Mueru Maden Ryuu iaijitsu_ and she even gave me _Hiryu_," Elde continued and showed the reverse-edge sword to Lone Wolf SIX.

Lone Wolf SIX sweatdropped. He never thought that he would meet a swordsman who claimed himself the student of Hibiki. And he was in deep trouble. "Uh-oh."

"Excuse me? Are you alright, Mister Lone Wolf?" Elde asked. Lone Wolf SIX quickly shrugged and shivered.

"Brr, I didn't expect to meet Hibiki-_chan's_ student at such place," Lone Wolf SIX spoke, wiping sweats off his face Elde's eyebrow arched in wonder when he heard the suffix –_chan_. Lone Wolf SIX noticed the reaction and sweatdropped. "Oh, sorry. I can't help myself but to call your mentor with the –_chan_ suffix," he said before approached Elde and whispered to his ear, "and she kinds of like it, though she always gets angry with me whenever I call her that. Oh, don't tell this to her, okay?"

A big drop of sweat that defied the law of gravity popped above Elde's head. "Alright, I will not let her know," he spoke. Lone Wolf SIX breathed out in relief and looked around the village. "Mind if I ask, but are you and Takane-_sensei_ involved in the tournament?"

Lone Wolf SIX looked at the swordsman and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you can say that, though I'm not very interested with it."

"Lone Wolf-_san_, Cassandra has found a motel." Both Lone Wolf SIX and Elde looked to the source of the call and saw Hibiki walking toward them. "She wants you to- Elde-san! What a surprise to see you here!" she gasped in surprise when she saw Elde.

"It's been a while, Takane-sensei," Elde spoke and bowed respectfully at her. "And I'm flattered to meet your friend Lone Wolf SIX."

Lone Wolf SIX just coughed and acted as if nothing happened. "Yeah, I'm flattered, too," the author spoke.

"I feel so happy to meet you after a long time, Elde-_san_," Hibiki spoke as she approached Elde. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, _sensei_," Elde spoke with a grin. "Actually, I had just arrived at this village and still didn't know of what to do right now."

"Oh, Cassandra has found a motel near the altar," Hibiki spoke, "I think we can stay there for a night. If Lone Wolf-_san_ doesn't mind with it."

"I don't really mind with it," Lone Wolf SIX spoke and shrugged. "Though I still don't find the weapon shop around here. Maybe I was wrong about this village."

Hibiki giggled and approached Lone Wolf SIX afterwards. "Lone Wolf-san, Elde-san and I are going to the motel. Will you come there before night?" she spoke.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Lone Wolf SIX spoke. Hibiki smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, much to Elde's great surprise. Lone Wolf SIX noticed the disciple's unpleasant reaction and coughed. "I think that your student is very surprised to see your… friendly affection."

"Lone Wolf-san~!" Hibiki pouted and stomped his feet flat. Lone Wolf SIX yelped in pain and held his aching feet.

"Okay, okay, I'll pull back that word," he spoke in apology. Hibiki merely mumbled and walked toward the motel. Elde stayed behind and approached Lone Wolf SIX.

"Does sensei do that to you?" he asked.

"A lot," Lone Wolf SIX replied. "I mean, she's really scary when she's angry. Believe me; she really is."

x-x-x-x-x

**COORDINATION SET. ALL SYSTEM READY. APPROACHING ENTRY GATE IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE…**

A portal opened under the magnolia tree, and Zero came out from it. He observed the surrounding area with his helmet-mounted sensor before made a contact with Ciel. "Ciel, give me status."

"No sign of aggression detected," Ciel replied via intercom. "The area is clear of enemy. You may proceed."

"I'm going to check the area. Give me report of any abnormalities." Zero spoke.

"Understand," Ciel replied. "Zero, please be careful."

"I will, Ciel."

Zero terminated the communication and proceeded to patrol the area. Carefully he monitored the vegetations around him, scanning for any suspicions signs. "Nothing particular here," he uttered and walked toward a hill.

**WARNING! WARNING! UNKNOWN ENERGY SOURCE DETECTED.**

Zero was startled and quickly looked around him. He found or detected nothing. He was suspicious. "Ciel, give me status," he spoke via intercom.

"Hang on, Zero. I'm trying to analyze," Ciel replied. There was a critical period of silence before Ciel spoke again. "An unknown energy source is detected at coordination B12-E39." Zero directed his sensor to the location and detected wild readings. "I don't know how did it get there, but it's dangerous for you to-"

"I'm going to the location," Zero spoke.

"But we don't know how risky it is," Ciel objected. "You must not approach the area."

"Dangerous or not, I'm going to investigate." The legendary Hunter uttered.

"But, Zero…"

Zero sighed. He knew how much the girl cared and worried of him. "Don't worry about me, Ciel. I promise you, I'll be fine," Zero assured.

There was no response from Ciel. Then the girl sighed. "Alright. I'll send in Cyber Elves for reinforcement," she spoke.

"Thanks, Ciel."

Again, the intercom link was terminated, and Zero proceeded to the location. The reading became wilder and wilder as he was near to the area, and it soon reached a level unreadable by his sensors. This forced Zero to turn off all electronics and switch to manual mode.

As Zero approached the hill, he noticed that the wind was gushing strangely strong. The weather forecast reported that the day was going to be clear and sunny, but he did not see any clouds at the area. Cautiously he approached the hill's flatland and saw two men fighting against each other. "What is going on here?" he thought and took a shelter beneath bush, watching at the battle.

"_Reppuken_!" 

Hikki tossed yet another Reppuken toward Omega Rugal, in which the Kaiser easily deflected with Reflector Shield. Rugal counterattacked with a God Press, and managed to land the attack on Hikki. He was dragged toward a boulder at the end of the field and collided. Rugal stepped backward and fired a Kaiser Wave at Hikki, already injured from the grapple.

"What's wrong with you, Hikki?" Rugal asked. "Afraid of fully using your Chrono Install?"

"Don't!" Hikki replied and fired a Double Reppuken at Rugal. Easily Rugal deflected the projectiles; however he found himself facing Hikki and…

"Too slow. Time Vacuum!"

Rugal was grappled and tossed to the air, unable to recover himself. Hikki opened steps and immediately jumped toward Rugal and caught him with High Voltage. "DIE!" and both of them dived toward the earth head first and crashed. Hikki quickly recovered, leaving Rugal beneath the dust. 

Hikki was upset; Rugal was not affected at all. "Very impressive, but I fear that this isn't enough to defeat me," the Kaiser spoke and corrected his suit. Hikki snarled at him and summoned an even more concentrated gale from his palm. Rugal merely cackled. "What's wrong? Do I look strong in your eyes?"

"Don't try me…!" Hikki hissed and crossed his arms. Rugal squinted at him; he knew that at any time Hikki would execute the Chrono Install and he was ready for it.

**"CHRONO INSTALL!"**

x-x-x-x-x

Zofeah halted. Again, he felt the Chrono power taking place. Only this time, it was more intense and more violent than the last time he felt it. "This cannot be happening. I must find the source of this forbidden magic before someone discovers it."

x-x-x-x-x

Again, Hikki's body was enveloped by electrified metallic blue wind. He immediately charged toward Rugal and launched a Crescent Dunk, in which Rugal counterattacked with his Genocide Cutter. A flash formed as the two attacks collided and Hikki pulled back and executed combo Gatling, all were aimed at Rugal. The Kaiser, however, evaded and blocked, occasionally making a Dead Angle Attack and kept his distance away from Hikki with Kaiser Wave. 

"Omega Rugal, you must DIE!" Hikki roared and charged toward Rugal, leaving trails of scorched earth behind. He landed a punch onto Rugal's head but it got deflected by the Reflector. Rugal laughed and immediately caught Hikki.

"Really?" he mocked and executed his Super Genocide Cutter. A series of punches and kicks and slashes and hard slashes were landed onto Hikki before Rugal ended the overdrive with a heavy Genocide Cutter. Rugal did not make a follow-up move; he waited to see the regenerating effect of Chrono Install. He was amazed; all the wounds healed by themselves, and before long Hikki was out of injury. 

"So, this is the potential power of the Chrono magic. If only I could obtain it and add it to my power collection," he thought. Then he looked at Hikki who panted breathlessly and tried to sort out his next moves. "But the power-up move can last for only 12 seconds and time's running out…"

"Damn you, Omega Rugal…!" Hikki groaned and shrugged. He glowered at Rugal tossed another Reppuken at him but he suddenly jolted and trembled. Clenching his fists tightly, he tried to fight the immense pain inside of his body. "My evil blood… must resist… it!" he groaned and unleashed a huge amount of gale. Rugal looked at the Korean in doubt. He was curious when Hikki spoke the word evil blood and speculated whether he might inherit a blood of unknown origin.

Hikki's inner force was out of control. He held his head and madly shrugged, trying to get rid of the unbearable pain. The cause was unknown, yet he would be doomed if nothing is done. Rugal realized that the Chrono Install dangerously became unstable, and in any moments the Chrono power could explode and destroy the entire area.

"GYAAAAA!!!!"

Hikki slammed both fists onto the ground and launched a gigantic Rising Crescent. Rugal, as well as the eavesdropping Zero, were forced to commit Faultless Defence as to protect themselves from the destructive force of the wind. Except for the defending men, everything on the hill was wiped off. Even the strong and bold vegetations proved hapless against the raging storm, and before long almost the entire landscape turned barren.

It ended. The intense overdrive and Chrono-generated veil dissipated. Hikki stood motionless on his spot, in the middle of the scorched earth resulted from the Rising Crescent. Rugal and Zero watched, as the Korean slowly fell onto the ground. Spent, exhausted, tired, staggered. He was now helpless and prone to counterattack from Rugal. Instead, the Kaiser approached him and knelt beside him.

"I should take some of his blood for analysis," he uttered and took a sample of Hikki's body fluid with syringe. He stood up later on and looked to the sky, where a Super Stallion was hovering above the battlefield and dropped a ladder to the ground.

"Kaiser Rugal, we're very sorry for not arriving here on time!" a voice echoed from the helicopter. "There was a storm and we couldn't approach this hill!"

"It's alright." Rugal replied and climbed the ladder. "We're returning to the ship."

"Affirmative!" the voice shouted. Soon, Rugal was taken from the area, leaving the unconscious Hikki and Zero; the latter looked at the Kaiser who fled away. He activated his electronics and tried to contact Ciel yet the shockwave generated from the Chrono Install had temporarily knocked out all equipment. He had to wait until all systems recovered.

"What is this… Chrono Install?" he pondered and looked at Hikki who was still comatose. "And who is this… Chrono user?"

x-x-x-x-x

_I! I feel so alive!_

_For the very first time!_

_I can't deny you!_

_(I feel so alive)_

_I! I feel so alive! (I feel so alive…)_

_For the very first time! (for the very first time…)_

_And I think I could fly!_

**(Alive, P.O.D.)**


	13. TH13RTEEN

**Chapter 13: TH13RTEEN**

The day was never the same onboard Mayship again. Ever since May was sent off from the ship by the act of Johnny, everything felt very different. The loss of the most beloved pirate was so punishing that April, her best friend, locked herself inside her room as to object the decision Johnny had made following May's defeat to the British pirate Bonne Jennet. Not only that, Johnny's reputation as the Lord Of The Jellyfish was put under a critical question: why would he punish May in the worst way ever, when everybody knows that May is his best crew?

Then what about Jennet? The Brit chick did reach her objective of becoming Johnny's assistant, and learnt that trying to win the American iaijitsu warrior's trust proved to be difficult. She had tried to impress Johnny from all aspects and matters, yet the pirate master paid no attention on her. She got furious, thinking that he was not appreciating all her efforts during the battle.

"Johnny shouldn't do such thing to May," January spoke as all the crews (except April) gathered at the hangar.

"I agree with Jan," February remarked. "Even if May had lost, he should let her stay here."

"But didn't May agree to leave if she loses to Miss Jennet?" June asked.

"I don't agree!" August exclaimed. "Expelled or not, May is still the Jellyfish pirate! We shouldn't ever let our colleague to me mistreated!"

"Then what are we going to do? We can't just sit and do nothing. We must act immediately," July spoke. All the crews were silent. None had the suitable idea or plan to avenge May's defeat.

"I agree with the suggestion this young lady spoke." All eyes simultaneously focused at the appearance of a fire portal at the cargo door, where a man walked out from the portal. The girls were shocked when they saw the newcomer.

"You're the invader!" January cried in fear. "You're here to cause trouble to us again? GIRLS!" All of the crews stood and defensively faced the uninvited guest. "We Jellyfish Pirates shall stand our way against all enemies! You Kusanagi must leave this ship at once!"

Kusanagi #102796 cracked in laugher and ran a hand through his black hair. "Please, girls. I'm not like the clone warriors who had attacked your ships a while ago. I'm not very flattered to be related to them," he spoke.

"Then what do you want from us?" August demanded.

Kusanagi #102796 (for the time being, I'll give him the nickname "Sana" to differ him from his NESTS counterpart and the original Kusanagi Kyo. Wait, doesn't the nickname sound too girlish?) stopped his laughter and stared at the crews, much to their dismay. "Well, then, I would like to see your leader."

"On what reason will it be?" February questioned.

Sana demonically grinned. "A challenge."

Silence. The Jellyfish Pirates stared at him in fury. Sana knew that the girls would never let strangers, let alone enemies, to lay a finger on their lord. He merely grinned at their feeble loyalty. "I bet that each and everyone of you is angry at Johnny because you had lost the most beloved friend. Isn't that right?" All of them frowned. Neither one of them could agree or deny it. What had Sana said was true; they were infuriated by Johnny's action, yet they feared the risk of being expelled from Mayship. The NESTS warrior just sighed and corrected his Crimson Amplifier gloves. "Or perhaps, I can promise you to bring May back to you." All the girls gasped in surprise and looked at Sana in expectation, giving out the 'REALLY?' eye gazes. Sana couldn't help but to laugh at their naiveté.

"This is going to be easier than I thought."

x-x-x-x-x

_"My… evil blood… must resist it…_

_ARGH!"_

Hikki abruptly woke up. Sweats covered all over his face. Panting breathlessly, he looked around and found himself back at his room, lying on the bed. "How did I… get here?" he whispered and held his head. "What happened to me? The last thing I remembered…"

"Hikki, you woke up. Thank goodness." He looked at the door and saw Yuu standing there. Then he frowned and grumbled silently, while Yuu approached him and sat beside him. "Are you alright, Hikki? Please let me know if there's anything wrong."

"I have no idea," Hikki spoke. "The last thing I remembered was, I met this Omega man and… I got back here. What had really happened to me?"

"Someone named Zero found you at the hill and he took you here." Yuu uttered. "I was surprised to see you unconscious that time and I asked him what happened to you. He said…"

To quote Zero: "I saw him and another person engaged in the battle, and he lost to the newcomer. I tried to chase after the other person, but he fled."

Hikki looked at Yuu in bafflement. "I was engaged in a battle?" Yuu just nodded. He frowned again and shook his head. "But I don't remember anything at all… not even the battle…"

Outside the room.

Silence. All eyes focused on the Hunter in Legend, in disbelief and surprise and curiosity and concern. His arrival at Magnolia Village (while carrying the fainted Hikki) caused and surprise among villagers and alike. The GVS2 daredevils: Lone Wolf SIX, Takane Hibiki, Cassandra, Elde Talonn, Millia Rage, and Robo Ky/Sumomo duo quickly gathered at Hikki's house as soon as the news of Zero arrival reached them. The rumor of Hikki defeated by Omega Rugal also concerned them; however it was the battle between Hikki and Omega Rugal that intrigued Lone Wolf SIX the most.

"And do you care if you could tell us what has brought you into our universe?" Lone Wolf SIX asked while all the fighters were having evening tea earlier served by Yuu.

"I'm investigating a potential threat," Zero answered and took a sip of the tea. "Ciel has informed me of the appearance of an unknown force, and I'm concerned of the consequences it might bring to this world."

"You're an investigator?" Hibiki asked.

"You can call me an investigator," Zero continued and put down the cup, "but I'm a member of the Maverick Hunters." All of them wowed in amazement. Zero could guess that there are people who never hear the stories of Maverick Hunters. "Ahem. I'd like to have a quick introduction with all of you. My name is Zero."

"Takane Hibiki _desu_," Hibiki started the conversation. "Pleased to meet you, Zero-_san_."

Cassandra was next. "I'm Cassandra, and I'm proud to be Wolfie's girlfriend." Hibiki overheard the confession and angrily glared at the Greek warrior. "What's wrong? Feeling jealous at his girlfriend again? Aww, our Hibiki is mad at us. Boo-hoo-hoo." she teased.

"Millia Rage," Millia pronounced and patted Sammy. "And this is Sammy."

"The name is Elde Talonn, and I'm Takane-_sensei_'s best student," Elde spoke and bowed before Zero. Zero looked at each of them and nodded. 

Then Zero looked at Robo Ky. "Hmm… you are of unfamiliar design. Are you created by someone?"

"I AM CREATED BY NO ONE! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY ROBO KY," Robo Ky proudly announced.

"The one and only Robo Ky, huh," Zero uttered.

"AIIII!! Sumomo desu! AIIII!" Sumomo exclaimed and danced on the PWAB knight's head. Zero just grinned and threw his sight at Lone Wolf SIX.

"Lone Wolf SIX," the author spoke. "Lone Wolf-_san_, as called by Hibiki; Wolfie, by Cassandra; Lone Wolf, by everyone else. I seldom meet my packs of Lone Wolves ONE to FIVE, but they're my far relatives, for your knowledge."

Hibiki looked at Lone Wolf SIX in intrigue. "You have relatives?" curiously she asked.

"Actually, Blackheart ZERO introduced them to me a while ago," Lone Wolf SIX spoke. "Well, mister Zero, I think our introduction should be enough for now."

Zero nodded and coughed again. "I'm honored to meet all of you here," Zero spoke. "But I'm concerned about the man I had saved on the hill, and the stranger I met after the battle."

"You're referring to Hikki and Omega Rugal, aren't you?" Lone Wolf SIX asked. "Same with me. I'm concerned of them, especially Omega Rugal. What is he up to this time?"

x-x-x-x-x

Inside his office, Johnny was inspecting documents and minutes while Jennet carried loads of files to be put on the cabinet. Everyday for the pirate lord was unchanged ever since, though the May-Jennet battle had given some effects on his pride. Yet he didn't take care of it. A job is a job; a Jellyfish Pirate will forever be Jellyfish Pirate. And…

"Need some hands, my friend?"

Both Johnny and Jennet looked at the door and saw the asking stranger. "Surprised to see me?" mockingly Sana asked while leaning against the steel wall.

"You!" Johnny exclaimed and withdrew his _wakazashi_. "You had invaded this ship before! Why are you here again?"

Sana grinned and entered the office. "It's obvious. A true warrior always seeks for strong opponent to fight with. That's the reason I'm here."

"You don't sound like a warrior to me," Johnny spoke and opened his battle stance. "Leave this ship before I call the girls to handle you."

Sana laughed sarcastically. "Would they?" he spoke and stepped aside, showing Johnny all the Mayship crews who were frowning. Johnny was surprised to see all his crews acting as if they were charged of being guilty.

"Girls, what happened to you?" he asked in his sympathetic tone.

"We… we're very sorry, Johnny," the girls answered, "to let Mister Kusanagi fight you. We're very sorry."

"Besides," August spoke, "he had promised us to bring May back to us. In return, he wanted us to let him fight you."

"He what?" Johnny demanded and looked back at the Kyo clone bearing the registration number 102796. "You can't make promises to my crews by yourself!"

"Why can't I?" Sana asked and generated flames from his amplifying gloves. "Well, Mister Mist Finer, shall we begin our battle?" he spoke and immediately fired a Dark Sweeper at Johnny. The Jellyfish Lord Divine Leaped over the projectile and counterattacked with an _Ensenga_, and it was cancelled easily by Sana's variation of his _101 Shiki: Oboroguruma_ - the Style 101 Turbulence Thrust.

_"IKUZE!"_ Sana shouted and rushed toward Johnny. The pirate was ready with his level 2 Mist Finer reversal attack, however he found himself facing the cheesy cheap autoguard-enhanced Demon Scorcher uppercut and was sent flying to the ceiling. Sana, then, chased the pirate and both fighters landed on the deck.

"Curse! This demon is tougher than those invaders," Johnny thought and air-recovered. He waited as Sana jumped toward him, his hand ready to pull a kamae. 

Then… "_UNCHOU NO IAI_!"

Sana was caught by the airborne overdrive and unable to move, as Johnny double-slashed the NESTS warrior with his wakazashi in midair and landed, leaving him stunned. "Never mess with the Jellyfish pirate," Johnny declared, and the X-slash exploded.

"You think so?" Johnny quickly turned around and was shocked. The overdrive did hit Sana, but he was (insert the usual suspense pause) unscathed. "Well, too bad that you can't do anything for now." With that, Sana charged toward Johnny and gave out his modified Style 75 kick and launched him to the air. Then, he lifted his palm and ignited flame from the glove.

_"Argh… YAGARE!"_

The unmistakable cry of the Great Serpent Cutter echoed through the evening sky, as Sana hurled the flame wall onto the falling Johnny. The NESTS warrior laughed demonically, as Johnny was burnt and incinerated airborne. However, before he could land a Moon Harp Positive, Johnny already escaped death with his Psych Burst Counter, tossing Sana to the other side of the deck. He was burnt all over his trench coat yet he survived certain death. Glowering angrily at Sana who corrected his gloves, Johnny wiped a trace of blood trickling down his mouth and cursed.

"Is this all our pirate lord has got to show?" Sana asked in mocking tone.

"I've told you not to mess with the Jellyfish Pirate," Johnny demanded and, again, went into his Mist Finer stance. "I shall exterminates the likes of you from my ship."

"Your ship, eh?" Sana replied. He grinned and corrected his hair. "Very well. I shall give you chance to attack me in thirteen seconds."

Johnny's eyebrow arched. "Thirteen?"

"Yes, the number 13. The cursed. The taboo. The feared. The unlucky. The number of misfortune. The number of evil. The digit everyone loves to hate," Sana spoke. Johnny just glared at Sana in disbelief, much to his dismay. He sighed and lowered his defense, opening his arms wide. "Come. Show me what have you got."

**ONE.**

Johnny dashed in and cancelled his Mist Finer stance into a forward hard slash. It hit.

**TWO.**

Johnny tossed a Glitter Is Gold projectile at Sana. It also hit.

**THREE.**

Johnny executed a normal lv2 Mist Finer, and sent Sana flying off the floor.

.

The girls, as well as Jennet, were watching as Johnny raced against time to beat Kusanagi #102796 the hell of it. The tense was rising, as each and everyone watched each and every of Johnny's moves executed against Sana. Strangely, the NESTS warrior didn't fight back; he merely let Johnny punished him with everything he got.

.

**FOUR.**

Johnny dashed in, and threw another gold coin.

**FIVE.**

It hit, and quickly linked with another lv2 Mist Finer.

**SIX.**

Johnny landed a 6K onto Sana before he landed on the deck, sending him to the air again.

**SEVEN.**

Sana crashed on the deck. Johnny retracted his wakazashi and released a Baccuss Sigh.

**EIGHT.**

The mist now covered the immobile Sana.

**NINE.**

Again, Johnny tossed Glitter Is Gold.

**TEN.**

And another 6H/Mist Finer combo.

**ELEVEN.**

Sana was now floating over him, and Johnny put his hand on his wakazashi. He withdrew its blade, and…

**TWELVE.**

Tension spark flashed, and the overdrive landed on Sana in lightning speed.

**THIRTEEN.**

"Johnny: that's the name of my overdrive."

The exclusive overdrive exploded and damaged the NESTS warrior. Johnny, then, retreated his weapon and, after correcting his trench coat, turned to the girls and glowered at all of them. All but Jennet were struck in total fear and stepped backwards, as their lord approached them with enraged eyes.

"Nice, but not enough."

Johnny halted. _The voice! It can't be!_ He slowly turned to his back and saw the worst: Kusanagi #102796, standing almost totally unharmed, correcting and sweeping himself off dust. A moment of fear struck his heart; is he facing an evil?

"Time's up," Sana spoke and grinned. "You've done a great job. However, I'm a little disappointed with you."

"You what?" Johnny voiced.

"Let me tell you three important things," Sana replied. "One: after the crucial 13 seconds, I realized that your _iaijitsu_ skill is nothing, compared to this amplifier I own and the Kusanagi-ryuu copied into my database."

"Two," he continued, "I also realized that the real Johnny would never mistreat any of his crews just because of one woman." He, then, glared at Jennet, by now badly irritated by the statement. "Of course, some women aren't pleased to be called _the one with one hand holding cradle and one hand shaking the world_."

"And three," Sana said and braced himself, unleashing faint red aura from his body. "I'm going to win this battle, also in thirteen counts. But this time…"

To everyone's surprise, Sana teleported toward Johnny via the illusive _Ashura Senkuu_ thought to be exclusive only to the founder of the Shotokan School Akuma. The strongest and the most feared of all Kyo clones the NESTS had ever created and developed was now standing in front of Johnny, with his scarlet red aura glowing brightly. Before Johnny could react, a pair of palms grappled his shoulder and immediately he was brought into a grab position.

"I'm going to finish you," Sana deviously declared, "for good. GAME OVER!"

**ONE!**

An immense explosion blasted onboard Mayship, trapping both Johnny and Sana inside.

**TWO!**

Sana released his grapple and hit Johnny with a modified _114 Shiki Aragami_…

**THREE!**

A follow-up _128 Shiki Konokizu_ was done…

**FOUR!**

Immediately, Sana pulled back and gave out a modified _115 Shiki Dokukami_…

**FIVE!**

Followed by a _427 Shiki Hikigane_…

**SIX!**

And a modified Style 75, sending Johnny to the open air…

.

"JOHNNY!" all the girls cried in horror upon seeing their master in distress. They tried to enter the battlefield as to interfere. However an invisible wall was blocking them. Frustrated, they could do nothing but to stay and pray for their lord's safety.

.

**SEVEN!**

…And another Style 75…

**EIGHT!**

…Followed by his Style 101: Turbulence Thrust…

**NINE!**

Sana cancelled the knockdown move and landed on the deck.

**TEN!**

He waited, watching as his opponent was plunging toward him.

**ELEVEN!**

A heavy version of Demon Scorcher was executed, sending the now helpless Johnny to the open air.

**TWELVE!**

Sana halted midair. He dived toward the deck and slammed his fists on the stainless steel plate.

**THIRTEEN!**

The identical Final Battle Secret pillar hurled upward and engulfed Johnny, incinerating and burning every part of his weakened body. The explosion intensified, and before long the entire sky was burnt by the crimson flame of the Kusanagi clan, amplified by the Crimson Amplifier gloves.

x-x-x-x-x

Zofeah looked at the sky, which seemed to be burned. Curiosity aroused inside of him, as he saw a crimson pillar blasting through the clear heaven, followed by a serpent-like figure streaming and encircling the pillar. "That serpent…"

x-x-x-x-x

Iori was startled. The very same feeling of hatred enraged inside his heart, but it was caused by different reason. He looked around him and saw the crimson pillar plunging upward to the open space. He clenched his hand on his half-cut coat and grumbled. "I know this feeling very well… I know it."

x-x-x-x-x

Kusanagi #102796 stood, correcting his Crimson Amplifier gloves and running a hand through his hair. Then he cracked and popped each and every joint on his body before turned around. The Lord of The Jellyfish was now seen laying on the floor, whilst the Mayship crews rushed toward him in distress. He grinned in devious victory. He had won the duel, and it was helped by the variation of Kyo's _Style 524: God Dust _hidden super desperation move, now his trademark Instant Kill – _Style 666: Demon Dust._

"My job is done here," Sana spoke and walked away from the pirates. "Don't worry about your so-called master, girls. This amplifier allows me to use only 10% of my power; otherwise, he and this ship would have been burned to crisps. Now, will you all excuse me?"

"What's going on here?" All eyes looked at the entrance door. April was standing at the passage, her eyes shrouded in total confusion and shock. Sana cackled and approached the crew and stared down at her.

"How not observant I am," the NESTS warrior uttered, "to ignore this girl. Heh, I really doubt that you want to know the real situation in here. Or, you might not be able to know."

April looked at Sana in bafflement. "Who… who are you?" Sana did not answer; instead, he put a hand on her head and grinned. "What… what are you going to do?" she gasped and tried to get off from his grab. 

"It's a pity for not finishing the excitement I was having," Sana spoke. "However, I must leave. There are still tasks I must accomplish before the grand event arrives." With that, he stunned April with a jolt of electricity. April fainted and was caught in his arms before she fell onto the floor. He looked at the girl and nodded before continued his paces.

"Let go off April!" January demanded. Sana looked at the crew and sighed.

"I almost forgot the promise," he uttered. "Sorry, girls. I can't help you this time."

"But you said you'd promised to find May!" January replied.

Sana grinned and laughed. "Yes, I was. But promises are meant to be broken."

January gasped. He had broken the promise, and now he was taking April away. "Sukebe! Sukebe! You traitor! How could you do this to us! How could you!"

"How could I?" Sana replied. "How should I know? After all, you all are no worthy to question me. And you will never be."

Kusanagi #102796 jumped off the Mayship with April in his arms, descending toward a destination only the NESTS warrior knew. January, and the rests of the crews including Jennet, were left in a state of anger. An anger lusting inside of them so much that they vowed to avenge Johnny's defeat and hunt Sana down, no matter the risks they would have to take.


	14. Something Shockingly Strange

**Chapter 14: Something Shockingly Strange**

16 hours had passed. Still, computer analysis on blood sample taken from Hikki's body is far from complete. Omega Rugal grew restless; any upcoming result from the test was crucial for him, and he was desperate to see one. The Chrono power he had witnessed during the duel between him and Hikki was so intriguing, he wondered whether it was a power previously unknown to mankind, or it was just a power similar to the Orochi power gifted by Leopold Goenitz.

Omega Rugal, then, turned around and approached a Perplex tube mounted near electronic scanner. Inside the cylindrical encasing was an energy orb spinning and bulging inside the confined vacuum space. It was a tiny portion of the Chrono power extracted from the blood sample. The Kaiser put a hand on the tube and examined the energy orb, as if admiring its metallic blue colour that made up its beauty. Then, as to test the reaction the orb would give, he released a small amount of his Omega power into the tube. The result was surprising; the energy orb unleashed amounts of blue aura to counter the outside interference and engulfed the power, literally 'freezing' the invading entity. Then it suddenly glowed brightly and bounced wildly inside the tube, attempting escape. The resulting shockwave produced from the constant collision caused the scanner to malfunction and shutdown. The energy orb continued to struggle before it subdued and settled down.

"Very interesting," Omega Rugal thought and left the tube. He approached the damaged scanner, only to find that all the system was rendered useless. "It also permanently disrupted these equipments. I'm very sure it's different from both Orochi and Gear power combined, but I must do more analysis on the blood sample."

Omega Rugal left the laboratory and headed toward the Kaiser Hall to meditate. He decided to spend his time on more significant matter than to pointlessly stand in front of the monitor, waiting for the analysis to complete. Curiosity arose, as the image of Hikki murderously glowering at him appeared in his mind. "Those eyes… I thought I had seen them, but where?"

X-x-x-x-x

The Magnolia Village became alive again. After two critical days of recovery, Hikki returned to life and was now able to perform activities he used to do, particularly cosplaying. Already provoked Robo Ky with his talent, Hikki was now choosing the visitors as his target. His lively and mischievous attitude made most of his victims having serious headaches, yet for Yuu it was nothing compared to how grateful she was to see Hikki back in action.

"HIKKI!" Robo Ky roared and chased Hikki, the latter was cosplaying of Konoko (courtesy of ONI). "DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOUR TRICKED ME! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Hah! Like I want to care," Hikki replied and stuck out his tongue at Robo Ky. Robo Ky was very enraged and puffed out smokes from his exhaust and kept chasing him around the village.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TEASING PEOPLE WITH YOUR TALENT!?" Robo Ky demanded as the two of them were now running over rooftops.

"Because it's my hobby," Hikki shouted back at Robo Ky, "to entertain people as much as they want."

"TO ENTERTAIN THE HELL WITH IT!" Robo Ky screamed. "YOU ANNOYING PEST! I SHALL CRUSH YOUR BONES ONCE I GET YOU!"

"Catch me if you can! PIIDAH!"

All the visitors watched at the 'cat-and-mouse' chase and just shook head in amazement. "They're surely very energetic today, don't you think Wolfie?" asked Cassandra while the five of them stood at the square.

"They surely are," Lone Wolf SIX spoke and broke in laughter. "Though I found it was damn funny to see Robo Ky freaked out by the Konoko disguise."

**[flashback]**

Konoko: Hello, Robo Boy. Want to have a date with me?

Robo Ky: CTRL-ALT-DEL! AM I DREAMING OR WHAT?!

Konoko: What's wrong, Robo Boy? Oh, I get it. You're never asked by a woman to go out for a date. Isn't that right, hmm? (seductively smiled)

Robo Ky: UHH, WELL, YOU SEE, IT'S NOT THAT I NEVER HAVE A DATE, BUT…

Konoko: (approached Robo Ky and placed both hands on his chest) but what? (slowly traced a finger down his metallic skin)

Robo Ky: WARNING! WARNING! EXCITEMENT METER REACHES DANGEROUS LEVEL! (gulped as Konoko teasingly fondled and undid his outfit)

Konoko: Robo Boy… (sighed and rested her head on his bare chest) don't you want me to be girlfriend? I've been longing to be with a man with such strength as you are… (encircled her arms around his body) please, take me with you…

**[/flashback]**

"And when Robo Ky almost said 'yes'," Lone Wolf SIX spoke between his laughs, "Konoko suddenly cried 'EEK! You pervert gay-BOT!' and revealed herself as Hikki!" Almost simultaneously all of them laughed out loud. Robo Ky overheard the laughter and snapped in anger.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" He did not realize that he was floating over a gap between rooftops and crashed on crates below him. All the people stopped laughing and rushed toward the crash site and helped Robo Ky to get off the wooden boxes.

"Hey, you okay?" Hikki asked after he got down from the rooftops.

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?" Robo Ky replied.

"Come on, I was just trying to help," Hikki spoke.

"I NEED NO ONE TO HELP ME," Robo Ky uttered and hastily stood up and walked toward the hill. "I NEED SOME PRIVACY. NOBODY SHOULD DISTURB ME," he announced and left them. Cassandra grumbled in dismay and put her hands on her hips.

"What a show-off," the Greek swordswoman spoke. "Hey! If you robot don't want to thank us, fine! We won't help you the next time you're in trouble."

"He's one strange robot, you know," Hikki uttered and took off the disguise. "Phew, this suit made me sweating a lot. Eh? Hibiki, where are you going?"

"I'm following Robo Ky," Hibiki told him.

"But didn't you hear him?" Cassandra asked. "He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I don't care. Whether he wants it or not, I'm going to accompany him," the iaijitsu woman insisted.

"Hibiki-" Cassandra voiced before Lone Wolf SIX signalled her to let her go. "But Wolfie, he's going to hurt her."

"Trust her," the GVS author assured. "If Robo Ky wants to talk with someone, Hibiki's the person." Then he looked at Hibiki who was waiting for his permission. "Take care. Just be careful with Robo Ky, okay?"

"Haii."

On top of the hill.

Robo Ky stood immobile, cursing and swearing and blaming as much as he could. The treatment 'those human' had given was unfair and meant to anger him. He did not like it, especially when he's the one and only Robo Ky to exist. His hand clenched the hilt of the Thunderseal and began channelling electricity into its blade.

"Robo Ky, we need to talk." The PWAB knight turned around and saw Hibiki standing not far from him. He stared at the woman for a while before he grumbled and turned away. "I know you're angry, but I didn't come here to provoke you."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Robo Ky questioned.

Hibiki breathed out and slowly approached Robo Ky. "I just want to talk with you, because I noticed that you're…"

"ALONE? I HAVE SUMOMO AS A FRIEND. I AM NOT ALONE," Robo Ky uttered.

"No, that isn't what I mean. Well, you do have Sumomo-san, but the truth is," Hibiki spoke before breathed out again. She approached Robo Ky from the front and stared into his yellow square eyes. "You need a friend from among of us."

Robo Ky stared deeply at the Mueru Maden Ryuu iaijitsu master before he sarcastically laughed. "ME? NEED A HUMAN FRIEND? FOOL! I, THE ONE AND ONLY ROBO KY DOESN'T NEED A HUMAN TO BE MY FRIEND!"

"_Chigau_!" Hibiki exclaimed. "You still need one, even if he constantly annoys you."

"HIKKI? YOU WANT ME TO BEFRIEND THAT COSPLAYER?" Robo Ky questioned. "NO! I WILL NEVER TRUST HIM! NEVER! AND I WILL NEVER TRUST IN HUMAN FOREVER!"

A hard slap perched on his stainless steel cheek. Robo Ky was astounded; he had been slapped by Hibiki. Rubbing his bruised cheek, he looked at Hibiki and noticed tears forming in her eyes well.

"_Baaka_! How could you say such detested things," Hibiki scolded and clenched her fist. "_Onegai_, Robo Ky. Don't misjudge the people around you just because some of us mistreat you. _Onegai_…"

For a while, Robo Ky stared at the woman who slowly broke into tears. Then he frowned and had his own version of angsty expression. "PEOPLE AROUND ME…?" he half-whispered.

"Haii, people around you," Hibiki spoke, trying not to cry. "You may say that some of us dislike you, but most of us don't. We don't hate or dislike you just because you're an artificial being." She wiped off all tears and continued speaking, her glassy eyes kept on staring at the robot. "If you still don't like us, please think of your creator. If he sees you like this, what would he feel? What would he say when his most prized creation acts in such… behaviour?"

"MY CREATOR…" Then Robo Ky startled. A part of his memory previously unknown knocked his subconscious. A memory of a researcher emerged in his mind. A memory he had forgotten for a very long time; long before he was handed over to the Post-War Administrative Bureau.

Robo Ky shrugged and held his head, mumbling under his robotic breath. Hibiki was curious and asked whether he was fine. "MY MEMORY… I THINK IT SHOULD BE PUT TO A TEMPORARY REST," the robot spoke and lowered his Thunderseal. "HIBIKI."

"_Haii_?" Hibiki voiced.

"I… I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY FOR BEHAVING RUDE TO YOU." Then he lifted his head and looked at her. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY A MOMENT AGO, BUT I'M SO SORRY."

Hibiki could not help but to giggle. "_Daijoobu_, Robo Ky." She reached his hand and firmly took a hold on it. "Robo Ky, if you need anything, I'll be grateful to help you."

"YOU REALLY THINK SO?" Robo Ky asked.

"Of course," she answered and smiled.

Robo Ky was silent again. His database was trying to figure out what kind of help he needed the most. Then the troubled Holy Order fighting style came to his mind. Already damaged from previous battles, he thought that it would be sufficient to look for alternative combat techniques.

And he had found the one who would help him.

"HIBIKI," Robo Ky uttered and held her hand in return. "WILL YOU TEACH ME ALL ABOUT IAIJITSU?"

x-x-x-x-x

Back to the Black Noah ship.

Omega Rugal was still inside the Kaiser Hall for his meditation session. The computer that analysed the blood sample was left unattended, performing the analysis by self-automation operation. He decided not to interfere with the process, and proceeded with his meditation.

Unknown to him, however, the analysis was complete. Documents were coming out from nearby printer, page by page, all showing data from the analysis done on the blood sample.

The result of the analysis?

"Negative. Analysis has found that the DNA doesn't match those of the Orochi clan. Study has also shown that the owner of the extracted DNA has no obvious relationship with the Howard family, even though his fighting style was identical to Kobojutsu and Hakkyokuseiken. Even the origin of the Chrono power has yet to be discovered due to tack of database regarding the illusive power." A part of the printed document revealed. "This experiment will continue until all data are revealed."

x-x-x-x-x

Bridget was getting annoyed. Not only Malin was following him everywhere, she never stopped offering to become his TAG partner. Despite his stern warning not to bother him, the girl remained insistent as ever and kept on her efforts.

"Just stop following me!" Bridget roared and withdrew his metal yo-yo. "Look, Malin. I don't know why you're so persistent to become my TAG partner, but just stop following me. Okay?"

"Aww, what's wrong with you Bridget?" Malin asked and teasingly giggled. Then she approached Bridget and closed her face to his, as to watch his enraged eyes. "I'm not going to flirt on you like what everyone else has expected."

"Yeah, right," Bridget replied and pouted, much to Malin's delighted surprise.

"Well, look at that," she spoke and poked his cheek. "Pouting like a clownfish frustrated at himself because his joke doesn't work. Let me sing for you, buddy."

Bridget glowered at Malin. "Don't"

"Oh, yes. I do."

"I said don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Do."

Silence. Then Bridget grumbled disapprovingly and folded his arms. "Fine, fine. Just do whatever you want. Sheesh."

Malin leaped in excitement and began singing, as to please the Brit crossdresser. "Just keep walking, just keep walking; just keep walking, walking, walking; just keep walking, just keep-"

"Will you stop singing that song?" Bridget demanded with a vein popped on his head. "Why are you acting like that blue fish who suffers from short-term memory lapse?"

Under the sea, Dory was listening to Marlin's story when she suddenly sneezed. "Something wrong, Dory?" the clownfish asked.

"I don't know," Dory said and rubbed her nose. "But I think somebody's picking on me."

Malin stopped singing the song and looked at Bridget. "Well, what do you know," she uttered and giggled, "Our crossdresser hates that song very much."

"Stop acting like that fish!" Bridget demanded.

Again, at the Great Barrier Reef, Dory sneezed, much to Marlin's concern. "Dory, are you sure you're okay?" Marlin asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Dory assured and shrugged.

"Okay, I'll stop doing it," Malin surrendered and stared at Bridget. "What's wrong with you today, Bridget? You seem to be bothered by something."

"Yeah, yeah," Bridget uttered and shrugged. "Just stop worrying of me."

"Oh, okay then."

Bridget and Malin were heading toward an inn when they were called by someone from distance. Both turned around and saw Athena and Justine waving at them, in which Malin happily waved back at them. "We're in luck. Instead of forming a TAG, we should form a team. What do you say, Bridget?" Malin suggested as she greeted Athena and Justine.

"Hey, who's making decision in here?" Bridget questioned.

"Come on. It's going to be a lot more exciting if there are four of us," Malin assured.

Bridget slapped his forehead and grumbled in dismay. "Great. Now I have the narrator girl, a goddess in disguise and a super-cute command Gear accompanying me. GAH! I'm so going to kill him…!"

x-x-x-x-x

Zofeah was walking down the Chao Praya River. Heading to a destination he only knew, he had decided to pay a visit to the majestic and mystical land of the Siam. Merely a simple walk-around tour, he had no intention of challenging most of the Muay Thai artists he encountered, though some of them did declare their challenge in which he disregarded it. He wasn't interested in fighting for the moment; all he wanted to do was just walking around, enjoying as much the beauty of the region as he could.

He halted his steps. Standing before him was a man he had encountered before, way back at South Town. "We meet again, Legendary Wolf," he uttered.

"This is surely an encounter I've expected to happen," Terry spoke.

"I noticed that," Zofeah said. He summoned his Shishi belt and transformed it into a pair of kodachi. He opened a battle stance and stared at Terry. "Just talking isn't enough for the two of us. We should have this battle started quickly."

"Well, you're the one who asked for it," Terry replied and opened his stance. "Come on. This wolf spirit is hungry for the taste of your strength."

Zofeah merely grinned and lowered his stance, the twin blades pointing backwards. "Let's go."


	15. A Rematch Of Fury

**Chapter 15: A Rematch of Fury**

Terry Bogard. The Hungry Lone Wolf of Legend. The one who has defeated the Most Powerful Man in the World. The one who has witnessed the emergence of the Orochi clan and NESTS. The one who brings with him radiant and friendly smile to anyone he meets. The one, whom people revere, admire, respect, love, like and hate. The greatest fighter the world has ever seen.

Zofeah. The mastermind behind GVS2: Battle Revolution. The one with unbelievable fighting skill hidden beneath his robe. The one whose mysterious agenda has yet to reveal. The one who is claimed to take control of the Shishi power. The one with the Revolution in his hand.

Today, the river of Chao Praya and its people would witness one of the fiercest battles the world has yet to seen. The battle between the one who holds the Fatwa of the Revolution and the one and only Lone Wolf. A battle between Zofeah and Terry Bogard.

"Power Wave!"

A ground projectile was shot toward Zofeah. The organizer easily teleported away with his Wind Walker, however Terry was fast enough to eye his movement. Quickly he chased Zofeah and hit him with a Power Charge. Zofeah took a direct hit of the head-on collision and flung to the open air. As he was about to reach the ground, Terry immediately linked the Power Charge to a light Burn Knuckle, sending Zofeah right toward the river.

"HIYARGH!" Zofeah cried out loud and suddenly halted just an inch above the water surface. He turned around and air-dashed toward the ground and landed back. He looked at Terry and nodded, as if acknowledging the potential of the hungry wolf. He looked at his robe, realizing that it was badly torn from the Burn Knuckle. "Looks like I have to buy myself a new one," he half-sarcastically spoke and took off the robe, revealing the uniform of the WWII Japanese military officer.

"You're quite bulky," Terry spoke.

"I'm very flattered by your compliments, Terry," Zofeah replied and resumed his battle stance. "But I can sense the frustration emerging from your eyes. Is it because of the past event you had faced?"

Terry just sighed and lazily shrugged. "To be defeated by the old ex-Holy Knight 100-0… that's the most testing day I ever had. Hey. Why are you asking questions not related to this duel?"

(The FMV of Kliff celebrating his 100th victory over Terry in GGXX arcade tourney took place)

"Curiosity sometimes leads people to surprising facts," Zofeah remarked. "So, Terry. Are you ready for your 101st loss today?"

"Not this time," Terry spoke and dashed toward Zofeah. "Because this lone wolf will claim his first official Battle Revolution victory!" Then, he lifted his fist and let it be engulfed by energy. "And you're going to become my witness!"

"Alright, then," Zofeah uttered and lowered his stance. "Be my guest."

"POWER GEYSER!"

X-x-x-x-x

At the Sakazaki dojo.

Ryo suddenly opened his eyes. His usual meditation was disturbed by outside interference. Not by the constant confrontation between her sister Yuri and the assassin leader Venom (p/s: both Sakazaki Dojo and Assassin Guild merged to form one organization, the Assassin Dojo), but from a force coming from nowhere. He recognized it as evil, yet he could not determine whether it was the evil force of the Orochi clan or the evil doings of the NESTS. He could sense both his tiger and dragon spirit roaring and raging inside of him, demanding to be released to inflict disorder upon the earth.

"WAAA!" Yuri suddenly cried in dismay. "You're cheating! You can't use that cue stick!"

"Why not?" Venom demanded. "There isn't any rule of not using cue stick!"

"I don't care! You're cheating! Cheating!" Yuri shouted back at the Brit.

Ryo looked at both the people who were playing hopscotch, and couldn't help but to sigh. The presence of Venom and Zato-1 at the dojo had brought with them a total confusion. He paid no attention of the two assassins; however Yuri was very uncomfortable with Venom. Already mad when she was ignored by him, Zato, his brother and Robert during the Kyokugen/Assassin duel, she was now targeting Venom as her prime target of hatred.

Yet there was something he was more concerned of; more important than the evil force or the troubled relationship between Yuri and Venom. Ryo frowned and stared right at the reason a letter marked GVS2: Battle Revolution, laying flat in front of him. It had reached the dojo, but he did not open it due to the fact that he was getting bored of tournament invitations.

And today…

"I must find out what this evil presence is," Ryo thought and reached the letter. He opened the envelope and took out the invitation card and began reading its content. "Invitation to the GVS2: Battle Revolution tournament… this is very different from the usual KOF invitations I received. I should consider joining this tournament."

"ARGH! Now you're using the cue stick as pogo! No fair!" Yuri protested.

"Why can't I? Look, Yuri. You don't know the rules, so shut up," Venom spoke and jumped between the hopscotch boxes.

Veins popped on Yuri's head. She had it enough. "You made me angry! You won't like me when I'm angry," she warned.

Venom looked at her. "Oh?"

"ARGH! Now I'm totally mad! Take this! RISING SPARROW OF DEATH!"

Again, Ryo watched as Venom was pummelled to near-death by the gigantic projectile Yuri fired at him. A silent chuckle emerged appeared inside of him to see his sister's hot-blooded acts.

X-x-x-x-x

Terry was idle at the place. His fist was on the ground, near a crater created a while ago. He had unleashed a maximised Power Geyser onto Zofeah. All the spectators watched, as dusts began to dissipate. Terry looked upward and was startled.

"He's gone…!"

Terry could swear the overdrive had hit Zofeah. He could swear to himself the blademaster had been engulfed by the massive explosion of the Power Geyser. And now Zofeah was gone. Where was he?

"Above you!" Terry responded to the local's shout and saw Zofeah jumping over him. The mastermind descended toward him and was ready in strike position, with both blades lifted upward. Terry instantly rolled to the side before the Spike Jab made contact. He stood back and watched at Zofeah who was opening his stance, only this time the blademaster was glowering at him with a murderous sight.

"I shall win this match," Zofeah spoke and pointed one of the kodachi at Terry. "Nobody is going to stand in my way, not even a lone wolf."

Terry just cooed. "Oh? Really? Does that mean you're ready to use all your strength?" he asked and opened his battle stance. "Show me what you've got. Come on! Come on!"

Immediately Zofeah dashed toward Terry and attempted to cut the lone wolf with his blades. Terry parried the attack and counterattacked with a Power Dunk. Zofeah was hit and sent to the open air, while Terry quickly broke the Power Dunk.

"Are you okay?"

The call of the unmistakable battle cry. Terry was ready to land his trademark overdrive onto Zofeah.

"BUSTER WOLF!"

For the second time, the Buster Wolf hit Zofeah. The situation was similar to the very first battle at South Town, where Zofeah was unprepared to face the awesome overdrive. Only today, the Buster Wolf was more powerful.

"Zofeah, victory doesn't belong to you only! It belongs to everyone!" Terry shouted and landed his combo on the blademaster. Zofeah was unable to execute Psych Burst Counter and was pummelled all over his body and nerve endings and joints. For a while, he seemed helpless in the eye of the hungry wolf, now more ferocious and more savage than ever.

"POWER GEYSER!" Again, the geyser explosion was unleashed. Only this time, it managed to hit Zofeah, and it hit him thrice. Zofeah crashed on the ground and was unable to move. Terry didn't make any moves; he stood at his spot, waiting for Zofeah to stand up and resume the battle. Yet after a while, the mastermind did not stand. He just lied flat on the ground. Terry waited for the fighter to react, yet he remained motionless. He was certain; the blademaster was defeated.

He could be wrong.

Zofeah stood back on his feet and panted breathlessly. His uniform was damaged, and blood was staining its fabrics. "It isn't done yet…!" he declared under hoarse voice, and retreated the twin kodachi into its former state. No; instead, he summoned the silhouette dragon figure and had it engulfed his body.

"Just like the last time…" Terry uttered. "Finally deciding to use all your strength, eh Zofeah? This wolf spirit will very grateful to have a taste of it."

"Never feel overconfident, Terry Bogard," Zofeah insisted and pointed his palm at the legendary wolf. "You will still lose to me."

Terry merely cackled and crossed his arms, and released a faint red aura from his body. Zofeah looked at the action and unpleasantly nodded. "Finally deciding to use that technique, Terry Bogard? We'll see whether your wolf spirit is bold enough to face this dragon flash."

"I'm ready for it," Terry replied.

x-x-x-x-x

The West Wing, White House, A Country.

Chipp finally breathed out in relief. The troubled duel between his wife Chii and her alter-ego, simply known as Dark Chii, had been ended. Yet if it wasn't for the help of his NSA agents, the duel could have destructed the building, leaving him with nothing.

"Dark Chii will return to this place," Dark Chii declared and walked away. "And Dark Chii will accomplish Dark Chii's mission to kill Chipp."

"Chii will protect Chipp from Dark Chii," Chii insisted. "Chii will fight Dark Chii for the sake of Chipp. Chii will not allow Dark Chii to lay a finger on Chipp."

"Chii- aww, whatever. I'd rather not be involved in this endless duel," Chipp uttered. Then he looked at the invitation and grumbled in concern. He knew he was finally able to live as a normal person, added with the fact that he was now the president of the A Country. He had wished not to involve in any tournament or duels or confrontations, because he realized there would be no significance behind it.

"Besides," he whispered and took a hold of Chii's hand. "I've finally got a lifetime partner, though she's a little strange for the most of the people." Chii looked at him and blushed. "What's wrong, Chii?"

"Chii just thought of something," Chii uttered and held his hand in return. "Chii had been looking for the only person for Chii. Chii had been looking for that person for a long time. And now…"

"And now?" Chipp uttered and brought Chii's face to his, staring into her innocent eyes. "Chii, I don't care whether you're a Persocon or not. And I don't care of those damned people who cannot accept the relationship between us. Chii I know will always be Chii. Chii I know will always fight Dark Chii for the sake of her only person."

"Chipp," Chii spoke and cupped the ninja's face. "Chii is glad to see Chipp. Chii is happy to be with Chipp. Chii loves Chipp very much."

Chipp smiled and pulled the innocent girl into his arms. "I love you too, Chii," he uttered and embraced her softly. "If only I could forget the tournament once and for all…"

The same officer entered the office. "Mister President, someone wants to meet you," he informed. Chipp let Chii off his arms and looked at the officer.

"Did you say anything, officer?" he inquired.

The officer coughed and corrected his black coat. "Please excuse me, Mister President. But there's someone who wants-"

"Oh, so this is the place where Chipp works." Chipp was startled. The voice was very similar to him.

"Damn those security guards…" And again, Chipp gasped. That rough feminine voice. He knew it very well. Could it be…?

"Chipp!" Chipp was mistaken no more. Standing at the door were the two Japanese who used to accompany him before. The Japanese at the left was wearing official government suit, though the umbrella was still there. The Japanese at the right was unbelievably back to normal. The right arm, the left eyes, the pink katana…

"Anji? Baiken?"

x-x-x-x-x

Two hours had passed since Zofeah and Terry were prepared to execute their ultimate attack. All the spectators were anxious to see the outcome of the battle. The area of the Chao Praya River was tensely quiet, as the two fighters were waiting for the exact time to act.

Slowly, Terry preceded forward, his eyes focusing on the palm Zofeah directed at him. He knew that if he was careless, he would be facing the same attack Zofeah had used against him at South Town. The same attack by the name of Heavenly Dragon Flash, which had almost claimed his life. He knew that every step was crucial in determining the outcome result of the duel.

Then he saw Zofeah putting a hand on his erect arm, as to endure recoils. He recognized the stance; it was the start-up for the Heavenly Dragon Flash. He was not mistaken because the same orb was produced before the palm. He was ready.

"Heavenly Dragon Flash."

A gigantic energy beam was fired from the palm and hurled toward Terry. Zofeah was pushed from his position, enduring the heavy recoil produced from the energy-consuming overdrive. It seemed that Terry became its victim once again. Nothing could ever survive the massive force of Heavenly Dragon Flash.

Suddenly…

"Power Dunk!"

Out of nowhere, Terry pounced at Zofeah and hit him with the Power Dunk. Because he was prone to counterattack during the execution of the overdrive, Zofeah was not prepared to withstand the collision of the uppercut kick and was launched to the open air.

"Power…"

Terry halted midair and lifted his fists upward. He immediately plunged to the ground and slammed both fists on the ground.

"STREAM!"

A gigantic energy pillar blasted from the ground and trapped Zofeah inside it. Terry Bogard's new trademark instant kill – Power Stream – was revealing its powerful force onto Zofeah.

It ended. The Power Stream disappeared in the open air. Terry stood up and looked around, and he was upset. Zofeah was gone again. He checked the area around him, but he did not see any trace of the blademaster. He looked upward, yet the mastermind wasn't there, as well. Either he was finished off for good by Power Stream or escaped certain death, Terry was unsure.

Yet he knew of one thing: the score was now even. His defeat to Zofeah at South Town was paid off. For the time being, he would worry no more of the Battle Revolution organizer.

Or would he?

.

"Curse… the lone wolf is stronger than I thought!" Zofeah thought and ran through the dense undergrowth. He had escaped the Power Stream IK, yet in return he had to sustain serious injuries. His right arm, which was used to unleash the Heavenly Dragon Flash, was in critical condition. The Power Dunk had hit it, breaking several bones inside the arm. He was lucky to execute Wind Walker to escape Power Stream otherwise he would have been doomed.

Zofeah stopped at an abandoned Buddhist temple and sat under the huge statue of sitting Buddha. Panting heavily, he held his injured arm and grumbled under his breath. For a while, he was silent, staring at the floor. He was thinking of what Terry had told him during the battle. 'Victory doesn't belong to you only! It belongs to everyone!' "It belongs to everyone…?" he muttered and leaned against the statue. His injury was unbearable, and he decided to rest until he recovered. He decided that as soon as he was back to action, he would have to act more strictly as the organizer of the Battle Revolution. He would be merciless toward anyone who challenged him, including the lone wolf.

x-x-x-x-x

_No one knows what it likes_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes…_

_No one knows what it likes_

_To be hated, to be failure_

_To telling all the lies…_

**(Behind Blue Eyes, Limp Bizkit**)


	16. Session

**Chapter 16: Session**

"DISTANCE SLASH!"

In time less than a split second, the apple was sliced into half. Hibiki and Elde watched in amazement, as Robo Ky slowly retreated the wooden katana into its kamae position. The robot, then, stared at the target for a while before he grumbled in dissatisfaction.

"IT STILL ISN'T PERFECT," said Robo Ky and went into the Distance Slash position for the second time. Again, he executed Distance Slash yet the attack missed the apple. He mumbled under his robotic voice and plunged the wooden katana into the ground. Learning the Mueru Maden Ryuu iaijitsu wasn't as easy as he had thought, and the learning software installed inside him did not giving him much of its help.

"Patience is the key, Robo Ky," Elde shouted at him. "Don't rush yourself to master the sword technique. Even I took time to perfect it."

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING," Robo Ky shouted back at him. He looked back at the sliced apple and cursed silently. Again, he entered the Distance Slash position and positioned himself in a firm stance.

Then suddenly…

"AIIIIII!" Out of nowhere, Sumomo jumped toward Robo Ky and landed on his head. "Good morning, Robo Ky! Today is a special day, isn't it? AIIIIII!" the mini Persocon shrieked and danced. "AIIIIII! Let's start our day with our morning exercise! And 1, 2, 3, 4!" 

Robo Ky cackled and picked up Sumomo and put her on his shoulder. "SUMOMO, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF MY TRAINING. CAN YOU SPARE ME SOME TIME, PLEASE?" he pleaded and patted her head. 

"Aww, I was hoping to cheer you," Sumomo whined. "But then it can't be helped! Robo Ky is going to train himself iaijitsu! AIIIIII! Robo Ky is going to be an iaijitsu master! AIIIIII!" Hibiki and Elde couldn't help but to giggle at Sumomo's hyper-cuteness.

"It seems your student is the most unique I've ever met," Elde stated.

"You're right, Elde-_san_," Hibiki remarked between her giggles, as the two of them watched at Robo Ky who later danced with Sumomo.

"I don't know whether I can ask or not," Elde spoke later on, "but what is really the relationship between you and Mister Lone Wolf? You two are very close to each other, like you've known each other for a long time."

Hibiki merely smiled and put both hands on her chest. "It's a really interesting story, Elde-_san_. giggle Maybe I shouldn't share my secret to somebody else, but since you're my student, I guess it's okay to let you know."

"Well, sensei, I don't mind if you don't want to let me know," Elde uttered. "Though I'm still concerned at Miss Cassandra…"

Hibiki suddenly murmured when she heard the name. "She always brags this and that about her being Lone Wolf-_san's_ girlfriend. And she always teases me this and that of being jealous at her," she complained with her unhappy facial expression. "I don't like her at all. If only Lone Wolf-san…"

"Speaking of Lone Wolf," Elde interfered, "I saw him at the weapon shop earlier this morning. What is he doing there?"

Hibiki breathed out and looked at her student. "He told me that he'd be having weapon training there."

Elde's eyebrows arched upward. "Weapon training? Or weapon bargaining?"

.

Lone Wolf SIX could just nod in admiration. The WW2-model STG44 was still working properly despite its rusty body. He aimed the father of modern assault rifles at a target and feinted a shot. "Still as lethal as before," he uttered and put the automatic rifle aside. He reached a rare 19th century-model Colt .38 revolver and aimed it at the same target, feinting a shot.

"How are the weapons, boss?" the shopkeeper asked as he entered the shooting range.

"Very nice, though not all of them match my taste," Lone Wolf SIX answered and put down the revolver.

"Ah, don't worry about that, boss," the shopkeeper told him. "I have more at the warehouse. Care if I show all of them to you?"

"Certainly."

Lone Wolf SIX followed the shopkeeper to a storage room outside the weapon shop. He was caught in amazement as he entered the warehouse. "Guns and lots of guns. Wow, this is like the paradise for gun lovers," he uttered and looked at weapon racks arranged before him.

"Boss, when you thought this is all can you see, there are more at the end of this room," the shopkeeper informed. "We have everything. There's Steyr, MP5N, Colt Commando, AK47, Desert Eagle, Beretta 93R, PSG-1, AWP. You name it, they're all here." 

Lone Wolf SIX cooed in excitement. He never realized that a weapon shop in such peaceful village would have lots of arsenal in collection. He looked around and could only wowed. "Amazing. It's so amazing to see a weapon shop with all of these," he uttered in admiration. "Are you weapon dealer or something? Man, with all these, an armed revolution could be held at any moment."

The shopkeeper grinned and patted the author's shoulder. "Boss, there's more than you can imagine. We also sell futuristic weapons; rail gun, plasma rifle, light sabre, dematerialize amplifier, everything."

"Really?" Lone Wolf SIX asked.

"Boss, this storage room is yours. Take your time, and choose whichever weapon suit your taste," the shopkeeper spoke and walked out of the wooden structure. "Enjoy yourself."

Lone Wolf SIX looked around the storage room. Like an infant treated with toys, he was very delighted to see all kinds of weapons in a single place. "Well, no time to lose. I better go and look for weapon of my choice," he uttered.

x-x-x-x-x

"_Shippu Ken_!"

Misaki evaded the projectile fired by his father and counterattacked with a Double Reppuken. Geese easily blocked the projectile and GCD-ed toward Misaki and landed his Predictable throw on the girl. However, the girl air-recovered and tossed her own version of Shippu Ken at her father. The Most Powerful Man In The World would not easily give any of his opponents a chance, so again he Guard Cancel Dashed toward Misaki and executed a Raising Storm. Misaki was hit by the violent overdrive and crashed on the floor.

Geese approached Misaki and knelt beside her. "Are you alright, little girl?" he asked and offered a hand. Misaki nodded and reached the hand.

"Predictable."

Geese had fallen into Misaki's deceive and was tossed to the air. Misaki immediately linked the throw to a Jaei Ken. "RAISING STORM!" Her impersonation of Geese's Raising Storm hit the badass villain, almost tearing his outfit.

Geese managed to land a Psych Burst Counter before Misaki followed on with a Hishou Nichirin Zan. "Very cunning of you, little girl," he remarked and landed safely on his foot. 

Misaki merely giggled and corrected her hair. "But not as strong as you are, father," she remarked.

"Aw, our little girl is down to earth right now," Geese spoke, much to Misaki's childish response. The man sighed and approached Misaki before reached her chin and lifted her face. "What's wrong with you, Misaki? Don't you like to be-"

"Father, I'm alright," she answered and took a hold on his hand. "Maybe you're too old to worry at your children."

Geese laughed when he heard the comment. "Little girl, in fighting world, old men never dies. They just keep getting stronger," he spoke and softly patted her scalp. "Misaki."

"Yes, father?" Misaki responded to her much beloved father.

"Get yourself prepared. We're going to visit someone," the martial artist spoke.

Misaki's eyes blinked several times, and for a moment she stared at him in wonder. "Who are we going to visit, father?"

Geese merely grinned. "A friend of mine. I think you already know him."

X-x-x-x-x

"_Oniisan, ohayou_!" Lazily, Iori opened his eyes and saw a pair of hazelnut eyes staring cutely at him. "_Oniisan_, you remember what today is, don't you?" sweetly May asked.

"Uhh… what on earth are you talking, May?" Iori asked and pulled back the rug as to cover his body.

"Oniisan, your promised me yesterday to take me to the park," May told him and roughly pulled the blanket. "Wake up, lazy tapir. Oversleeping is bad for your health."

Abruptly Iori stood up and glowered at May. "What did you call me, May?" he demanded.

May giggled and placed a light kiss upon his cheek. "I said, you lazy tapir must wake up," she whispered. Driven by anger, Iori seized May's body and hissed threateningly, much to her fear.

"I had reminded you not to annoy me, didn't you remember?" he spoke and immediately tickled her waist.

"IYAA! _Oniisan_, don't tickle me!" May begged between her struggle to escape Iori's arms. She managed to flee and opened her defensive stance. "_Oniisan_ is mean! I don't like mean people!" she remarked and stuck out her tongue.

Iori broke in laughter and approached May. "Tell me, May. Do I look mean to you?" he asked and, again, seized her in his arms. Only this time, he didn't tickle or harass her; he merely embraced the Japanese girl.

"You're so warm, _oniisan_," she whispered and hugged Iori in return. Then under her breath, she spoke a verse. A verse that would strike fear to all who listen to it. "_Asobi wa owarida. Nake, sakebe. Soshite… shine_." She looked at her brother in wonder. "Oniisan, why would you curse people to death when you know they don't do anything bad at you?" curiously she asked, still not letting him off her arms.

"At least, I'm not summoning sea creatures," Iori slyly replied and grinned at May. "I mean, look at you. Iruka-san here, Iruka-san there. Yamada-san frontal attack, Yamada-san behind charge. Aren't you bored calling their names over and over again?"

"_Oniisan_, don't tease me," May demanded, her face blushing furiously. Then she buried her face beneath his shirt and clung onto him. "Ne, _oniisan_."

"What is it, May?" Iori asked and looked down at her.

"I was wondering," she spoke and clenched his shirt, "could you teach me the Yagami-_ryuu_ martial art? I thought that I might want to try something… new."

Iori slowly pushed May away from his body and stared at her eyes. "May, I don't like to be selfish, but it's allowed to the members of Yagami clan only." He put a hand on her cheek and softly rubbed it. "I don't know why you have interest in the martial art, but…"

May took his hand and nuzzled it close. "Why can't I?" she asked. "Shingo-san learnt Kusanagi-_ryuu_ from his mentor and perfected it to his own taste, so why can't I, oniisan?"

Iori didn't want to tell her. For him, the Yagami-ryuu martial art he owned was exclusively to rival the Kusanagi-_ryuu_ fighting style his mortal enemy Kyo practiced. Despite the fact that Yabuki Shingo did learn it, his variation of the fighting style was no match against the authentic Kusanagi-ryuu or even Yagami-ryuu.

And then, the name Sol Badguy emerged in his mind. The Guilty Gear, the Corrupted Flame, ex-Professor Frederick Mercury, the American Badass, the greatest fan of Queen, the one who owns the ultra-cheap non-stop original Gun Flame attacks. He is also a fire-yielder and owns the first component of the Outrage: the Fireseal Blade. He may be tough, yet to Iori he possessed no possible threat. At least, since both him and Sol were companions, he sensed no intention of challenging him from the badass figure.

Iori looked back at May. "_Onegai_, _oniisan_… please teach me the Yagami-_ryuu_," she begged. He sighed. It couldn't be helped when it comes to May.

"Alright, I'll teach you." May's eyes shone brightly when she heard the response.

"You will, _oniisan_?" delightedly she asked. 

Iori smiled and patted her head. "Of course, I will. But I can't guarantee you to master any of its flame techniques," he added. "So, May, are you ready to become the part of the Yagami fighters?"

"_Haii_!"

x-x-x-x-x

Onboard the Black Noah.

Omega Rugal stepped out of the research laboratory. His meditation at Kaiser Hall had ended, and he had prepared himself for the 'requested' duel with his unlikely opponent. He was now heading toward the control room, where several military personnel were waiting for him.

"Kaiser Rugal, the helicopter is ready to pick him," one of the personnel reported as Rugal was entering the room.

"No need to pick him up." Rugal spoke. "I'll invite him by myself."

"But Kaiser Rugal, what about analyse on the blood sample? The result doesn't come out yet, and you wanted to see the result so badly," the personnel insisted.

"I've read it a while ago," Rugal informed. "Prepare me a heli. I'm going to visit him at Magnolia Village."

"Yes, Kaiser Rugal."

Immediately after the personnel departed to the flight deck, Omega Rugal took out the cylindrical encasing and examined the energy orb, which at the moment was bouncing wildly inside it, demanding to be freed. "Heh, as bold as its master," he remarked and clenched the tube. "Now let's see whether this force can accept its new owner."

In an act only the strongest dared enough to attempt, Omega Rugal forced the energy orb to assimilate with his Omega power. The energy orb grew violent, unleashing as much power as it could to counteract with the invading force. Yet it was already weakened by its previous unleash, and Omega Rugal easily overpowered it.

Rugal stared at the ebergy orb and grinned. "Now, obey and acknowledge me as your master."

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf SIX looked outside the window. He grumbled and clenched the .45 ammunition clip tightly. "He's started it, I know it."

"Boss, how's your bargain?" the shopkeeper asked. Lone Wolf SIX didn't answer; instead, he approached the payment counter with several guns he had chosen at the warehouse. "Boss, I'm quit surprised to see the choice you had made. There are better weapons at the warehouse, and these are your picks?"

"Not all suit my taste," Lone Wolf SIX remarked and gave the shopkeeper a Mastercard. "Make it quick. I've got someone to mess with after this."

"Sure. All transactions will be done in no time," the shopkeeper guaranteed and made the payment, which ended before the author could say thanks. The shopkeeper grinned at him and returned the card to him. "All done. Thank you for shopping, boss. Please come again."

Lone Wolf SIX stepped outside with the purchased weapons and quietly headed out of the Magnolia Village,as not to alarm the villagers of his absence. However, Zero already stood before his way. "I know you're going to face him," the Hunter uttered.

"Step aside, Zero," Lone Wolf SIX ordered. "This is between him and I. You have nothing to do with this duel."

Zero stepped forward and stared at the lone wolf. "But I won't allow you go go alone. And besides, your payload is too heavy. I think you need help."

Lone Wolf SIX just tsked. "Look, Zero. I don't want to involve anyone in this matter, not even you. So-"

"So that you can fight him and not worry of Hibiki being hurt of disturbed, isn't that what you mean?" The response Zero gave was disturbing. Lone Wolf SIX almost had his USP withdrawn and fired it at Zero when he decided not to pull out the weapon.

"You're right. She's been helping me a lot since… a long time ago," Lone Wolf SIX spoke and sighed. "But I've had it enough. This time, I want to settle it myself." Then he frowned and silently cursed under his breath. "Damn it… why at time like this…?"


	17. Showdown

**Chapter 17: Showdown**

Black Noah, 25 nautical miles off Korean Peninsula coastline.

The silent and peaceful morning of Yellow Sea was shattered by the noise of explosions. Immediately the super carrier was put in Red Alert by Omega Rugal, being the first to realize the incoming attack.

"An unknown intruder is detected onboard the flight deck." The computer reported.

"Only one?" Rugal uttered and ordered the computer to identify the intruder, yet it was not before another explosion shook the ship. Subsequent to that, a soldier contacted him via intercom.

"Kaiser, we can't hold on any longer! He's attacking us like hell!" the broken voice reported. Yet before Rugal could reply to the call, communication broke down. He thought that the intruder might be the Ikari Team sent by Colonel Heidern to destroy his ship.

"Wait."

Quickly he rushed to the upper deck and headed toward the flight deck. What was waiting for him was shocking; bodies scattered everywhere onboard, and trails of explosion were visible on the stainless steel. He looked around and saw a person standing at the end of the deck. "It's you," he spoke out. "You did come here as promised, Lone Wolf. You know, I have this kind of gratitude to see you here."

"Shut up, Rugal," Lone Wolf SIX replied and withdrew a USP. He turned around and pointed the handgun at Rugal, while staring deeply at the Kaiser. "And I warn you again. I've got nothing to do with the tournament."

Rugal cracked in laughter to hear the response. "Oh? So you aren't involved with the invitation after all," he uttered. "Very well. Consider our meeting a match. What do you say?"

"Let's end this."

"Heaven or Hell! Duel One! LET'S ROCK!"

In lightning-fast speed, Lone Wolf SIX jumped to the air and took out an RPG. Aiming its laser sight at Omega Rugal, he fired a projectile at the Kaiser. "What's this? A weapon user, aren't you?" Rugal questioned and cancelled the projectile attack with Genocide Cutter. However, he was open to counterattack and became the victim of Lone Wolf's 47 Spikes. The Bandit Revolver-lookalike kick caused Rugal to be sent bouncing on the flight deck.

"RUGAL, I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!" Lone Wolf SIX yelled out and ran down the deck, and immediately landed a Moon Harp Cartridge onto Rugal. The elbow attack launched Rugal to the air and Lone Wolf SIX followed with a blast from a M3 shotgun. He was hit, but the injury self-healed. "What the?"

"Surprised to see me self-healing?" Rugal asked as he safely landed. "Well, I could only presume that you didn't know the battle between Hikki and me."

"As if I want to know," Lone Wolf SIX uttered and reloaded his USP. "But I know you're up with something not good regarding the Chrono magic."

"Indeed," Rugal replied and slowly generated gale from his fist. "Now we'll see whether the Chrono magic is worthy enough to be mine. REPPUKEN!"

x-x-x-x-x

"_Anou_, _minasan_," Hakkai uttered as he slowed down the bus. "I have good news and a bad news to tell. Which one would you want to hear first?"

"Hakkai, the bad news first," Goku eagerly responded while munching a loaf of bread.

"Whichever one is fine with me," Sanzo mumbled and inhaled the Salem.

Hakkai just giggled and breathed out. "The bad news is we're out of fuel."

"EH!?" both Dizzy and Hotaru voiced in surprise.

"And actually, we're kind of lost," Hakkai added with his own of dissatisfied snicker.

"Eh? We're lost!?" Goku exclaimed in surprise and chocked the bread. "Then where are we now, Hakkai?"

"And the good news?" Gojyo added and stared at Hakkai, "it'd better not be related to the bad news."

"The good news is we've arrived at Ukraine."

Almost in an instant, all the passengers looked outside the window. They could see the signboard with the word _"Welcome to Kiev"_ written in Russian. The local townspeople of Kiev were looking at the visitors in intrigue, and some of them chattered in mother's tongue about their presence.

"Now what?" Rock asked.

"I think we'd better look for hotel," Hotaru said and looked around the city. "But where should we start first, Rock?"

"I suggest we should split up and look for any places to stay," Ky spoke.

"Good idea," Hakkai added.

All of them separated and went to either direction of the city. Ky and Rock headed toward a mansion not far from where the bus stopped. "What do you think?" Ky asked.

"Don't ask me," Rock answered.

"Hey, I didn't ask you," Ky replied and glowered at the son of Geese.

"But you did ask me," Rock answered back at him.

"Shut up, we've got to check this apartment first," Ky uttered.

Slowly, they entered the building and observed its interior. Ky investigated the items scattered on the floor, mostly consisted of empty drinking cans and papers, while Rock searched for the owner of the abandoned mansion.

Ky's eyebrow arched when he spotted a familiar object. "Rock, look at this note," he called out and picked up the object.

"What is it, Ky?" Rock asked as he approached the Holy Knight. "A note? What's written on it?"

"Let me read it?" Ky spoke and checked the handwriting.

_"To anyone who reads this note. I have left some of the scripts on the table, and I must apology for not finishing most of them. I have a task I cannot avoid, but I promise I will return to have this story done. Zofeah._

_P/S: Lone Wolf SIX, if you read this message, you'll know the time is now. The time for Revolution."_

Ky and Rock looked at each other in surprise and looked back at the note. "It's for Lone Wolf," Rock spoke.

"And it's related to the Revolution tournament. I can't believe this." Ky added.

"Do you think we should inform the rest about this?" Rock asked.

"I don't know, but I'll ask the IPF to investigate the connection between Lone Wolf SIX and this Zofeah person," Ky spoke. "Let's meet them. I think we can use this mansion for a night or two."

They began to leave the mansion, but it was not before agents appeared out of nowhere and stormed the building. "This is the PWAB! We've got this building surrounded! Whoever inside is not allowed to leave!" an announcement echoed from the outside.

"By the name of Holy Order, what is PWAB doing here?" Ky demanded and opened battle stance. Rock followed on, facing the agents who were soon surrounding the two.

"Hey, Ky," Rock called, "how many of them you think you can handle?"

"Don't underestimate a Holy Knight. I've beaten 10 agents in a minute," Ky spoke.

"Just 10? Heh, I'll beat 15 of them per minute," Rock uttered and snickered. "You'll see."

x-x-x-x-x

The battle onboard Black Noah became more intense, with both the battlers executing special moves and throwing projectiles against each other. Lone Wolf SIX had already spent most of his weapons carried against Omega Rugal, yet the Kaiser was unharmed due to the Chrono magic he possessed. Anger began to take over as all his attacks were easily cancelled by Rugal's charged up Reppuken.

"Take this!" Lone Wolf SIX screamed and fired several rockets at the Kaiser.

"Don't ever think your arsenal can hurt me, Lone Wolf!" Rugal shouted and executed Omega Reflector, deflecting all the projectiles. One RPG, however, penetrated the reflector and exploded upon contact. Rugal staggered and tried to balance himself.

"Now!" Lone Wolf SIX shouted and activated an amplifier carried along. In an instant, wires and electronic tools came out of nowhere and covered his body. Rugal looked at the GVS author and was surprised to see the changes he had.

"What the…?"

Lone Wolf SIX already stood before him before he could finish the word. "Die." The author declared and seized Rugal's head before smashing it onto the flight deck. Then the lone wolf jumped to the air and withdrew a M61 Vulcan.

"Rugal, you must die! SEVEN NATION ARMY!" he declared and opened fire. Immediately, torrents of 7.62mm bullets rained Black Noah, damaging everything onboard the ship. Rugal was forced to commit Fortress Block to defend himself from the rain bullet, and was pushed toward the end of the deck. He managed to endure the attack and stepped forward, trying to withstand the immense pressure caused by the overdrive.

"It's not over yet!" Lone Wolf shouted out and repeated Seven Nation Army. This time, a gigantic plasma cannon was summoned and he took aim at his target. Rugal looked at the sky and saw a metallic blue orb forming at the end of the cannon. He never saw the kind of attack, and he realized that at any moment…

x-x-x-x-x

Yuuki a.k.a. That Girl arrived at Magnolia Village. "This is the place. Now I must find him first," she uttered and walked around the village. She wasn't here for any reason; she was here (or rather, taken here) by the Battle Revolution tournament. Already assigned her agents for investigations, she and her sweetie Loki decided to meet Lone Wolf SIX for further help regarding the tournament. As That Girl, she must found out the truth behind the tournament, being held by a mysterious person by the name of Zofeah, who disturbingly reminded her of Sho Tsuzuku. Time is running against us, according to a report she had received recently. The feared NESTS warrior Kusanagi #102796 had attacked the Jellyfish Pirates, and more annoyingly, abducted April before disappearing to nowhere. There was no recent news of Zofeah; though rumours said that Terry was seen challenging Zofeah at Thailand.

"_Ne_, Loki-_kun_," Yuuki called him.

Loki looked at her and smiled. "Yes, my Yuuki-_chan_?"

Yuuki grumbled and elbowed him. "Stop calling me with that -_chan_ word."

Loki giggled and embraced her from the behind. "Aww, why not?"

Yuki beamed at him. "Because…" and immediately she turned around in his arms and pressed her lips against his, in a sudden and passionate kiss. It lasted for a while before she broke it. "I don't really like it, _baaka_ Loki-_kun_," she uttered and grinned.

"Oh, well," Loki said and let her go off his arms, "we'd better look for this Lone Wolf SIX. Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

They were about to walk when a disturbingly similar cry pierced the peaceful silent of Magnolia Village. They looked at the direction of the cry and saw Robo Ky and Sumomo excitedly dancing. At the background, Hibiki and Elde were seen chattering to each other.

"I think we'd better meet them first, Loki-kun," Yuuki suggested.

As the two of them approached the training ground, Sumomo saw them and immediately shrieked in her own excited tone. "AIIIII! That Girl is coming here! AIIIII!" Robo Ky, Hibiki and Elde also saw them coming at the place and approached them.

"Yuuki-_san_, Loki-_san_, it's been a while," Hibiki greeted them.

"Good to see you again, Takane-_san_," Loki uttered. "Well, actually, Yuuki-_chan_ and I have someone to meet here."

Yuuki slyly stomped on Loki's foot. "Stop calling me Yuuki-_chan_, _baaka_," she uttered and coughed. "I need to meet Lone Wolf SIX. Is he at this village right now?"

"Lone Wolf-_san_? I think he's at the weapon shop right now," Hibiki uttered.

Robo Ky was suddenly startled and held his head. "MY SENSOR TELLS ME THAT HE'S NOT AT THE WEAPON SHOP," he reported. "UH-OH."

"What is it, Robo Ky?" Hibiki asked.

"I DON'T THINK HE'S AT THIS VILLAGE, EITHER."

x-x-x-x-x

It was over. Both Seven Nation Army and Guerrilla Radio power-up overdrives ended. Lone Wolf SIX safely landed on the beach, watching as the burnt Black Noah slowly sunk into the Yellow Sea. Fatigue took over his body; the activation of Guerrilla Radio and the usage of the plasma cannon had cost his internal energy. Dropping to his knees, he gasped breathlessly for air.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm immortal?"

Lone Wolf SIX was struck in shock. That voice, it can't be! Frantically he stood up, only to see Omega Rugal standing in front of him, staring murderously down at him. "Surprised to see me, Lone Wolf?" mockingly he asked.

"I thought you're dead!" Lone Wolf insisted between his laboured breaths.

"But I'm here now, thanks to the Chrono magic," Rugal answered before seized Lone Wolf's head. "And you've destroyed my ship. I cannot forgive you for that." At the end of the word, Rugal shouted a battle cry and landed his Destruction Omega overdrive onto the lone wolf. Lone Wolf SIX tried to do a Psych Burst Counter, yet there was no given space for him as Rugal continued his menace onslaught with a Gigantic God Press. Lone Wolf SIX was smashed on a rock wall and got stuck.

"You vowed to kill me, right?" Rugal spoke and entered IK mode. "Now, it's your turn to be killed. Prepare to be history, Lone Wolf SIX."

_"I think it's you who are going to be history, Omega Rugal."_

Both Lone Wolf SIX and Omega Rugal looked at the direction of the voice. Kusanagi #102796 was standing not far from the Kaiser, with his hands burning in crimson flames. "Kyo?"

"You've got the answer wrong," Sana replied and teleported toward Rugal via Ashura Senkuu. Rugal tried to fire a Kaiser Wave at Sana, but the projectile went right through him. Laughing sarcastically, Sana grappled Rugal and executed his IK period. "You know what, Rugal? You're the worst villain the world has ever seen. Besides, you Kaiser are pathetic to own the Chrono power. You hear that? Pathetic."

"What do you NESTS scumbag want from me?!" Rugal demanded, trying to escape the grapple.

"Nothing, but I want you to die," Sana deviously replied. "GAME OVER!"

Omega Rugal had been brought into the deadly trap of Style 666: Demon Dust, as Kusanagi #102796 landed the instant kill onto him. Just like the last time, it took 13 counts to finish the autocombo IK. Only this time…

"Rugal, I shall not allow you to live forever!" Sana declared and fired a gigantic Dark Sweeper at the Kaiser. It hit, and Kaiser was now burned all over his body. It was not enough for Sana, because as the fire dissipated he dashed toward Rugal and beheaded the Kaiser. Lone Wolf SIX could only look, as the NESTS warrior destroyed both the head and the body of the immortal Omega.

"Even if one is invincible, without a head he's rendered useless." Sana spoke and absorbed the energy wave of Chrono and Omega into his body, assimilating the aura with his inner force. Then he breathed out and relaxed. "Ah, a power I've never discovered… the forbidden magic of Chrono. Let's see whether the combination works." Then, he looked at Lone Wolf SIX. "Well, well, well. The lone wolf is here. Shall you become my witness?" he uttered and summoned both flame and gale from his palms.

"Don't… don't use the Chrono power…!" Lone Wolf SIX warned, still trying to let go off the wall.

"Oh, why can't I?" Sana replied and teleported toward Lone Wolf. "Well, too late to know the question. Sorry, Lone Wolf, but you must die."

x-x-x-x-x

"Zero! Something terrible is going on!" Ciel abruptly reported. "A massacre is happening at the beach and…"

"And what?" Zero replied. "Ciel, tell me who's involved now."

"It's… it's…" A dead silent followed after that. Zero tried to ask Ciel to continue the report before he realized something.

"Oh, no. Lone Wolf!"

Quickly, Zero activated a portal and headed toward the said beach. "I knew I should've stopped him…!" he muttered. Upon arriving at the location, he could only see Kusanagi #102796 standing at the beach, now laden with flames and gales. He did not see any trace of Lone Wolf SIX or Omega Rugal.

"Where's Lone Wolf?" he demanded.

"You mean, Lone Wolf SIX?" Sana asked and corrected his battle suit. "I have no idea, but he might have been…"

"He what? Tell me! NOW!" Zero ordered. Sana merely laughed and tossed a rope held in his hand at the Hunter. Zero fetched the rope and examined it, while his eyes kept locked at the NESTS warrior. "What is this? What do you want to tell me?"

"I can only tell you something," Sana spoke and turned around. "Lone Wolf SIX is out of the way. The same goes to Omega Rugal."

"What? What happened to them?" Zero asked.

Sana turned around and deviously glowered at him. "They're history. They're out of this world. They aren't going to be seen again." Then, he turned his back at Zero and resumed his walk. "Maybe I should really tell you this: I have MURDERED Lone Wolf SIX. And the rope? It's the only reminder of the author."

"What? So that means Lone Wolf is… dead?" Zero asked in a complete surprise.

"I have no time to answer such boring question. I have a better task to do," Sana replied. "Killing someone, destroying a whole city, who knows? But I shall return, because this matter hasn't finished yet." Again, he turned around and stared at Zero. "And I mean it."


	18. Absolute Pain

** Chapter 18: Absolute Pain**

"You mean Lone Wolf-_san_ is not here?" Hibiki asked in surprise.

"I'M VERY SURE OF IT. MY SENSOR HAS TOLD ME SO." Robo Ky insisted.

"But why didn't he tell us of where would he go?" Elde added. "Takane-_sensei_, you said earlier that Lone Wolf-san went for weapon bargain, didn't he?"

"Haii, he told me so," Hibiki told him.

"Then we should go to the shop." Yuuki suggested and quickly walked to the weapon shop, as the rest of the group followed. At the middle of the way, Zero was standing on their path, staring at them with angst eyes. "Zero of Rockman X4. What can we do for you?"

The Hunter stared at the group, much to Robo Ky's annoyed reaction. "HEY, LEAVE US IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BUSINESS WITH US. OKAY?"

"Wait. Look at the rope," Hibiki uttered, pointing at a rope held in Zero's hand. "Zero-_san_, what's with the rope?"

"It's about," Zero spoke, trying not to have his words jammed at his throat, "it's about…"

"Haii? Please tell us what it's about, Zero-_san_," Hibiki pleaded.

Frowning, Zero clenched the rope tightly and let out a despaired breath. "It's about Lone Wolf."

Hibiki's eyes widened. "Lone Wolf-_san_? You know where Lone Wolf-_san_ is?" hopefully she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Zero answered with a somber tone. "Or…"

"Or what?" Yuuki asked.

Zero kept clenching the rope, still not looking at the people. "Or I couldn't find him." He tsked and tightly shut his eyes. "Lone Wolf SIX is nowhere to be seen again."

Hibiki gasped in shock. "What… what do you mean?"

Zero looked at her and tossed the rope he held to her. "This… this is all I could find." Hibiki picked the rope and looked at the Hunter in intrigue. "I don't want to say this, but he went to challenge Omega Rugal when this…" Again, he breathed out and looked at the group. "I think it'd be better to let everyone knows about this. I want everyone to gather at Hikki's house tonight."

x-x-x-x-x

At Yuu's house, everyone had gathered to hear what was Zero going to tell, including the shopkeeper Nik Hasta and his trustworthy Chibi Nik. They waited for Zero to explain what happened to Lone Wolf SIX.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I'll explain what has happened to Lone Wolf," Zero uttered.

"What are you going to tell us about him?" Loki asked.

Zero just looked at Loki and made contact with Ciel. "Ciel, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, Zero?"

"Is there are any video footage of the event?"

"Yes, one of the Cyber Elves recorded it. But… Zero, should we let them know what happened?"

"Ciel, you know they should know the truth," Zero replied. "Transmit the video immediately."

"Yes, Zero."

He terminated the communication and looked back at Loki. "You will know." In less than a second, a transparent screen appeared between Zero and the group. Everyone waited and watched, as the said footage was screened upon it.

**TRANSMISSION BEGINS**

"Sorry, Lone Wolf, but you must die."

"I don't think that would be easy for you, Kusanagi."

In an instant, Lone Wolf SIX let out a Psych Burst Counter, preventing Sana from tightened his grapple. He roughly escaped the wall and landed back on his foot and snatched the USP. Sana managed to air-tech and landed swiftly on his feet, watching at the author. "Well, the wolf still possesses quite nasty bite," mockingly he uttered and increased the intensity of the summoned flame and gale.

"You've taken the Omega and the Chrono power, Kusanagi," Lone Wolf SIX spoke and loaded the handgun. "As the author of this GVS universe, I shall not allow any action to be done without my knowledge."

"Well, then," Sana replied and grinned. "Try to stop me if you can." With that, he immediately fired the flame projectile at Lone Wolf SIX. The author jumped over the projectile and fired torrents of .45 bullets at the NESTS warrior. Sana looked up at Lone Wolf and fired the second gale projectile at him. Lone Wolf SIX air-dashed over the projectile and counterattacked.

"Don't ever think you can win with that pathetic weapon!" Sana shouted and made a Demon Scorcher. The barrier generated from the spinning movement deflected most of the bullets, and the uppercut almost hit Lone Wolf SIX.

"47 SPIKES!" and followed with the aerial knockdown kick, canceling the effect of the uppercut. Immediately a red aura flashed out of his body, a sign that the move was Roman Cancelled. Lone Wolf SIX pulled out the RPG-7 and aimed it at Sana. "Take a mouthful of this!" he declared and fired an HE rocket toward the NESTS warrior. The projectile hit, and Sana was pushed way toward the ground and crashed. Lone Wolf SIX didn't stop there, because he was now activating Guerilla Radio and proceeded with endless salvoes of RPG fired at Sana.

"Fool! Do you think what it takes to beat me?" Sana roared and fired a gigantic Great Serpent Cutter, canceling all the fired projectiles. Lone Wolf SIX got caught by the elemental overdrive and was trapped inside. Sana laughed maniacally and fired another of his elemental overdrive…

"Die, Lone Wolf! Great Serpent Cutter… CHRONO!"

The same Serpent Cutter hurled its way toward Lone Wolf SIX, only it was metallic blue in colour. The name suggested it: the Chrono effect caused the time space surrounding the flame to be distorted, and cancelled the earlier Serpent Cutter. The overdrive enveloped Lone Wolf SIX and severely damaged and hurt him all over. Sana emitted another of his maniac laughter and fired torrents of Dark Sweeper, intensifying the Chrono-enhanced Serpent Cutter to its maximum level. "Die, Lone Wolf! YOU MUST DIE!" he roared and fired a final and the heaviest of the Serpent Cutter. The final Serpent Cutter made contact with the Chrono Serpent Cutter and became a gigantic vortex of fire. Sana laughed again and again to see his opponent helplessly burned out by his elemental overdrive.

However…

"I must live!" and what came out from the vortex was a huge plasma beam, fired from Lone Wolf SIX's Seven Nation Army. It missed Sana, but it managed to free Lone Wolf from the giant vortex. Sana watched at the lone wolf who jumped out of the vortex and landed not far from him, holding a rope in his hand. "I have no other choice but to use this…!"

"Isn't that…?" Sana asked.

"Yes, it is," Lone Wolf spoke and stretched the rope. "Nobody in this world can try to disrupt the law made by me, not even you," he uttered and immediately pulled it. "TO THE-"

Sana already seized his arm and snapped it, before the Abyssal Void was executed. Lone Wolf SIX cried in pain and held his broken arm. He grinned and seized him on the shirt, and lifted him above the formed trap door. "Sorry, Lone Wolf. But I've told you before. You must die."

**NOISE**

**NOISE MIXED WITH CRIES OF PAIN AND LAUGHTER OF SIN**

**MORE NOISES**

**EXPLOSION**

**SILENCE**

**TRANSMISSION ENDS**

"What? It ends?" Zero quickly contacted Ciel for explanation on what happened after the noise.

"I-I'm sorry, Zero!" came the shocked voice of Ciel. "I had lost contact with the Cyber Elf and… Zero, is everything alright there?"

Zero lowered the intercom and looked at the group. Some of them had their shocked face, while some others frowned and shook head in disbelief. One of them caught his attention.

"_Sonna_… Lone Wolf-_san_ died…?" It was Hibiki, her eyes widened in disbelief and horror. The one and only Lone Wolf SIX she had known and been with since the very first day of GVS, and her most beloved above all, lost. Lost and died by the hands of the NESTS warrior Kusanagi #102796. She fell to her knees and cupped both hands to her face. "_Uso_ _da_… Lone Wolf-_san_ _wa_…"

Zero approached the iaijitsu woman and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry, Hibiki," he spoke and put a hand on her shoulder. "I had tried my best to stop Lone Wolf, but…" He looked upward. Cassandra was touching his shoulder and giving out a headshake. He looked at the blademaster in bafflement before he nodded and stood back.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yuuki asked, as she soothed and calmed Hibiki down. "I'm too late to see Lone Wolf, and then this…"

Hikki suddenly punched the wall, startling everyone in the living room. "Lone Wolf SIX is not dead," he coldly uttered. "He's not the person who would easily be defeated by a mere clone."

"Hikki, what are you trying to tell us?" Millia asked.

Hikki pulled back his fist from the broken wall, leaving a hole in it. "I'm going to hunt and destroy that Kusanagi," he uttered with a murderous sight and walked toward the front door.

"Stop."

Hikki halted and turned around. In his eyes, Yuuki was staring at him with her 'That Girl' sight. "You're not going to use that again this time," she warned.

Robo Ky looked at her in surprise. "HUH? DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU…?"

Yuuki breathed out in concern. "Look. I know things are getting too complicated, but as That Girl, I can't afford to let anymore destruction on this planet."

"Then do you expect us to sit and do nothing!?" Hikki demanded.

"That's not what I mean!" Yuuki replied. "I have this report that YOU possess this forbidden power. Omega Rugal had discovered the lethal potential behind the power, and even the PWAB has full reports on it. Hikki, don't risk yourself using it again. Onegai."

"_URUSAI_!" Hikki roared and gushed out a gale from his fist. "I've had enough of this anymore! First, those PWAB machines wanted to detain me! Then, Omega Rugal came in and tried to take over my power! After that, Sana killed Lone Wolf! Next, you're telling me not to use it! Do you think I can handle all these problems? NO! And when I say no, it is NO!" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, generating more gales from them. "Damn it, nobody, and I mean NOBODY, is going to tell me this and that." He eased the fist, yet still retained his sight of murder at Yuuki. "Lone Wolf is not dead, and I mean it."

Roughly, Hikki left the house to nowhere, leaving everyone in complete confusion. All of the people later looked at Yuuki and Loki, the former could only correct her eyeglasses and let out a sigh.

"Oh, my. I didn't expect this to happen"

Loki put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Yuuki. He was just angry. Sooner or later, he will cool down," he assured.

"Haii, you're right."

.

"Damn it! Lone Wolf's not dead!" Hikki cried and destroyed a nearby log with Reppuken. His blood was raging with lust anger. The news of Lone Wolf SIX's defeat to Sana was unacceptable, particularly when everybody knew that the author was unbeatable in his universe. "And nobody's going to tell me that he's dead! HE'S NOT DEAD, DAMN IT!" he cried again and fired a Double Reppuken at the same log. He breathed out in anger and clenched both fists and ignited electrified gales from it. "That's it! I'm going to avenge him right now! Nobody's going to stand in my way!"

Hikki suddenly turned around and lifted his fist upward, as to unleash the intensified gale to someone. He lowered the fist when he realized who the person was. He lowered his head, trying not to have eye contact with Hibiki.

"Hikki, what's wrong with you?" Hibiki asked. Hikki didn't answer; instead, he approached the woman and rested his head on her shoulder. A moment later, weeps were heard, as he slowly broke into tears.

"Lone Wolf's not dead, is it?" he asked between his sobs. He reached Hibiki's hand and held on it very tightly, trying to control his tears. "You believe in me, don't you? You believe that Lone Wolf's still alive, don't you?" Hibiki tried to say a word before she felt her _gi_ dampened by torrents of tears. She looked at him and realized that he was crying bitterly. "Lone Wolf is not dead… He's not dead… but why everyone keeps saying that he is? Why? Why?" he spoke in somber.

"He's crying like a kid…" she whispered and softly rubbed his back. "Poor him. If only I could do anything to help him…"

x-x-x-x-x

Despite several conflicts occurring around the world, elsewhere GVS2: Battle Revolution is happening like a festival, as if nothing would stand in their way. Most recently, the TAG team of Kusanagi Kyo and Yabuki Shingo had won their teacher/student-doctor/patient match with their opponent Faust and Zappa. Also, during the match at the White House, the team of Anji/Baiken/Chipp successfully defeated the team of Genjyuro, Mai & Lee. Lee, who had received the news of the death of his colleague Jam, decided to team up with the Japanese trio as to investigate the cause of Jam's death. Previously, Slayer had won the match with Yamazaki and it was approved by the organizer as an official duel, though both insisted that it was merely a sparring duel.

One peaceful day at the Kusanagi Mansion, while Kyo was watching over as Yabuki was sparring with Benimaru…

"Hello, Kusanagi boy." Almost in an instant, Kyo looked at the main door and saw the red witch I-No standing in her provocative pose. "Well, well, well. Our Kusanagi boy is surprised to see me here. Boo-hoo-hoo."

"Who are you?" Kyo demanded.

"Aww, what's gotten in your mind, Kusanagi boy?" seductively I-No asked. "Don't you know me?"

"As far as I know," Kyo answered and ignited crimson flame from his fist, "I don't know you. Look, miss, if you're looking for trouble with me, I suggest you to leave this place now."

I-No grinned and licked the tip of her lips. "What if I don't?"

"If you don't…"

"Hey! It's Shiina Ringo!" suddenly Shingo exclaimed and rushed toward I-No. "I've been dreaming to see Ringo-_san_ live for a very long time, and now my dream has come true! Ringo-_san_, can I have your autograph, please?"

A very huge drop of sweat popped upon I-No's head, as well as Kyo and Benimaru. She looked at the Kusanagi-_ryuu_ apprentice in bafflement, trying to figure out what had happened. "Kid, I am _not_ Shiina Ringo. Okay?"

"But you are Shiina Ringo!" Shingo insisted. "Aha! I know. You must be disguising as somebody else to avoid fanatic fans of yours. But this kind of disguise cannot fool me. You are indeed Shiina Ringo. Please, can I have your autograph?" he begged and stared at I-No with puppy eyes.

I-No could only slap her forehead and shook his head. "What's gotten in this brat's head really?"

x-x-x-x-x

_"Zofeah, you are destined to awaken the sleeping dragon and restore the world to its proper state. Whether you want to accept it or not, this is the task you cannot avoid."_

_"This is also your parents' wish before they passed away. They wanted you to continue the legacy of your family. You may ignore the council, Zofeah, but please think of your parents."_

_"Then what about my twin brother? Will he know about this? Will he be involved, too?"_

_"Your brother does not know about this. You don't have to worry about him."_

.

Zofeah abruptly woke up. The dream of the very first day he was assigned by the elders emerged again. Not only it was disturbing, he could not sleep for a night because of its constant disturbance. Breathing heavily, he looked up to the open sky and saw stars glittering in its blackness. Then silently he fell asleep and leant against the Buddha statue.

.

_"Waaa! He's thrown my amulet! He's thrown it away!"_

_"Zofeah, what's wrong with you? Who stole your amulet?"_

_"The guard took the amulet and threw it to the river. Sob, it was a present of big sis, and…"_

_"You wait here. I'll kick the guard's sorry ass for messing with you."_

_"But what if the amulet is gone? I don't want to lose it."_

_"Don't worry about it. If it's gone, I'll look for the amulet, no matter how hard it might be."_

_"Will you find it, brother?"_

_"Of course I will find it. It's for the sake of my little brother Zofeah. You'll just have to believe in me. Okay?"_

.

Again, Zofeah opened his eyes. This time, a nostalgic memory of him and his brother emerged in his dream. He inserted his hand into his pocket and took out an amulet with jade stone carved upon it. For a while, he admired its beauty before clenched it in his hand.

"Brother… where are you now?"


	19. The Midnight Blossom named Aurora

**Disclaimer:** There is no way that Guilty Gear or any copyrighted material would be owned by the author of this story, either fictitious or real life-based. All the original characters and concepts in this story are the property of the respective author/owner.

**Chapter 19: The Midnight Blossom named Aurora**

The chirping of songbirds and the peaceful rustling of leaves. It only took the two of these to awaken Zofeah from his slumber. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and looked up to the open heaven. "It's morning…" he whispered and examined the injury on his arm. It was fully healed, and he could now move it freely.

"Young man, you have awakened." He looked to the right, and saw a Buddhist monk sweeping on the floor of the open-air temple. "We were going to wake you up a while ago, but you seemed to be having a pleasant dream. Am I right, young man?"

Zofeah could only let out a lazy sigh and looked back to the sky. "A sweet dream… yeah, sort of."

The monk merely laughed and kept sweeping the floor. "You know, young man, you reminded me of a wanderer who stopped here. He, too, said that he had a pleasant dream when he woke up. Sounds familiar to you, is it not?"

Zofeah looked at the mid-60's man. "Sounds like it is," he answered. Later, he stood up and stretched his limbs and joints. "Well, I think I better get myself going."

"Oh? Already leaving, young man?" the monk asked.

"I'd like to stay, but I have a task I cannot avoid," he told the monk and gave him a salute. "Oh, _oyaji_, I'd really like to meet this wanderer you had told me earlier. If I got the chance."

The monk laughed again and nodded. "You will have that chance, young man. You will," he spoke and bowed at Zofeah in respect.

Zofeah walked out if the temple and met Chidori who appeared before him in a sudden. "Chidori, good to see you here. What's brought you here?"

"Zofeah-_sama_, something terrible has happened to the tournament," Chidori spoke.

"Something terrible?" Zofeah asked unpleasantly.

"_Haii_. Apparently, a warrior by the name of Kusanagi #102796 showed up and disrupted every match around the world," Chidori reported. "And he had done an even worse thing."

Zofeah's eyebrow arched in concern. "Which is?"

"According to several reports, Kusanagi #102796 had attacked the Mayship and abducted one of its crews. He also had interrupted the match between Omega Rugal and Lone Wolf SIX…"

"Did you say Lone Wolf SIX?" Zofeah suddenly asked in shock. "What happened to them? Tell me right now, Chidori."

Chidori let out a breath and proceeded. "Omega Rugal was killed by the warrior. Lone Wolf SIX bravely fought back against him, but…"

"But what? Chidori, what happened to Lone Wolf after that? Chidori?" Zofeah demanded.

"He… he got killed, too…"

Zofeah was struck in total disbelief. The GVS author, he believed as the unbeatable one, died in the hand of the evil NESTS warrior. Clenching his fists, he was now burning in anger. He could not believe that the tournament he expected to flow smoothly would be disrupted by the wrong hands. "Chidori."

Chidori stood up and looked expectantly at Zofeah. "_Haii_, Zofeah-_sama_?"

"This tournament has to be temporarily suspended," Zofeah uttered and took a hold of the Shishi belt, "until this unwanted threat is successfully exterminated. I want all agents and operatives to give full order on each and every movement the warrior is making."

"_Haii_, Zofeah-_sama_."

"And one more thing," he uttered and looked at his side. "I don't think I'm the only one who knows this matter."

"Hey, Zofeah, what's gotten in your mind anyway?" sarcastically Terry asked. "And you're telling me that this tournament has to be postponed? Aw, that sucks. I was hoping to meet some of the strong fighters out there."

"Unfortunately, Mister Terry," Zofeah uttered and summoned twin kodachi from the buckle, "the opportunity has disappeared because of some people's wrongdoings. As the main organizer, I must take the responsibility to clean this tournament off all stains."

"Well, at least, lower your weapons, okay?" Terry spoke. "I'm not like those people who like to bother things they don't like. Trust me."

For a while, Zofeah looked at the lone wolf cautiously. Then, he lowered the twin blades and put them back into their hilt. "Alright. Let's make a deal. I'll let you helping me into dealing with this problem, and in return you'll have to do me a favour."

"Oh?" Terry responded and folded his arms. "Spit it out. I'm ready to listen."

"I need you to help me to look for someone," he uttered. "Someone very important to me."

X-x-x-x-x

Hikki was silent. Along the day, he did not say a word, even when everybody tried to talk with him. He had locked himself inside his room, and didn't allow anyone to be at the radius of 20 paces. He wanted to ease himself off, especially after the traumatic event of Lone Wolf SIX died in Sana's hands. A temporary period of silence would be necessary to help him.

Or is it?

"Feeling better now, Hikki-_san_?"

Hikki looked at the door and could only sigh and smile. He nodded at Hibiki, who was entering his room with evening tea carried along. "You know you don't have to be so nice at me," he uttered.

"Why can't I?" generously Hibiki asked and sat beside Hikki. "_Haii_. Here's your tea."

Hikki smiled and took the cup from Hibiki's hand. "Thanks, Hibiki." He took a sip of it and sighed in admiration. "What do we have here? The best Oolong tea served at Kuradoberi Restaurant. Hmm, I wonder how the restaurant is right now?" he asked and took another sip of the tea.

Hibiki just sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "I don't know. If only Jam-san is with us now. I mean, you're the only person who can tolerate with her behaviour, ne?" half-jokingly she remarked.

Hikki burst into laughter upon hearing the statement. "Yeah, you're right. I kind of miss her loud shriek at the restaurant," he spoke. Then, much to Hibiki's curiosity, he frowned.

"_Doushite_, Hikki-_san_?" she asked.

"Everyone's so nice at me," he half-whispered, "Miss Jam, you, my friend Yuu, even Lone Wolf…" Again, he broke into tears before he could even finish the word. His hands clenched the ceramic cup he was holding very tightly. "It never happened in my life before… never…"

"Here." Hikki stopped crying and looked at Hibiki. She was holding a hankie, and it was for him. "Well, I know this isn't my best help yet, but…"

Hikki quickly took the hankie and wiped his tears away. "Thanks. That's very kind of you…" he uttered and kept wiping the remaining tears. "No one has ever offered a hankie to me before. I mean NO ONE. They'll leave me whenever I cried of this and that."

"That's so horrible," Hibiki stated. "How could they do that to you?"

Hikki just nodded and breathed out. "They're totally sucked. I don't mind if they're telling me not to cry because it isn't good for a man, but WHO CARES A DAMN ABOUT IT?! I don't care about whatever the hell they say, and I don't care about whatever the hell they want to know! I JUST DON'T CARE!"

"_Demo_, Hikki-_san_, what about…"

"About what? Oh, you mean, about them?" he spoke, stressing on the word 'them'. "I don't care about them, or what they're doing on this world." For the second time, he muted and wept. "Nobody really cares about me… nobody… so why should I care about them?" he spoke between her weeps. "_Ne_, Hibiki…"

"_Haii_? _Nande_?" she voiced and looked at him.

"To tell you the truth," he spoke again, "I don't trust anyone. Not those of this village, or even the daredevils. Yuuki, Robo Ky, Omega Rugal, the PWAB soldiers, I just ignore them. Well, except for Lone Wolf… but…"

"But what?" the iaijitsu woman voiced concernedly.

Hikki looked at Hibiki. "But when it comes to you… I feel somewhat secure. I feel so comfortable with you. It feels like… like I have this feeling that you're like… a sister to me."

Hibiki blushed in response and sheepishly ran a finger through her hair. "_Honto_, Hikki-_san_?" She heard no response from Hikki; instead, she saw him laughing and covering half his face with his hand.

"Fool of me. What the hell am I doing? Confessing my feeling to someone I don't trust. Stupid Hikki," he spoke and laughed again. Later, he stopped laughing and frowned. "Strange. I've never felt this joyful before. I…"

Hikki felt something soothingly warm on his hand. He looked at it and realized that Hibiki was holding it gently and contently. "Hibiki?"

"Hikki-_san_, you're so sincere," humbly she told him. He, too, blushed in response and tried to hide it. Hibiki giggled to see the reaction, causing him to blush furiously. "And you're so _kawaii_ when you blush. _Hora_, you're blushing again."

"Aw, stop teasing me, Hibiki."

x-x-x-x-x

"Phew, that was a close one," Rock remarked after he landed a Rising Tackle on an agent. "Hey, Ky! How many did you kick now?"

"Shut up, Rock!" Ky shouted back at Rock and fired a Stun Edge Charge Attack at his PWAB duplicated.

"Waaa! Rock, they're too many! Dizzy-_chan_, _taskette_!" Hotaru cried and evaded a Robo Ky's missile projectile.

"Hotaru-chan!" Dizzy shouted at Hotaru and snatched her before the missile connected.

"Curse, these people are nuisance," Sanzo mumbled and counterattacked a retaliating PWAB agent.

"Hah! Who cares? I've missed this kind of fighting!" Goku remarked and jumped over a group of raiding Robo Kys.

"I wish I could impress those two girls," Gojyo sighed and lazily tossed an agent. "But who cares, right?"

"_Sou_, _da_ _na_," Hakkai replied and fired an energy beam at Robo Kys. "Eh, _gomennasai_. I guess I was using it too much."

"ALLYOURBASEAREBELONGTOUS!" the Robo Kys responded in unison. "SURRENDERORELSE! SURRENDERORELSE!"

"Alright!" Goku shouted enthusiastically and summoned his Gada Ruyi fighting staff. "I'm getting bored of all your buzzing noises! HAAAAAA!"

.

Sana stood arrogantly on top of the hill. His eyes were watching at the married couples, and the Gensoumaden Saiyuki quartet who successfully defeated the PWAB agents and soldiers in the immense battle at the abandoned mansion. He snickered and looked at April, who was sleeping peacefully under a tree, without noticing the situation around her.

_[flashback]  
"How not observant I am, to ignore this girl. Heh, I really doubt that you want to know the real situation in here. Or, you might not be able to know."_

_"Who… who are you?" What… what are you going to do?" she gasped and tried to get off from his grab. _

_"It's a pity for not finishing the excitement I was having. However, I must leave. There are still tasks I must accomplish before the grand event arrives."_

_"Let go off April!"_

_"I almost forgot the promise. Sorry, girls. I can't help you this time."_

_"But you said you'd promised to find May!"_

_"Yes, I was. But promises are meant to be broken."_

_"Sukebe! Sukebe! You traitor! How could you do this to us! How could you!"_

_"How could I? How should I know? After all, you all are no worthy to question me. And you will never be."  
[/flashback]_

"Well, little girl," the NESTS warrior spoke and grinned. "Why don't you become my witness? I'm sure you will understand what the world has really got to offer." He turned around and ignited both crimson flame and electrified gale from his fists. "It's game time."

.

The intense battle at the mansion finished. The DS-gumi was succeeded in defeating the PWAB agents and soldiers. They were tired and worn out, and Ky was the most concerned. The knowledge of the Post-War Administrative Bureau actively involved in the 'hardy' business of Battle Revolution was out of the reach of his expectation, especially after one of the agents he managed to detain claimed that all the PWAB wanted was to take over the tournament.

"So, what's your suggestion?" Rock asked while the eight of them were having rest at the mansion.

"I think that I should contact Heidern," Ky uttered and nodded. "He might have some information about this matter. Ah, thanks for tea, Dizzy."

"My pleasure, Mister Ky," Dizzy responded and smiled.

"Hey, what about me?" Gojyo demanded. "Come on, _minna_. A tough and good-looking man like me should be fairly treated by a gorgeous girl-"

"You're going to eat this first," Sanzo warned and prodded his Spirit-Ascending Gun on Gojyo's head. "Shut up and behave."

"Aw, our Sanzo is so protective at his Dizzy Sanzo counterpart," slyly Gojyo mocked.

"I said DON'T," Sanzo demanded and pressed the gun harder. "Mocking me again and you're DEAD."

Hakkai merely laughed and leaned against the soft sofa. "We haven't had a very relaxed time like this, _ne_ _minasan_?"

"_Haii_! I agree," Hotaru answered. "_Ne_, Dizzy-_chan_, when are we really getting involved in the Revolution? I'm dying to win a match already."

Dizzy merely giggled and patted the petite Futaba firefly's head. "We will, Hotaru-_chan_. We will," softly she spoke.

Unknown to everybody inside the mansion, Sana already stood outside the building, with both the elements fully ignited. He grinned deviously confident and opened his Great Serpent Cutter stance.

"Everybody must die. Great Serpent Cutter… CHRONO!"

x-x-x-x-x

It was over. He was now drifting in nowhere, heading toward a destination he had yet to know. Having defeated in the duel, he was in great despair and depression. He had no idea of where was he heading, and his head was feeling torturously heavy.

"Am I dead? If I'm dead, I should be at the heaven by now, but… why is everything so dark inside here? Where am I now? Where's everybody? Where's Hibiki?" He tried to wake up, yet his stiffened body prevented all his effort from persevere. "No, I can't die. I still have tasks to do. I still have the world to take care of. I still have everyone to worry of. I can't die in place like this. I can't!"

Then, he eased off and let himself be drifted in the endless space. "But… I have failed to win the duel… what should I explain to them should I manage to return? What should I say to them?"

"Uhh… this aroma… the scent of midnight blossom… it smells so heavenly… wait. I'm not really dead, am I?"

"The chosen one cannot, and will not easily, be defeated even by his greatest opponent. The only enemy he must consider is his own weakness. It can be his greatest loss if he takes it for granted."

"Who… who's that?" He opened his eyes and looked upward. A pair of tranquil sapphire eyes was looking down at him, staring at him with full content. He later realized that he was lying inside a grace park, his head being supported on a supple lap. He, and a woman who rested his head on her lap, was shun by moonlight lighting the night sky.

"I am your saviour, o Chosen One. I'm the one who rescued you from the heartless warrior of fire." The owner of the eyes spoke. Her hands softly rubbed his bruised cheeks and gently cupped them. "You are safe now."

"You mean… Sana didn't kill me at all?" he asked.

The woman smiled at him. "Yes. I pulled you into this dimension before he managed to land his Destroyer upon you. And I had put him into illusion that he had killed you."

He tried to persist. "But… what about everyone? And Hibiki? What will she think of-"

A soft finger touched his lips, purposely silencing him. "Hush, Chosen One. You still need to rest." The woman reminded.

"But…" He was mesmerized. A serene voice streamed out of her mouth, as the woman who claimed herself as a saviour sang a song, and it echoed all around the mysterious park, methodically caressing and calming every living creature inhabiting the park. He looked up at the woman in admiration, as she flawlessly chanted the song of the Portuguese origin.

_Nascer do sol, palavras, milagre  
Água pura, uma lágrima  
Paz, luz, amor…_

_Fruto, agreste, respiração, liberdade  
Harmonia, vento da benção  
Agradecimento…_

_Tempestade, inquietação, escuridão  
Luz do sol alegria graças a Deus…_

"Your voice is lovely, like the voice of the owl praising the moon," he praised.

The woman stopped singing and smiled at him. "Why, thank you, Chosen One," she spoke and soothingly caressed his cheeks. "I always sing at times like this. Would you like me to sing more for you?"

He turned around, breaking his eye contact with the woman. "N-no, thanks. It reminds me of…"

"The one outside there?" the woman asked. He could only nod to answer yes. "Chosen One, please don't despair yourself. I know that you want to return to your place, but it isn't the right time. Not for you, not for them."

"Then what should I do? Just laying here and doing nothing?" he insisted. "Though you're too eternally warm for me to resist… curse. I'm not supposed to say things…"

The woman giggled and bent down, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. "It's alright, Chosen One." She spoke with a radiant smile.

He lay back on his back and looked at the woman. "Saviour, what is your name?" he voiced.

"I am Aurora," politely she replied.

"Aurora… that's a beautiful name," he spoke in adoration. "I kind of like the name already."

"Chosen One," the woman half-whispered and bent down again. She rested her forehead against his, generating soft, radiant glow between the skins. "Rest your mind, body and soul, Chosen One. You may be safe and sound at here, but you will have to wake up to complete what you're supposed to accomplish."

He tried to resist the glow with all his strength before he felt his energy sucked out from his body. "Aurora… you're making me drowsy… I feel like… I'm going to…" he uttered and eventually fell into siesta.


	20. Anger, Passion, Innocence

**Disclaimer**: There is no way that Guilty Gear or any copyrighted material would be owned by the author of this story, either fictitious or real life-based. All the original characters and concepts in this story are the property of the respective author/owner.

**Chapter 20: Anger, Passion, Innocence     **

Kusanagi's action halted. He sensed someone watching at him with a murderous intent and immediately extinguished his Great Serpent Cutter CHRONO. "May I know who's watching me right now?" he demanded and turned around. What his eyes were seeing was out of his expectation: the owner of a pair of innocent sapphire eyes and a longbow stretched to its limit, together with the owner of somewhat insane-looking eyes. "Who… who are you two?!" he demanded again.

"Person, I think this is Kusanagi #102796 everyone is talking of," Mina spoke.

Person WMA just nodded and corrected the gloves he wore. "Right, I think he's the one," he spoke and stared at Sana. "Hey, you."

"What? Who are you calling 'you'?!" Sana roared. "I am Kusanagi #102796, the greatest warrior serving for the NESTS! My name spreads around the world like the roaring tidal wave which nobody can survive!"

"The roaring tidal wave, eh?" The three of them looked at a direction and saw two figures walking toward the mansion. The figures were none other than Yagami Iori and May; the latter was carrying her oversized ship anchor.

"Person, aren't those Yagami-_san_ and May-_san_?" Mina asked.

"Yup, it's them," Person spoke and nodded. "Mina?"

"Haii?" curiously Mina asked.

"The way you're asking the question…" Person said, with glittering eyes, "It's so cute! Give me a hug."

"Person!" awfully Mina growled and pouted.

"Eww! You're so cute in that face! Give me a hug!"

"_Oniisan_, who is that?" May asked and pointed at Sana.

Iori stared at the NESTS warrior and suddenly snarled. "I know this scumbag…" he hissed and summoned the purple flame. "You're the NESTS warrior. What brings you here, and what's your intention again?"

Kusanagi #102796 merely grinned and clenched his fists. "Well, if it's isn't the feared Yagami Iori. From the data NESTS gathered, he's the strongest fire fighter after Kyo, and second to the American badass Sol Badguy. Pity I didn't get the chance to meet these three, otherwise I'd have the opportunity to test this power I have," sarcastically he spoke.

"What do you really want?" Iori demanded and lit the purple flame even bigger. He was pissed off by the name Sol Badguy, and the way Sana pronounced it made him even angrier.

"What do I want?" Sana spoke. "Oh, I get. I bet that any of you haven't heard the news of Lone Wolf SIX killed by me, am I right?"

"You say what?!" Along came Ky's pissed off voice, thundering the blue sky of Ukraine. "You killed Lone Wolf SIX!? That's very unacceptable!" he roared and pointed the Thunderseal at Sana's face.

"Ky's right!" Rock added on, as he and the rest of the DS-gumi stepped outside the mansion. "He's nasty; yes. He's maniac; yes. He's greedily overconfident to himself; yes. He's a fan of Hibiki; yes."

.

At Magnolia Village, Hibiki suddenly sneezed while preparing the usual evening tea. "_Ettou_… I think someone has just mentioned my name," curiously she asked and rubbed her nose.

"Nah, probably your imagination," Hikki added, trying to suppress his giggle.

"Hikki-_san_, are you laughing at me?" Hibiki asked and glanced at him.

"Ehehehe, sorry."

.

"But Lone Wolf has never been so mean at people before," Rock added. "In fact, he's one strong supporter of our marriage."

"Hah, like I want to care," Sana spoke arrogantly. "And besides, he's in my top victim list. Now that he's finished, I'll be able to complete the list."

"_Sukebe_!" The intense air was broken by the dismay cry of Dizzy. The innocent Gear stared at Sana with like no other. "How… how could you do such thing to Lone Wolf? How could you?"

The NESTS warrior looked at the human/Gear hybrid and let out an acknowledged breath. "Aha, the innocent and the forbidden Gear… Dizzy. Seems that I'm in luck today."

"What do you want from Dizzy-_chan_, you monster!?" Hotaru demanded.

Sana answered the question by reigniting the Great Serpent Cutter. "I have been ordered to detain and retrieve this Gear to NESTS headquarters. My mission knows nobody, and everyone is treated as an enemy to me. However…"

"If that means to mess with Dizzy-_chan_," Hotaru spoke and opened her battle stance. "I will not allow anyone to lay a finger upon her!"

"Same goes with me," Ky continued and stepped forward, "I shall use all my power as the Holy Order to protect my wife."

Sana broke in laughter; a rather demonic type of laughter. "Foolish human, how can you all defeat me? I'm granted with absolute strength, and I-"

"Flying Ninja Kick!"

Sana was hit by Person's Flying Ninja Kick and was sent off the mansion area. He managed to air-recover and landed near the railway station. "_Kisama_! I shall kill all of you RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" he declared and unleashed the Chrono-enhanced gale from his fist.

"Yosh! If you want to battle, then we're on!" Goku answered and summoned his battle staff.

"Sheesh…" Sanzo growled and began reloading his Magnum.

"Sanzo," Hakkai called him, "I feel a very demonic presence from that man. Do you feel it, too?"

Sanzo stared at Sana and breathed out. "A very devious feeling… not like other youkai we've encountered. We'd better be careful with him."

"_Haii_," Hakkai answered.

x-x-x-x-x

_Star of __Bethlehem__, Star on high_

_Miracle of love of __midnight__ sign_

_Let your luminous light from heaven _

_Enter our hearts…_

_Star of happiness, Star of wonder_

_You see everything from afar_

_Oh light oh holy light_

_Oh light divine…_

Under the oak tree, he watched in awe, admiring Aurora's heavenly voice as she chanted the song. It was like watching an angel who descended to the earth, singing from the bottom of the heart.

"She's really talented in singing," he whispered. "Not only that, she looks so elegant and…" He noticed Aurora looking at him and smiled, much to his embarrassment. He quickly shrugged and breathed out.

Aurora approached him and looked down at him. "Chosen One, why don't you come here and sing with me as well?" generously she asked.

"Me? Singing with you?" he replied. "No, thanks, Aurora. I'll just sit here and-" Aurora merely giggled and seized his hand, and took him to where she stood.

"Don't be afraid, Chosen One," Aurora assured. "If you can't sing, then you just enjoy it."

"Err…" He was trying to decline the offer, until he saw the radiant smile from Aurora's face. He smiled at the woman in return. "You know, Aurora. You could become a songstress."

Aurora merely laughed as a response. "You think so, Chosen One?"

"I'm honest," he answered. Aurora giggled again and proceeded to sing a song, whilst he sat beside her and enjoyed every melody she sang. Then he frowned and sighed.

"Hang on, everyone. It won't take long; I promise."

x-x-x-x-x

"Stun Edge!"

"_Reppuken_!"

"_Doushita_!"

"Great Yamada Attack!"

"_Hakki_ _Shou_!"

"_Jikyuu Shin_!"

"Flying Ninja Kick!"

All the attacks hit the NESTS warrior, yet Sana was protected by invisible gale wall. He counterattacked with torrents of Chrono-enhanced Dark Sweeper, and all but Iori got hit by the projectiles. Iori lunged forward and tried to land his Tsumagushi on Sana, only to be blocked by a Demon Scorcher.

"YOU DIE, SCUMBAG!" Sana shouted and followed the uppercut with a Turbulence Thrust, sending Iori high to the sky, and ended it with a knockdown kick.

"_Oniisan_!" May cried and rushed toward Kusanagi #102796. The NESTS warrior, however, saw her running toward him and 'greeted' her with Great Serpent Cutter CHRONO. May was startled but couldn't run away from the overdrive and was 'eaten' by the gigantic wave of fire. "IYAA! _Oniisan_, _taskette_!"

"May!" Iori screamed in anger and charged toward Sana. "You've hurt May! I SHALL KILL YOU AND SHRED YOUR FLESH!"

"Oh, really?" Sana stated and fired the same Great Serpent Cutter CHRONO. Iori, too, couldn't avoid the overdrive and got caught inside it. He, then, looked at Dizzy and approached her.

"Nobody's going to approach her!" Ky shouted and executed Ride The Lightning. Sana saw the oncoming attack and easily evaded with Ashura Senkuu. He, the, grappled Ky and tossed him at Rock. Both of them crashed on the building and were immobile.

"That's a bit rough, but you two can't stop me," Sana spoke and resumed walking toward Dizzy. The Gear was caught in fear and stepped away from him. "Well? Are you trying to run away from me? Heh, it's useless; nobody's going to save you, not even your precious."

"I won't let you threaten Dizzy-_chan_!" Hotaru announced and fired another Hakki Shou. The projectile hit Sana this time, enough to stop him. "Make another step again, and you'll be sorry!"

He turned around and glowered at the Futaba fighter, with enraged eyes. "How dare you…" he hissed and grabbed Hotaru. "I shall kill you first, you rotten insect. Then your friend follows next."

"Hotaru-_chan_! _Yamete_! _Onegai_!"

.

_"Mezamete, Dizzy-chan. Awaken and claim what is truly yours."_

.

_"Mister Lone Wolf, you've come far from __Shanghai__ just to tell me about this?"_

_"Well, yeah. This is my universe, and I have rights on everything in it. But… I sense upcoming disaster striking upon the people around you. I know it's not my habit, but I cannot allow you to be hurt by anyone for any reason."_

_"Everyone's going to be hurt? Sonna… you're telling me…?"_

_"Aw, you practically misunderstand what I'm saying. But, oh well. Yes, disaster will strike those who are close to you. But have no worry, Dizzy. I've come up with a solution. It will help you getting over the trouble."_

_"What it will be, Mister Lone Wolf?"_

.

Dizzy was startled and was stunned. Subsequent to that, a faint golden yellow glow appeared and surrounded her body. The remaining fighters looked at Dizzy in amazement, as she was slowly transforming. Sana looked at him and immediately jumped toward Dizzy, trying to land his gale attack on her. However, he was bounced off.

"Impossible!" Sana exclaimed and fired torrents of crimson flames at Dizzy, yet she was protected by invisible barriers protecting her. "This cannot be! My attacks are supposed to hit her!"

"Whoa… Sanzo, the girl's transforming," Goku stated and pointed at Dizzy.

Hakkai approached Sanzo and whispered, "Sanzo, do you think…?"

Sanzo just nodded. "We'll have to see."

Effortlessly Kusanagi #102796 tried to break the barriers, yet the barriers fought back by emitting a very strong electric current. Dizzy, on the other hand, remained unaffected inside the orb, quietly chanting as the transformation reached its final phase.

.

_"Awaken, Dizzy-chan. Awaken NOW."_

.

The orb shattered and broke, pushing all the people away. Dizzy came out of the orb, startling everyone with her new outlook. Goku was the most curious and asked Sanzo of what she was wearing: body-hugging Holy Order uniform in white/yellow colour scheme, silver belt buckle with the word 'Innocence' engraved upon it, and of course, the twin yellow ribbon decorating her azure hair.

"That's not the outfit like I'm wearing," Sanzo stated.

"Then what's your thought, Sanzo?" Gojyo asked. "Hmm, though she looks pretty cute in that costume."

Dizzy lifted her head after a long period of idleness, and looked at Sana. "You're the demon who killed Lone Wolf SIX and abducted April from Mayship. I shall exterminate you." She declared.

Sana broke into a sarcastic laughter. "What? Don't make me laugh, okay? Who are you to-"

A sudden thunderbolt cut the air just an inch from the NESTS warrior's head. It missed, but it managed to leave a small tear on his cheek. Shocked, Sana looked at Dizzy who telepathically lifted Thunderseal and had it taken to her hand. The Gear hybrid, embraced Thunderseal close to her body and spoke in unknown language, before continued with a battle stance.

"Impossible! You cannot use that Thunderseal! You're not even its owner!" Sana insisted.

"Yes, I know," Dizzy spoke and channelled electric force into the blade, "but I am now granted to become its master. Now, NESTS warrior Kusanagi #102796, prepare yourself and battle with me. I, Holy Knight Dizzy Kiske, challenge you into a duel."

"YOU DARE MOCKING ME! I SHALL KILL YOU!"

Not far from the scene, as Person, Mina and Hotaru helped Rock and Ky, the Holy Knight looked at the new-looking Dizzy and couldn't help himself but to breathe out in acknowledgement. "_The Will and the Word_… it has shown its true power," he spoke.

"The Will and the Word?" curiously Hotaru asked and looked at the Frenchman. "But Ky-_san_, it's supposed to be…"

Ky just nodded and looked at Dizzy. He latter grinned. "Plot device, I guess."

"KISAMA! OMAE WO KOROSU!" Sana shouted and charged toward Dizzy. Dizzy calmly waited, and immediately dodged the replicated's modified Style 75, before counterattacked with Angelic Thrust uppercut knockdown attack. Sana crashed on the ground, but managed to recover. He madly fired endless streams of Dark Sweepers at Dizzy, in which the Holy Knight easily cancelled with Midair Necro Edges.

"Angel LIGHTNING!"

The Ride The Lightning-lookalike was formed around Dizzy, and she hurled toward Sana inside the overdrive. Sana tried to block the oncoming lightning orb, but the electric current generated was strong enough to knock out most of his defence mechanism.

.

"Whoa… Sanzo, that girl is strong, did you see that?" Goku remarked and pointed at Dizzy why gallantly attacked Sana.

Sanzo snarled in dismay. "Goku… don't you know her name?" he growled.

.

Sana was badly outwitted. His internal system was heavily damaged from sustaining all attacks Dizzy executed. The Crimson Amplifier, as well as the stolen Chrono magic, didn't give him much help as the powers were inferior to those of Thunderseal.

And it had left him to one final option.

"You all are forcing me…" Sana growled and executed IK duration. "I shall kill you for the sake of NESTS. Nobody is going to stop me, not even the Holy Knight…!"

Dizzy, unmoved by the threat, simply said, "you're the lowest of all lowlifes I've ever met. Still bragging arrogantly despite being in the brink of defeat, you're making me sick." Pointing Thunderseal at Sana's face, Dizzy continued her speech. "And besides, you're just a plain wannabe who wants to 'treat' girls as if they're toy to you."

Silence. Everybody stared at Dizzy in amazement and surprise. "Is it just me, or did Dizzy say something out of her character?" Rock spoke.

"Dizzy-_chan_…?" Hotaru spoke, cupping her flushed cheeks.

Sana, furiously humiliated and insulted by the statement, seized Thunderseal's blade and glowered murderously at Dizzy. "I can't forgive you…"

"I forgive you." Then, in lightning-fast speed, Dizzy sliced both the NESTS warrior's hands. Sana screamed in pain and held his bleeding arms, not noticing Dizzy who already lifted Thunderseal vertically in the air.

"The Will And The Word: _Tenchu_."

.

Silent.

All that remained was a crater the size of an oversized frying pan. Dizzy was standing next to it, holding the overcharged Thunderseal, breathing out calmly. All the people watched silently at Dizzy…

"Mister Ky…" she whispered the name and went limp. Hakkai immediately snatched her body before she crashed on the ground. The ex-demon looked at Dizzy and sighed in relief.

"_Daijoobu_. She's just exhausted," he remarked and carried Dizzy to Ky. "But I can't see any traces of the NESTS warrior around."

"Probably destroyed by the lightning column," Ky spoke as he took his precious wife, referring to the gigantic lightning bolt which struck Sana as Dizzy swung Thunderseal at him. He looked down at the gentle Gear, dozing peacefully in his arms and muttering his name. He merely smiled and softly kissed her.

"Aww, shucks," Gojyo disappointedly growled. "I thought I got the chance to catch her-" His words died the very time a click echoed in his ears.

"Shut up." Sanzo demanded, the Magnum pointed on his head.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountain forest…

"Damn it! Curse! _Kuso_!" Kusanagi #102796 murmured. He was lucky to escape the Will and the Word before it landed on him. Yet he was deeply humiliated for being outwitted by the Gear/human hybrid, and was even harassed by the speech Dizzy had spoken to him.

He stopped at a boulder and leaned against it. "I'll show that knight who's the lowlife!" Sana declared and groaned in pain. The damage he sustained was too much, and he was forced to rest. "I shall have my revenge… I'll have her killed first… and then, everyone in this universe… I swear…!" he declared, followed by the most demonic laugher one would ever hear.


	21. Vengeance

**Guilty Gear**

**GVS2: ****Battle**** Revolution**

**Conceived By:** Lone Wolf SIX

**Written By:** Lone Wolf SIX

In the previous chapter:

Kusanagi "Sana" #102796 is defeated. Dizzy Kiske, awakened as the Holy Knight, has defeated the NESTS warrior during a battle at the city of Kiev. Is this the end of his reign of terror?

Also, Zofeah the organizer is making a move to eliminate the NESTS threat, together with his trustworthy shinobi assistants and the legendary wolf Terry Bogard. Will they succeed?

There is no way that Lone Wolf would own Guilty Gear and King of Fighters/Garou: Mark of the Wolves/The Last Blade 2 or anything related to them. It's copyrighted, already. However, he owns the rights on a number of his original characters portrayed in this story.

**GVS2: ****Battle**** Revolution**

**Episode 21: Vengeance**

.

**ENVIROMENTAL ANALYSIS SYSTEM ACTIVATED. CLOSED QUARTER ****BATTLE**** MODE ACTIVATED. ALL SYSTEM CHECKED AND READY. COUNTDOWN IN THREE, TWO, ONE…**

His square eyes shone, smokes coming out from exhausts, and battle stance opened. Immediately, Robo KY transformed his Thunderseal into a pole sword and made an iaijitsu stance exclusive to a Musou Maden Ryuu fighter.

**TARGET IDENTIFIED.**

He squinted at Zero, who was waiting at one corner of the training ground with his Zero Sabre. He waited as the stance was lowered to a point his knee touched the ground.

"Hajime!"

Immediately, both Robo Ky and Zero charged and tried to slash each other. Robo Ky blocked Zero's Zed Sabre and counterattacked with a Beckoning Slash. Zero quickly jumped backward and fired his gun. Robo Ky made an Evasion and dashed right through the projectile, speeding toward Zero.

"I won't fall into your trap, Robo Ky!" Zero shouted and jumped over the robot. He aimed his Zero Gun at Robo Ky and fired the Spiral Shot overdrive at the robot.

"ERROR! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!" Robo Ky screamed and evaded the overdrive. He dashed toward Zero who was about to land on the ground and pulled the pole sword. "HASSHU SUKI SHINKI NARI!"

A blinding flash filled the area, as the PWAB mechanical knight landed the overdrive on the Maverick Hunter. Elde, Sumomo and Cassandra watched in awe and amazement, as Robo Ky slowly put back the blade into its sheath. Subsequent to that, Zero fell onto his knees and panted breathlessly, trying to endure the pain from the overdrive.

Then he looked at the audience. "HOW IS IT?"

"Very nice, Robo Ky," Elde remarked. "It seems that you've learned how to master the art of iaijitsu. Takane-sensei will be glad to see how far you've progressed."

"AIIII! Robo Ky is going to become an iaijitsu master! AIIII!" Sumomo shouted and danced about.

Robo Ky, then, approached Zero. "YOU OKAY?" Zero just nodded between his pants, gasping for air. "ERR… I THINK I OVERDID IT."

"Don't worry about me," Zero assured. "Hang on. Ciel is calling."

"Zero, are you there?" came Ciel's voice from the intercom.

"Yup, I'm here," Zero replied. "What is it, Ciel?"

"I've gathered all the databases about the NESTS warrior," Ciel spoke. "And I've stumbled upon critical information about Lone Wolf SIX."

"You have? That's much unexpected of you," Zero remarked. "Alright, then. I'll let the people here know anything about the information. Is that okay with you, Ciel?"

"Yes, Zero." Ciel answered.

The Hunter disconnected the intercom and looked back at Robo Ky. "I think you all might want to know what Ciel has found."

"OH? THAT SOUNDS INTERESTING," Robo Ky spoke. "ALRIGHT. LET ME BE THE FIRST TO HEAR IT."

"AIIII! Mister Zero has important message to us!" Sumomo exclaimed and jumped on Robo Ky's head. "AIIII! He wants to share it with us! AIIIII!"

Zero looked at Elde and Cassandra who began to approach him. He breathed out and nodded. "Alright."

x-x-x-x-x

"Eh?! Are you sure he's not dead?" Loki asked in surprise.

Yuuki just corrected her eyeglasses. "My agents have searched all over the battlefield and found no traces or evidence of Lone Wolf. Even though he IS dead, his body would've been found somewhere."

"Unless he escaped into the Abyss," Yuu spoke, "but that can't be the possibility. Besides…"

"I'm very positive that he's still alive," Yuuki insisted. "Whether he went into the Abyss of escaped the instant kill, he is still alive."

"So, you did believe in me." Everyone inside the house looked at Hikki. "See? I've told you that Lone Wolf is alive. He's still alive, right Hibiki?"

Standing idly beside him, Hibiki quickly responded with a nod. "_Haii_, I believe that he is. _Arigatou_, Yuuki-_san_, for the good news."

Yuuki merely breathed out. "Now that this problem's settled, we've still got to deal with this Kusanagi," she spoke and leaned into the sofa. "The problem is where should we get started?"

"About that, let me handle it." Yuuki looked at the door and saw Zero entering the house, altogether with Robo Ky, Elde, Cassandra and Sumomo, the latter dancing enthusiastically on Robo Ky's shoulder. "Ciel has given me the databases related to the NESTS warrior. If all of us can cooperate, I believe that Sana can be defeated."

"Are you serious about this, Zero?" Yuuki questioned. She was unsure whether database would help much, since she was still occupied by the 'time disturbance' and 'the mysterious organizer' issues. Handing over the responsibility would be a good idea, but then she disagreed with herself. She had never been energized ever since The Wedding Night, and she was itching to fight with some formidable opponents she might find.

"Hang on. I think I got a transmission." Zero spoke and picked up the transmission. He nodded and occasionally looked at Yuuki before concentrated on the incoming call. He hung up the call and let out a sigh. "We're not alone in this problem."

"Eh? What do you mean, Mister Zero?" Sumomo asked.

"The Zepp regime would like to support us, and they've agreed to send in their best soldier," Zero stated.

Yuuki frowned and held her chin. "Zepp's best soldier? Wait a minute. Could it be…?"

A loud crash shook the entire village. Almost in an instant, the whole crew rushed to the outside and saw a giant figure crouching inside a huge crater. Beside the figure stood three soldiers, one of them groaning in dismay. "It's the president's most trusted soldier, indeed," Yuuki stated.

"Is everybody alright?" Potemkin asked, looking at the Ikari Team.

"We're alright," Ralf stated, "though Leona hasn't felt very well a while ago."

"Hrrr… my blood…" Leona hissed, trembling and shaking her head violently. "Curse, they could've lent us a ship instead of having to ride on his back…!"

Potemkin frowned at the Amazon warrior. "At least, Comrade Leona, I try not to crash-land," he stated.

"The more the merrier. What do you think, Yuuki-chan?" Loki asked.

"I can't help myself but to agree," Yuuki spoke before she approached her sweetheart, "and didn't I tell you to stop calling me Yuuki-chan, baaka Loki-kun?"

x-x-x-x-x

Everything onboard Mayship was deeply silent. All the Jellyfish Pirate members dared not to lift their head, as John was frowning at each and every one of them. There was no sight of hatred or anger from his eyes; he was looking at his crews with pitiful eyes. He could understand the situation the crews had to face ever since May was expelled, but to form an alliance with an evil entity was unacceptable. And since it was Kusanagi #102796, he could not get the actual reason behind the temporary alliance the girls had made with the NESTS warrior. But he knew of one thing: was he not good enough to replace Johnny as their leader? Was he not good enough to lead the Jellyfish Pirates?

"We-we're very sorry," finally January broke the silence. "We thought that Mister Kusanagi would help us in bringing May back, but in the end he betrayed us and took April away. It's our fault, John. We're very sorry…"

"Were you angry at us, John?" February asked between her weeps. Johnny couldn't say anything when he looked at his crews. Even Bonne Jennet was frowning in despair. Maybe she knew that her service onboard Mayship would no longer be needed.

(Background music: 3 Doors Down – Here Without You)

John could only sigh and corrected his hat. He didn't want to be shrouded by the shadow of his brother. He was happy to be what he was now; his own self. Yet, as the captain of the ship, he must now take responsibility his brother had left unaccomplished.

"Well," John spoke. "Things that have gone let it be. We better think for our own future." He approached January and softly patted her head. "It's alright, Jan. I didn't blame you or everyone else for what had happened."

"But John, I…"

"Hush. If Johnny were to see this, would he be able to rest in peace? Would he be able to smile when he sees his precious girls in this situation?"

January frowned, trying not to have eye contact with John. "But Mister Kusanagi took April away…!" she wept. John sighed again; he realized that April's life might be at stake if they took no action.

"So what are going to do now?" Jennet asked.

"I'm thinking," John spoke as he continued to pat January's head. "To plan an all-out attack against Kusanagi."

All the crews looked at him in wonder. "What do you mean, John?" February asked.

"In other words, we'd have revenge against him."

x-x-x-x-x

**ALL SYSTEM STABLE.**** SYSTEM WILL RESTART IN TEN COUNTS.**

**SYSTEM WILL BEGIN OPERATION IN 3, 2, 1…**

Sana opened his eyes slowly. He had recovered from all battle damages, and was again ready for action. Yet he didn't care of his objectives. Ever since he was defeated by the Holy Knight Dizzy Kiske, his arrogance was in bad humiliation. He could not (and could never) accept the fact that he would be beaten by a mere woman (a Gear, to be exact). Anger burning inside of him, he vowed to kill anyone who stood against him.

Sana looked at both of his arms. He had lost his hands, and the crucial Crimson Amplifier he took at Moscow. "Kuso… now I can't do a thing…" he cursed under his breath. He looked up to the sky and breathed out.

.

_"Kusanagi #102796, our NESTS supreme has assigned you to an important task. This task must be completed on all costs, regardless of what obstacles you might be facing."_

_"I understand. And what task would it be, master?"_

_"As the strongest warrior NESTS has ever seen, you are assigned to…"_

.

"Destroy and disrupt anything and everything that stands in NESTS' path," he uttered, "including the Battle Revolution." He stood up and faced the city of Kiev. Anger was replaced by absolute desire of bloodshed, and he couldn't sustain it any longer.

"By the name of NESTS, I shall…" he spoke and braced himself, "I SHALL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" He emitted a very deafening battle cry and unleashed massive amounts of energy as much as he could. The heat wave generated from the energy explosion was so hot that everything touching it instantly got incinerated.

Finally, Sana stopped releasing his energy and breathed heavily. Intense was showing on his face, and he both grimaced and grinned. "I shall seek for my vengeance… I shall…"

x-x-x-x-x

For a while, Sol felt uneasy. The Sacred Mirror given to him by Chizuru had been glowing strangely. It had been alarming him for days, ever since he felt the disturbing 'time-halting' force. Pretty much ignoring the situation, however, was Kagura. The super-cute piggy girl who always goes _'Sol-kun…'_ paid no attention of the mirror or even the mysterious power. All she cared was to spend as much time as she could with Sol.

Yet Sol was concerned of the catastrophic event of Kusanagi #102796 killing Lone Wolf SIX, as the Sacred Mirror had shown him. "This is freaking impossible," Sol uttered as he sipped a Marlboro. "Lone Wolf cannot easily be defeated by that clone. Something must've gone wrong here."

"_Ne_, Sol-_kun_," Kagura called.

Sol looked at the girl. "What?"

"I was wondering," she spoke and innocently stared at the American guy, "when are we going to meet Lone Wolf and his friends again? I kind of miss them already."

Sol just stared at the girl for a while before he breathed out. She was right; the last time he met people was at Shanghai, when Lone Wolf SIX received the invitation letter for the Battle Revolution tournament. He didn't care much of the tournament or everything related to it; it was the name Zofeah that bugged him the most. Already told by Chizuru of the upcoming disaster, he felt an unpleasant task to protect the world.

But again…

"Who cares a damn about it?" Sol thought, letting Kagura wrapping her lithe arms about him, as the two of them took a rest under a cherry blossom tree. He looked at Kagura, who fell asleep and peacefully rested her head on his firm chest. "I haven't had a rest like this for a long time. Huh… peace of mind…"

"Paedophilic badass." Commented a random fanboy who happened to be there. Sol looked at the fanboy and suddenly growled in anger. "Uh-oh."

"Fuck you." He tossed Fireseal at the fanboy, instantly tossing him with Tyrant Rave. "Nobody messes with Kagura. Fear me."

x-x-x-x-x

A girl in robe was standing on top of the hill outside Kiev, looking around the area. Her face was hidden beneath the cloth, and was barely visible to sight. The only item which revealed her existence was a pair of sunglasses.

"Target detected, and is heading toward Kiev at walking speed of 20km/h. Target is heading toward the mansion."

She lifted her head and looked at the direction. Nodding to the report, she opened steps and moved down the hill, heading toward the target. Almost a moment after her departure, the air around the hill was suddenly filled with electrified gales and 'twisted continuum', and the silhouette image of an iron cross appeared.

**(Background music: intro sample of Holy Orders)**

"Executing primary mission."

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


	22. Be Just Or Be Dead

**Previously in GVS2: ****Battle**** Revolution…**

The legendary Maverick Hunter Zero and Yuuki Darren, also known as That Girl have reached an agreement to form alliance, in order to stop Kusanagi #102796 and his vengeance. And they get unexpected help in form of Zepp Continent's best soldier and the most feared commandoes the world has ever seen.

Also, Sana is planning to avenge his defeat to the Divine Gear Messiah, Holy Knight Dizzy Kiske, and vows to destroy everything standing in the NESTS' path. However he doesn't realize that he's becoming the target of a mysterious girl…

**Guilty Gear**

**GVS2: ****Battle**** Revolution**

**Conceived By: Lone Wolf SIX**

**Written By: Lone Wolf SIX**

Disclaimer: Lone Wolf SIX doesn't Guilty Gear or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the like that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property. All insert characters are copyrighted or owned by their respective represented real-life entities.

**GVS2: ****Battle**** Revolution**

**Episode 22: Be Just or Be Dead**

At Ukraine countryside…

"Ladies, and gentlemen, fighters and daredevils alike. We are very sorry to announce that Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution has been cancelled due to technical problems. The organizers are currently occupied by an important mission that has hindered them from organizing the tournament. We apology for all the inconveniences all contestants have to deal with. For those who have already joined the tournament, you will be informed by our agents worldwide as soon as possible. Until then, we'll meet again in the next instalment of GVS2."

"Eh?! It ends already?" Naruto whined after listening to the radio announcement. "Now I can't get the chance to fight those strong fighters!"

"_Urusai_, _yo_," Sakura insisted. "Stop complaining, Naruto."

"_Gomen_, _gomen_," Naruto apologized and did his usual silly laughter. "Ha! I know. Why don't we go and look for Bridget?"

"That crossdresser AGAIN?" Sakura asked. Naruto began explaining the reason they should meet him, and Sakura started objecting him. Sasuke, as usual, ignored the two and leaned against the tree. Their mentor, Hatake Kakashi, was still with his _Come, Come, __Paradise_ novel, practically ignoring his students.

"So that's why we should see him!" Naruto insisted.

"I don't care whether you're a friend of his or not," Sakura spoke, "but the idea of him learning ninjitsu is sick! Eww, I can't imagine a crossdresser using the shadow replication technique."

"Aw, come on, Sakura," Naruto insisted, "He's a friendly fellow."

"Like I want to meet this kind of guy," Sakura spoke.

The air suddenly turned silent. Almost in the instant, the ninjas reacted to the unpleasant feeling and observed the surrounding area. "Oi, someone's there," Naruto spoke, pointing at a passing-by girl in robe.

"Uh?" Kakashi voiced, and looked at the mysterious girl. "Excuse me, you there."

The girl halted. "_Nani_?" she asked.

"I just want to know," Kakashi spoke and approached the girl, "where might you be going, hmm?"

The girl didn't look at the Hokage ninja. She merely stood at where she was. "Nowhere to go, Hatake Kakashi-_san_."

"EH!? _Sensei_, that girl knows your name!" Naruto exclaimed and quickly backed Kakashi. "She might be an enemy! Be careful, _sensei_!"

The girl turned around and lowered the hood and put down her sunglasses. "Have no worry, Naruto-_kun_," she spoke and opened her eyes, "I have no intention of having confrontation with any of you." Subsequent of that, she suddenly widened her eyes, causing Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to be thrown off their feet. Kakashi, however, endured the pressure and remained on his feet.

"This technique is unknown to me," Kakashi uttered, "tell me, from which master you learn this technique? From which ninja village are you?"

"Ninja? I don't even know what ninja is," the girl coldly answered and put back the hood on her head. "And I don't belong to anyone."

"Oh? Then how come you know my name?" Kakashi demanded his hand ready to pull up his band to reveal the Sharingan eye. The girl softly giggled and turned around, pretty much ignoring the question.

"I would really like to answer, Kakashi-_san_," the girl spoke, "but I must go. A mission is waiting to be accomplished." She, the, walked toward the city of Kiev, leaving the Hokage ninjas. Kakashi just watched at the girl, as his students got back on their feet and approached him.

"Who's that girl, _sensei_?" Naruto asked. "She doesn't look threatening, though…"

"Beats me," Kakashi spoke and closed his Sharingan eye with the headband. "She looks very mysterious. I bet that she's the officer-in-charge of the tournament. Who knows."

x-x-x-x-x

Sana, again, returned to the city. Without his hands, he was forced into using second-hand replacements he found at junkyard. It was better than to have none, he thought, and the replacement hands turned out to be as reliable as his lost part. And he vowed not to repeat the same mistake for underestimating his opponent. He was ready for his vengeance.

"Destroy anything and everything standing on NESTS' path," he spoke and summoned gale and crimson flame from his fists. "Let's begin."

"Not so fast, Kusanagi #102796." He turned around and was startled to see who called his name. "We have come to stop you and your corrupted quest."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Sana demanded and quickly opened his battle stance.

Yuuki stepped out from Mayship and walked forward, along with the ship's crews. "What do I want from you?" mockingly she asked. "Look, mister Sana. You have done so much destruction on this planet, and you even killed Lone Wolf. Not only that, I've been informed that you abducted April as well."

"Where have you hid April?" John demanded in anger, ready to pull out a _kamae_.

"You had kidnapped April! We won't forgive you!" January shouted.

Sana broke into laughter. "Oh? So, all of you come here because of those reasons? Don't make me laugh."

"Not until I make you cry," along came Hikki's voice, as he approached Yuuki and stood beside That Girl. "Kusanagi #102796, your reign ends today."

"Hikki?" Yuuki asked in surprised. "I thought that you'd stay at Magnolia Village."

"_Gomen_, but I can't just stand here and watch this demon destroying the world," Hikki apologized.

"You're telling me that you want to defeat me?" arrogantly Sana spoke, igniting both elements into a more intense level. "Fool. You haven't known my full potential. And nobody's going to stand in NESTS' path to become the supreme leader." Then, he stared at Hikki and mockingly grinned. "Look at you. What a pity and pathetic boy, how would you win this battle with your Chrono power? Unlike you, I have absolute control over that power now. So what are you going to do?"

"Don't…!" Hikki growled in anger, but Yuuki stopped him before he stepped forward.

"And besides," Sana continued, "my comrades are now gathering at our base, waiting to be deployed worldwide. Do you think that you can stop us?"

Yuuki merely grinned and corrected her eyeglasses. "Maybe, but never underestimate a girl. Our friends are being dispatched to your main base, and await my order to destroy it."

"_Nani_?"

.

At NESTS main headquarters, Northern Borneo…

"Zero, has Yuuki given her order yet?"

"Not yet, Millia. I'm waiting for her signal."

"WHAT IS SHE DOING NOW? DAMN, I WANT TO TEST THE IAIJITSU ART I'VE EXCELLED IN."

"Patience, Robo Ky. A warrior must act in accordance."

"WHAT? WHAT ACCORDINGLY? I'M ACCORDED ALREADY. SEE?"

"Robo Ky, your exhaust malfunctions again."

"WHAT? NOT AGAIN!? DAMN IT. I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NIK REPAIRING ME FIRST. BZZZ!!! KAPOW OUCH."

"Hush. I've got a signal from Yuuki. Everyone, this is it. She's given her signal."

"YEAH! LET'S KICK SOME ASS! FEAR THE BLUE SCREEN!"

"By the name of Zepp, I shall accomplish my task."

.

"_Kisama_…" Sana growled in anger, glowering at Yuuki who had pressed a button on her wristwatch. "You shall pay for this! DIE!" He immediately pounced toward Yuuki, trying to land his flame attack onto the girl. However, Hikki already stood in his way and parried the attack. "You! How dare you stopping me!"

Hikki pulled the NESTS warrior's arms and held him in grapple position. "You demonic sinner. I can't forgive you for what had you done!" he shouted and made a flipping axe kick. Sana was hit by the Crest Counter and crashed on a nearby wall. Hikki stepped forward and opened his battle stance. "Stay behind, everyone. Only I can deal with him," he spoke.

"Are you mad, Hikki?" John exclaimed. "Trying to defeat that NESTS demon by yourself, you could be…!"

"Enough with that!" Hikki demanded. "I'm getting sick of all these persuasions. Please, don't say anything…" He, then, turned back to face Sana and began charging his Chrono force. "Don't worry about me. I've promised with her not to get hurt. I shall promise that to you, too."

Yuuki tried to say a word before John patted her shoulder. She looked at the new Jellyfish Lord. She could only sigh and stepped backward with him. "Alright, but please be careful," she spoke and retreated with the Mayship crews.

"What's this?" Sana spoke and opened his battle stance. "Volunteering oneself only to be decimated in slow, painful death? Alright, I shall make you one."

"Don't try me…" Hikki hissed and crossed his arms. "I said, don't try me…"

Sana cracked in laughter. "Who are you for me to try you? You are no worthy in my eyes-"

"CHRONO INSTALL!"

**(Background music: Holy Orders: Be Just or Be Dead)**

In an instant, Hikki was covered in metallic blue veil as a result of the Chrono-generated power-up. His hair turned spiky, and his eyes were burning in bright emerald. Electrified gales were seen whirling around his body, and it was so intensely charged up that it almost struck the crews.

Again, the time space and continuum was severely distorted by the Chrono Install. Everything within 100 paces around the arena was literally brought into a halt, including the spectators. Hikki and Sana, however, was unaffected; the latter quickly executed a shield as to protect him from the time-affecting force.

"SANA, YOU MUST DIE!" Hikki declared and dashed toward him. He tossed a Reppuken at Sana, in which the NESTS warrior easily cancelled with his version of Reppuken. Hikki immediately jumped to the air and fired a Midair Reppuken.

"You can't even touch me with that pathetic attack!" Sana shouted and executed Demon Scorcher. The uppercut deflected the Reppuken, and Sana immediately linked it to a Turbulence Thrust. However, he missed the Korean who already dashed back on the ground.

"HIGH VOLTAGE!"

Hikki jumped toward Sana and caught him with the overdrive, and dived toward the ground. Both crashed in a huge impact, but Hikki quickly recovered, leaving Sana stuck on the ground. He landed smoothly on his feet, waiting as Sana tried to get unstuck from the ground.

"_Kuso_! You with your dirty tricks!" Sana growled as he managed to get back on hi feet. "I'll show you the real dirty tricks! HAAAAAAH!" He charged toward Hikki and tried to land his Moon Harp Positive. Hikki slowly opened his arms and lowered his stance, and…

"Take this!" Sana declared as he landed his elbow onto Hikki. A split second later… "_Nanda…!?"_ He found himself immobile, as Hikki spun his arms in counter-clockwise movement.

"TIME HALT!" Hikki shouted and froze Sana with the reversal. Once again, the time dimension was brought into a frightening halt. Yuuki could feel the dimension slowing itself and went into a total pause, and tried to no avail to flee.

Hikki immediately snatched Sana before he floated further in the air.

"FAINT!"

The scene got whiteout. A silent wind blew through the area. Voice of metal clashing onto each other echoed in the eerie silence.

x-x-x-x-x

The Magnolia village was still serene as it used to be. The residents did all their routines without even thinking of problems occurring outside their residence. Even the two swordswomen were having their evening tea together, despite their early, if somewhat bitter, confrontation.

"_Ne_, Cassandra-_san_," Hibiki called as they sat in the garden, together with Yuu, "you mentioned something about promise with Lone Wolf-_san_."

Cassandra looked at Hibiki in interest. "Oh? What do you want to know about it? It's about why the promise was made between Wolfie and me, is that it?"

Hibiki quickly shook her head. "Iie… I just want to know," she spoke. Cassandra just breathed out and leaned against the chair.

"Aw, come on," Cassandra insisted. "I know you have something to say about Wolfie. Right?"

Hibiki looked at the Greek swordswoman and could only breathe out. "_Sore_ _wa_…"

"AIIIII!" Sumomo shrieked from nowhere and jumped onto the table. "_Are_? I thought Robo Ky was here with you."

The three girls looked at the petite Persocon and couldn't suppress their giggle. "Robo Ky went out for an operation, Sumomo-_san_. Didn't he tell you about that?" Hibiki told her and picked her in her hand.

"Ah! I forgot! Silly me! AIIIII!" Sumomo exclaimed and laughed at herself. "Hibiki-_san_, what are you doing here?"

Hibiki giggled again and patted Sumomo's head. "I'm just having talk with Cassandra-_san_ and Yuu-_san_. What do you want to know from us, Sumomo-_san_?"

"AIIII! _Nande_ _mo_ _nai_!" Sumomo answered and did her 1001 Night dance. Then she stopped and looked around. "I didn't see Hikki-_san_ around. _Ne_, _ne_, where has he gone?"

"Hikki said that he's following Yuuki for some errands," Yuu told the Persocon.

"He went with Yuuki?" Cassandra uttered. Then she gasped in shock. "No way. Does that mean…"

"He's gone to deal with the NESTS warrior?" Yuu added. "But I thought…"

"_Daijoobu_." Both the girls and the Sumomo looked at Hibiki. "He's promised me… he will come home," she spoke, closing her eyes and putting both hands on her chest.

"Huh? I thought you've got Wolfie already," Cassandra spoke. "Well, I'm the one who got him in the first place." Hibiki couldn't help herself but to giggle over the comment.

"Haii, I know. But you haven't seen the other side of Hikki-_san_ yet," the Takane swordswoman uttered. "Besides, he's got something Lone Wolf-_san_ also has."

x-x-x-x-x

He abruptly woke up. He had been attacked by a nightmare, and he was panting breathlessly, trying to regain his own self. "Curse… at this very time…" he groaned and put a hand on his forehead.

"Chosen One, what's wrong?" He looked at his left and saw Aurora staring at him. "You were writhing about in your sleep, and you were sweating a lot. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Some nasty nightmares I had," he spoke and breathed out. "I'm alright, don't worry about me."

Aurora slowly reached his hand and held it firmly. "Are you sure you're alright? You look petrified. What had frightened you in your sleep?"

Trying to hide his fear, he looked at her. It was not long before he frowned, gripping her lithe hand tightly. "I don't know… it was like… I was witnessing a tragedy…" He tried to gather the strength to speak, as his grip on her hand tightened even more. "I'm scared, Aurora… I'm so scared… I don't know what I should do now…"

He was startled. Aurora had brought him into a maternal embrace, and he didn't even revolt it. "You're scared, Chosen One. I understand you do you feel. Don't be afraid, because I'm with you right now," she spoke, cuddling him like a mother cuddling her precious child. "Let me sooth your heart, Chosen One," she spoke and hummed the song she had sung at the garden.

"Aurora, you're so warm… I feel like… I want to…" he whispered and dozed off in her comfortable arms. Aurora looked at him and just smiled. As gently as she could, she laid him back on the bed and sat beside him.

"Have no worry, Chosen One," she whispered and fiddled a strand of hair across his face, "no matter what happens, I will always stay by your side. Zutto…"

x-x-x-x-x

"FAINT!"

The scene got whiteout. A silent wind blew through the area. Voice of metal clashing onto each other echoed in the eerie silence.

Here, at the Kiev arena, Hikki stood with his palms filled with gales, watching at Kusanagi #102796 who was stranded in a translucent crux hung midair. The feared NESTS warrior had fallen into the most deadly reversal the world had ever seen, since the reign of Geese Howard and his 'Predictable' throw.

Yet Hikki was upset. And he was angry.

The NESTS warrior was staring down at him with mocking sight. "Is this all you've got to show me?" he questioned and broke the crux with a Psych Burst Counter. "Lucky for me to have this Chrono shield or I'd have been toasted." He uttered and corrected his suit.

"Damn it…!" Hikki cursed under his breath.

"Now let's get straight to the point," Sana spoke and executed IK duration. "I will finish this battle and settle everything else after this."

Hikki tried to react, but he fell onto his knees. The Chrono Install duration ended, and he was brought into a critical fatigue. He desperately struggled to stand up, yet he fell back to the ground. The overdrive had consumed almost all his energy, and he was in critical state. Sana seized the opportunity and grappled him. "Look at you. Disabled after using the Chrono Install. I pity you," he spoke and began channelling his power. "Sorry, fool. But you must die. GAME OVER!"

**ONE!**

Again, the immense explosion shook the area and trapped both Sana and Hikki inside.

**TWO!**

Sana released his grapple and hit Hikki with a modified 114 Shiki Aragami…

**THREE!**

Followed by a 128 Shiki Konokizu…

**FOUR!**

Then, Sana pulled back and gave out his modified 115 Shiki Dokukami…

**FIVE!**

Followed by a 427 Shiki Hikigane…

**SIX!**

And a modified Style 75, sending Hikki to the open air…

.

"Hikki!" Yuuki, John and all the girls cried in horror upon seeing Hikki in distress. They tried to enter the battlefield as to rescue him from Sana's Demon Dust, but the time space distortion still lingered. They remained immobile, and could only watch as the NESTS warrior landed the instant kill onto him.

.

**SEVEN!**

…And another Style 75…

**EIGHT!**

…Followed by his Style 101: Turbulence Thrust…

**NINE!**

Sana cancelled the knockdown move and landed on the deck.

**TEN!**

He waited, watching as his opponent was plunging toward him.

**ELEVEN!**

A heavy version of Demon Scorcher was executed, sending the now helpless Johnny to the open air.

**TWELVE!**

Sana halted midair. He dived toward the deck and slammed his fists on the ground.

**THIRTEEN!**

This time, Raising Storm took place of the Final Battle Secret flame pillar. Not less powerful than the original finishing move, it hurled upward and engulfed the hapless Hikki inside, cutting and damaging every part of his already weakened body. The storm intensified, and before long the Time Halt effect broke off, and the entire city was caught in the raging storm.

"Take this!" Sana shouted and landed a punch on Hikki's chin. He was sent off to the air again and crashed on the ground. Sana gave out his trademark demonic laughter and approached Hikki and grabbed his neck. "Heh, I thought this battle would last a bit longer. Whatever. I'll just finish this battle now," he uttered.

"Hikki!"

In a lightning-fast speed, a metal string seized Sana's hand and snapped it. Sana cried in pain and released Hikki off his grip, trying to escape the entangling string. "Who dares to do this!?" he demanded and effortlessly tried to cut the string.

"Hey, am I late?"

Yuuki recognized the voice. John knew the owner of the voice. The girls knew it, too. It was him.

"Bridget!?"

The Brit bounty hunter laughed silly, while his hands remained still. "I happened to walk around this city with these three girls," he spoke and pointed to Malin, Justine and Athena who stood not far away from him.

"Bridget, we thought we'd never meet again," Yuuki uttered. Bridget merely laughed, though his sight remained locked on at Sana.

"Let me go, you filthy bastard!" Sana demanded. Bridget glowered at Sana and deviously grinned, as his hand reached his yo-yo and linked it to the string. "What? What are you going to do!?"

"I've been waiting for this very day, demon," Bridget spoke. "I've heard the news of you kidnapping April from the ship, and I'm totally mad at you for what you had done to Lone Wolf."

"Why are you always backing that author?" Sana demanded again. "He's not the one you should obey!"

"Shut up." Bridget ordered and pushed the button on the yo-yo. Subsequent to that, energy pulse coursed from the yo-yo through the metal string, channelling at light-speed toward Kusanagi #102796. Bridget grinned, as he kept the button pressed. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?!"

Bridget released the button. "Faulty Maintenance."

.

The mysterious girl was on top of a building, watching at the commencing battle. The NESTS warrior was being hit by Bridget's Faulty Maintenance overdrive, whilst his challenger lay unconscious on the ground. She watched, as Kusanagi #102796 cried in pain resulting from the overdrive, and could not react as Justine, Athena Yuuki and John each launched their ultimate attack onto the replicated man.

"The carbon copy of Kusanagi Kyo," she spoke, "or so I had been told. The report suggests that he killed Omega Rugal and took both the Omega Rugal and the Chrono force the Kaiser previously owned." She, then, jumped off the building and headed to the battlefield.

.

"Faulty Maintenance."

"ANGEL LASER!"

"DEUS EX MASTA!"

"M.D.K: Murder, Death, Kill."

"Mist Finer lv10."

Kusanagi #102796 fell onto his knees, heavily damaged from the overdrives and instant kills combined. He groaned in pain and tried to no avail to stand up. "_Kuso_… you sickened human… you may have defeated me, but…"

"Enough with the sinful vow, Sana," Yuuki spoke, "the headquarters' probably been destroyed by now. There's no way your comrades can assist you this time, and there's no way the NESTS will rule this world."

Sana was silent for a while, before he broke into laughter. "You think you can win this battle by merely destroying the base? The NESTS is invincible; they're everywhere, and they can take action anytime they want. You all shall never defeat us."

"Stop dreaming of impossible goal…!" Sana was startled. He looked at his back and could not believe his eyes. Hikki was back on his feet, despite his serious injury. "I shall… not allow that to happen!" he insisted and summoned a heavy gale from his palm. "This time… this time…"

"THIS TIME I SHALL KILL YOU FOR GOOD!" Sana exclaimed and pounced toward Hikki, in his desperate act to bring forth the will of NESTS. Hikki emitted a deafening battle cry and launched a gigantic Rising Crescent. This time, the NESTS warrior didn't make it, and was caught inside the violent storm. Torrents of crescent-shaped air blades hurled through cracks and fissures, cutting and shredding and tearing the clone's body. Subsequent to that, hurricane arrived at Kiev, sending everything to the open air. The daredevils had to take cover from being flown away. Sana couldn't stand a chance against the ferocity of Hikki, and slowly torn into pieces.

It ended. The Rising Crescent overdrive dissipated. There was no trace or the NESTS warrior, and all that remained was debris and metal pieces. Hikki, panting breathlessly, looked around and did not saw the sign of Sana. "He's gone… for good…"

Yuuki came out of the shelter and approached him. "Hikki, you've defeated Sana," she spoke and patted his shoulder. Hikki slowly held her hand and breathed out, then suddenly fell onto his knees and vomited blood. "Hikki! Hikki! Keep yourself together!" Yuuki begged in frantic as she knelt beside him.

"Urgh… damn… my evil blood…" Hikki groaned as he kept on coughing bloods, "must resist… my evil blood…"

John and the girls approached Yuuki and Hikki. "He's in bad condition. We better take him to the ship," John suggested. "My crews and I will search this area for the clone and, hopefully, for April."

"Let us join," Bridget spoke. "I bet that you might need our help. Right?"

John looked at the Brit, as well as the three girls. "Very well. You can join us. Oh, can any of you help Yuuki bringing Hikki back to the ship?"

x-x-x-x-x

The mysterious girl arrived at the scene at the very time Hikki launched Rising Crescent onto Kusanagi #102796. She was unaffected by the incoming storm, however. "I'm too late," she uttered. "The NESTS warrior had been defeated…" Her eyes caught the sight of Hikki executing the Rising Crescent.

"It can't be… little brother…?"

She just watched, as Hikki was carried away onboard Mayship by Yuuki, whilst Johnny and crews searched the area for the defeated NESTS warrior. She frowned and shook her head.

"No… I mustn't submit to the past… I mustn't…"

Ignoring what was the group going to do, the girl turned around and walked out of city. Nobody but her knew the destination she was heading. And again, the inter-dimensional gale appeared at the place she stood, followed by the silhouette cross.


	23. FEAR THE BLUE SCREEN!

**Previously in GVS2: Battle Revolution…**

_Kusanagi #102796 fell onto his knees, heavily damaged from the overdrives and instant kills combined. He groaned in pain and tried to no avail to stand up. "Kuso… you sickened human… you may have defeated me, but…"_

_"Enough with the sinful vow, Sana," Yuuki spoke, "the headquarters' probably been destroyed by now. There's no way your comrades can assist you this time, and there's no way the NESTS will rule this world."_

_Sana was silent for a while, before he broke into laughter. "You think you can win this battle by merely destroying the base? The NESTS is invincible; they're everywhere, and they can take action anytime they want. You all shall never defeat us."_

_"Stop dreaming of impossible goal…!" Sana was startled. He looked at his back and could not believe his eyes. Hikki was back on his feet, despite his serious injury. "I shall… not allow that to happen!" he insisted and summoned a heavy gale from his palm. "This time… this time…"_

_"THIS TIME I SHALL KILL YOU FOR GOOD!" Sana exclaimed and pounced toward Hikki, in his desperate act to bring forth the will of NESTS. Hikki emitted a deafening battle cry and launched a gigantic Rising Crescent. This time, the NESTS warrior didn't make it, and was caught inside the violent storm. Torrents of crescent-shaped air blades hurled through cracks and fissures, cutting and shredding and tearing the clone's body. Subsequent to that, hurricane arrived at Kiev, sending everything to the open air. The daredevils had to take cover from being flown away. Sana couldn't stand a chance against the ferocity of Hikki, and slowly torn into pieces._

_It ended. The Rising Crescent overdrive dissipated. There was no trace or the NESTS warrior, and all that remained was debris and metal pieces. Hikki, panting breathlessly, looked around and did not saw the sign of Sana. "He's gone… for good…"_

.

**GVS2: Battle Revolution**

**Conceived By:** Lone Wolf SIX

**Written By:** Lone Wolf SIX

Disclaimer: Lone Wolf SIX doesn't own Guilty Gear or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the like that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property. All insert characters are copyrighted or owned by their respective represented real-life entities.

**Episode 23: FEAR THE BLUE SCREEN!**

"Attention all personnel! Section B27 has been breached. All personnel immediately dispatch and eliminate intruders. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."

Chaos struck at the NESTS headquarters. Almost in an instant, all the NESTS Kusanagi appeared from nowhere and ambushed the group. Robo Ky and Elde led the all-out attack against the HQ, gallantly fighting the marauding cloned soldiers. Potemkin, Zero and Millia supported from far, shooting F.D.B. and Emerald Rain and Spiral Shot at the attacking enemy. The Ikari Team, on the other hand, was assigned to infiltrate the base from the inside, purposely paralyzing all means of logistics and communications possible.

"THEY'RE TOO MANY!" Robo Ky exclaimed as he parried a Moon Harp Positive.

"Don't randomly attack," Elde calmly told the PWAB knight as he Mister Finer-ed NESTS Kusanagi. "Focus and attack the enemy nearest to you."

"HOW THE HECK SHOULD I FOCUS IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS CHAOS?" Robo Ky demanded and jumped over a Dark Sweeper tossed by another NESTS Kusanagi. "THAT'S IT! GENKY LOVER MODE ON!" Robo Ky got charged up and madly charged at the hordes, slashing and counterattacking every NESTS Kusanagi he met. Elde looked at the newborn iaijitsu master and could only shake his head.

"What a strange robot," he whispered with a chuckle and executed SEED Mode. "Zero! Potemkin! Millia! We need backup!" he yelled and dashed toward Robo Ky.

"Got it!" Millia shouted back and dashed into the chaotic battlefield. "Zero! Potemkin! Support me!"

"We heard that!" Zero exclaimed and withdrew his Zero Sabre, and dashed into the battlefield. "Potemkin, you better lend us some hands!"

"Okay!" Potemkin replied and jumped upward and crash-landed on several NESTS Kusanagi. "By the name of Zepp, I, Potemkin, declare my challenge against you all!" Potemkin roared and smashed the soldiers with Hammer Fall.

x-x-x-x-x

"Nests-_sama_! The base has been infiltrated! The soldiers can't deal with the intruders!"

"Hmm? Intruders?"

"Yes, Nests-_sama_! There are five of them, and they're fighting the Kusanagi soldiers right now."

"Hmm, for those who dare to challenge the will of NESTS, I'm very interested with them. Perhaps I should greet them, at least. Prepare an arena, I want it to be ready in 12 minutes."

"_Wakarimashita_."

x-x-x-x-x

"How is he, doc?"

"Well, according to my examination, his internal body is badly damaged. Also, his cardiovascular activity has become unstable."

"Are you sure, doc? I think you better go and examine him again."

"Never underestimate me, Miss Yuuki, for I am the greatest doctor the world has ever seen! Hah! Fear me!"

"Ceh, whatever you're babbling about, I don't know. But is he going to be alright?"

"I'm afraid he's not. He's been using his inner force too much, and his body has to sustain massive stress. One more action from him, and he's history."

"Eh? So that means he can't be cured? But I thought you have cures for every illness!"

"WHATA SAIKO! Of course I am but… this is by far the most difficult case I've ever had. I must say-"

"Alright, alright. The point is, Hikki should be rested for a long period of time. He must not be allowed to fight or accept challenge from anyone at any cost. Is that it, doctor?"

"AHA! Yes, that's what I'm trying to say! Well, you'll just take care of him. I have appointment with my patient after this. Sayonara!"

Amazed, the crews and passengers of Mayship watched up, as Faust gracefully flew in the blue yonder with his Mary Poppins-wannabe umbrella, shouting "VIVA WATASNE!" and "WHATA SAIKO!" all the way. Yuuki just corrected her eyeglasses.

"And so it brings us to one conclusion," Yuuki spoke as she, together with Johnny, Bridget, April, Athena and Justine, was having a peaceful evening tea at the ship's deck. "That Hikki has to be detained until he's fully healed off all injuries."

"I agree with Yuuki," John uttered as he took a sip of tea. "Since Hikki's in pretty bad shape, we have to keep an eye on him for a while."

"Is he going to be alright?" worriedly Athena asked.

"I don't know," Yuuki spoke and sipped the tea, "and besides, I'm very concerned of the word he spoke before he fainted."

.

_"…evil blood… must resist…"_

.

Yuuki scratched her chin and pondered, "Strange. I thought that I'd be able to investigate the background of Chrono magic via Hikki, but things seem to be more complicated. Huh, if only Lone Wolf's still here…" She breathed out and proceeded to drink another cup of Chinese Tea made and served by Bonne Jennet.

"But we owe him for defeating Sana," she spoke again and corrected her eyeglasses. "If he weren't here, we would've been crisped into oblivion. That NESTS warrior was so damn tough. Plus, he's got some nasty tactics out there."

"Speaking of which," John uttered, "I think we have ourselves a visitor." The impersonation of That Man looked down the deck and saw the sights of two husband/wife couples (plus a Japanese 'siblings' couple) walking down the street of Kiev, not noticing the presence of Mayship at the city park.

"Well, look at that," Yuuki spoke and shouted at the couples, waving to get their attention. "Hey, John, care to invite them onboard?"

"Of course," gratefully John replied.

The reunion was simple, yet it did bring the air of joy and gladness among the people. May, especially, was the happiest; being reunited with her beloved Bridget was the most unforgettable event she ever had. The news of Kusanagi #102796's defeat to Hikki also brought relief to them, though they were worried of Hikki's condition. Yet it didn't stop them from celebrating their victory.

"I don't know whether I can ask you this or not," Athena spoke, "but are you forgetting something, Yuuki?"

Yuuki was silent, staring at the Greek goddess in wonder. Then she let out a short gasp and groaned in dismay. "Oh, my. I almost forgot the attacking force."

"Waaa!?" Almost on an instant, the people looked at the direction of the cry. Goku of Gensoumaden Saiyuki utterly pouted in dismay, probably because he wasn't invited to the party.

"Goku? What are you doing here?" Ky asked.

There was a silent from the monkey boy. Then…

"_Haraheta_…"

x-x-x-x-x

The battle at NESTS headquarters became more intense, as more reinforcements in terms of NESTS Kusanagi soldiers were sent in. The paladins of iaijitsu, the Wanderer a.k.a. Swordsman Elde Talonn and the PWAB knight with free will Robo Ky, gallantly cut their way through the endless ocean of the cloned Kyo. The silent assassin Millia Rage, the Maverick Hunter Zero and the loyal soldier of Zepp Potemkin, aided backup from the behind. One can expect a lot of bloodshed and gore scenes in this kind of situation, except that the victims were mostly constructed of steel nerves and metal bones.

"ERROR! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!" Robo Ky screamed and landed a Hasshu Suki Shinki Nari on NESTS Kusanagi lined up. "YOU SICKENED REPLICATED! I SHALL CRUSH YOU ALL TODAY!" he exclaimed and charged at the arriving reinforcement. Elde tried to stop Robo Ky from raiding the reinforcement, yet the PWAB knight was already inside the human ocean, cutting and slashing every Kusanagi he could get.

"Robo Ky!" Zero shouted and dashed into the chaotic mass. The other three were about to follow, before Elde forbid.

"But they need our help!" Millia insisted. "Don't you see how many of the clones they have to face?"

"Calm down, Millia," Elde assured. "As soon as the Ikari Team manages to disrupt the main control panel unit, the replicated will be helpless. Without commands from their highest leader, defeating them should be an easy task."

"But still…" Millia's word was cut off when a Kusanagi charged at the three. She looked at the attacker and groaned in dismay. "That's it… LUST SHAKER!" The NESTS soldier got hit by Millia's strangling hair and was destroyed into pieces.

Elde could only breathe out in amazement. "Whatever." He spoke and re-executed his SEED Mode.

.

"Yikes! They're everywhere!" Leona cried in dismay as she jumped over an attacking Kusanagi.

"That's why we should follow them instead of being sent here!" Ralf shouted and blasted a Kusanagi with a Vulcan Punch.

"Whatever it is, we should rendezvous with them as quick as we can!" Clark insisted as he landed an Argentine Backbreaker on another Kusanagi. "Quick! To the entrance door! Elde has told us to meet him down at the main hall should anything happens to our task!"

"Roger!"

.

The mass attacks of the Kusanagi stopped as sudden as it started. All the daredevils were caught in confusion, watching warily as the NESTS soldiers slowly retreated in unison. "I wonder what happens now," Millia uttered as all of them grouped.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this," Zero spoke.

Later, the Ikari team teamed up with them. "Hey! What's up?" Clark asked.

"Don't ask me, but seems the cloned soldiers are retreating," Elde spoke.

"Greetings, everyone." All of them looked at the direction of the voice and saw a man in robe walking down the aisle toward them. "Well, what a surprise. I never expect such lowlifes to be daring enough to infiltrate this base and practically mess up everything inside."

"Who are you? Are you the chief-in-order here?" Ralf demanded.

The man broke out in laughter. "You can say that, mister Ralf. However, it would be more appropriate if you just call me the Great Master NESTS, for that is the highest ranking I own."

The Ikari Team was startled. "Masaka…!" The man grinned and revealed himself under the cloak, much to the elite commandoes' surprises' "YOU!? We thought you were dead!" Clark exclaimed.

"Fate has spoken," the man by the name of Krizalid spoke, "that I am to take the position of Master Igniz as the new leader of the NESTS. As a matter of fact, I'm the one who conducted the assault on the PWAB research laboratory. Though it didn't go as planned, we managed to steal some of their research materials for our purpose. And remember the assault on the Guilty Gear Sol Badguy? I was the mastermind behind the brilliant plan, until that cursed warrior of the Yagami clan ruined everything."

Robo Ky's eyes shone in anger. "YOU HAD DESTROYED THE LAB!?" angrily he demanded. "THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO MASTER? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?"

Krizalid mockingly looked down at the robot. "Oh? Why should I consider answering a question asked from a piece of metallic crap?" He was silent for a while, staring at Robo Ky in interest and intrigue. Then, "Aha, I remember you. You're the one I assigned my men to capture you back at the Himalaya Mountains."

_[flashback]_

_Robo Ky: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO? I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE, SO LEAVE ME ALONE._

_Whip: (shouted) we are from the Syndicate Group. Our Master Krizalid has sent us to meet you._

_Robo Ky: SYNDICATE GROUP? (Stared at Whip. Then he laughed) HA-HA-HA. I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THAT NAME BEFORE. HA-HA-HA. WHY WOULD A SYNDICATE SEND THEIR AGENTS TO MEET ME? HA-HA-HA. HA-HA-HA._

_Whip: (shouted) that's because Master Krizalid is very impressed with your performance. And you're replaceable, too._

_Robo Ky: I AM REPLACEABLE? (Snapped) HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW?! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY ROBO KY IN THIS WORLD! THERE IS NO ONE BUT ME!_

_[/flashback]_

"KISAMA…!" Robo Ky growled under his electronic voice and stepped forward, as to challenge the NESTS boss in a duel. He was, however, stopped by the Ikari Team. "WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME? LET ME BATTLE HIM!"

"You stand no chance against him!" Leona insisted. "The last time we challenged him, he PWNED us so badly and got our back tossed into the sewage. Do you think we'll allow that to happen to you? NO!"

Robo Ky glowered at the Amazon warrior. "AND WHO ARE YOU TO COMMAND ME!? I AM THE ONE AND ONLY FREE-WILLED ROBO KY! NOBODY DARES TO GIVES ME ORDER!" he blatantly declared.

Leona tried to convince the robot that challenging anyone related to NESTS was a bad idea, especially when that anyone happens to be the boss, when Elde signalled a headshake to her. "Let him in, Leona. It's been a while since someone from PWAB actually takes action."

"Now someone's speaking," Millia uttered, "why don't YOU go and challenge Krizalid?"

Elde merely shrugged and pointed at Robo Ky. "You have yet seen the true force this fellow possesses."

"Enough with this lame dialogue," Krizalid spoke and undid his robe, revealing his technologically advanced battlesuit, and opened his battle stance. "Whether it's one-on-one or one-on-all, I don't mind. But you all shall never surpass the will of-"

"THE WILL TO FUCKING HELL WITH IT!" Robo Ky screamed and charged toward Krizalid. Krizalid briefly blocked the robot's kamae, only to encounter a lightning-fast Beckoning Slash. He barely managed to dodge, and watched at the robotic impersonation of Ky Kiske who had returned into his iaijitsu stance. "I SHALL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO STAND IN MY WAY, NOT EVEN YOU AND YOUR DAMNED WILL OF NESTS!"

Krizalid breathed out in disgust. "A robot claiming himself to be free-willed dares to challenge me? Very well, I shall give you a duel you'll never forget. Have at thee."

x-x-x-x-x

_"Hikki-san, are you sure you have to go?"_

_"Gomen, but… my intuition keeps telling me to. Look, Hibiki. I know it isn't a good idea of dealing with the NESTS warrior, but…"_

_"But what?"_

_"I can't stand it when he's around, playing with Lone Wolf's name, like he has defeated him. Curse, I know something has to be done about him…!"_

_"Demou…"_

_"Please, Hibiki. The way you're saying it… it will force my heart into listening to pleads. I know you've been worrying of me this much, but… please, just let me go. I promise I'll come back as soon as I finish this matter."_

_"Will you promise me, Hikki-san?"_

_"Of all people, I will promise to you. Only you."_

.

Hikki slowly opened his eyes. It was such an insignificant sleep, except for the portion of the dream he managed to remember. Slowly he lifted his hand to the ceiling and stared at it. "Only you… uh, I guess I couldn't keep the promise," he whispered and put the hand back on his body.

"Good morning, Mister Hikki." Hikki looked at his left and saw the sight of a woman so familiar that everybody would immediately recognize only by the sweet-sounding, if not innocent, voice. "Oh, I'm sorry for waking you up, but I was asked by Miss Yuuki to bring you breakfast. Well, I asked Mister Ky whether it was okay with him, and he just said 'yes'."

Hikki snarled and turned aside. "Damn, now everybody plays nice at me…" he grumbled, not looking at Dizzy who was already standing beside the bed, holding breakfast tray in her hands.

"What's wrong, Mister Hikki? You look so messed up today," Dizzy asked and arranged the cutlery set. "Oh, you know what, Mister Hikki? Everybody onboard Mayship talks about you defeating the NESTS… umm, what is it named again? Oh, Sana, yes. Miss Yuuki told me that you had saved us from the wrath of Sana, and… Mister Hikki?"

Hikki slowly stood up from the bed and approached the window. There was no reaction from the Korean boy, until he screamed in annoyance and punched the stainless steel wall of the room. "As if they're celebrating the victory, without even thinking of me?!" he exclaimed and, again, punched the wall. "Who gives a fucking damn about that?! I was badly injured after the battle, and they simply have a good time on the victory?! I couldn't fulfil the promise with Hibiki to come home unharmed, and they just ignore that?! WHAT KIND OF THIS SICKENED PEOPLE ARE THEY!?" Madly he punched the wall until it formed a bump that one could notice from outside the ship. Startled, Dizzy tried to approach Hikki before he screamed and fired everything inside the room with Reppuken. Like an injured tiger goes to rampage an unfortunate village, Hikki went amok, destroying and disaggregated everything in his line of sight. Dizzy managed to avoid from being hit by his attacks, considering that he was still recovering from injuries.

"ARGH! I'm getting sick of this people! Pretending that they'd treat me, but stabbing my back when I least expect it!" Hikki cried out and kept trashing the room. "If they want to ignore me, they why don't they do so?! They could've done that without having to make me suffer! THEY COULD HAVE DONE SO!" Then he fell onto his knees and broke into tears. "Why this has got to happen to me? Why? Why? Why is everyone always toying with my feeling?"

**(Background music: My Immortal, Evanescence)**

He felt a pair of radiant palms touching his battered face. He looked upward and saw a pair of tranquillity ruby eyes stared down at him in the most sympathetic sight she could muster. "What's wrong with you, Mister Hikki?" softly Dizzy asked.

"Dizzy…" It was all he could speak before he threw himself into her arms and cried. Bitter, angst, full of emotion, if not mentioning lots of tears, Hikki clung onto the innocent Gear and cried from the very depth of his broken and torn heart. "Do I… do I have to bear this pain all the time? Seeing this people enjoying their happiness… only leaves a scar inside my heart…" he half-whispered between his sobs. "I can't afford to bear it any longer… I just can't…"

A moment later, all the people onboard Mayship rushed to the room after noticing the sudden rumbling and loud bangs coming from the room. Ky was the first one to enter, realizing that his wife was inside with Hikki. "Dizzy! Are you…" he exclaimed before he saw Dizzy soothing Hikki. "Alright?"

The human/Gear hybrid placed a finger on her lips, signalling them to keep quiet. Then, she looked at Hikki who still cried. "He's… how should I say about him?"

"Depressed?" Yuuki suggested. "Come to think about it, he's been upset since the battle. He might be too exhausted, I think."

Dizzy merely breathed out as she placed a lithe palm on his scalp. "I don't know. Maybe he is. But…"

x-x-x-x-x

The battle between the renowned PWAB knight with free will, Robo Ky, against the feared KOFF'99 boss which is indeed a boss character while retaining his 'not-that-damned-cheap' feature, Krizalid, had commenced for hours. Elde and the rest of the group just watched, while still paid attention of the NESTS soldiers who made barricades around the fighting arena.

"DAMN YOU, KRIZALID!" the powered-up Robo Ky cried as he tried to land an endless stream of Hasshu Suki Shinki at Krizalid. "STOP DODGING LIKE A SISSY AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN!"

"Me? To fight against a feeble robot?" Krizalid demanded and pulled out a Tornado Ring. The tornado ring kick (hence, its name) cancelled the overdrive and knocked Robo Ky off his course. "For an artificial intelligence who dares to challenge me, you are PATHETIC! DESPERATE OPPRESSION RAGE!" Krizalid caught Robo Ky and pinned him onto a corner, and gave out a total of 34 ultra-fast battering arms, each landed precisely on the robot's limb and joint.

**WARNING! WARNING! BODY DAMAGE EXCEEDING 75% AND RISING!**

"Robo Ky!" Millia, Potemkin and Zero cried in fear. They tried to rush into the battlefield as to interrupt the NESTS' boss' overdrive, yet Elde again forbad them. "Are you nuts! He could be destroyed if nobody helps him!" Millia demanded. Elde was silent, thoughtfully staring at Robo Ky who was badly beaten by Krizalid. "Well?"

"Now."

In a sudden, Robo Ky's automated battle system unleashed Psych Burst Counter and knocked Krizalid off his Overdrive motion. The usual square eyes now shone bright crimson red, and steams came out from all release vents. Robo Ky trembled violently, as if he was out of control due to the burst.

Then he halted.

Standing upright again, he held the hilt of the Thunderseal-katana tightly and retreated the blade into its sheath. Then…

"ERROR! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! FEAR THE BLUE SCREEN! FEAR THE DEATH! FOR I AM ROBO KY, THE OFFICIAL KNIGHT OF THE PWAB! FEAR ME!"

With the announcement declared, Robo Ky pounced at Krizalid and executed the best iaijitsu combo he could do. So blindingly, so fatally accurate, so menacingly deadly it was, that Krizalid was forced to parry all the attacks. Robo Ky didn't stop there; he jumped to the air as soon as Krizalid parried the last attack with Air Whirl Uppercut, and sheathed the blade in a blinding speed.

"ERROR! _ORE_ _WA_ ROBO KY!"

The Unchou no Iai-lookalike overdrive made contact with Krizalid. The first slash utterly lifted the boss to the air, and Robo Ky proceeded with three separate slashes onto his body. Altogether, the slashes made a huge capital "R" and exploded as Robo Ky landed on the ground.

Yet it still wasn't enough.

Robo Ky went into a bracing stance and executed the IK duration. He was determined to bring the glory of the NESTS to an absolute end.

Krizalid broke off the R sign and landed back on the floor. Breathing heavily, he stared at the robot warrior and hissed disapprovingly. "Such a total brat. Trying to defeat me… you shall never stop the will of the NESTS," he insisted between his breaths.

"Forget it, Krizalid," Elde spoke. "Even if NESTS manages to survive, it will be targeted as a priced bounty and subject of everyone's fear. And before you could mention the name of Kusanagi #102796, forget it. He's been defeated already."

Krizalid groaned in anger. The most trustworthy warrior the NESTS had ever had, and on top of all, the only hope of continuing the legacy of NESTS. There's no way Sana would lose! He insisted. There is NO way!

"So, Krizalid? Thinking of admitting a defeat?" Elde asked.

"Huh, you think I will submit and bow down before you?" Krizalid spoke. "NEVER! I shall never admit my defeat to you human! EVER!"

Elde merely breathed out. "So be it." He, then, signalled to Robo Ky, in which the robot acknowledged with a nod. Robo Ky opened an iai stance and slowly pulled the blade out of its sheath, while his eyes sharply stared at Krizalid.

"THIS IS FOR MY MASTER," Robo Ky declared and dashed past Krizalid's body. Before the NESTS boss could speak a word, a tense electric current flowed through his blood veins and nerve vessel, damaging each and every part of his internal organ. A moment later, his outer body was enveloped by electrified veil, and before long Krizalid was caught in an agonizing pain resulted from the electricity.

"FEAR THE BLUE SCREEN."

Subsequent to that, the electricity merged and combined to form an immense explosion. Krizalid cried in total pain. His body could not sustain the punishing amount of electric energy unleashed inside of his body. The pain was more agonizing, as the energy purposely attacked the very source of the power he had been obtaining and analyzing from the very first day he became the NESTS officer. The NESTS soldiers watched in shock; they did not and could not know what to be done to help their master.

**"SELF-DESTRUCTION MODE ACTIVATED. THIS BASE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10 MINUTES. ALL PERSONNEL ARE REQUIRED TO PROCEED TO THE DESIGNATED ESCAPE POD. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL."**

"Damn, not at this time!" Ralf mumbled.

"Quick, everybody! To the exit door!" Elde told them. "Robo Ky! We must get hurry! This base is going to be destroyed!" There was no response from Robo Ky. The robot merely stood on his feet, ignoring the call. "Robo Ky?! Are you not listening!"

"YOU GO FIRST," Robo Ky told him. "I… I HAVE THINGS TO BE SETTLED HERE FIRST."

"What? Have you gone mad?!" Elde demanded.

"A ROBOT WITH FREE-WILL LISTEN TO NO ONE'S ORDER," Robo Ky answered. "HE LISTENS TO ONLY HIS INTUITION. YOU HAVE TAUGHT ME OF THAT, HVE YOU NOT?"

"But still…!"

Robo Ky turned around and gave him an assuring glance. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. I WON'T GET STUCK IN THIS PLACE EASILY."

Elde tried to say more before he gave up. "Just… be careful, okay?" he insisted before he left Robo Ky in the midst of the chaos. "Good luck, on… whatever your quest is, Robo Ky."

**"THIS BASE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN FIVE SECONDS. **

**FOUR. **

**THREE. **

**TWO. **

**ONE."**

x-x-x-x-x

_"I have no one to trust on this world… not even a single person can win my heart. I have totally shut my heart off from the outside world, and not allow anyone to enter the forbidden domain. I have completely lost trust of all people, and I cannot now put my trust on them anymore."_

_"Then all I have said to her for a long time is a lie. Yes. I have lied to her, and I have lied to myself. I'm such a sinner for telling a lie. But I don't care. Why should I speak the truth, when the outcome is still the same as it used to be?"_

_"My heart is broken. My heart is deeply torn. My heart hurts so much, it aches so much inside of me. It's so cold inside, no warmth could penetrate even its protective barrier. But then, I don't care. Why should I whine over this matter, when my tears are noticed by no one?"_

_"But…"_

_"Why am I… so desperate… to be loved? Why am I… crying so much… for someone who will accept me? Why am I… hopelessly wishing… for the only one I can trust in? Why do I… keep on waiting… for desire these hands could not reach?"_

_"Who do I really need? Who do I really look into? Who do I really wish to be with? Who?"_

_"Somebody… please… save this worthless one… please… I beg of anyone…"_


	24. Child of Chrono part 1: Confession

**GVS2: ****Battle**** Revolution**

**Conceived By:** Lone Wolf SIX

**Written By:** Lone Wolf SIX

**Disclaimer:** Lone Wolf SIX doesn't own Guilty Gear or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the like that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property. All insert characters are copyrighted or owned by their respective represented real-life entities.

**Attention!** Starting from _Child of Chrono_ arc, all the related chapters will contain mostly flashbacks and dialogues with little or no fighting scenes (definitely not likeable for most fighting fans out there). But Lone Wolf SIX must states that all the unsolved mysteries written in this story must be solved with all costs. And Lone Wolf SIX isn't very good in flashbacks and dragging dialogues, _gomen_.

.

**Chapter 24: Child of Chrono part 1: Confession**

"Yes, I know. But do we still have to deal with the agents? I understand how harsh the situation you're facing, but… alright. I'll entrust you to take care of them. Call me if anything happens."

Zofeah lowered the hand holding his handphone and breathed out. Both Terry and Chidori looked at the organizer, who later shrugged and walked toward the two. "Well, any news from your buddies?" Terry asked.

"It seems that the NESTS possess no more threat," Zofeah uttered, "or so I've heard."

Terry's eyebrow arched upward. "Oh?"

"Somebody has taken one step ahead of us," Zofeah spoke, "in defeating the NESTS warrior."

"Eh? So that means Kusanagi #102796's no longer threat to the tournament?" Chidori uttered.

"Yes. However, one of the agents sent to the location where the battle occurred reported," Zofeah continued, "that the time space surrounding the area is disturbed by an unknown force. I have yet to be reported about the occurrence, but I have been requested to return to Kiev as soon as possible."

"Oh? Why would you do such thing?" Terry spoke.

Zofeah gave out a long breath. "It's my hometown. Not the kind of city one would expect to return in time like this."

"Then what are you upset at?" Terry insisted. "You could've been happy by going back."

"No, it's not like that, Mister Terry," Zofeah spoke later on. "But the place… sigh, it brings a memory I shouldn't remember."

"Aw, just get over it, okay?" Terry insisted.

Zofeah sighed and corrected his suit. "I fear it won't be as easy as you think. But I think I'll consider your suggestion, Mister Terry."

x-x-x-x-x

Yuuki was speechless. Before her, laid three items she never expected to see: a note with the word 'REVOLUTION', a scroll and a ring; all of which were given to her by Ky while visiting the couples at the mansion. She didn't get the chance to meet Hikki who stayed with them, as he already left. Yet it was neither the ring nor the note that interested her, though the note did give her some hints of the link between the organizer and Lone Wolf SIX. It was the scroll that gained her attention. Since it was written in an ancient language, she would have to take her time translating all the inscriptions.

More importantly to her was the condition of Hikki. She could have sworn that his amok was caused by overstress, yet other observations showed that it was somehow related to the time-distortion effect during the battle with Kusanagi #102796. She suspected that the Chrono magic was behind the showdown, but that have to wait, she thought. The scroll must be encrypted, first.

"Anything new, Yuuki?" Zero asked as she took a break from the code-breaking task.

"Not yet," Yuuki spoke. "Gah, it would take a whole day just to translate one of the texts. I haven't done this kind of thing before."

"You could ask Ciel for help," Zero suggested. "She can search the database for information related to the scroll."

"I'd really appreciate it," Yuuki uttered and corrected her eyeglasses. "But I'm still concerned of one thing."

Zero breathed out. "It's about Hikki's unknown force. I know, I've been bothered by that since I came here. Ciel and I have been searching through the entire database for its information. So far…"

"You two haven't found anything, right?" Yuuki added. Zero merely nodded. "You're not alone in this matter, Zero. You're not."

x-x-x-x-x

Hikki was alone, walking down the path and ignoring the scenery of the city park. Still troubled after the incident onboard Mayship, he decided to take a quick stroll at the park as to ease his rioting soul. He took a very little notice of the people at the park, as well as some romance-struck couples who were spending their private time together. He did not take attention of the people around them. Why should he do so?

"The God of Cosplay, Kokurabuji Hikki, right?"

His steps halted. Curiously Hikki turned around and saw a woman in robe standing under a mulberry tree. "Yes? How can I… how the heck did you know my name?"

The woman slowly moved away from the tree and walked toward Hikki. "There are some questions I would like to ask you, Hikki-_san_. Or should I say… Chrono Falken?" she uttered and pulled the hood down. Hikki stepped back in shock as the woman fully undid the hood, revealing her face. "What's wrong? Why are you very surprised to see me… little brother?"

"_Sonna_…" Hikki gasped. "M-Mriya-_oneesama_? Is that… really you?" Then, in a sudden, a flashback emerged in the very depth of his memory. The very flashback of a woman kneeling in front of him, hands and face stained with the blood of human. The flashback of a tragedy…

.

_"O-oneesama?"_

_"Gomennasai… I'm a failure as your sister… gomennasai…"_

_"Oneesama, your hands… your face… your clothes… they're bleeding. What happened to you, oneesama? What…?"_

_"My precious Chrono… gomennasai… I…"_

.

…he supposed to forget.

"_IYAAA_! _YAMETE_!"

Hikki fell onto his knees, shivering in horror. "_Onegai_… don't make me remember… _Onegai_…!" he begged, holding his head and shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Mriya slyly asked. "Why are you shivering and trembling like a weakling? The kind of act only sickens me to its root."

"No… I thought… I thought you were dead… I could've sworn you're dead!" Hikki cried. "But how did you…!?"

"My, my. Our little cry-baby is still asking such foolish question," Mriya spoke. "You have no right to earn the answer from me. You are not even worthy in my eyes." She, then, knelt beside Hikki and reached his chin, staring deep into his emerald eyes. "Look at you. Pretending to be alright, but in reality hates and despises everything around," she uttered and lifted his face close to hers.

"_Oneesama_… why are you…" Hikki voiced, still trembling in shock.

Mriya frowned at him in disgust and roughly threw him back to the ground. "Foolish. Still asking me this and that, as if I'm going to listen to you?" coldly she spoke and stood back. "I have no time for the likes of you. Of course you still owe me from that time, but that can wait, for now I am assigned to end this once and for all."

"_Oneesama_!" Hikki called as he got back on his feet. "Why… why are you here? Please tell me, _oneesama_! _Oneesama_, _onegai_!"

Mriya turned around and glowered at Hikki. Her emerald eyes were burning with passionate hatred and evil. "Why am I here? Why are you asking such pointless question?" In a sudden, she waved her palm at him and pushed him away with a gale pulse. Hikki crashed on a nearby tree and, since he hadn't fully recovered,  suffered from more injuries. "Hmph. Pathetic." The woman, then walked away from Hikki before she halted. "Hikki… no, Chrono, your _oneesama_ is dead. You can never, and will never, refer me to the dead woman." She resumed walking down the park, leaving traces of distorted gale and the trademark faint cross.

Hikki still didn't move. His emotion became more twisted than ever. Even more twisted and more agonizing than the time he suffered from Chrono force's after-effect. Again, tears formed in his eyes' well and streamed down his bruised cheeks. "_Nande_… at this time…? _Nande_?"

.

"It's about time," Ky uttered as Rock and Hotaru returned from the market. "Are you two loitering again, Mister and Miss Howard?"

"_Gomen_, _gomen_," Hotaru spoke and giggled. "We kind of strayed away while going back. _Ne_, Rock?"

"Err… yeah, we strayed off," Rock replied and laughed silly.

Ky merely shrugged in amazement. "Alright. You've bought the groceries, right? Dizzy and I will cook tonight's dinner. Any suggestions?"

"Yaay! I want fried chicken!" Goku shouted.

"Whatever is fine with me," Sanzo mumbled.

"Hmm, a dinner cooked by the cute ribbon girls," Gojyo pondered.

"I'd just have potato soup, Hotaru-_san_" Hakkai spoke.

"_Haii_!" Hotaru replied and happily walked to the kitchen. "Dizzy-_chan_, let's make the best meal for tonight's dinner. Shall we?" she spoke and took her hand.

The door opened, and Hikki unsteadily entered the house. Everybody looked at him who was heading toward the staircase. "_Okaerinasai_, Hikki-_san_," Hotaru greeted, but received no answer from him. He ignored the people and continued his staggered footsteps up the staircase.

"Hikki-_san_, _daijoobu_ _desuka_?" Hakkai asked.

Hikki stopped, though he still didn't looked at them. "_Daijoobu_… _tte_…?" he half-whispered and walked again.

"I think he got screwed up again," Gojyo suggested, much to Dizzy's dismay. "What? Did I say something wrong? Grouse, I thought I could do something better in this house."

"As shutting your sorry mouth?" Sanzo demanded and pointed the Colt revolver at Gojyo.

"_Ettou_… let me talk with Mister Hikki," Dizzy uttered and followed him to the upstairs.

"Eh? Why must she?" Gojyo demanded and stared at Ky. The French Holy Knight merely cackled and had a grin carved upon his face. "What are you smiling at? She's your dearly wife, don't you get it?"

Again, Sanzo aimed the spirit-ascending gun at Gojyo's head. "_Urusai_."

.

Dizzy knew something wrong happened to Hikki, as the Korean didn't respond to her calls. She was anxious of whether he was getting stressed again, from the way he walked and reacted to the surrounding. Yet she wanted to know what really happened to him, and gathered enough strength to catch his shoulder. Hikki turned around to respond to the grab, and stared at her with sorrow-laden eyes. "Mister Hikki, are you alright?" asked the Gear.

Hikki frowned. "I'm not… alright…" he answered. He seized Dizzy's hand and held on it very tightly. Dizzy was startled because of the strange coldness seeping out from his hand. "I'm not alright at all… I'm not…" he whispered and tightened the grip.

"Mister Hikki?" Dizzy spoke, holding his hand in return.

"I… I should talk with everyone," he spoke. "Can you ask them to come over, Dizzy? It's really important, I need to tell it right away."

x-x-x-x-x

"Chosen One?" He was startled from his daydream when Aurora called him. "You're daydreaming again, aren't you?"

"Aw, you're interrupting my delusion," he mumbled. Aurora merely giggled and sat beside him, leaning against the cherry blossom tree. "Now what?"

"Nothing," Aurora replied and laid her head on his shoulder, and took a hold on his hand. "It's just that I'm very grateful to be at your side."

"Oh." He breathed out and leaned against the tree trunk. "Aurora."

"Yes, Chosen One?" Aurora replied.

"About the nightmare I had," he spoke and held her hand in return. "I have this strange feeling that it's actually some kind of prophecy. Meh, I don't know what the heck I'm thinking of right now, but…"

"I know what you want to tell me, Chosen One," Aurora spoke.

He sighed and held her hand even tighter. "But, Aurora…"

"Yes?" softly she asked.

"But how long should I stay here? I mean, how long should I wait?" he uttered. "I still have my responsibility out there, and… sigh, I know I shouldn't disappointing you, Aurora, but I can't stay here much longer. If I do…"

"I understand, Chosen One," Aurora spoke. "I'm sorry."

He looked at Aurora in bafflement. "What are you sorry at, Aurora?"

Aurora merely giggled and rested herself on his shoulder. "Nothing. Chosen One, you looked so cute when you slept in my arms."

He blushed. "Err… I am? Well, I don't look very cute, you see."

Aurora giggled again and playfully poked his cheek. "Silly. Even she will say the same thing if she's in my place."

x-x-x-x-x

The air was silent. Everyone inside the mansion, including the people onboard Mayship who was asked to come to the house, waited anxiously, as Hikki seated at the single-seating sofa. They were uncertain of what Hikki would reveal, as they knew that the Korean was usually of the ignorant and happy-go-lucky type who wouldn't even bother of sharing their past.

"_Anou_, Hikki-_san_," Hakkai voiced, "I think you can start speaking."

Hikki breathed out and looked at the ceiling. "You're right. I shall tell you everything you want to know about me. But first, I shall let you know of one thing."

"What is it, then?" Yuuki asked.

Hikki breathed out and frowned. "I met _oneesama_ yesterday."

An abrupt ad lib occurred among them, as if they couldn't believe what Hikki had said. "Y-your sister?" Dizzy asked in surprise.

"I must apologize for not telling that to you all earlier," Hikki uttered, "but yes. I met her."

"Then how come you look so messed up?" Gojyo questioned. "Good grief. You know you should be grateful to be reunited with your relative, Hikki."

"How can I, Gojyo?" Hikki asked back in sombre voice. "How can I be happy when _oneesama_ is dead? How can I?"

Hotaru gasped. "_Sonna_! But you said that you met your _oneesama_, right?"

"I did, but…" Hikki again frowned. He tried to gather his strength before he resumed speaking. "_Oneesama_… _oneesama_ is the only person in the world I put all my trust and hope on. Oneesama's always there when I need her the most."

"Who is she anyway, Hikki?" May inquired.

Letting out a long breathe, Hikki looked at the Jellyfish pirate. "Mriya, Mriya Falken."

"Falken?" Zero spoke. "Then the name you have… it's adapted, isn't it?"

"Yes," Hikki answered. "I know it's not the right time, and I know I don't want to revive the painful memory behind it… but I will now reveal who I really am." He took a deep breath and began. "I am Chrono Falken, the second child of the Falken House, and younger brother of Mriya Falken."

Yuuki's eyes widened in an utterly shock. "Chrono? You mean the forbidden Chrono magic?"

Hikki nodded. "Yes, Yuuki. My original name represents the forbidden magic of Chrono, and only the member of the Falken Clan is granted to inherit it."

"Then," Yuuki uttered and gave him the scroll, "do you know anything about this scroll? Ky gave this to me while I visited them."

Hikki took the scroll and unrolled it and read its texts. He later put it back on the table. "This… I'm sorry. I wish I had the knowledge, but this scroll is unreadable."

"But you said your family inherits the magic. How can you-"

"How should I know, when the name brings me nothing but pain!?" Hikki exclaimed. "Damn it! For 10 years I have been haunted by the name, and it sickens me very much. Do you realize how much I have taken to get rid of the curse? Do you realize how much I must take to heal my broken heart? Do you?"

"Absolutely no one in the family wanted to acknowledge my existence," he continued. "They thought that I'm not worthy of becoming the family's heir and continuing their legacy as the renowned Warrior of Time. I was dumped and treated like a lowlife. I was locked inside the house and never had the chance to go outside. I had no one to rely on; okaasan and otousan died when I was still in cradle, and I was given to the clan leader for custody. I felt that I was the most unfortunate child in the whole world, until she came into my life."

"Mriya, right?" Hotaru asked.

Hikki just nodded. "Like what I had told you earlier, she was the only person in the entire world I put everything on. She was, like, my saviour in the sense that she's my precious sister." Tears began to flow down his cheeks, as he stopped talking and continued. "At that time, I didn't care if I was isolated by the rest of the clan. I didn't take a damn of it if I was rejected by the clan. As long as I was with _oneesama_, it was enough for me. I loved her with all my heart, and I was hoping that we could live together for eternity."

"Then how did she… died?" Dizzy asked.

Hikki tsked and clenched his fists. "It was the elders' fault… they selected _oneesama_ for their scientific research on Chrono magic's time-manipulating property. I can't forgive them for what happened to _oneesama_…!"

.

_"Oneesama!" little Chrono cried and tried to enter the chamber, before several guards seized him. "Let me go! Let me go! Oneesama is in trouble!"_

_"Don't let him approach the cube!" the leading scientist ordered. "The process mustn't be interrupted at all costs."_

_"What are you doing to oneesama!?" Chrono demanded, struggling to flee from the guards. "Let her go! Let her go!"_

_"Fool of you," the scientist scolded, "do you realize what future awaits us? With the Chrono magic fully exploited, the Falken clan will become invincible and shall rule the world. If this experiment succeeds, our continuity is guaranteed."_

_"I don't care about the experiment, but let oneesama go!" Chrono shouted. "Don't hurt her! Onegai!"_

_The scientist ignored the young Falken and approached the glass cube, where inside it Mriya was writhing about and crying in pain. "Soon, the world will acknowledge our existence, and they will soon kneel before us!" he declared and broke into a mad laughter._

_"Oneesama! Let oneesama go! Oneesama! ONEESAMA!"_

.

"And before I knew it," Hikki continued, "_oneesama_ suddenly broke through the glass box and attacked everyone inside the facility. I was lucky for hiding under table, but I didn't know what happened to oneesama or the people inside the building. When I peeped out of the table, I saw dead bodies everywhere, and… _oneesama_… she stood near the scientist, holding something that looked like a head."

Everyone gasped in horror. Dizzy covered her mouth, trying not to reveal her disgusted reaction. Hotaru was too scared that Rock had to console him. Yuuki, however, remained calm despite the uneasiness feeling inside of her. "Please continue, Hikki. We want to know what happened after that," That Girl spoke.

.

_Cautiously, Chrono approached Mriya who remained still near the now-destroyed glass box. "O-oneesama? A-are you alright?"_

_Mriya looked at him and dropped the scientist's head off her palm. "Gomennasai… I'm a failure as your sister… gomennasai…" she spoke, tears flowing down her cheek._

_Chrono was startled. "Oneesama, your hands… your face… your clothes… they're bleeding. What happened to you, oneesama? What…?"_

_Mriya approached him and knelt before him. She cupped his cheeks with the bloodstained hands and stared into his emerald eyes. "My precious Chrono… gomennasai… I…"_

_"Oneesama…" Chrono spoke, taking a hold of her hands, "why are you crying? Please, don't cry. If oneesama cries, then I will cry, too."_

_"Gomennasai, Chrono… I…" Mriya fell onto the floor before she could finish the word. Startled, Chrono knelt beside her, trying to wake her up. It was a futile effort, because he realized that Mriya had passed away. The child broke into tears and cried, ignoring soldiers who later stormed in the facility._

_"Hey, kid!" a soldier called Chrono who still cried beside Mriya's deceased body. "What happened to this place? Do you know anything about his place?" Chrono stopped crying and was silent, taking no notice of the soldier who was calling. "Hey, kid! Are you listening to me?"_

_"Kisama…" he growled and lifted his head, revealing a pair of emerald eyes full of hatred and anger. "OMAE WO KOROSU!"_

.

"I had lost my memory of what happened after that," Hikki uttered, "but what did I know that after the incident, my only relative was taken away and transferred to here, in Ukraine. I found myself running away from the house, and heading to nowhere. And before I realize it, I arrived at Magnolia Village, where I met Yuu for the first time. I was afraid that she and the villagers might reject me because I was a member of the Falken clan, but instead they openheartedly accepted me and offered me to stay with them." The, he broke into tears and cupped his face. "Everyone… everyone is so nice at me… but… I don't want to be their burden. I don't want what had happened to oneesama to happen to them… I don't want to let Yuu involved in this curse…"

Dizzy embraced Hikki and softly rubbed his back. "It's alright, Hikki. Everything's fine now," she whispered.

"But how I can be fine now?" Hikki replied between his sobs. "Soon afterwards, everyone in the world heard of the incident and began to hunt me down as bounty, with the PWAB being the most persistent among them. I didn't commit any crime, so why would they constantly disturb my life? Why can't they understand the 10-years of sorrow I have to carry along? If only… if only Lone Wolf is here…"

"Of all people, why Lone Wolf?" Ky questioned.

"He's the only person who recognized the potency behind the Chrono magic," Hikki continued. "He's the only person who treated me fair and square, when everybody practically ignored me. Though I can't trust people anymore after the tragedy, he's won my belief and respect. He understands the pain I have to endure, especially after he heard the news of oneesama's death."

"Then he's the one who taught you martial arts, right?" Rock asked.

"Rock, he's the reason why I'm involved in this fighting world," he answered, letting Dizzy rub his back. "_Reppuken_, Double _Reppuken_, Crest Counter, Faint, Chrono Install, he taught me everything."

"But, then, he should've known the risk Hikki has to take in using the power." The son of Geese insisted. "Why wouldn't he just get rid of the Chrono magic for good?"

"If he knew how to seal the magic, he would've done so while teaching me martial arts. There's nothing we can do about the magic, Rock," Hikki told him. "It's permanently embedded into its owner's bloodline by generations of heritage. Both oneesama and I possess the magic, so it's just impossible…"

"Didn't you say Mriya is dead? Then how come you said that you had met her? Are you trying to fool us with your fantasy, Hikki?" Iori demanded.

May glowered at the Yagami fighter. "_Oniisan_! Hikki's telling us the truth. Why don't you believe in him for once?" Iori just snarled and shrugged.

"May-_chan's_ right," Dizzy whispered and looked at him. "Hikki, you can stop here if you don't feel like continuing it."

Hikki looked at her and nodded. "I understand. _Gomen_, for making you worried at me. I'm such a lousy brat for acting like a child."

x-x-x-x-x

Dizzy stood outside the room. The thought of Hikki being the only survivor of the deceased Falken clan and the owner of the forbidden magic of Chrono didn't disturb her much; it was the fact he had to endure so many sorrows and pain that ached her gentle heart the most. She could never imagine a person as cheerful as him would keep a painful memory and carry it along his life.

"You okay, Dizzy?" Dizzy was startled and looked at her left. "I thought I might come here to have a look at Hikki. How is he?"

"He's sleeping, Mister Ky," Dizzy told him. "_Ne_, Mister Ky…"

"What is it, Dizzy?" Ky asked.

"I… I kind of understand how Hikki feels," the Gear spoke and put a hand on her heart. "He's lost the only person he loves, and I happened to be in the same situation. Mister Ky, you understand his feeling, don't you?"

Ky just sighed and nodded. "For most of the part, yes. It's kind of coincidental. The three of us, losing the most priced treasures. Maybe it's what God calls fate."

"But I didn't get it," Dizzy spoke afterwards. "He said that Mriya died a long time ago. Then why did he tell us that he had met her?"

Ky shook his shoulders. "I have no idea, Dizzy."

"_Souka_…" Dizzy half-whispered. "Mister Ky, Hikki asked me a favour."

"He did?" Ky asked.

"He asked me whether we could take Hibiki and Yuu over to this place," Dizzy said.

"Come to think about it, I almost forgot about Hibiki and Yuu and Cassandra," Ky uttered. "I can understand if it's Yuu; maybe she's Hikki's girlfriend or something. But why Hibiki?"

Dizzy shook her head. "He didn't tell me why. He just wants to see her; I guess."

x-x-x-x-x-x

_Konnani daiji na hito ni _

_Doushite meguri aetano to_

_Itai hodo tsunagu yubi de _

_Sabishi sa kieme yume wo miru no_

_Sayonara Solitia…_

**(**Sayonara Solitia**, Saeko ****Chiba****, _Chrno Crusade_.** God, Lone Wolf loves this song so damn much!**)**

P/S: Lone Wolf SIX hasn't been sleeping for two days this recently, due to his commitment to this story. So if readers notice that the chapters lack the usual force, please spare Lone Wolf SIX for his unawareness. 


	25. Child of Chrono part 2: Remembrance, Reu...

**GVS2**: Battle Revolution  
**Conceived By**: Lone Wolf SIX  
**Written By**: Lone Wolf SIX  
  
**Disclaimer**: Lone Wolf SIX doesn't own Guilty Gear or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the like that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property. All insert characters are copyrighted or owned by their respective represented real-life entities.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter 24: Child of Chrono part 2: Remembrance, Reunion**  
  
"_Sonna_… then is he alright, John-_san_?"  
  
John breathed out and smiled at Hibiki. "You don't have to worry about him. At this time, he's alright."  
  
Hibiki frowned. "But he promised he'd come home."  
  
The pirate leader sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know. He was disappointed for not keeping the promise. But then, it wasn't his fault. Technically, he was forced to break it."  
  
"He… he was forced?" Yuu asked.  
  
John looked at the village girl. "Miss Yuu, I presume. Hikki's been thinking of both you and Miss Hibiki. He's very worried at you that he asked me to take you to Kiev."  
  
Yuu could only frown. "He… he's still concerned of us… why wouldn't he think of himself for a moment?"  
  
John just coughed and corrected his hat. "We've got no time to lose, ladies. Hikki needs you right now, and he's in desperate situation."  
  
Hibiki and Yuu looked at each other, before they stared at John. "But we…"  
  
"Enough with the hesitation already, you two!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Hikki needs both of you, right? Then you must go and meet him right away!"  
  
Hibiki looked at the Greek swordswoman. "But what about you, Cassandra-_san_?"  
  
Cassandra merely smiled and pointed a thumb at her face. "I'll stay here with Nik. Don't worry about me."  
  
For a moment, the iaijitsu girl stared at Cassandra in concern, as if she was disagreeing with the decision. Then she sighed. "It can't be helped, after all," she uttered and smiled.  
  
Cassandra giggled and made a 'peace' sign. "For Wolfie, I shall do anything."  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
Zofeah, Terry and Chidori finally arrived at Kiev. The three of them looked around the city in amazement. "Now what's next?" Terry asked.  
  
"What are we going to do, Zofeah-_sama_?" Chidori asked.  
  
"We better go to my mansion," Zofeah uttered.  
  
Terry cooed. "Wow. I didn't expect to see a wealthy organizer," he spoke in a joking tone.  
  
"Of course he is!" Chidori exclaimed. "Zofeah-_sama_ has everything he needs to organize this tournament. You Legendary Wolf mustn't underestimate him."  
  
"Calm down, ninja girl. I didn't mean to tease your lord," Terry spoke, much to the shinobi's anger. She withdrew her kodachi and glowered at Terry, ready to strike at him. "Hey, take it easy, okay?"  
  
"Chidori, that's enough." Repentantly, Chidori bowed at Zofeah and stepped backward. Zofeah coughed and corrected his suit. "We mustn't waste our time here. Come, follow me."  
  
The three of them walked down the street, observing the townspeople who were bargaining and trading among themselves. Zofeah took a very little notice of the people, and kept walking ahead, leaving Terry and Chidori far behind. Like he said earlier, the town gave him an unpleasant, if not likeable, memory of his past.  
  
.  
  
_"So, he runs away…"  
  
"We're very sorry, Zofeah. We've tried everything we could."  
  
"I don't get it. He could've stayed with me, at least."  
  
"We're afraid he wouldn't do so, even if he's forced to commit it. After killing all the soldiers, he fled, leaving no traces for us. We've completely lost his track."  
  
"What happened at the laboratory anyway? What had he done to the people?"  
  
"We're very sorry, but we are ordered not to share information regarding the incident to everyone."  
  
"Hey, come on! I'm his relative, how can I not allowed to know?"  
  
"It's an order from the elders not to let you know anything about your brother. We're very sorry, but you mustn't involve in this matter."_  
  
.  
  
"Hey, Zofeah! Don't leave us behind, will you?" Terry shouted.  
  
"It's you who are slow on your feet," Zofeah shouted back at them. "We must hurry-"  
  
Zofeah collided with Dizzy who was carrying groceries. Both the organizer and the Gear fell on the ground, spilling everything Dizzy carried. "No! I bought all these for today's lunch!" she cried and picked up all the items. "Aw, Mister Ky's going to be mad at me if he sees this…"  
  
"Let me help you, miss," Zofeah spoke and helped Dizzy picking all the groceries. "My apology for not paying attention."  
  
"It-it's alright, sir," Dizzy spoke. "Let me do this myself. Please?"  
  
"No, no," Zofeah insisted. "It's my fault for colliding with you. I should be responsible for this."  
  
"But, sir…"  
  
Terry and Chidori rushed toward Zofeah as soon as they managed to catch up with him. "Finally, we're able to chase you," Terry uttered between his gasps. "Hey, Zofeah, if you've got something with this girl, at least don't leave us behind, okay?"  
  
"Zofeah-_sama_, please think about us, _ne_?" Chidori insisted.  
  
Dizzy stared at Zofeah and blinked in surprise. "You… you're the organizer of the tournament?" she asked.  
  
X-x-x-x-x  
  
"Eh?! So this is the face of the mysterious organizer!?" everybody exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Zofeah merely coughed and took a sip of the served tea. "It was a great surprise to meet the contestants face to face, though I must inform that the tournament has been cancelled."  
  
Again, the entire house trembled. "It's been cancelled!? Eh, that's impossible!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I know it's such a hard decision," Zofeah spoke, "however, until I get to reach a conclusion over this problem, there will be no duels outside my knowledge."  
  
"Then what are you going to do now, Zofeah?" Yuuki spoke.  
  
Zofeah looked at Yuuki. "Ah, so you must be Yuuki Darren. I'm very glad to meet you," he spoke. "I must apologize for involving you in this tournament, but it's been decided that you're among the invited fighters."  
  
Yuuki smirked and corrected her eyeglasses. "No big deal. I got to kick some serious ass out there," she spoke. "But, you've come here not because of the tournament, right?"  
  
Again, Zofeah coughed and took a sip of the tea. "Apparently, I've been receiving reports from my agents of the existence of Chrono magic, and I currently investigate this matter."  
  
"Hold on," Ky interrupted. "There have been reports of you organizing this tournament, and the fact that you're now under the observation of the IPF-"  
  
"Then you're expecting that I'm a criminal?" Zofeah questioned. "I must admit that this is a task I cannot avoid, however I never consider organizing or committing a crime. And besides," and he looked inside the living room, "I never thought that my mansion would transform into this. I seldom clean it and tend to leave it in worse mess."  
  
"Don't look at me," Ky demanded. "It was Rock's idea that we should stay here."  
  
"Excuse me?" Rock questioned. "Look who's talking. After all, you're the one who bravely fought the PWAB agents inside this house."  
  
"What did you say?" Ky replied and glowered at the son of Geese. "And who's the one who trashed the entire house while being chased by the Robo Ky?"  
  
Zofeah watched at the quarrelling duo in surprise. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No," Yuuki spoke, "they're always like this, quarrelling with each other even though they know they have nothing to argue with. Sheesh, typical blonde duo."  
  
"We're not arguing, damn it!" both Ky and Rock replied.  
  
Yuuki glowered at them. "What? Then you're asking me to use my authority to make you a _yaoi_ couple and please all those sick fangirls? Forget it, Ky already got Sol-"  
  
.  
  
Sol suddenly sneezed. "Damn it, nobody dares to say my name," he mumbled and rubbed his nose. Kagura giggled at him, much to his dismay. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You're so cute when you sneeze, Sol-_kun_," she remarked.  
  
.  
  
"And I don't know with whom Rock should be paired with," she commented, much to their mad embarrassment.  
  
"_Tadaima_!" Everyone looked at the door and saw John entering the house, together with Hibiki and Yuu. "I've brought Hibiki and Yuu as promised. Miss Hibiki, Miss Yuu, you may have a seat." Both Hibiki and Yuu bowed thankfully to John and took a seat at the sofa.  
  
Zofeah coughed once again. "I'd like to have your attention. My agent has also reported to me that the Author, Lone Wolf SIX, has been defeated by Kusanagi #102796. I've been told that the NESTS warrior is no more, but what I want to know is," he spoke and breathed out. "What happened to Lone Wolf?"  
  
"No idea," Yuuki spoke. "I… no, we know that Lone Wolf is still alive, but we don't know what happened to him. For your knowledge, Zofeah-_san_, my agents are also investigating the case, and so far no trace of Lone Wolf is found."  
  
Loki elbowed Yuuki's body. "You're not supposed to discuss this matter openly, remember?" he whispered.  
  
"But we're talking with the organizer," Yuuki replied. "And you're telling me not to say it in front of him, Loki-_kun_? Come on, we should share the information with him, at least."  
  
"_Anou_…" Hibiki suddenly interfered, "I don't really used to interfere, but Yuu and I are supposed to see Hikki, right?"  
  
"He's in his room," Dizzy spoke and stood up. "Please follow me, I'll bring you to him." Hibiki and Yuu followed Dizzy to the upstairs. "He's been depressed for days, and he always mentions both your names. I think that he'll be very happy to see you again."  
  
Zofeah suddenly stood up and looked at the three women. "Can I come along, too? I need to meet speak with Hikki."  
  
.  
  
"Excuse me," Dizzy spoke as she opened the door. "Sorry for disturbing, but Hibiki and Yuu want to see you."  
  
"Ah, it's okay," Hikki spoke from the bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I just woke up from sleep."  
  
Dizzy watched at Hikki's body and suddenly blushed. "Err… Hikki, you're not wearing anything…"  
  
Hikki looked at himself and gasped in shock. "Crap. I forgot that I slept with only trouser," he exclaimed and covered his naked chest with blanket. He laughed silly and smacked his head in silly manner. "I'm going to change for a minute. Tell them to wait, Dizzy."  
  
Dizzy quickly shook her head and nodded. "_Haii_."  
  
After several minutes, Dizzy entered the room and saw Hikki sitting by the window, fully clothed. "Goodness. I thought…"  
  
Hikki laughed. "Don't be so naive, it's my fault for sleeping with nothing," he spoke. "Ah. Tell them to come in." He watched at the door, as Dizzy entered the room first, followed by Hibiki and Yuu. He quickly stood up and approached the two. "You two came all the way from the Magnolia Village only to see me… thank you."  
  
"Hikki-_san_!" Hibiki spoke in relief. "_Yokatta_… we thought you were hurt."  
  
"I… I'm very sorry for not fulfilling the promise," he spoke and sighed. "It's my fault for following Yuuki in the first place. I guess I'm still ignorant as ever."  
  
"_Chigau_!" Hibiki exclaimed. "We've heard everything from Yuuki-_san_. It wasn't your fault after all."  
  
"Hikki idiot…" Hikki looked at Yuu who was frowning before him. "Hikki, you idiot… idiot…"  
  
Hikki approached Yuu and held her shoulders, looking at her face. "Yuu, what's the matter?"  
  
"Hikki… you…" she spoke and lifted her face, showing her tears-laden eyes. "You stupid jerk! You could've been killed! Had you lost your mind and went to challenge the NESTS warrior?" She fell onto his body and cried on his shirt. "I was worried because of you! Look at you; you're disabled because of the Chrono power, and you're no longer able to fight again. Don't scare me again, Hikki. Don't scare me…" she begged and clung onto him.  
  
Slowly Hikki embraced her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, Yuu… I'm so sorry…" he whispered. "The truth is I don't want to involve you in this matter. Really."  
  
"You always say that to me! You always tell me not to worry of you, but I'm very worried at you!" Yuu exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "I don't care whether you want to involve me in all your matters or not, but… please, don't force yourself…" Hikki said nothing but to embrace Yuu closer.  
  
"Err… mister Hikki," Dizzy called. "Sorry for calling you, but…"  
  
"It's alright, Dizzy." The four of them looked at the door and saw Zofeah standing by the door. "I don't really like to be a bother, especially when it's involving Hikki."  
  
Hikki stared at Zofeah in intrigue. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Before you get the idea wrong, I must tell you that I'm not your enemy," Zofeah assured. "Unless I'm a noble and truthful rival, I wouldn't have to force myself to come here."  
  
"Just who the heck are you?" Hikki demanded. Zofeah sighed and inserted his hand into the pocket and took out the jade amulet. He, the, showed the amulet at Hikki.  
  
"I presume that you still remember this amulet," Zofeah uttered, "brother Chrono."  
  
Hibiki, Yuu and Dizzy gasped in total surprise. The news of Mriya was shocking enough, but to know the fact that Hikki had a brother? Surprisingly, Hikki didn't show his reaction. He merely stood at his place and stared at Zofeah.  
  
"Zofeah, it's… been a long time," he spoke.  
  
"Yes, I know," Zofeah answered. "I'm very sorry to hear what happened to you and… I shouldn't say that in front of you. My apology for disturbing big brother's privacy."  
  
Hikki merely sighed. "You told them about our relationship?"  
  
"No," Zofeah said. "It'd be better if we keep this secret. Of course," he uttered and looked at the three women. "We can't keep it from them, but I guess they can be our witnesses." He smiled at them. "My apology for not telling you who I am. My name is Zofeah Falken, Chrono's younger brother. Well, unlike my brother-"  
  
"He's not carrying the Chrono magic," Hikki continued. "But… I had heard from _oneesama_ that you inherit the Sacred Belt, isn't that right?"  
  
Zofeah nodded and took off the buckle, showing it to them. "I'm still not allowed to reveal the true reason behind this, brother Chrono. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Huh, I don't care about that," Hikki spoke. "Anyway, it can't be really helped. While we're at it, why don't the five of us go to the park this evening? Zofeah can be our guide. What do you say?"  
  
"I'd like to, Hikki-san," Hibiki spoke.  
  
Yuu just nodded.  
  
"Should I tell Ky and Rock, Mister Hikki?" Dizzy asked.  
  
"Unless you want to take Elde and Hotaru along," Hikki said.  
  
"Aw, why can't we take our hubbies?" Dizzy demanded. "And why Elde of all people?"  
  
"Because they might be fighting again, you know." Jokingly he insisted. "Besides, Elde is more trusted than those two. Oh, please drop that 'mister' off my name, please." Dizzy pouted in dismay and walked out of the room. Hikki looked at the Gear and laughed at himself. "Whatever. Come, Yuu, let's go to the park right now."  
  
All but Zofeah left the room. The organizer stayed inside and breathed out. "Brother Chrono… I knew what happened to sister Mriya. I knew why she went berserk and massacred the people at the facility," he whispered. "I'm sorry for what happened to her."  
  
"_Daijoobu_ _desuka_, Zofeah-_san_?" Zofeah turned around and saw Hibiki standing at the door. "I thought you might not be coming, so I come to tell you…"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll just come by later," Zofeah uttered. "Hibiki."  
  
"_Haii_?" Hibiki asked.  
  
"While we're at it, can we have a talk at the park?" Zofeah requested.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"_Sou_, _desuka_…" Hibiki spoke.  
  
"Yup," Zofeah said as the two of them sat at the park bench, enjoying cup ice-cream bought by Dizzy. "You may see brother Chrono as the type who always ignores everything around him and cares less about it, but in reality he's the kind of guy every girl would dream of."  
  
Hibiki giggled when she heard the comment. "_Honto_? I never thought of that. _Ne_, you might not have heard this, but Hikki-_san's_ a very talented cosplayer. You should see him cosplaying of Jam-_san_, he looks really like her. And he's very cute when he cosplays, too."  
  
Zofeah broke into laughter. "My goodness. Brother Chrono's talented in impersonating other people since we were kids." He looked at Hikki who was chasing around with Dizzy and Hotaru, while Elde watched at them beside the lake. "Hmm, he seems to be very close with Yuu."  
  
"_Haii_, I know," Hibiki said. "Anou, Zofeah-_san_, I was wondering. Why did you organize GVS2 in the first place, and why Lone Wolf-_san_ is among the invited?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, Hibiki," Zofeah spoke and looked up to the sky, "it's also my task. However, unlike what had the council ordered me to, it's all but a request."  
  
Hibiki looked at Zofeah in curiosity. "A request?"  
  
"I hate to say this, but it was a request from Lone Wolf SIX," he answered.  
  
"Lone Wolf-_san_ requested you to organize it? I can't believe he would do that," Hibiki said. "Then why did he react to the word 'REVOLUTION' inside the letter?"  
  
"For your information," Zofeah added, "both of us had agreed not to use the word for this edition's Guilty Gear versus SNK. But, for some reasons, the council ordered me to include it in the tournament. A bunch of stupid old men, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Hibiki, you may not know this, but Lone Wolf had a very deep relationship with our family," he spoke again and finished the ice-cream. "In fact, he knew our sister very much in a sense that they were once working with our clan's research team."  
  
"He did?" Hibiki asked.  
  
"I can still remember the day Lone Wolf and sister Mriya went out for a date," Zofeah added. "I was very surprised, because Lone Wolf wasn't the type of guy who would easily ask a girl to go out for a date, but in the end I realized that it was not him, but sister Mriya, who wanted to date him." He sighed and leaned against the bench. "The continued to date each other for the next two months. I must say, my sister was very happy with it and wished it would last longer. But it didn't."  
  
Hibiki just frowned. "So, Mriya-_san_ was Lone Wolf-_san's_ first love. But how come her wish never came true?"  
  
"Sister Mriya was forced to dump him," he explained, "but it wasn't her fault in the first place; it was the decision of the clan leader. Our leader forbad anyone from our clan to befriend, or partnering, with outsiders. Lone Wolf was okay with it, but big sister wasn't. She loved him very much, and she didn't want to leave him."  
  
"Then what happened to them?" Hibiki asked.  
  
"Lone Wolf left the family and travelled around the world. Sister Mriya was asked to conduct an experiment on Chrono magic's time-manipulating properties. She willingly offered herself to become the human guinea pig, hoping that she would forget Lone Wolf forever." Zofeah tsked and shook his head. "But that didn't work either. The experiment failed, and she suffered from Chrono magic's negative 'Chrono Install' after-effect. Brother Chrono couldn't accept the tragedy and ran away from the family."  
  
"But they should've done something, shouldn't they?" Hibiki asked.  
  
"They should, but then the council was only interested on the time-manipulating properties." Again, Zofeah tsked and clenched his fists. "I wanted to avenge her death, but then I realized that I didn't have enough strength to do so. That's why I've been waiting with ten years of preparations."  
  
"Zofeah-san, _what_ are you setting up for?" Hibiki asked.  
  
He looked at the iaijitsu woman. "For eliminating the Chrono curse from our bloodline for good. That's why I got the Sacred Belt and entrusted with the task to awaken the sleeping dragon and restore the world to its proper state. I, too, am getting sick of my, my brother's and my sister's 700-years of status as the Children of Chrono. It's bugging us ever since…"  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
He abruptly stood up, disturbing Aurora's peaceful sleep. "Aurora…"  
  
"Yes, Chosen One?" she asked and looked up at him.  
  
He frowned. "I… I have to go."  
  
She was partially surprised. "You have to go? Now? But why in a sudden…?"  
  
He grumbled and clenched both fists. "I… I realize you still want me to stay, at least, for a longer time. I'm sorry, Aurora, but my heart tells me it's time to go."  
  
"But Chosen One…"  
  
"Aurora, please! I have to," he pleaded. "Besides… if I were to stay here, who will take care of her?"  
  
Aurora stood up and approached him, cupping both his cheeks with her hands. "No, Chosen One, you've got it wrong." She answered. "I know you have to leave. I know you have to, because I can see from within you. But… are you sure you can face the outside world?"  
  
"I don't care, Aurora," he spoke, holding her hands softly, "I don't care whether I can or not. As an Author, I'm still responsible for my universe and everything within. Everyone is under my responsibility, including you."  
  
Aurora blushed. "Me?"  
  
He stared into her sapphire eyes. "Yes. You, the Handmaiden of Fate, The Gentle Saviour, The Radiant Light of Heaven. The one whose smile every heart cannot deny. I'm really sorry for disappointing you, Aurora, but I-"  
  
Aurora just smiled. "It's alright with me. To know that I was able to save you from the brink of demise and stay by your side along this time, I feel very happy."  
  
"Aurora…"  
  
She placed a finger on his lips. "Don't say it anymore. I know everything you're thinking. After all, I'm your Saviour, right?" She bent forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He was startled, yet could not do anything but let the kiss lasted.  
  
Aurora pulled back and smiled. "You must make a promise to me before you go, Chosen One."  
  
He stared at the woman in intrigue. "A promise?"  
  
"Yes, Chosen One," she spoke. "A promise." 


	26. Child of Chrono part 3: No Mercy: Showdo...

**GVS2: Battle Revolution**

**Conceived By:** Lone Wolf SIX

**Written By:** Lone Wolf SIX

Disclaimer: Lone Wolf SIX doesn't own Guilty Gear or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the like that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property. All insert characters are copyrighted or owned by their respective represented real-life entities.

.

**Chapter 25: Child of Chrono part 3: No Mercy: Showdown**

A week passed since Mriya Falken appeared and disturbed Hikki's privacy. There was no sight of her after she was last sighted at the city park, where she met Hikki. It was expected that she would not come again, at least, to cause disturbance.

It might be proven wrong today.

Mriya arrived at the mansion and observed the surrounding area. She did not see anybody around the house; Zofeah, Ky and Rock were at the Mayship for an urgent meeting with Yuuki. Iori, May, Bridget and Malin took a stroll at the city park. Athena, Justine, the casts of Gensoumaden Saiyuki. The rest were nowhere to be seen. Yet Mriya cared nothing about them. She was concerned of Hikki. "His disturbing force is spreading," the woman whispered. "Heh. Foolish little brother."

She, then, saw Hotaru sweeping the pavement and approached her. "_Haii_, how can I help you, ma'am?" Hotaru asked.

Mriya looked down at her. "I was wondering whether I can meet Hikki at this mansion. Is he present right now?"

"_Haii_, he's resting inside his room with Yuu right now," Hotaru replied. "Can you wait here, while I go inside and call him?"

"You don't have to do it, honey," Mriya spoke and put a hand on her scalp, smiling grimly at her. "You don't have to."

Hotaru gasped in shock. "_A-anata wa_…"

.

The entire mansion trembled. Hotaru was sent crashing into the building. Mriya entered the mansion and looked inside the living room. "Well, well, I'm very sure you still want to call him, right?" she mocked the Futaba firefly.

"What's going on here?" Mriya turned around and saw Rock who had arrived at the mansion with Zofeah and Ky. "Hotaru! _Kisama_, what have you done to her!?" he demanded and pounced at Mriya. The woman easily evaded and moved to the middle of the room, watching at Rock who was attending his wife.

"The idea of believing in true love doesn't applicable to me," Mriya insisted. "Why should I need such lowly feeling when I know I don't have to need one?"

"Are you, by any chance," Ky said and lifted his Thunderseal, "Mriya Falken?"

"Mriya Falken?" Zofeah uttered in surprise. "No way! I thought she died in the accident!"

Mriya laughed. "But I survived, thanks to the Chrono magic. What? Do you think you have enough information regarding this troublemaker, Zofeah? Oh, I get it. Your brother hasn't told you everything about me. What a pity for a secretive little brother."

"You say what?!" Zofeah demanded. He stepped forward, backing Ky who was already in his Holy Knight stance. "Ky, take Hikki and Yuu to the Mayship. Mriya is looking for them."

"But…"

"Hurry up. Now!" Zofeah pleaded. Zofeah could say nothing more and nodded, before he rushed upstairs. "Rock, leave this place with Hotaru. It's too dangerous for both of you to stay here," the organizer said.

"But Zofeah…!"

"Just do what I say, damn it!" Zofeah replied.

Rock tsked at the response, but did not do anything to object it. "Please be careful," he spoke and carried the unconscious Hotaru away from him. Zofeah looked at them and sighed in relief before he turned back at Mriya.

"Answer me, sister Mriya," Zofeah demanded and put his hands on the buckle. "What's your reason of coming at this mansion? And above all, what grudge have you got against brother Chrono? Why are you doing this? Why?"

Mriya laughed again. "Foolish of you. You have no right to be concerned of Chrono. He's one sickened brother who doesn't deserve to earn the title of the Falken clan. Oh, one more thing. Anyone who stands in MY way shall not be spared. Even my own siblings."

"If your intention is to mess with us," he spoke and summoned dragon wings from the buckle, "I shall stand in your way."

Mriya grinned. "Very well," she uttered and opened her palm, releasing an intense Chrono gale from it. "I shall grant your wish. Prepare yourself."

"I will gladly fight you," he spoke. "GVS2 official organizer Zofeah Falken, accepting challenge from GVS2 contender, Mriya Falken."

x-x-x-x-x

"Well, you think we can finally get rid of this trouble, Miss Yuuki?" John asked.

"Excuse me," Yuuki insisted as she read the latest edition of Newtype Magazine. "I still haven't figured out the truth behind the forbidden Chrono magic. And then, this Mriya appears from nowhere and begins to disturb Hikki's life. Huh, why me?"

"Aw, I'm getting bored already," Terry jokingly commented. "There aren't many trustworthy opponent to fight with ever since I challenged Zofeah. Come on, Yuuki, do me a favour and find me an opponent."

"I have absolutely no authority of organizing a battle," That Girl insisted and glared at the Fatal Fury. "Why don't you go and ask Zofeah? At least, he knows everything about the tournament better than I am."

"WAAA! I'm getting bored already!" Goku cried. "Why can't I find someone to fight with? Ne, Sanzo, you should be thinking of the same thing, right?"

"_Urusai, baaka zaru_," Sanzo demanded and whacked his head with his _tessen_.

Yuuki looked at the people who apparently grew bored after a week of idleness. She sighed and put the magazine. "Now, everyone. How about…"

**EXPLOSION!**

Almost at once, everybody onboard Mayship rushed upward and saw a huge column of smoke rising up to the sky. They saw the sight of two people exchanging attacks in the air,

Yuuki saw Ky, Rock, Hotaru, Hikki and Yuu approaching the ship. "Can anyone tell us what the hell is going on right now?" she demanded.

"We've got a bad news," Ky said. "Mriya arrived at the mansion, and right now she's fighting with Zofeah."

Hikki gave out an unpleasant look of surprise. "_Oneesama_!?" He turned around and ran toward the mansion, but not before he was seized by Ky. "Let me go, damn it! I want to see _oneesama_!"

"No, you mustn't go!" Ky insisted. "Zofeah wanted us to bring you and Yuu to safety! You mustn't go there at any cost!"

"I don't care! I must see her! Let me go, damn it! Let me-"

Hikki fell onto the ground unconscious. "This should shut him up for a while," Ky remarked with a karate chop. He looked at the shocked Yuu. "Take him to the ship, and please take a look of him for a while."

"Y-yes."

"Mister Ky… Hikki's sister has arrived…?" fearfully Dizzy asked. She was afraid not because of the fact that Hikki got a sister (who allegedly died in the incident 10 years ago), yet because she could feel the disturbing force. The disturbing force which was so familiar to her; to her Gear half, to be exact.

Ky looked at his wife and nodded. "I don't know why she comes here, but if what Zofeah says is right, Hikki's in grim danger."

"What do you mean?" Iori questioned.

"The woman's here to kill Hikki."

.

Zofeah gasped breathlessly. Never he had been fighting seriously like this before, not like the time he fought against the lone wolf Terry Bogard. Standing before him, however, Mriya remained energetic and full of evil force as ever (perhaps because of the negative Chrono Install effect he had mentioned earlier, that she stood as if nothing happened to her? Whatever.). Even with the aid of the Sacred Belt, Zofeah still didn't stand a chance against the woman.

Instead of making another move, Mriya opened her palm and slyly smiled at Zofeah. "This battle is way too boring. I get to fight only you, and it bores me to death," she remarked and unleashed a Chrono orb from it.

"What… what are you talking of, sister Mriya?" Zofeah demanded between his breaths.

"Ever since I escaped death," she spoke, effortlessly concentrating her power into the orb, "my instinct hungers for massacre and bloodshed on this very planet. Yes, I know it's against the law of nature to kill someone without particular reason, but why should I need one when I know I don't have to? And to finally be able to fight with someone as strong and as stubborn as you, I feel very grateful."

"However," she continued, "it's still not enough for me. I want more bloodshed, and that's why I will involve everyone else in this outrageous event. You, and everyone else will become a part of this sensation of sadism."

"Now watch," she spoke, releasing the orb. Zofeah watched at Mriya and was put into an utter disbelief. The orb began to materialize and, to everyone's surprise who arrived at the battlefield-

"By the name of Holy Order, what the heck's going on?" Ky demanded, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

-broke off into pieces, materialized again before finally formed a portal gate. Subsequent to that, a group of newcomers walked out of the portal and watched the area around them in wonder.

"This is NOT what we want to," Sanzo grumbled.

Goku blinked in surprise. "Eh? Aren't those…?"

Kougaiji, Lirin, Dokukaguji and Yaone **(courtesy of Gensoumaden Saiyuki)** blinked in marvel. "How the heck did we get here?" Kougaiji questioned.

"Beats me," Dokukaguji remarked.

"Yahoo! Baldie Sanzo!" Lirin cried and waved at Sanzo.

Bridget and May gasped in shock. "No way!"

Malin blinked. "Am I seeing double?"

The other side of May, supposedly nonexistent anymore, better known as NEO Mistress May, silently stood before them. An extremely vengeful and murderous glare came out from her eyes, as she summoned energy orb from her palms. "_Korosu_…"

"Impossible!" Leona exclaimed. "I thought we had destroyed their base!"

"By the name of NESTS," the NESTS Kusanagi army marched from the portal, "we shall cleanse and purify this world from all illness."

"Looks like the Abyss isn't effective anymore," Yuuki stated in surprise. "Or at least… the dimension has been greatly disturbed."

"Uhh… why there's another me?" Dizzy asked. "Wait a minute. Isn't that…?"

Dark Dizzy coldly grinned. "We meet again, Dizzy. After the hardships I have to endure inside the Abyss, I've returned to avenge my defeat."

"Where the heck is that alternate Mito?" Alternate Anji demanded and summoned his Alternate _Zessen_.

"Wazzup, fool!" Mr. T greeted.

"I knew I should've asked Ciel for more weapon upgrade," Zero whispered.

Robo Sol, Metal Gear Ray **(courtesy of Metal Gear Solid 2)** and Leopoldon **(courtesy of Guilty Gear Isuka)** were the last to appear from the portal. The gigantic Saint Bernard robot cutely wiggled its tail, while Robo Sol rode inside its cockpit. The Metal Gear observed the surrounding area before activated its weapon system.

"All your base are belong to me," monotonously Robo Sol declared.

The final boss of **Last Blade 1**, Kagami Shinnosuke, observed the battlefield before he broke into his own of demonic laughter. "Heh, I shall show to them the price for denying the Hades' order," he spoke and withdrew his "Young Phoenix" katana.

"Anata…!" Hibiki gasped.

"Finally, Hibiki, I've found you," Setsuna of **Last Blade 2** growled and withdrew his Blade of Eighty Days. "Finally…"

"I can't believe this…" Zofeah stated after finally got back to his feet. "There's no way you can summon them and use them against us! There's just no way you can do that in this universe!" he spoke.

Mriya grinned and summoned gale from her body. "What's wrong, Zofeah? Are you afraid of losing already?" Then she broke into a sinister laugh, releasing more gales from her body. "Allow me to demonstrate the true power of the Chrono magic," she spoke before the gales wrapped her body. What happened next was the most shocking occurrence of all; super-durable composite plates formed and clamped together on her body, forming a series of armour. Mriya floated above the ground in accordance of the transformation, combining the Chrono magic with a force the Daredevils immediately identified from the very first time the Guilty Gear tournament was held.

"What the…"

"Impossible!"

"I thought it supposed to be destroyed!"

"Why does it look like me? Sol-_chan_, where are you? Oh, I forgot he's already got Kagura. WAAA!"

The transformation was complete. Slowly Mriya descended to the ground, all in her new look. Not exactly her new look, considering it was a direct carbon copy of Justice's battlesuit, minus the spike found on the original version. Added to its revolutionary look were a pair of metallic wings, spreading out and vibrated to the powers combined; and the shoulder-mounted cannons, now in their slicker and slimmer design.

But it was not only the Chrono magic and the battlesuit that put a fear inside each of their heart.

It was the power.

The frightening power the Daredevils had experienced and witnessed had returned. The power originally created by That Girl to improve the survivability of humankind, and in return, devastated them. The power Omega Rugal desperately wanted to take over (and failed). The power two female characters of Guilty Gear possessed; albeit the first and the original owner had transformed into a super-cute, super-mean girl, not mentioning her obsession to the world's greatest fan of Queen.

_The power of Command Gear._

And it brought everybody into a total surprise. Yuuki, especially, never realized that another Gear (other than Dizzy, Justine and Sol) would exist. Dizzy felt an uneasy feeling inside of her when she stared into the woman's ruby eyes. She could feel her Gear half roaring in rage, demanding to be unleashed, and tried to suppress it with her own strength. Justine, on the other hand, was completely shocked. Frantically crying, "not fair! Not fair! She's not supposed to be a Command Gear! No fair! Sol-_chan_!" she executed her Command Gear Mark 2 Mode and glowered at Mriya in anger.

"Enough with all these lames," Mriya spoke, in a voice blended with those of evil entities, "I shall destroy everything on this planet with my power." She summoned a light blade from her hand and lifted it straight to the air. "Falken Schneider."

The blade fell on the ground, cutting everything at and around its path. The Daredevils and fighters alike managed to jump out of its range, only to face their respective opponents. Zofeah was the only one left. He was unhurt, partially because the attack wasn't aimed at him. It was done to break the huge mass into several groups, leaving only him to face her.

He frowned. "Sister Mriya… you even had yourself changed into a Gear? I cannot forgive you for this…"

"Fool. It was not that I was forced to become this," Mriya spoke. "But it was a price for my survival. The clan leader offered me immortality after seeing what happened at the facility. He asked me whether I would sacrifice my body and soul in order to gain immortality, and he asked me whether I agreed to be transformed into a Gear. I agreed, hence, this is the reason why I'm here." Again, she summoned the light blade and glowered at Zofeah. "I'm supposed to assassinate Chrono as ordered by the clan leader, but you have appeared in my path. Therefore, I shall exterminate you as well."

"It cannot be helped after all," he hissed and opened his battle stance, facing the new Command Gear. "Please forgive me, sister Mriya, but I must end this."

x-x-x-x-x

Bridget was shocked. He could have sworn that May was still beside him. He could have sworn that May would never gain her Mistress alter ego. But how could this happen to him? And why at the very time?

"_Korosu_…" NEO Mistress May hissed and glowered at Bridget. "_Omae wo korosu_…"

"Why… why this has to happen?" he whispered in disbelief. "After all the hardships I faced together with May…" He stared at NEO Mistress May, who was later accompanied by the NESTS Kusanagi army. He shrugged. Whatever it was, NEO Mistress May or not, she was still May. May would forever be May. He would never lay a finger on her, and he would never-

"Stop mumbling like a sissy!" Bridget was startled and looked at his right. "I don't care whether she's disguising as me or not! But there should only be one Mistress May, and that would be ME!" gallantly May declared and pointed a thumb on her chest. "Bridget, don't get fooled! She is all but an illusion created by the woman to distract you."

Bridget frowned. "But she's still May…"

May lifted his face and landed a hard slap on his cheek. "_Baaka_! There is only one May in Guilty Gear, and there is only one Mistress May in this fanfiction universe! And I'm the only one! Get yourself together, damn it! Bridget!"

Rubbing his bruised cheek, Bridget stared at the Japanese pirate. She was right. There should be only one May in Guilty Gear universe, and there should be only one Mistress May in fanfiction universe. A smile carved upon his face. "You're right. I have no reason to worry," he spoke. "So, original Mistress May, what's your suggestion?"

May grinned and put both hands on her hips. "Well, what else?"

Bridget grinned and took out his metallic yo-yo. "And what are you going to do?"

"Me?" She, then, looked at the army and confidently grinned. "I think I should test the Yagami-_ryuu_ fighting style _oniisan_ taught me."

Bridget stared at May with a gleaming sight. "Oh? That sarcastic red-haired I'm A Gay guy?"

May glowered at her lover. "Don't mock him. _Oniisan_ may look mean, but he's quite nice. Well, at least, to me."

"Stop loitering around," NEO Mistress May demanded and pointed a finger to the two. "Kill them." Immediately, the NESTS Kusanagi army charged toward Bridget and May and fired torrents of Dark Sweepers at them.

"Not so fast!" May insisted and executed one of the taught Yagami-ryuu martial art, the altered Dark Sweeper. It moved fairly slow, unlike the original Dark Sweeper, but it created a massive explosion upon contact with the opposing Dark Sweepers. "Whoa… I never thought Dark Sweeper could be that devastating!" she commented.

"DIE!" A NESTS Kusanagi jumped over the explosion and rushed toward May. May looked at the charging opponent and chuckled mockingly and opened her arms. The NESTS soldier landed a Moon Harp Positive onto May, but miraculously the pirate wasn't affected. In fact…

**COUNTER**!

May counterattacked the NESTS Kusanagi with Iruka-san Loop Counter, causing the soldier to bounce off to the air. May followed with an altered Demon Scorcher, sending him further midair. Bridget blinked in amazement. He never thought that May would become that strong. He wanted to applaud her, but that might have to wait.

"_Korosu_…" Bridget turned around and faced NEO Mistress May. "_Omae wo korosu_…"

Bridget sighed. "Alright, alright. You ask for it. Ready?"

"_SHINE_!"

x-x-x-x-x

"The battle has started, and everyone's fighting very hard against their opponents," whispered Aurora as she sat under the cherry blossom tree, accompanied by several songbirds. "So that's why he has to leave. He has to stop the battle before someone suffers from the consequences. He has to stop the battle from lingering, before someone has to bear the aftermath." She closed her eyes and clasped both her hands. "Good luck, Chosen One."

x-x-x-x-x

**Author's note:** **GVS2: Battle Revolution** is finally reaching its ultimate showdown, which depicts the end of this marvellous series. (Holocaust occurs at background, as readers and Daredevils alike cry "Eh?! It's going to end? No way!!") Ahem. Yes, I have to admit, this series has been going for a very long time, and there are possibilities that it will be dragging if its production is prolonged. However, that does not mean that it's the end of everything. Lone Wolf SIX hasn't showed up yet, and the battle just started. Everyone's getting curious of this and that, but have no worry. All secrets and mysteries will be revealed in "Children of Chrono" arc. All will.


	27. Child of Chrono part 4: Going Under: How...

**GVS2: Battle Revolution  
Conceived By:** Lone Wolf SIX  
**Written By:** Lone Wolf SIX  
  
Lone Wolf SIX does not own any of the games/animé/manga/magazine/whatsoever inside this story. He does, however, own all the original characters conceived in this story. So, don't _play-play_ with him and own them without his permission, ne?  
  
Also, Lone Wolf will try to update this story as quickly as possible, probably every week or so.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
**Chapter 27: Child of Chrono  
Part 4: Going Under: Howling Order of Fury Storm  
**  
Ky was startled. He never thought that he would eventually meet K' again, after a long time of forgetting the Beast of Prey. Yet unlike the last battle at the cathedral which he lost, he was more prepared. He had also realized that the opponent he was facing was different from his mortal enemy Sol Badguy. He had realized that K' was just like himself; constantly searching for himself by going through many battles and battling many opponents.  
  
Ky lifted his Thunderseal and opened his stance. "Let me guess, you're brought here because you wanted to, right?"  
  
K' snickered. "None of your concern, stupid French," he insisted and clenched his fist. "From the way you're facing me, I'm certain that you're going to lose again. Sigh, just like the last time."  
  
"Not anymore," Ky answered and lowered the stance. "This time, I shall claim my victory. STUN EDGE CHARGE ATTACK!" The charged up Stun Edge hurled its way toward K', in which the fighter evaded with Blackout. Ky grinned. "Take this! GREED SEVER!" Ky' couldn't evade nor parry the overhead attack and was sent bouncing off the floor.  
  
"Curse, this guy's improved so much!" K' growled and air-recovered. He halted midair and fired an Air Trigger. The fire projectile was counteracted by Ky's Vapour Thrust, and got deflected back to him. K' had to dodge, only to find himself a target of the Holy Knight.  
  
"RIDE THE LIGHTNING!"  
  
Rock watched at the Ky/K' duel in amazement. Since the last duel between them and the NESTS warrior Kusanagi #102796, this was the first time Ky had been so eager and confident of fighting his opponent. For once, he wanted to applaud his blonde rival right away, but he had to wait for that.  
  
"Damn it! I don't see that Mito anywhere!" Rock looked at Alternate Anji, frantically searching for his original counterpart. Again, he never expected to fight someone from the Abyss. That guy is similar to Anji, he thought, though he looks a bit evil. He shrugged and opened his stance.  
  
"That's it!" Alternate Anji declared and blindly charged at Rock. "If he's not here, then I shall fight you instead! ALTERNATE _FUUJIN_!"  
  
"Not that easy," Rock insisted and caught the Alternate Fuujin. "Hah! Got you! CRACK COUNTER!" Immediately, Alternate Anji got tossed to the air. The fail-safe auto-guard reversal move of the Howard family's legacy wasn't as good as his father's original "Predictable" throw, but it managed to give Rock an advantage over his Alternate opponent.  
  
"Impossible! My Alternate _Fuujin_ is supposed to be unblockable!" Alternate Anji roared in dismay.  
  
"One rule you take for granted while fighting me, Alternate Anji," Rock spoke and charged toward Alternate Anji via Rage Run: Shift, striking low at the opponent's feet. Alternate Anji managed to block it with his auto-guard crouching kick. Again, Rock grinned. "My reversal is guaranteed effective against any and all kinds of physical attacks, including yours. CRACK COUNTER, LOW!" For the second time, Alternate Anji got kicked by a flipping axe kick and was sent bouncing off the floor. Rock, then, proceeded with another Rage Run: Shift and caught Alternate Anji before he crashed with Shinkuu Nage, easily Braking it and linked it into a powerful Shine Knuckle overdrive, in which he ended it win a beautiful heavy-pounding Rising Tackle.  
  
"Nice one, Rock!" Ky shouted at him after landing Ride The Lightning on K'. Rock looked at the IPF officer and gave out a thumb-up.  
  
"Yours isn't that bad either, Ky!" Rock shouted back at him.  
  
"This battle is far from over yet!" Rock watched at Alternate Anji who got back on his feet. "I'll deal with that Mito later, because you're the one I'm going to kill now!"  
  
Rock shrugged in awe. "Here we go again."  
  
.  
  
For a moment, both Terry and Dizzy were standing before Dark Dizzy who remained still. The latter, who had once fought the 'Dark' version of her self, was unsure of whether she should fight her again or not. Moreover, she had forgotten to retrieve her System onboard Mayship, making her a vulnerable practice dummy for Dark Dizzy.  
  
Terry sensed her hesitation. "Don't worry, young girl," he assured and stood before her. "Let me fight her for you."  
  
"But Mister Terry…" she called him in worry.  
  
Terry grinned. "I know you'd be worried of me, but this lone wolf fears nothing." He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and showed her a thumb-up. "I can handle this. Trust me."  
  
Dizzy wanted to say a word before she decided not to. She nodded. "Please, win this duel, Mister Terry," she spoke and stepped backward.  
  
"Will do," Terry answered and stepped forward, facing Dark Dizzy who was ready to unleash her Dark Gamma Ray.  
  
"What's this?" Dark Dizzy demanded. "I expected her to fight me, but instead I have to face you?" she spoke, pointing her pointer at Terry. "What in the world is going on now?"  
  
"Heh, never underestimate a lone wolf, miss," Terry spoke and swayed his blonde hair. "Besides, I'm taking her place because she cannot battle with you under her current condition."  
  
Dark Dizzy merely grinned. "So that's mean she's still weak?" she slyly questioned.  
  
"Not the type of answer I would like to hear, miss," Terry spoke and braced himself. "Well, you better get ready to face the fury wolf. Come on! Come on!"   
  
Dark Dizzy immediately unleashed the Dark Gamma Ray, aiming and concentrating all the power into one intense blow. Terry got caught in the overdrive, and Dark Dizzy evilly laughed.  
  
"Mister Terry!" Dizzy cried in shock.  
  
"Not yet!" Dark Dizzy looked above and saw Terry leaping over her Gamma Ray. She was caught in surprise because the overdrive badly missed, but she could not cancel the duration of the overdrive.   
  
Terry landed beside her. "You purposely exposed your weak point when you use the overdrive," he spoke and charged at her. "Zofeah had taught me how to counter this kind of move, and I shall show you how. POWER DUNK!" Dark Dizzy couldn't evade the head-on attack and got hit on her arm. Terry Braked the move, sending Dark Dizzy to the air.  
  
"Are you okay?" Terry questioned and gathered his energy into his fist. "BUSTER WOLF!" He landed the punch onto Dark Dizzy, releasing all the compressed energy into one deadly explosion. It was not enough, because Terry suddenly flashed and linked the Buster Wolf into a Crack Shot and went into an infinite combo before ending it with another Buster Wolf.  
  
"No way! This is Guilty Gear universe, how can you cancel all the moves without even one Roman Cancel?!" Dark Dizzy demanded as she flew off the ground, crashing on a nearby ruin.  
  
"SVC: Chaos law," Terry told her. "When you're in MAX mode, you can cancel any move as you like."  
  
"Curse…" Dark Dizzy mumbled under her breath. She fell back to the ground and panted heavily, gasping for air. "I never thought I'd be facing an opponent as strong as you are…"  
  
Terry cracked in snicker. "So? How about it? You can continue fighting, miss?"  
  
Dark Dizzy grinned. "Who do you think I am?" she spoke and stood up. All her injuries were healing by themselves. "You seem to forget one thing. Being a Gear in origin, I can heal myself whenever I get injured. Are you afraid now, lone wolf?" Terry did not show any feared reaction. This had caused the dark Gear to snap in anger. "What?! You aren't afraid at all! Who do you think you are, facing me without fear?"  
  
"I tell you another time, miss," Terry spoke, "I am the legendary wolf Terry Bogard. A lone wolf never fears of anything."  
  
Dark Dizzy hissed and glowered at him._ "Kisama… omae wo KOROSU!"  
_  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"_Anou_… Sol-_kun_."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure we have to go now? But we still could spend a bit more time here."  
  
"It isn't my decision at the first place; ask that stupid mirror. It's the one to blame of."  
  
"But Sol-kun…"  
  
"What is it again, Kagura?"  
  
"Do you believe in superstitions?"  
  
"Look, kid. I'm already over 150 years old. I've experienced all kind of hocus-pocus things so many times. This mirror? Nah, I don't even believe in its power."  
  
"Then how come you groaned angrily at the news of Lone Wolf-_kun's_ death the mirror showed? You said you didn't believe in its power, right?"  
  
"Well, that…"  
  
"If I believe in superstitions, would you be mad at me, Sol-_kun_?"  
  
"Ergh… damn it. Must not act out of character…"  
  
Sol gave up and shook his head. "Alright. You win." Kagura giggled happily and hugged him, whispering, "I knew you wouldn't be mad at me," all the way. The American Badass just shrugged and looked at the Sacred Mirror. The truth was he sensed an upcoming battle happening, and it was just like the last time.  
  
"At that last time," the Guilty Gear whispered, "Sheo had done the unbelievable. I just hope that Lone Wolf won't repeat the same action this time. Kagura."  
  
The super-cute piggy-girl stared up at Kagura. "_Haii_? _Nani_, Sol-_kun_?"  
  
"We better get going."  
  
"_Haii_."  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
The battle between Ky and K' had lingered for over an hour. Each fighter had tried their best to outdo their opponent, and there was not a slight sign of retiring. The Holy Knight was already determined to prove to the ex-NESTS subordinates that he isn't a Frenchman who looks stupid and weak.  
  
"I'm very impressed, Ky," K' uttered as the two of them took a break from their duel. "You've improved a lot from the last time."  
  
"If I did, I'd have used all my powers," Ky spoke, "but I don't."  
  
K's eyebrow arched in disbelief. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me, K'," Ky told him. "I never improved a lot from the last time. Well, only a little bit of it since I fought Sana. But at that time, it was because of my anger toward him for killing Lone Wolf. However…"  
  
"However?"  
  
Ky channelled his lightning force into Thunderseal and transformed it into a thunder veil. "However since my opponent is you, I never realize that I don't improve at all."  
  
"Then, how come… how come you become more powerful than before? Tell me, Ky, tell me." K' demanded.  
  
"I…" Ky frowned and plunged Thunderseal into the ground. "I become stronger because there are people I want to protect. I have to admit, the idea of the strong protecting the weak is outdated, yet I believe in the idea. That's why I became a Holy Knight; to protect the weak and helpless. I want to protect them so that I can see their smiles enlighten this world."  
  
K' seemed to be interested. "Tell me, is it true that by fighting for the one you care the most will make your strong?" he asked.  
  
"It depends on your heart," Ky answered. K' was startled. He never considered of asking his own heart; all he depended and relied on was his fighting instinct. All he thought of was the desire of winning for himself; he never even thought of fighting for his most precious person. He never had a reason of fighting; he fought simply because he wanted to fight.  
  
Then the memory of his past life as the NESTS subordinates with his comrades Maxima and Whip, altogether with all conflicts he had faced with them; as well as the confrontation between him, his implanted Kusanagi blood with the NESTS, emerged, knocking each and every door of his subconscious. An image of an innocent girl appeared in his vision after that, together with her cold scarlet eyes.  
  
"Kula."  
  
K' shrugged and let out a long sigh. "Ky, if I fight for that someone, will I be able to become strong like you?" he asked.  
  
Ky smiled at his opponent. "If you believe in your heart, you will."  
  
K' smirked. "Well, then, I shall defeat you," he uttered and proceeded with his stance, "I believe I've found the person I fight for."  
  
Ky smiled and resumed his stance. "Be my guest."  
  
.  
  
"Power Wave!"  
  
"Dark Ice Spike."  
  
"Evade! Power Charge!"  
  
**COUNTER!**  
  
"Power Dunk! Brake!"  
  
"Are you okay? BUSTER WOLF!"  
  
Terry proved to be to strong for Dark Dizzy to handle. Even though she had revived with all her Dark powers increased, the dark Gear was still badly outwitted. She was underestimating the lone wolf of Fatal Fury and now had to face the consequences of messing with the wolf.  
  
"Just give it up, okay?" Terry jokingly suggested. "It's not that I don't give you respect, but I think you should stop fighting."  
  
"Why should I want to be respected?" Dark Dizzy hissed under her laboured breaths. Her wings began glowing in dark blue colour, and she shivered heavily. "I shall not lose to a mere wolf…!"  
  
"Oh? Another of your Gamma Ray?" Terry asked. "Forget it. I've discovered its weakness; you can't use it against me."  
  
Dark Dizzy grinned. "Do you expect me to use it against you?" she uttered and suddenly teleported to Dizzy. "Fool! I was going to use it against her! And now I shall kill her!"  
  
"Dizzy!" Terry was too late, because Dark Dizzy already caught her with her Dark Necro's Anger. Dizzy's horrified cry could be heard from inside the coffin, as she screamed and pleaded for help. Dark Dizzy laughed maniacally and commanded Dark Necro to shoot torrents of fire arrows at the coffin. A loud, deafening and painful cry echoed in the sky; painful enough to startle Ky from his concentration on his duel. Yet it was Terry who was terrified the most; frantically he tried to break the coffin with Power Geysers and Power Charges and Buster Wolves.  
  
The overdrive ended, and Dizzy fell out of the coffin limp. Terry caught her battered body, trying his best to wake her up. "Mister Terry…" she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this… I'm so sorry…"  
  
"Dizzy, keep yourself together!" Terry begged. Dizzy weakly smiled at him. "Please, Dizzy, please!"  
  
She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mister Terry… I'm sorry…"  
  
Terry felt her body weakening. "Hey, Dizzy! Don't die! Damn it! Dizzy, please, don't die!" There was no answer from the innocent Gear, not even a breath. He frowned. The first casualty of the battle, and it was because of the dark Gear.  
  
No, it was his fate. His written destiny, that the live of every woman he met and lived with would meet a catastrophic end. He had lost his girlfriends not because of Geese and his enemy, but his fate. The fate of the lone wolf.  
  
He frowned. He vowed to end the accursed destiny for good. For Dizzy, the gentle woman he had met and the innocent Gear who had showed him how deep his loneliness was. For his deceased girlfriends who had placed themselves in his heart forever. For everyone, who always stays by his side no matter what.  
  
**(background music: Still In The Dark)**  
  
He stood up. Now driven by the wrath of a thousand wolf packs, he stared at Dark Dizzy. The true side of Terry Bogard had awakened. The same wolf spirit which awakened when he confronted Geese Howard. The lone wolf which howled wildly inside of him, crying to be unleashed.  
  
_The Fatal Fury._  
  
He committed a battle cry, as loud and as frightening as the howl of a hungry wolf, and charged toward Dark Dizzy. The dark Gear executed Dark Imperial Ray and directed it toward him. It hit, yet Terry wasn't stopped by the overdrive. Dark Dizzy was startled and tried to slow him down with continuous attacks of Ice Spike. Terry charged through the barriers and made his way toward Dark Dizzy.  
  
"Power Dunk! Brake!"  
  
Again, Dark Dizzy was sent flying to the sky, and Terry proceeded after Braking the uppercut with a Buster Wolf. Another infinite combo followed on, and Terry pounded and attacked the dark side of Dizzy as if it would go on forever; he did not intend to stop, and he would keep it on until the enemy is defeated. This time, Dark Dizzy wasn't given any space of counterattacking or retaliating, and was pummelled like a punching bag.  
  
"This is for Dizzy!" he shouted and unleashed a gigantic Power Geyser, trapping Dark Dizzy inside the immense explosion. Terry didn't want to end his 'Fatal Fury' by the Power Geyser, and immediately executed his Instant Kill. The wolf spirit was hungry, and it wanted to devour its victim.  
  
Dark Dizzy crashed on the ground, heavily battered after receiving the fatal blow of the Power Geyser. She tried to stand up, only to find herself facing a pack of enraged wolves glowering at her with eyes full of lust and hunger. Before she could run away, the pack pounced at her, biting and devouring each and every body part. For once, she realized she was in the brink of defeat and pleaded the wolves for sparing her life, yet the wolf pack took no notice of her and kept eating her alive.  
  
A wolf howl echoed in the sky, and the wolf pack immediately stepped backward, giving way to a lone wolf. Dark Dizzy looked at the huge grey wolf and was caught in total fear. "Please… I beg of you… I surrender… just let me go… please…" The plea proved useless. The wolf howled and charged toward her, striking her midsection with a headbutt. Again, she was sent flying to the air. She looked to the ground and saw no sign of the wolf pack, and the wolf which attacked her was transforming into someone. She was shocked.  
  
"Power…"  
  
Terry halted midair and lifted his fists upward. He immediately plunged to the ground and slammed both fists on the ground.  
  
"STREAM!"  
  
A gigantic energy pillar blasted from the ground and trapped Dark Dizzy inside it. More powerful and more deadly than the one used against Zofeah, this Power Stream was filled with anger and lust of the Fatal Fury, and combined with the offence Dark Dizzy had committed again Dizzy, it viciously shredded the dark Gear's body. Dark Dizzy cried in pain and begged for help, before her voice slowly disappeared in the open sky.  
  
It ended. The Power Stream dissipated, altogether with the vanishing voice of Dark Dizzy. Terry stood up and looked around the area. He was satisfied. The dark Gear would return no more. The wolf spirit was satisfied as well. Their hunger and vengeance had been treated fair and square.  
  
"Mister Terry…" Terry was startled and turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes; Dizzy was staring at him with her lively yet fatigue eyes. Immediately he rushed toward the Gear who was cradled in Ky's arms.  
  
"You… you're still alive…" he muttered as he knelt in front of her. "But I thought…"  
  
Dizzy smiled weakly at him. "I don't know, but I saw a wolf approaching me and taking me back to this place. I don't have any idea of what had happened, but I guess that the wolf didn't want to see me die," she spoke. Dizzy took Terry's hand and held it softly, staring into the eye of the lone wolf. "Thank you, Mister Terry."  
  
"No… I'm the one who should thank you," Terry sobbed and held her hand in return. "I thought my life is cursed after my girlfriends died in front of me, and I thought that it would be the same to you after I met you."  
  
"But it didn't happen, right?" Ky added. Terry looked at the Holy Knight, as well as Rock and K', the latter decided to delay the battle he was having with Ky. He, then, looked at Dizzy who smiled broadly at him.  
  
"Thank you, Dizzy."  
  
"Hey!" All of them looked at Alternate Anji. "Forget about this nostalgic moment and fight me!"  
  
Rock sweatdropped. "I forgot about him…"  
  
"That's it!" Alternate Anji scowled and charged toward the group. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL! ALTERNATE _FUU_-"  
  
"Predictable!"  
  
Alternate Anji's Alternate _Fuujin_ was alternate cancelled by the unmistakable alternate reversal throw. The alternate side of Mito was alternate tossed to the alternate ground and was alternate groaning in alternate pain. The people was alternate staring at Alternate Anji in alternate surprise.  
  
"And why there are so many alternate in the last paragraph?" K' demanded. "I thought it was very similar to the plushie quoting in Sheo's **The Wedding Night: Season 2**."  
  
"Don't ask me," Ky told him.  
  
"You guys are having fun without sharing it with this old man?"  
  
They looked at the source of the voice and gasped in surprise. The owner of the "Predictable!" throw, it was definitely him.  
  
"Geese!?" Terry cried in shock. "No way! But I thought you died after falling from the tower! And why are you taking a girl with you? No way! Don't tell me…"  
  
Geese laughed. "Don't get the idea wrong, Terry. I didn't just adopt Misaki just because she's my daughter."   
  
Terry jawdropped and pointed at Misaki. "That girl is your daughter!?"  
  
"Of course, she's just adopted," Geese answered. "But she's as villainous as I am. You ought to know more about her."  
  
"Aw, please stop it, father," shyly Misaki spoke and elbowed him. Then she stepped forward and smiled at Terry. "Misaki Howard _desu_. _Yoroshiku_."  
  
"Alright, you ask for it…!" Alternate Anji growled as he got back on his feet. "You ask for more, right? Then I shall give you more."  
  
"And why are you quoting Pepsi's "Ask for more" commercial, huh?" Rock insisted.   
  
Alternate Anji snapped. "YOU MAKE ME MAD! INSTANT KILL! _ZETSU_!"  
  
Geese merely grinned and stepped forward, facing Zetsu. "Double _Reppuken_!" The first of the Double _Reppuken_ cancelled the dragon shadow, and the second wave of the projectile tossed Alternate Anji to the air. "Now, Misaki!" Misaki charged toward Alternate Anji and caught him with her _Rashoumon_ overdrive, sending him toward Geese. Again, "Predictable!" Geese caught Alternate Anji with the throw command and chased him all the way across the battlefield. Misaki chased Alternate Anji and again landed _Rashoumon_ onto him, sending him toward Geese, in which he caught the alternate Mito with another "Predictable!" throw.  
  
"Let's finish this. RAGING FORCE!"  
  
The combined force of Raising Storms executed by both Geese and Misaki caught Alternate Anji. Like Dark Dizzy, he cried and pleaded for mercy, yet it was too late to save him. "I shall return………" he managed to shout before he disappeared into pieces.  
  
"Born in the Abyss, die in the Abyss," Ky spoke. "Rest in pieces, Alternate Anji Mito."  
  
"Amen to that." K' added.  
  
Ky looked at his new rival. "What the hell?"  
  
K' glowered at Ky. "What? Can't I say that once in a while?"  
  
Rock looked at the two who began quarrelling with each other. "Looks like Ky's got himself a new rival," he remarked and giggled.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
He arrived at Magnolia Village. Everything seemed peaceful and calm, like the last time he arrived at the Korean village. Yet he didn't see their presence in the village. "They've gone to the place," he whispered and walked toward the weapon shop. "Boss! Any new weapons for me?"  
  
"Haii, haii, please wait for a moment," Nik spoke as he walked out of his room. He was astounded and dropped the USP he was polishing back there. "L-Lone Wolf SIX?!"  
  
"Hey, drop that SIX off my name, okay?" he told him. "And, look, I've got no time to lose here. I'm very needed right now. Can you help me?"  
  
"Err… yeah, yeah! Sure! Just ask me, weapon dealer Nik Hasta! I will do anything for you," Nik proudly declared.  
  
"Then," he spoke and put a note on the cashier's desk. "Can you search for this weapon?"  
  
Nik took the note and examined it. Then he looked at the customer. "But Lone Wolf, it's never bought by anyone since I received it by supplier. In fact, not even since I opened this shop."  
  
"I don't care," he insisted. "I need that weapon. Can you find it?"  
  
"Well," Nik spoke and scratched his cheek, "since it's you, I shall find it right away! Nik Hasta, on the move!" The shopkeeper rushed into the weapon store, watched by him who later looked out of the window.  
  
"Everyone, please, hang on. I'll be there as soon as I can." 


	28. Child of Chrono part 5: Know: The Army o...

**GVS2: Battle Revolution**

**Conceived By:** Lone Wolf SIX

**Written By:** Lone Wolf SIX

Lone Wolf SIX does not own any of the games/animé/manga/magazine/whatsoever inside this story. He does, however, own all the original characters conceived in this story. So, don't 'play-play' with him and own them without his permission, ne?

Also, Lone Wolf will try to update this story as quickly as possible, probably every week or so.

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 28: Child of Chrono**

**Part 5: Know: The Army of Darkness, Mistress of Mayhem and Tears**

"Dark Sweeper!"

"Altered Dark Sweeper!"

**COLLISION!**

"Iruka-_san Yoko_!"

**COUNTER!**

"False Roman Cancel!"

**ROMANTIC!**

"Altered Demon Scorcher! False Roman Cancel!"

**ROMANTIC ONCE MORE!**

"Take this! GREAT YAMADA FRONTAL ATTACK!"

The attacking Kusanagi jawdropped. Before his face, the gigantic pink whale leapt from nowhere and collided with him, squashing him flat on the ground. The rest of the army watched at their fallen comrade and glowered at the Japanese pirate. They emitted a mad-driven battle cry and charged toward May. "Sorry, guy, but only him can beat me in a duel," May say and tossed several Altered Dark Sweepers at them. The metallic blue energy projectiles stopped their movement, and May called out Yamada to strike at them. Again, the pink whale crashed on them, eliminating half the number of the NESTS Kusanagi in an instant.

"You DIE!" A Kusanagi screamed in wrath and dashed toward her, ready to land his Moon Harp Positive onto her.

"Says who?" May questioned and lifted her palms upward. It was the starting pose of the feared _Forbidden Style 1211: Maiden Masher_ overdrive owned exclusively by Yagami Iori, yet the girl had modified it to suit her style.

"Says me!" the Kusanagi shouted as he was approaching her. May merely grinned and suddenly pounced toward the Kusanagi. "What the…!?"

"No escape!" May declared and landed the overdrive on the cloned fighter. "May's Secret Technique: BELUGA MAIDEN MASHER!" Not as deadly as the original Maiden Masher yet still possessed the vicious man-stopping power, Kusanagi was unfortunate to become May's testing dummy and got shredded all over his body. "Followup Strike: BELUGA FINISH!" she declared after the signature Maiden Masher explosion, but instead of the purple flame column, a water vortex appeared in front of May, trapping Kusanagi inside the fierce liquid revolution. Then the vortex changed into an orb and imploded, destroying the cloned fighter.

"That's one awesome attack, May," Bridget commented as he jumped to her side, purposely avoiding NEO Mistress May's Dynamic May Blaster overdrive. May looked at her sweetheart and giggled.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"For someone who regards that Yagami fighter as a brother," Ralf commented, "that attack is unbelievable. Even Kyo will be surprised if he sees that."

.

At the Kusanagi Mansion, Kyo suddenly sneezed. "The hell?"

"Aw, our Kusanagi boy is sneezing like a baby," I-No teased. "I bet that someone is talking about you right now. Boo-hoo-hoo."

Kyo snarled at I-No. "Don't tease me, damn it."

.

"DIE! DIE!" They looked forward and saw more Kusanagi soldiers marching toward them. "This could take forever," Clark said.

"Hey, how about a bet?" May suggested. "Anyone who can kick the most of their asses will get a special treat from me." The Ikari Team and Bridget looked at the pirate girl in intrigue. She giggled again and winked. "I won't tell you right now."

"Then what about you?" Ralf asked.

"Me? Of course I'll fight, too," May insisted. "Well, what do you all think? Interesting, isn't it?"

"DIE YOU PATHETIC HUMAN! DIE!" the Kusanagi army roared. They looked forth and back between the mass and May. "Alright! I'm going to be the winner!" Ralf declared and charged toward the army. Leona and Clark followed on, but Bridget stayed. He still had to deal with NEO Mistress May first.

"Hey, Bridget," May called.

He turned around. "What?" he asked, and got kissed by the girl. Startled as he was because of the surprise, he later submitted and kissed May in return. As if it lasted for eternity, the two broke off the kiss and stared at each other.

"You go and fight those Kusanagi," May told him. "Let me face NEO Mistress May. I'll show her who the real mistress is."

Bridget was hesitant to let her go. After all, it was him the NEO mistress was looking for. Yet after he saw the assuring sight from her brown eyes, he surrendered. "Be careful, that mistress is insane," he told her.

May smiled. "I will."

After bidding good luck to Bridget, May stepped forward and faced her NEO counterpart. NEO Mistress May was unpleasant to see the TAG switch and hissed in anger. "So? You think you can beat me and become the true mistress?" May spoke.

"I will kill you…!" NEO Mistress May snarled.

"Oh, quit talking," May suggested. "Come over here and fight."

_"Omae wo KOROSU!"_ she screamed and charged toward her. May grinned and jumped over the mistress with Iruka and landed behind her.

"Hah! Got you!" she exclaimed and grabbed her with Altered Scrap Gale, tossing her to the other side. Again, she executed Beluga Maiden Masher and attacked the NEO mistress with the overdrive. Only this time, she let her opponent flying to the air after finishing the overdrive (as opposed to the usual followup) and summoned Yamada for assistance.

_"Mada mada!"_ NEO Mistress May shouted and air-recovered. This version of Mistress May is more arrogant and more evil, and doesn't hesitate to surrender even to her original counterpart. And as Bridget had said earlier, she's one insane girl.

_"SHINE! SHINE! SHINE! SHINE!"_ repeatedly she screamed, trying to hit May with her ship anchor. May lazily evaded all attacks, occasionally repelling those she didn't manage to. "ARGH! JUST DIE, DAMN IT!" NEO Mistress May shouted and swung the anchor wildly around.

"Says who?" May demanded and evaded another attack.

"Says me!" NEO Mistress May answered.

"Oh, yeah?" May asked, parrying an attack.

"Oh, yes!" NEO Mistress May answered back. "Now you're going to die!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

Silence. Both the mistresses stared at each other before NEO Mistress May snapped in anger. "THAT'S IT! I SAID YOU DIE, AND I MEAN IT!" she declared.

"Sigh, you don't have to shout all the time, you know," May spoke.

"SHUT UP!" NEO Mistress May demanded, vein popping on her head. "YOU MUST DIE! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Bridget looked at the two Mays and could only sigh in amazement. "That could take forever, I think," he pondered.

x-x-x-x-x

Zofeah panted heavily, his body covered with blood and sweat. He still couldn't outperform Mriya, even though he had executed Nagalintar mode from the Sacred Belt. Moreover, Mriya had become a powerful command Gear, a fact he could accept and believe. There is no such way, he thought, that she would submit herself to the clan leader and be transformed into a Gear. Mriya he knew was a woman with a heart as soft as a feather and as hard as a mountain. He couldn't forgive the clan leader for the act of sin. He couldn't forgive his destiny as one of the Children.

He had it enough.

Zofeah stood back and faced Mriya. Ignoring the injuries he was sustaining, he slowly braced himself and channelled his energy into his palms. "Oh, so little Zofeah is using all his power now," Mriya mocked. "Why don't you quit and ask Chrono to replace you instead?"

"I would, if I would to," Zofeah spoke as he channelled more energy. "But I'll never let brother to involve in this matter, especially after all the agony and pain he has to endure all this time."

"Why wouldn't he?" Mriya questioned.

"Don't you get it?" Zofeah spoke, unleashing the energy in the form of an orb. "Brother Chrono loves you very much. You're everything for him. How could you… how could you betray his feeling?" Mriya frowned. Zofeah looked at her and expected her to remorse her past actions.

"Hah! Do you expect me to be merciful toward Chrono?" Mriya demanded and summoned several Chaos Drones. "He's so stupid in believing in me, and you're also stupid in demanding me not to involve him. You weaklings are no worthy in my eyes." She pointed toward Zofeah, and immediately the drones charged toward him. "Therefore, I shall have no mercy toward you."

"So that's it," Zofeah spoke, frowning, "you despise us because you think we're weak. You hate us because you think we're your hindrance." He lifted his head and glowered at Mriya. "So be it." He tossed the orb toward the drones, and exploded upon contact. He immediately dashed into the explosion and reappeared from it, with another orb in his hand.

"You infidel! You cannot beat me with that technique!" Mriya roared and summoned another Falken Schneider. The light blade was swung toward Zofeah, however it got blocked by the orb. She was shocked, but then she found herself entangled by chains. "What are you trying to do!?"

"I'm going to show you the mistakes you've done," Zofeah uttered as he ensnared Mriya with his chain sickles, courtesy of Spider Net. Subsequent to that, electric current channelled through the chains, all the way toward Mriya's entangled body. "EXPLODE!" Similar to Axl's _Rasho Sen_, the chain entangle exploded, sending Mriya to the open air. It wasn't enough for him; as soon as she dived back to the ground, Zofeah proceeded with a Chain Glow and its Vacuum Bomb followup. Immediately he switched arsenal to his trustworthy twin kodachi and landed Firefly _Kaiten_ Dance onto her.

"This battle hasn't ended yet," Zofeah spoke and summoned dragon wings from his back. He turned around and faced Mriya, the latter groaned in injury after taking damage from the overdrive. The command Gear battlesuit was wearing out, and it began to split apart; a result of the Firefly _Kaiten_ Dance.

"That… that dragon wing…" she uttered.

Zofeah stared at her, tears welling in his eyes. "Please forgive me, sister Mriya, but I have to kill you."

x-x-x-x-x

The battle between two parties had grown more violent by each turn of time. The Ikari Team and Bridget managed to score on their Kusanagi-killing spree, while May was having a decent advantage against her NEO Mistress counterpart. They were so enthusiastic of winning the battle and were so taken into it. Yet it was May who was enjoying the battle the most. Not for the fact that she was once a mistress, but being able to show off her altered Yagami-ryuu fighting style to everybody else was a joy. Come on, she's already got Iori as her _onii_.

"I must say, Iori," Athena commented as the other group stopped their battle with Mr. T. "Your adoptive imotou looks very impressive in your fighting style."

Iori snarled at the Greek goddess. "Like I want to care. She's been persisting me to teach it, and I can't afford to ignore her."

"Oh?" Athena voiced, staring at him in interest. "I bet that you're a caring brother. Oh, I can't imagine how Kyo and Sol would say when they see you holding a hand with her."

"Don't…" Iori demanded.

"YAAY!" suddenly Malin screamed. "Iori-_kun_ is a lolicon! Iori-_kun_ is a lolicon!"

Iori veined and chased Malin around the battlefield. "Come back here, you insolent pest!" he roared. Athena, Justine, Yuuki, Hotaru and Millia watched at the duo and sweatdropped in amazement.

"He's a nice guy, actually," Athena added. "He never goes riot like he used to be. Well, except when Sol messes around with him. But he knows Sol better than anyone else."

Yuuki just corrected her eyeglasses and nodded. "He looks pretty fierce to me," she spoke. "But I doubt that he's that evil. I mean, he's already got May as his little sister. There's got to be something about him." The rest of the group nodded in acknowledgement.

"You pathetic fool!" They turned around and saw Mr. T shivering in anger. "Nobody dares to mess with me! Fear the T!"

"I almost forgot him…" Yuuki stated and corrected her eyeglasses.

.

"Altered Moon Harp! Roman Cancel!"

**ROMANTIC!**

"May's Secret Technique: BELUGA MAIDEN MASHER!"

**IMPRESSIVE!**

"Followup Strike: BELUGA FINISH!"

**AWESOME!**

NEO Mistress May was, once again, pummelled under the menacing power of May. Already weakened from her previous duel with Bridget, she was deeply humiliated for being PWNED by a mere girl- her other self, to be exact. Despite her NEO status, she still couldn't outmatch May.

Either her or the other her, one must die to ensure the stability of the universe.

NEO Mistress May already thought of it.

Dashing away from May, she put the giant anchor to the ground and spread her arms wide open. "Looks like I have no other choice," she spoke, as the ground began to shake violently. The people at the battlefield lost their balance and almost fell of their feet, but May endured it. She seemed to be unaffected by the tremor, and the fact brought more wrath in NEO Mistress May. "You seemed to be unharmed, and I hate it very much," she spoke."

"Forget winning the battle, NEO," May insisted. "I'm going to win it and PWN you for good."

NEO Mistress May grinned. "Never be overconfident, May. Feel the true terror of the NEO Mistress!" With that, she slammed her fists on the ground, creating a huge crack between her and May. Rising from the depth was a giant figure May had once summoned when she was a Mistress, and she wasn't pleased with what NEO Mistress May had done.

"Go, Super Vandread! Fire at will! Full blast! Destroy everything in sight! Show them who the real mistress is!" NEO Mistress May declared. The giant robot acknowledged to the command and opened fire, shooting tons of missiles and rockets and laser guns at May. May had to run across the battlefield, dodging all incoming attacks directed at her.

"May!" shouted Bridget and tried to get close to her. But the Kusanagi army was blocking his way, and he had no time to deal with them. His lover's safety is the top priority, and he knew about it very much. The situation was hindering him, however. He had to stay and watch in horror, as NEO Mistress May continually commanded the Super Vandread to fire its arsenal at May.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE AND RESIDE THE VERY DEEP OF THE UNDERWORLD!" NEO Mistress May roared madly, as the Super Vandread continued firing its weaponry at May. May had to keep on her running pace, and she was running out of stamina. NEO Mistress May foresaw an opportunity and… "NEO MISTRESS MAY HYPER MADNESS CANNON!" Super Vandread went airborne and transformed into a gigantic midair cannon, aiming at the running May. "FULL BLAST!"

"May!" May looked up as to respond to Bridget's shout, and saw a huge blue streak blasting its way toward her. She was already tired from constantly avoiding all attacks, and she couldn't attempt a running spree this time. All she could do was to close her eyes, and hoped for a miracle.

"MAY!"

.

She opened her eyes. What was greeting her sight was staggering. The beam was an inch from her face, yet it didn't move. She looked around and noticed that the people were also frozen, including NEO Mistress May. "What… what happened…?"

"May…!" She was startled and turned around. There was Iori, standing not far from him with a purple flame orb swirling about over his palm. His face was showing pain, and he was enduring it like never before.

_"Oniisan?"_ May asked.

"Go, May," Iori growled, "defeat the NEO mistress of yours. Go!"

"_Oniisan!_ What are you doing?!" May demanded.

Iori looked at the girl and grinned grimly. "None of your concern, May. Just go and finish this battle," he insisted. "I can only freeze the time with my power for a very limited power, so…"

_"Oniisan, onegai!"_ May cried. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, as she stared at her adoptive brother. "Don't risk yourself, _onegai! Onegai… oniisan…_"

Iori merely smiled at her. "Crying girl is among my hated things, didn't I tell you that? _Baaka imotou_."

May was reluctant. _"Demou…"_

"Just go, damn it!" Iori roared, bloodstreams begin to show up on his face. "I've had this pain enough, and I want to live a peaceful life with you. So, May," he spoke and beamed a warm smile at her, "win this battle…!"

May couldn't say anything. She knew that Iori wouldn't listen to her pledges. So she turned around and braced herself in her Instant Kill pose. "_Oniisan_, please don't die…" she begged and dashed toward NEO Mistress May, at the same time the freeze subsided and the beam struck the ground, missing its target. She faced the mistress, at that time couldn't believe what happened before her eyes.

_"Shine."_

May caught the mistress' face and plunged her toward the ground. A very deafening final battle cry echoed through the battlefield, as she lifted her opponent to the air and summoned water vortex, engulfing and trapping NEO Mistress May inside it. Then the vortex froze into an ice pillar, and May stepped backward before suddenly dashed into the pillar. She reappeared outside the pillar, lifting a palm and clenching it into a fist.

"Absolute Zero."

The ice pillar shattered, altogether with the frozen NEO Mistress May. No cry of pain, no reaction, no begging, no remorse pledge. Only a deep, cold silence shrouding the area. May breathed out and gave out a 'V' sign at the people, smiling.

"She… she did it," Bridget uttered and sighed in relief. _"Yokatta, na…"_

"See? I've told you before, Bridget," Ralf spoke. "She's one impressive girl. The Ikari Team would be invincible if we have a member like her."

"Yeah, though she's a little scary," Leona commented.

Iori looked at his little sister and grinned in proud. "It seems that my effort in teaching her the art pays off," he pondered before suddenly coughed blood. He covered his mouth, as not to let her or anybody else notice it. "Curse, I've used the last portion of the Riot Blood…" he mumbled. Then he grinned. "I'd die using the blood, but then, May would be mad at me. I have to be careful next time."

"Die, human! DIE!" the NESTS Kusanagi army roared and altogether charged toward the daredevils. May looked at the charging mass and had a very wicked smile carved upon her face, enough to startle them and made them freeze on their feet.

"So," she spoke, generating water vortex from her palms. "Who wants to be the next victim?"


	29. Child of Chrono part 6: Crumbs: The Guar...

**GVS2: Battle Revolution**

**Conceived By: **Lone Wolf SIX

**Written By: **Lone Wolf SIX

Lone Wolf SIX does not own any of the games/animé/manga/magazine/whatsoever inside this story. He does, however, own all the original characters conceived in this story. So, don't 'play-play' with him and own them without his permission, ne?

Also, Lone Wolf will try to update this story as quickly as possible, probably every week or so.

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 29: Child of Chrono**

**Part 6: Crumbs: The Guardian of Truth**

"**_FATE_**"… the unseen flow no one can defy. This flow in the real world, during the ephemeral time allotted to us humans, sometimes flows gently, and other times becomes a torrent, edging people into the darkness of the deadly realm. Yet 136 years ago, there were those who believed Fate could be defied with a sword. The curtain on the story of their lives is about to rise…

**The Last Blade 2**

Two hundred and eighty six years ago…

Everything burned.

Long, long ago, four Guardians had kept a watch upon the world that was, defenders against threats both from within and from without. Four Guardians, each representing an element of the world: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind. Four mythical beasts – _Byakku_, _Suzaku_, _Genbu_ and _Seiryuu_,– embodied into four Avatars, human warriors possessing the elemental power each creature symbolized, protectors of mankind against the sealed evils that lay past the Gate of Hell. Time went by, and the Guardians aged and passed onwards in death to a different world. Each time one died, a new Avatar arose to succeed the first. And the balance of the world was maintained.

In these times, one of the Guardians was Kagami Shinnosuke. The Avatar of _Suzaku_ the Phoenix, he was the bearer of the mystic flame sword 'Young Phoenix'. Of noble birth and righteous dignity, Kagami had high aspirations for humanity when he first became a Guardian. His vision of their future was educated, inspired and sophisticated, a true civilized people worthy of highest praise. Thus, he did all he could to promote peace and security of the land and the people, working secretly and actively to ensure that all was right with the world.

But as time passed, the naïve hopes of his youth were dashed by the very people he protected. Humans bickered with each other instead of cooperating, their selfishness and arrogance taking precedence over what was right. There were wars waged over the pettiest reasons and killings sanctioned by false ideals. Humanity had become a waste of time and effort.

Disillusioned by the excesses witnessed, Kagami judged humankind unable to save their own selves and deemed them without any hope for the future. He wished to start the world anew, to raise a society of order and peace modelled upon his dream– but he could not. Mankind stood in his way. The old world's generation was a plague that spoiled the world, their presence alone a poison. As long as man was there, the world could not be forged anew into blessedness.

Therefore, in order to remake the world, mankind had to be eliminated.

But his fellow gullible Guardians still protected this malignant mutation, thinking wrongly that all that was needed was time and guidance, and then mankind would learn and evolve accordingly. They were wrong, of course. There was no hope for man, Kagami believed.

But the Guardians would not change their minds on this matter. They would fight and die for a lost cause that was simply not worth it anymore: The cause of Man.

So be it.

In order to make a new world –_his_ new world– the old one had to be cast into the purifying fire: His fire. And if the Guardians dare to even think of standing in his way– then to Hell's Gate with them.

Kagami Shinnosuke thus was the first Corrupted Flame to walk the world.

He came close to accomplishing his dream. Shigen the Avatar of _Byakku_ was imprisoned within an inaccessible vault of stone, left suffering deep inside a cave beyond the reach or hearing of any mortal being. Gaisei the Avatar of _Seiryuu_ was betrayed, killed by his friend in cold blood during a stormy night. With the deaths of two out of four Guardians, the balance of the world was upset. Left unwatched –indeed Kagami sought to hurry it–, the Gate of Hell began to open. Once the seals shattered completely, it would be the end of Man and the world as humankind knew it.

But he had allowed Genbu no Okina, the Avatar of _Genbu_ the Water Turtle, to live. Some say his reason for this was that the last remaining shred of compassion within his heart kept him from slaying his old teacher. It was his greatest mistake– but then again, Kagami was human, after all, was still human despite his Guardianship and power. It was ironic that a trait of the people he hated the most still prevailed within him, but life was full of ironies. Life is an irony.

Taking up where the late Gaisei had left, Genbu took into his tutelage the new Avatar of _Seiryuu_, the young thunder sword bearer named Kaede. Newly come into his mantle of power but up to the challenge to save the world from the dark fires that the first corrupted flame unleashed to consume the old, Kaede went out to confront Kagami. In an epic battle before the Gate of Hell that saved the world of man, the mad Phoenix was defeated by the Dragon…

…And by a Swordswoman guided there by Fate…

The present time:

Called forth from his imprisonment within the Gate of Hell by the twisted Child of the Falken clan, Kagami Shinnosuke sets foot once more upon the world. The dark _Suzaku_ takes flight into the troubled skies once more. Hell's Order shall be unleashed upon the world if he and his caller are not stopped.

But it is during darkest hours in our lives that the best of us rise up to the challenge, for times of troubles are also the time of heroes. Thus, one young man stands utterly by himself before the evil, one lonely forlorn soul wrapped in clothes black as the moonless and starless night, the sword that was receptacle of all he held dear held in his arms as a lover would his bride even as his second weapon, the invincible blade Heaven granted to its chosen champion, hung from his side.

Behind the clear glass of his spectacles, the youth's deep black eyes stay closed, as if lost in meditation. "Kagami Shinnosuke," he pronounced softly, a challenge. "Stay and advance no further– or utterly be committed to your doom."

"Who dares stand against me?" The sneering Kagami was contemptuous of this interruption. "What insignificant mote thinks he can stay the will of a servant of Hell's Order?"

"I do."

"Really? And who do you think you are?"

"I am but a lonely wanderer, consigned to the Fate that is mine. I am, once and always, a Swordsman who defends the right. I am Elde Talonn," said the man in black, "I am the Wanderer."

"The Wanderer…" Kagami scoffed and broke into an arrogant snicker. "One who fights for what he thinks is right. And pray, tell, what would that be? What is this 'right' you stand for?"

"It is the right for everyone to pursue happiness in their lives. It is the right of everyone to dwell in peace and joy, the right to be as who they dream to be, the right that is the foundation of justice not merely in the laws of man or what one interprets it to be, but how it benefits society and the lives of the people who make it up. The same right," added the Wanderer, "That you once believed in and fought for."

Kagami's eyes narrowed.

"You know what I am talking about, Kagami. Once, long ago, you stood for the right just as I do now. You were a Guardian entrusted with a sacred duty. You fought for the right. You protected humankind with your sword and watched over them like a mother her infant. You did all that for so long– and then you changed your mind."

"Why?" It was almost plaintive, the way Elde asked so softly. "Why have you abandoned what you once believed in?"

"Humankind deserves to die," Kagami said angrily, speaking out the philosophy that had driven him to forge an unholy alliance with Hell in order to achieve his plot. "They were given the chance to become, and yet they did not take it. They settled instead for their basest, most self-destructive desires: Greed. Selfishness. Hatred. Jealousy. Instead of becoming a civilized people, they allowed themselves to become swine! Scum! They do not deserve the world!"

"Who are you to say that?" the Wanderer countered. "Who gave you the right to judge them so?"

"The right is _mine_!" snarled Kagami. "It is _my_ right, which I have as a Guardian who has witnessed enough of mankind's excesses and knows there is a solution to the cancer of the society! It is _my_ right, reinforced by the might of my power and the power given to me by Hell! It is _mine_ and _mine_ alone!"

"Then you are much more at fault than they are," was the quiet answer, "And you have betrayed yourself."

A dark light enters his eyes, and his face lifts up to regard the Wanderer with a twisted sneer, a look filled with hate for humanity and all associated with it. The shadow falls between the two warriors as Hell affirms its grip upon its instrument.

"Humanity will die," Kagami sneered, "And you will be the first."

Elde Talonn sighs in regret. Fate's Swordsman he may be, but sometimes he wondered why She let this be.

Kagami advanced on him, Young Phoenix a blazing crimson inferno whose edges were tinted with the blackness of a heart given over to Hell, utterly bent on his mad crusade, his sanity betrayed by lies and denials he inflicted upon his mind, his soul sold completely to the demons of Hell and to illusions of his own making.

The Wanderer's eyes opened slowly, the seed within his mind disintegrating into shining stardust as once more the fey fire and ice of Seed Mode overcame his senses, rushing through him like wildfire, unlocking all of the restraints that held back the unlimited reserves locked within him, his EX Gold self awakened. And yet even as it began and even after ended, Elde felt himself trying to hold back, to stop himself from going through with this, to keep the Wings of Eternity from stirring anew.

In the end, he did nothing but allow the inevitable to happen.

A sorrowful look came upon Elde, even lost into the Seed trance as he was, even as the biting edge of Young Phoenix halted just a few centimetres off his face, parried by the _pole_ sword from a past with Takane Hibiki, _Hiryu_ drawn only partway out of her scabbard and then with only a moment's delay and a tearing screech pushing Kagami back with unrealized might. Howling in anger, the flames of rage driving him, the fallen Guardian struck again and again. Again and again the Swordsman No More blocked every strike, Sky Dragon's defence impregnable.

"How can you match me?" Kagami screamed at him. "I am more powerful than you! How? How can you?"

The Wanderer did not answer.

Frustrated at the impasse, Kagami fell back. As he expected, Elde made no move to attack. The Avatar of Suzaku grinned fiercely at the chance he was given and cast his spell accordingly.

The entire earth exploded into hellfire as a fireball detonated right beneath and all around Elde. The Swordsman disappeared in the midst of that unexpected conflagration, whose rapidly expanding flames posed an image so similar to a phoenix in its dying glory. Kagami laughed at that apt metaphor. The holocaust would be the Wanderer's own symbolic and literal funeral pyre.

And then the phoenix wavered one last time before it disintegrated in a noiseless blast– and as huge wings of light sprang free of the dying blaze, quenching the red fire with pure white energy, a shower of luminous feathers scattering all about them as if snow. The Wanderer stood serenely within the middle of the magnificent radiance that was the Wings of Eternity fully unfurled.

But it wasn't just Elde Talonn who stood there. Somehow the image of the Wanderer softened in the light, becoming the visage of someone else superimposed upon the dark-haired youth, someone entirely different from the Swordsman who stood before, someone very familiar.

And then Kagami remembered.

Two hundred and eighty six years ago…

Kagami was on the verge of his triumph. Kaede simply did not have the battle experience and mastery of his lightning power to defeat the Phoenix's corrupted flames. Aside, Yuki lay unconscious and bleeding. The naginata fighter had not been of much help; she had tried her best, of course, but failed in the end. None of the assembled fighters could pose a match to the evil Kagami.

"You have lost," the fallen Guardian proclaimed. "Now, the old world shall perish… and _my_ world will become reality."

"Never," Kaede swore, resisting even until the end.

Kagami sneered and raised his sword for the final blow.

A fateful wind blew through the battlefield.

She came.

Past the dead and the dying, past the fallen and the injured, she came. Like a fresh breeze clearing the darkened air before her, striding through the madness as a mountain above and aloof from the destruction below, she came. She was icy steel even as she stood within roiling infernos as fiery as her ruby red eyes, distant even though every bit and piece of her was set firmly in the reality all around her, her movements as a river the colour of her aqua hair flowing unhindered in a torrent, gracefully unstoppable as the flood that once inundated the globe until God declared that all was right with the world once more.

The world would never be completely right despite Him– and, some say, because He wills it so. But it was all right. She was there, after all. She would always be there, protector and adventurer and guide without equal, eternally present upon the world that was her everlasting ward, alive now and forever.

Kagami went still.

She was all he had ever dreamed of, the perfection he wished in mankind. That poise… that grace… that dignity… She somehow summed up all the qualities and capabilities vainly sought out in the early years of his Guardianship. She was the perfected being he longed for, the culmination of all his pain and tears and toil and suffering. After all this long time, the thing he sought for the most had finally come.

The girl drew her sword. Kagami did not notice. A single thought reverberated within his mind:

_She was beautiful._

And then before he could even think of anything else, she killed him.

Her one single strike drained the life from him, sending his dying body hurtling into the Gate of Hell he had tried to open, into the jaws of a reality worse than death.

Yet for some vague inexplicable reason… he felt so at peace.

The last thing he saw before all went dark was her.

"The girl without a name," Kagami murmured in awe even as the Wings of Eternity swept him in their soft embrace, unresisting even as all the evil that was Hell within him screamed and struggled to escape from its impending end.

_Should you not have done something else other than watch and wait? When Man was still uncorrupted, when they were just beginning to explore their capabilities and limitations, had you not thought to join them and guide them directly, to show them what you wanted them to be? And now you wish to destroy them because they didn't measure up to your standards, standards they have no idea you had set for them what with you always hidden and never revealing what you thought? How were they supposed to know?_

_ Tell me, tell me the answer to that, and if you can convince yourself it is true, I'll stand aside and let you judge mankind as you wish. But first, judge yourself, and ask if you are worthy to pronounce such upon them._

And strangely, despite all he had gone through within the Gate of Hell, despite all of the evils he had committed and the darkness of his heart as instilled by his dejection and his unholy master, Kagami wavered.

_You were a warrior, a member of the warrior class._ Firm but gentle, the voice of was a shepherd steering his flock to safer pastures, the beacon of light to this lost soul who hesitated between the light and the dark. _You had stood and fought for the right. Even in the guise of the Servant of Hell, you let Genbu no Okina live because you knew killing him wasn't right._

_Admit it. Admit your mistakes and the good that remains within you. Admittance turns to reassurance, and reassurance turns into faith. If you have faith left in yourself, if you trust yourself to know what is right, admit it. It is the choices that face us which make us who we are. Choose._

_ You have a second chance, a chance to set yourself right and fulfil your life's purpose. Take it and fly once more, Suzaku. Reach for the sky and beyond, Phoenix Reborn._

Head stooped, shoulder bowed, every bit as human at that single moment, Kagami realized that he was wrong, that humankind had hope, if only for the fact that she was there, fighting for them, seeing something he could not due to his own blindness. Maybe there was hope, even though there was none left for him now. It wasn't too much to hope for, wasn't it? Hoping for hope despite everything… it wasn't too bad, not at all…

He chose the right.

And then there was light, and only the light remained.

"The nameless girl adrift since millennia past, my predecessor and my enemy– and my unexpected sister in that she was, long before I ever existed, the Wanderer."

Elde Talonn opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Reia. I owe you one."

_Two hundred and eighty years ago, during the last days of the Bakumatsu Ryodan, the man named Kagami Shinnosuke reappeared once more. Thought to have been killed in the pivotal battle before Hell's Gate, he has come back a different man. The Phoenix takes fiery flight once more, this time to reclaim his lost honour and save the world as he was truly meant to be._

_And at his side in that one final war… was the nameless girl who started it all, his saviour and guide, the Swordswoman of Fate._

_And all was well with the world once more._

_Amen._

x-x-x-x-x

Setsuna watched at the Kagami/Elde duel and just shook his head. The Guardian of Phoenix had been defeated by a mere swordsman, yet Setsuna didn't care of the result. He owed Kagami for his defeat, as he was a powerful spirit of the underworld set loose through the Hell's Gate after the battle. Taking the physical form of an infant killed amidst the confusion of battle, he would have become a prime target for love-struck fangirls, if not of the hatred against all life he was yielding.

He gazed forward, staring at Hibiki who was ready to unsheathe her katana. Lowering his _Yasomagatsu Hinotachi_, the Eighty Day Sword, he grinned at the iaijitsu warrior. "So, the daughter of Genzou, have you thought of avenging your father's death yet?" he mocked.

Hibiki didn't say a word. Her mind travelled back to the time his father told her everything about the silver-haired man; whom the Eighty Day Sword was wielded to. _"Though I cannot approve of such actions, go and find that man and the sword. The thing that I saw… what I felt… even you must understand."_ She was still confused and unsure of the words he spoke to her. And deep in her heart, Genzou is her only family; she had never seen her mother ever since she was a child, and Genzou was the only person she could rely on that time. And it was from her father that she learned and mastered the iaijitsu art of Musou Maden Ryuu. She held her _Kodama_ close to her body, frowning. She didn't know what to do at that time. And even she had met Setsuna, she was still confused.

"Well?" Setsuna spoke.

"_Gomennasai_," Hibiki finally answered. "But I don't know what I should do now. _Otousan_, please help your daughter…"

Setsuna grumbled. "Fool. Of course you're going to avenge his death. It's very obvious to everyone who loses their most precious." Then he chuckled evilly and ran his hand through his hair. "But that doesn't affect me. I don't need to pity other people's sufferings. I don't even need one."

Hibiki lifted her head and stared at Setsuna, her eyes full of sorrow as well as bewilderment. "_Nande_…? _Nande_…?"

"Do you want to know why?" Setsuna said. "I will tell you why, but only if you can defeat me." With that, he executed the ghost shield of Anonymity Five and dashed toward Hibiki. Hibiki didn't react; she evaded the oncoming shoulder charge and counterattacked with a throw, tossing Setsuna to a safe distance.

"_Onegai_…" Hibiki begged. "I don't want to fight with you. _Onegai_…"

Setsuna broke into a demonic laughter and charged up his ghost shield into another level. "You infidel. You think you can win this battle without a fight?" he demanded and leapt toward her via Anonymity Three. Hibiki opened her palm in her Heavenly Being Blade reversal stance and caught the overhead move, purposely tossing Setsuna faraway.

"_Onegai_…" again, she begged.

Setsuna air-recovered and landed on his feet. "Begging won't help you, Hibiki. Come forward and face me like a warrior!"

x-x-x-x-x

"Now, tell me, Elde," Kagami spoke after he got back on his feet. Apparently, he wasn't defeated by Elde, or rather; the Swordsman No More wouldn't do that. He decided that the Phoenix would be given another chance. He decided to. "Do you fight for the one you love and care the most?"

Elde looked at Kagami and nodded. "Yes, I do. Not only for her, but for the people I protect. That's why I chose to become Swordsman No More."

Kagami grinned. He had never seen or met a man with a pure heart yielding his word to protect the people around as Elde do. He was impressed; maybe human wasn't that corrupted after all.

"But won't you regret at your decision of lifting your sword?" Kagami asked. He knew that people who yielded their sword would someday regret their choice. He knew that very well, because he had observed humankind for a very long time.

Elde merely smiled. "Sometimes, I ask myself that question, too. But I never regret it, Kagami. Because I know, once I lift this sword with my hand, I'm bound to my destiny."

"So, that's it…" Kagami whispered. He knew he would not stand a chance against such man, even though he was to become the Corrupted Flame once more.

A battle cry startled both swordsmen. They turned around and saw Setsuna and Hibiki, the former frantically slashing and cutting his way, trying to land his sword on the iaijitsu warrior. Hibiki had to dodge and parry, occasionally counterattacking with her scabbard. Never before in her life was she so reluctant to fight, added with the fact that she was facing the man who had demanded her father to forge the Yasomagatsu Hinotachi. Was she afraid of fighting? No, she could've fought him back, but she couldn't. Was she afraid of facing her enemy? No; she had faced numbers of enemies and opponent alike along her life, but not as frightening and as misunderstood as Setsuna.

Then what had hindered her from fighting him?

"For the one who is the daughter of Genzou," Setsuna spoke as he landed a heavy-hitting Anonymity One onto Hibiki, "you're impressive. But that just makes me sick."

"_Onegai_, Setsuna… I wish not to fight you…" Hibiki begged.

"Enough with the pathetic begging already!" he roared and executed Anonymity Severance. Again, Hibiki parried the overdrive only to find that it's been Roman Cancelled. "I got you now!" Setsuna caught Hibiki in his throw and slammed her to the ground, poking her with the sword.

"_Sensei_!" Elde exclaimed and rushed toward the battle scene, but then Kagami stood in his way. "Don't stand in my way! _Sensei_ is in danger! I must save her!"

"Stay in your way, young man," Kagami spoke. "You're nothing to compare with the underworld spirit."

"What are you talking of?!" the Swordsman No More demanded.

"He," and Kagami pointed at Setsuna, "was the evil spirit of the underworld escaped the Hell's Gate during the last battle between I had with Kaede. He's one example of how deep the hatred against all living beings is. Have no worry, though; I'll take the responsibility and bring him back to his world."

Elde seemed reluctant. "But Kagami…!"

Kagami merely smiled at him. "I know. That's why I'm the Guardian of Phoenix." He turned back and faced Setsuna, who was at that time repeatedly slamming Hibiki to the ground. "While I distract Setsuna, you go and take Hibiki to safety. You hear me?"

Elde tried to say anything more before he gave up. After all, Kagami finally realized his role as the Avatar of Suzaku. "Please, be careful."

Kagami smiled at him and immediately charged toward Setsuna. "Setsuna, your reign ends today!" he shouted and rammed him with his _Sho_ _Hoko_ uppercut, Super Cancelling it into _Guren_ _Suzaku_ (Sparrow of the Red Lotus Thrust) overdrive. Setsuna sent to the earth, burning all over his body. Kagami landed on his feet and stared at Setsuna, his body enveloped with phoenix flame.

"You…" Setsuna snarled. "You're the Corrupted Phoenix…!"

"Yes, I was," Kagami spoke and summoned phoenix wings from his back. "But now I repent all my misguided acts and I'm going to pay everything back." He pointed 'Young Phoenix' at Setsuna. "I, Guardian of Phoenix, Kagami Shinnosuke, shall send you back to where you belong."

x-x-x-x-x

**Author's note:** this chapter was done, partially with the help of Sheo Darren. Readers should by now be able to distinguish the writing style of these two authors, which is unique to each other. Oh, by the way, this chapter is also dedicated to Sheo. Lone Wolf SIX has been regarding Sheo as his best online friend ever. Truly.


	30. Child of Chrono part 7: The T! The Robot...

**GVS2: Battle Revolution**

**Conceived By:** Lone Wolf SIX

**Written By:** Lone Wolf SIX

Lone Wolf SIX does not own any of the games/animé/manga/magazine/whatsoever inside this story. He does, however, own all the original characters conceived in this story. So, don't 'play-play' with him and own them without his permission, ne?

Also, Lone Wolf will try to update this story as quickly as possible, probably every week or so.

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 30: Child of Chrono**

**Part 7: The T! The Robots! The Horror!**

**(A.K.A.: Lone Wolf! Are you crazy or what!? This is plain crazy!)**

"This is crazy," stated Athena. "I don't mind if I have to fight against those NESTS soldiers again, but with him? This is ridiculous."

"Don't ask me," Millia spoke, as the women-only group (though Iori was with them, too) faced Mr. T.

"Nobody dares to mess with T!" Mr. T declared and armed himself with an USP.

"Huh? Now he's withdrawing a gun," Hotaru said. "But I thought Mr. T once worked at a quiz show."

Mr. T snarled at Hotaru. "So be it! Fear the T who handles quiz shows!" He lifted his empty hand and swirled it around. Hotaru looked at the man who escaped the Abyss in bafflement, until she found herself sitting at the contestant's seat. Subsequent to that, the scene changes to a stage, where there was two screens backing each others and Hotaru and Mr. T was facing each other. Surrounding them was a group of people 'invited' to the quiz show.

"Eh?" Hotaru blinked.

"Now, Futaba Hotaru," Mr. T said in a strangely intelligent manner, "for the one-million-dollars question-"

"And why is Lone Wolf quoting Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" Hotaru asked.

"Fool! Nobody dares to defy me!" Mr. T demanded and smacked her head with the handle of the handgun. "Now, Futaba Hotaru, for the question worth one million dollars…"

"Ittai, yo…" Hotaru whined, rubbing her smacked head.

"What would a fan do if Futaba Hotaru were to be paired up with Dizzy in a doujin?" Silence. Hotaru and the audience looked at Mr. T who merely laughed and continued with the question. "I repeat the question. What would a fan do if Futaba Hotaru were to be paired up with Dizzy in a doujin?"

"WAAIIII!!!" shouted a random fanboy and danced around the stage. "Hotaru-Dizzy pairing! W00t! Hotaru-Dizzy pairing! The unbelievable! The bliss! The gift! Thank God for granting our wish!" Mr. T glowered at the fanboy. "Uh-oh."

"Nobody dares to mess with the T!" he declared and shot the fanboy at his head. A deep silence followed, as the fanboy was slowly rotting into dust. "Ahem. Now back to the question. If you want to have the prize of one million dollars of cash, Hotaru-"

"Um, just get straight to the question, ne?" Hotaru asked.

"Shut up!" and again he smacked her head with the handgun's handle. "Is the answer for the question is:"

"**A.** They would be freaked out to know the fact that two of the most innocent girls are paired up in a doujin. Or is it…"

"**B.** They would be gushing out in happiness and bliss to know the fact that their most favourite fighting girls are paired up in a doujin. Or is it…"

"Why would you repeat the same word over again?" Hotaru asked, and once again, got whacked on her head. "_Ittai_! You won't have to do that!"

"Fear the T!" Mr. T declared and made the usual 'T is great' signal. "Or is it **C:** These hordes of love-struck and sickened fans would fantasize of Hotaru and Dizzy in their most intimate form. Or is it…"

"_Chigau_!" Hotaru cried, blushing in humiliation. "I wouldn't do such things with Dizzy-_chan_! Never!"

"Hah! Even Lone Wolf would be happy to read a Hotaru/Dizzy doujin! Fear the capital T!" Mr. T spoke out loud. "Or is it **D:** They would be killed by Sheo Darren for the fact that he loves cute and innocent girls. Yes, Sheo loves cute girls. I mean, he's already got Tessa and Kirika and Rei and Tomoyo by his side. What is he? A pimp-daddy or what?"

"Sheo-_san_ would be angry to hear that, Mr. T," Hotaru reminded him.

"Shut up, fool! And remember, Hotaru, you have no more lifelines left."

"I didn't ask for lifeline."

"So be it. Which answer would you choose, Hotaru?" curiously Mr. T asked her.

"Umm… I'll take **D**."

"Are you sure? You can choose the other answer if you like."

"Yes, I take **D**."

"Is that your final decision? Remember, Hotaru, if you answer this question correctly, you'll win the grand prize. If you answer the question wrong, however, you'll lose all your money. Think carefully before you proceed with your answer. There is no turning back once you pick up the answer."

Hotaru grumbled at Mr. T. "When I said **D**, it is **D**. Didn't you Abyss escapee hear me?!"

"So be it." There was a momentary silence, as the out-of-nowhere-computer processed the answer and marked the answer on Mr. T's screen. "Futaba Hotaru, are you ready for the answer?"

"_Haii_! _Haii_!" expectantly she answered. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"The answer for the one-million-dollars question is…" Another silence occurred, followed by drum rolls. Hotaru and the audience waited for the answer to show up in the main screen. "**E:** Fool! There would be no way Hotaru/Dizzy pairing will exist. Fear the anti-shoujo-ai regiment of doom! Fear the T!"

"Hey!" Hotaru snapped in anger. "That's not the answer!"

"I pity the fool who messes with me!" Mr. T uttered and hit Hotaru the hell with his nowhere-to-appear baseball bat. Hotaru fainted, and the scene returned to battlefield, with Mr T. standing beside the unconscious Futaba firefly, continually shouting "Fear the capital T!" and "Nobody dares to mess with me!" aloud.

"That one is plain crazy," Millia stated.

"At least he hit Hotaru!" Yuuki roared. "He's going to be sorry for hitting Hotaru!"

"Yuuki, that's supposed to be Sheo's line," the silent assassin told her.

That Girl stared at Millia in bafflement. Then she coughed and corrected her eyeglasses. "_Gomen_. I'm kind of acting out of character today."

"Save your sorry later, Yuuki," Athena spoke. "We've still got Mr. T to deal with."

"Right."

Meanwhile…

"Uhh, Ciel, I don't think I can beat those three…" Zero spoke via intercom.

"But Zero, those robots are nothing but nuts and bolts freak," Ciel stated. "You can beat them. I know you can."

"Yes, I know, but who do you think I'm facing?" Zero insisted. "There's a Metal Gear who seeks for nothing but destruction, a robot-look-alike of Sol who acts like the PWAB soldier, and an oversized St. Bernard mech who wiggles its tail all time." He, then, looked at the robots who were blankly staring at each other. "See? I've told you."

"But, Zero…" Ciel spoke.

"What is it again, Ciel?" he asked.

"I'm going to cry if you don't beat them."

"You wouldn't even dare."

"Oh, yes. I dare. After all, Sheo won't like it if I cry."

Silence. Then Zero mumbled and shook his head. "Alright, you win." Giggles of Ciel can be heard over the intercom. He merely shook his head in amazement and stepped forward, withdrawing his Zero Blade. Metal Gear Ray noticed him and gallantly moved forward, its weapons activated and directed at him.

"Well, at least I got into action today," the Maverick Hunter pondered.

"Have at thee!" Metal Gear Ray roared and fired heat-seeking multi-missiles at Zero. Zero lifted his blade and repeatedly parried and blocked all missiles, occasionally dodging those he missed. He jumped to the air and dashed toward Metal Gear Ray, only to find himself facing Robo-Sol's Volcanic Viper.

"Volcanic Viper. _Tataki Otoshi_." Robo Sol spoke normally and sent Zero plunging to the ground. Zero managed to air-recover, but then he was facing Leopoldon, by now opening its mouth wide.

"Woof."

A gigantic beam got unleashed from its mouth, hurling its way toward Zero. He had to execute his Fortress Defence and was pushed halfway across the arena.

"Very impressive," Zero stated after he endured the attack. "But that's not enough!" He emitted a battle cry and charged toward the three robots, dodging all multi-missiles fired by Metal Gear Ray. He slide as to evade Robo Sol's Fatnir and reached Metal Gear Ray, and immediately plunged Zero Blade on one of its legs. Metal Gear Ray roared and tried to stomp on Zero, yet the Hunter was too agile for its feet. Robo Sol pounced toward him, trying to land a Grand Viper on him. "Don't think you can touch me!" Zero yelled out and counterattacked with his low-level Ultimate Sabre.

"Woof." Leopoldon barked and jumped toward Zero, attempting its 'friendly' rush. Zero saw the oncoming charge and purposely tossed Robo Sol toward the giant dog robot, in which Leopoldon happily fetched its new toy. Robo Sol snapped in anger and scolded the Isuka boss, in which Leopoldon obediently sat and wiggled its tail.

"You are going to be sorry," Robo Sol spoke and faced Zero afterwards. "All your base are belong to me."

x-x-x-x-x

Onboard Mayship.

It was a silent sight to see. Almost all the crews dared not to speak or converse; no, it was not because they were forbid by Johnny. They could've talk, if they wanted to. Yet they didn't want to. It was Yuu who requested them to keep silent, for Hikki stills need a quiet environment to ease him. Both of them were inside bedroom, with Hikki being accompanied by his Magnolia girlfriend.

"Hikki," whispered the girl, sitting beside Hikki who was sleeping soundly. She took his hand and clenched it tightly. Her mind began to remember all memories she shared with the teen, and she smiled weakly at it. "Did you remember the hill you and your mentor used to spar against each other? At that time, you always tried your best to outdo him, but you were, like, beaten by him even before you could lay a finger on him." She giggled and bought his hand upon her chest, putting it close to her heart. "And you used to cry a lot back then and complaint of your mentor being a cheater. You were so cute, you know. I wish we could return to that time and enjoy what we had experienced before for the second time."

She frowned. Clenching his hand even tighter, Yuu later broke into tears. "Idiot. Hikki, you idiot. You always risk yourself for my sake, but you're so stupid for doing so. Once, you almost got yourself killed while climbing the mountain. You told me that you're going to be fine, but you weren't." Trying to suppress her cries, she stared at Hikki who slept as if he took no notice of everything around him. She smiled and laid her face next to him. "You always risk yourself for this and that, and… you always tell me not to worry about it, but why don't you ever think of yourself, even only for a moment?" She clenched his hand even tighter and closed her eyes. "Please, Hikki…"

x-x-x-x-x

The frenzy continued. Despite being outnumbered, Mr. T managed to win most of the duels he had against the daredevils. He had been Instant Killed by Iron Maiden; he had been PWNED by Hyper Psycho Ball; he had been pummelled by Mizuchi; he had been shredded into pieces by Maiden Masher; even Yuuki had punished him with lots of Command Voices. Yet he remained intact. As a matter of fact, the combination of Sacred Edge/Heaven's Drive/Raging Storm unleashed by the trio of messed-up hair didn't seem to work as well. Mr. T even managed to counterattack with his patented "Showdown!" overdrive, which looked nothing more than a copy of Sheo's Command Voice.

"How on earth can he summon a whole quiz show settings?!" Rock demanded as he brought Hotaru to safety.

"That is because I am Mr. T!" Mr. T declared. "Now fear the power of the quiz show!"

"_DAME_!" Justine cried and fired an overpowered Angel Laser, trying to get rid of the overdrive. The overdrive was unaffected by the powerful Sheo's version of Gamma Ray, yet Mr. T was furious with what Justine had done.

"FOOL! I shall punish you! Have at thee!" Mr. T declared and caught the super-cute archetype Gear with the overdrive. Justine cried in distress and called for help, but it was too late to save her from the wrath of the T. Mr. T laughed in a maniacal matter after succeeded in defeating the command Gear in one blow and stared at the rest of the group. "Now who's next, fool?"

_I see a little silhouette of a man_

_Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the fandango_

_Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me!_

All of them were startled and looked around. They swore they could hear the song echoing in the sky, but where did it come from?

_Galileo, Galileo,_

_Galileo, Galileo,_

_Galileo Figaro – magnifico!_

Again, they heard the 'Bohemian Rhapsody' echoing in chorus. They looked at the horizon and saw a silhouette facing them against the backdrop of the evening sky, accompanied by a group of choral singers standing behind him. They could barely see the face, but they recognized the figure from the sword he was slinging on his shoulder.

"Fuck you."

With that said out loud, Sol executed Dragon Install and charged toward Mr. T. The frightened man tried everything to stop the Guilty Gear from reaching him, yet all his efforts were to no avail. Sol caught Mr. T with his Wild Throw, slamming him to the floor, hitting him with his crouching hard slash and linked the attack with Dragon Install Volcanic Viper. The gigantic fire pillar hurled upward, burning Mr. T with the fire that could outmatch any of other fire users combined. After all, he's the Corrupted Flame of Guilty Gear universe.

"Nobody messes with Justine," he declared as he landed on his feet. Again, he Wild Threw Mr. T and proceeded with his _"c. slash to c. hard slash to c. dust to Bandit Revolver –wait for the second hit to connect- Roman Cancel to c. hard slash-jump cancel-Air Dust-and repeat until impossible to do"_ cheap combo, with c. denotes 'couching position'. He didn't stop there; as soon as Mr. T dived back to the ground, Sol launched a Tyrant Rave: Version Beta and blasted Mr. T off a good half mile or so.

"What about me?" Kagura asked, looking tensed up just a bit.

"What about you?" Sol asked, the red glow disappearing. "Look, Kagura. I'm a paedophile, _YES_. I have a Lolita complex, _YES_. But I don't give a fucking care of those fucking titles. I can't allow anyone to lay a finger on Justine-"

"Though she used to hang around with you, _ne_ Sol-_kun_?" cutely the piggy-girl asked. Sol grumbled and did his usual '_yare, yare, daze_' comment and smoked a Marlboro.

"Mister Badguy, welcome back," sarcastically Iori commented as he and Athena approached the American Badass Hero. "We missed you."

"Who give a fuck about that?" Sol replied before he broke into his rare-to-see smile. "So, what's up?"

"None. Just chilling, watching the game, having a Bud."

"True, true."

"Since when we have a Matrix Revolution/Budweiser rip-off?" Ky demanded. Sol glowered at him and merely snickered. "What are you laughing at, Sol?!" the knight questioned, insulted by the snicker.

"Shut up, holy boy," Sol replied. "Or should I smack your ass like what Axl and I did to you in **Guilty Gear Fantasy Hour**?" Then he realized the mistake he had done: reviewing the story he was in. "Fuck."

Ky could only blush in dismay. "Don't make me remember that story!" Beside him, K' looked at him in amazement.

"What happened to you back there?" the Beast of Prey asked.

"None of your business," Ky spoke.

Mr. T was back on his feet again. "What's this? You're attempting to defy me? Fool, you'll never outwit the T!" Then, to his surprise, a butterfly landed on his head.

Loudly saying, "fear the Japanese, chap!" Anji Mito grimaced as he hit Mr. T with Issen Ougi: Sai overdrive. Mr. T was caught up in the violent rotation of the Stopping Fans, and then, "HOLY ZEN! YOU LAZY MO-FO! FEAR THE AMERICAN-JAPANESE SHINOBI!" Chipp Zanuff hit him like a crazed ninja on opium, all 23-hits of Banki Messai overdrive. As he staggered about in daze, he saw a pink katana sheathed from its scabbard, and then…

"Die."

Baiken landed his Tsurane Sanzuwatashi, slashing him as if she was slashing three toads in a row. Mr. T was in big trouble; he was indeed the most powerful and the most influential quiz show moderator, and he fought back quite well, but it was not really enough. Fear the T or not, he was now up against two Boss-ranking characters –a Goddess, and a Command Gear-; two blonde and one silver-haired shounen fighters; three Japanese and one American who claims he's a Japanese; the fighting girls of KOF2003 and MOTW, the latter being as innocent and as pure as snow; the silent assassin whose hair can kill; two badass fighter fighters of Gear and Orochi, the former being overprotective of an underage girl-

"I think we missed something."

-and a cute-looking, innocent woman whose blonde hair reaches her knees, wearing French maid outfit, not mentioning the kawaii accessories on both side of her head. Oh, she's also got a Goth alter-ego.

"Chii?"

"Holy shit."

x-x-x-x-x

At the other side of the battlefield, Zero was slowly gaining advantage against the robotic figures. He would not worry of the outcome: Metal Gear Ray was too heavy to be agile enough, Leopoldon was being too obedient, and that alone helped Zero a lot. Now that he had 'unofficially' defeated the two giant robots –Metal Gear Ray was being chased around by the playful St. Bernard mecha as usual- he had only one problem left.

"You damn shit," Robo Sol snarled. "I shall kill you."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that," Zero joked.

"Yes, I will." And with that said, Robo Sol charged toward Zero and tried to punish the Hunter with his Grand Viper. Zero easily blocked the low attack and broke it off with a Dead Angle Attack, sending Robo Sol to the ground flat.

"For a robot whose fighting technique is a direct carbon copy," Zero shouted and executed Cyber Elf Force, "you're impressive! But in my eyes, you're nothing but a bunch of nuts and bolts! You are not like him!"

"You say what?" Robo Sol demanded in his anger and fired torrents of Gun Flames at Zero. To his surprise, he evaded all of them in a lightning fast speed, almost like a white crane in courtship dance. He roared in rage and tossed yet another torrent of Gun Flame projectiles at Zero, in which all of them were easily avoided like hell.

In the Hunter's eyes, however, Robo Sol was moving very slowly. Thus he was able to foresee each and every movement the Abyss escapee was to make. Even he managed to do the 'Bullet Time' trick while he dodged the projectiles fired at him. He could see Robo Sol roared in anger and charged toward him, trying to land all his attacks.

"Enough with this insolence!" Zero demanded and counterattacked with a Spiral Shot. Robo Sol was sent flying to the air. He home-jumped toward Robo Sol and proceeded with the best aerial combo he had. He was too fast for Robo Sol to block or counter, and before long the robot's body was heavily damaged.

"I shall survive!" Robo Sol roared and broke the aerial combo with a Psych Burst Counter. He dashed toward the downed Zero and furiously unleashed tonnes of Savage Fangs, followed by his trademark Grand Viper super, in which it automatically linked to a Dragon Install Volcanic Viper. Yet instead of finishing the overdrive, Robo Sol Roman Cancelled it and landed back on the ground. He braced himself and let out a red aura glowing around his body, and waited as Zero plunged toward him.

"Instant Kill."

He crouched, body covered in hotter-than-the-surface-of-the-sun flame, Fireseal glowing brightly. His onboard targeting system had Zero locked on, ensuring that he would not miss.

"Napalm…"

Robo Sol jumped upward, bringing the focused burning element at Zero in one lethal blow.

"DEATH!"

The fire grew suddenly huge and engulfed Zero, by now already unconscious from the heavy damage of Grand Viper Super. The flame grew vicious and began to burn everything standing on its path, yet Robo Sol wanted it to burn everything. Yes, he wanted everything to burn to crisp. He wanted to regain his lost reputation after got humiliated twice in "The Incredibly Zany Guilty Gear Story" fan fiction. And he swore, after he returned from the Abyss he had been sent to, he would avenge the people who took him for granted.

"ROCKET PUNCH!"

Robo Sol was knocked off his Napalm Death motion and crashed on the ground. He looked upward and saw an apparition dashed into the fire wall and brought Zero out, purposely rescuing the Hunter from the brink of death. He recognized the apparition, and he was furious. "Tyrant Rave!" He tossed the gigantic fireball toward the apparition, hoping that it would hit. But instead…

"ERROR! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!"

The apparition evaded and dashed toward Robo Sol, in a speed impossible to achieve for a regular robot.

"_HASSHOU SUKU SHINKI NARI_!"

Before he knew it, Robo Sol's midsection was cut across. There was no pain at first, before sparks leaked out of the cut and exploded. Robo Sol managed to gaze at the apparition before he fell to the ground and could only give out shocked expression.

"You?"

Standing before him, Robo Ky slowly returned his Thunderseal into its sheath and released amounts of smokes from his exhaust. He turned around and gawked at Robo Sol, his green eyes now burning in anger.

"YOU MAY BE A ROBO SOL, BUT YOU CAN NEVER BE A ROBOT WITH FREE-WILL." He lifted his fist and aimed at Robo Sol's face. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE ON THIS VERY PLANET. WE DO NOT HAVE NEED FOR THE LIKES OF YOU."

Robo Sol surrendered. He eventually knew he would never be acknowledged on the planet, or even in GVS2 universe. He let out a robotic breath and looked up to the sky. "I have lost. Finish it."

Robo Ky gleamed. "SO BE IT. BID MY FAREWELL TO YOUR COMRADES."

.

Robo Ky reloaded his fist and released another amount of smokes. He turned around and saw Elde assisting Hibiki, away from the battle between Kagami and Setsuna. He noticed that Elde was watching at him in surprise, and had his own version of grin carved upon his metallic face.

"SEE? I'VE TOLD YOU I WON'T DIE EASILY."

"And I thought you'd come here early. You're late," Elde commented.

Robo Ky broke into laughter. "SORRY, SORRY. BUT I KIND OF LOST MY WAY HERE. DAMN BUILT-IN MAP… I SHOULD HAVE NIK FIX IT AFTER THIS."

Another deafening battle cry echoed across the sky. Both the iaijitsu warriors looked at the source of the cry, and saw Mriya launching Zofeah to the air and commanded several Chaos Drones to attack the organizer. Robo Ky squinted at Mriya, his recognition software analyzing the woman from every aspect. "SUBJECT UNKNOWN. IDENTIFICATION FAILED. OVERRIDING COMMAND." He turned back at Elde. "THAT'S THE BOSS WE'RE TO HANDLE, RIGHT?"

"Right," Elde told the PWAB warrior. "And Zofeah had told us that we should not allow her from approaching Hikki at any costs."

Robo Ky grimaced. The image of the cosplayer appeared in his vision, and he absolutely hated the way Hikki humiliated his pride. He wished that he would make Hikki sorry for all his act. But, then, he remembered the painful emotion his eyes showed the time Lone Wolf SIX was reportedly dead.

"STUPID COSPLAYER WHO CROSSDRESSES AS KONOKO," he muttered under his breath. "IT CAN'T BE HELPED AFTER ALL." He looked at Mriya, at that time slashed Zofeah with Falken Sworden. "I TELL YOU WHAT. I'M GOING TO INTERRUPT THE BATTLE AND TAKE ZOFEAH TO SAFETY. HE'S IN BAD SHAPE, AS MY BUILT-IN SENSOR TOLD ME."

"That would be the same as committing suicide!" Elde insisted.

"AND YOU WANT TO SEE ANOTHER LIFE SACRIFICED FOR NO APPARENT REASON?" Robo Ky questioned. Elde had no choice but to agree; Robo Ky is thinking of the same way as he is. For a robot whose free-will is unbelievable, he was impressed by how strong Robo Ky's will to survive is.

"Mriya's got some powerful arsenal," Elde told him, "and she even transforms into Command Gear. You must be very careful with her."

"I KNOW," Robo Ky answered. "BESIDES, I'M NOT GOING TO DIE EASILY. I STILL HAVE A LOT TO DO ON THIS WORLD."

x-x-x-x-x

Aurora frowned. She could feel her heart growing uneasy. Putting her palms on her chest, she tried the best to calm it. She grimaced unpleasantly and tried not to get affected by the uneasiness.

She closed her eyes. In her visions, the sight of a battlefield gone worse appeared. She cringed. It was a sight she never experienced along her life as the Handmaiden of Fate. She realized already, that a great disaster was bound to happen. She could already feel it.

"Chosen One, please hurry…" she whispered, tears forming in the well of her eyes. "Everybody is in great distress, and they needs you right now. Please, Chosen One… you must hurry…"


	31. Awaken part 1: Sorrow

**GVS2: Battle Revolution**

**Conceived By:** Lone Wolf SIX

**Written By:** Lone Wolf SIX

Lone Wolf SIX does not own any of the games/animé/manga/magazine/whatsoever inside this story. He does, however, own all the original characters conceived in this story. So, don't 'play-play' with him and own them without his permission, ne?

Also, Lone Wolf will try to update this story as quickly as possible, probably every week or so.

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 31: Awaken**

**Part 1: Sorrow**

The gangs of Gensoumaden Saiyuki were having very much time to talk and fight with, especially after they hadn't met for a very long period of time. Goku, especially, were very excited at the fact that he finally had the opportunity to win the duel against his archrival Kougaiji. Sanzo, as usual, had trouble dealing with the mischievous Lirin whom always called him 'bald monk'. Gojyo and Dokukaguji were, instead of fighting, decided to share their experience of being dumped into the universe of Guilty Gear. As for Hakkai and Yaone…

"_Ara_, even Hakkai-_san_ got involved in this craziness, _ne_?" asked Yaone as she attempted an attack on Hakkai.

"At least, I'm not like those two," Hakkai spoke, referring to Gojyo and Sanzo. Yaone looked at the two people said by Hakkai and couldn't help but to giggle.

"_Sou_…"

"_Ne_, Yaone-_san_," Hakkai called her, "while we're at it, why don't we have a talk for a while? It's been a while since we last met."

Yaone looked at the ex-demon and smiled. "_Yorokonde_."

"Hey, no fair!" Both looked at Lirin, at that time whining and trying to escape Sanzo's arms. "You two have time to talk with each other, while I can't do anything but to fight this bald monk!"

"_Urusai_…" Sanzo growled, veins popping on his head.

They looked at other direction and watched the battle between Goku and Kougaiji, in which the two gallantly fought in attempt to outdo each other. "Except for Goku," Hakkai added. "Ever since he vowed to avenge the Chinese chef's decease, he's been fighting very hard for her sake. She's like a sister to him, anyway."

"Poor Goku," Yaone commented.

"Yeah," Hakkai replied. "But whatever it is, we're still enemies, right?"

Yaone giggled. "Though our rivalry is the weirdest people have seen."

"I second that." They looked at each other and bowed to each other, before resuming their delayed battle.

"Oi," Gojyo called, "stop fighting for a while and have _sake_ with us."

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we last met," Dokukaguji insisted. "So, Gojyo, have you managed to impress the two girls you said earlier?"

"Almost," Gojyo spoke, "but they keep on dumping me. And you know Sanzo, right? He keeps telling to shut up every time I complain about Dizzy. Sheesh, what is he? A Lolicon or something?"

Dokukaguji laughed out loud and slapped his little brother's back. "That's the spirit, boy. Don't ever give up on that."

"Heh, you still haven't changed ever since," Gojyo replied and laughed.

x-x-x-x-x

Mriya couldn't believe it. Right before her eyes, a robot in the Holy Knight uniform came from nowhere and snatched Zofeah and carried him to safety. She summoned Chaos Drones and commanded them to attack the interferer, yet he was too far for the drones to catch.

"Fool! Nobody dares to defy my will!" Mriya roared and executed a gigantic Falken Sworden. It completely missed the escapees and she grew furious by it.

"Your will ends today in the name of God." She turned around and saw a person in the same Holy Knight outfit the robot wore standing before her, facing her with his Fuuraiken in his hilt.

"And who might you be, human?" Mriya demanded.

"The name is Ky Kiske," Ky pronounced. "Ex-leader of the Holy Order, currently serves as International Police Force officer. I had led the Holy Crusades against the Gears, and I must say that you are among the corrupted beings whose objective is none other than to destroy the world."

"I'm corrupted, you say?" Mriya insisted.

"And to know the fact that you even wish to see Hikki die," Ky spoke and pointed Thunderseal at the woman's face, "I cannot forgive the kind of sinful act. By the name of Holy Order, I shall punish you today."

"So, you're the famed Holy Knight everybody is talking of, eh?" Mriya mocked and began powering up. "Let's see how well this holy boy is."

.

_Standing before him, Justice groaned in pain, his body armour breaking into pieces. The Command Gear glowered at the Holy Knight with an absolute anger in his eyes. "I can't believe it… I've been defeated again," the Gear groaned._

_"That's right! Evil has no place in this world!" Ky answered._

_Justice hissed. "Evil…? How dare you call me evil! I fight for my own existence. No more, and no less…"_

_"That can't be your reason for waging war on humans!" the Holy Knight insisted._

_Justice was silent. His burning eyes still glared at the man who defeated him. Then, "…Look at my body. I was created by humans to kill humans… I'm a weapon. Yet, the same humans that created me never thought about my mind, or soul." He grinned afterwards and hesitantly stood up, facing Ky. "I'd have been used as a tool… and if I refused, I'd have been dismantled!"_

_Ky seemed reluctant to answer. "…I…"_

_"Ask yourself," the command Gear spoke. "Can you truly blame me? I was born into this world as a slave… and now you're here to destroy me. I know humans loathe me violently… and always will. I could do nothing but live on, if for no other reason than to scorn my creators! But what do you think I've been living FOR? My duty. My assigned role! I was created to kill, and so I do. It's justice!"_

_"That's a delusion!" Ky insisted. "What God ordains and wishes for… the order of the world! THAT is justice!" He frowned, clenching the hilt of Thunderseal tightly. "If anyone or anything attempts to deprive the world from its freedom… I'll defeat them all!"_

_"I see… you should meet the man who created me. I wonder if your unwavering faith in justice would continue if you did…"_

_Ky's eyes widened. "Who… who's that?"_

_Justice grinned before he suddenly shivered. The damage he sustained was beyond repair. He glared at the Holy Knight for the last time. "Heh… my time to depart from this world has come. But remember well, young Knight, even if I die, the Gears will not! As long… as long as that man… still… lives…" Falling on the floor, with a rattling chuckle, the ultimate Gear breathed his last, leaving Ky in total delusion._

_"No… you can't die yet! Who…?" Ky looked up to the sky and sighed. "Wasn't I doing the right thing, Lord?"_

.

Ky sighed. The unwanted memory of his past duel with Justice came alive in his mind. And it had reminded him of how similar the situation he was facing now. Yet this time, it was different. Mriya may be a command Gear, but she would never give him the same feeling of Justice. After all, unlike Justice who was created to disrupt humanity, Mriya's existence is nothing but a disturbance to Hikki, though she is as corrupted as Justice was.

**(background music: Holy Order –Be Just Or Be Dead-)**

"So be it," Ky spoke and braced himself, generating electricity in the blade and focusing it into one point. "STUN EDGE!" An electric projectile was unleashed from the sword and flew toward Mriya in high speed. Ky immediately chased the projectile and made a Stun Dipper as soon as the woman blocked the Stun Edge, knocking her off her feet. Ky immediately fired a Stun Edge Charge Attack as she tried to wake up, causing her to stagger.

"You have no right or whatsoever to live on this soil!" the knight shouted and spun his hand in circular motion, denoting the startup movement of his overdrive. "SACRED EDGE!" Five sharp-edged projectiles hurled away from Ky's palm toward the command Gear, causing her to be stunned and dragged halfway backward. Ky proceeded with another Sacred Edge, this time sending Mriya to a complete paralyze.

"O force of lightning, grant me power to protect the one I love and care!" he declared and dashed toward the stunned Mriya. "RIDE THE LIGHTNING!"

Zofeah saw the attempt from faraway. "Ky! NO!" Yet Ky was already in the movement, and he was unable to stop.

x-x-x-x-x

Hikki woke up, startling Yuu who was sleeping peacefully beside him. "Hikki?" the girl asked.

"I must go…" he half-whispered and jumped off the bed. "Little brother… is in danger…" He walked toward the door, but halted when Yuu snatched his hand. "Please, Yuu… I must save little brother…"

"NO!" Yuu cried and pulled him into her embrace. "Please… don't go… I beg of you…" she whispered, clinging onto him. Hikki didn't say anything for a while, before he turned around and lifted her face. She stared at him. "Please… don't risk yourself again…"

"I'm sorry, Yuu… I know you're very worried of me, but…" His eyes were showing pain the moment he spoke 'very worried'. "Thinking of that almost everyday… leaves only pain in my heart. I'm so sorry, but you must let me go."

There was no answer from Yuu. The girl, later, buried her face on his shirt, breaking into tears. "You idiot… you always go and risk yourself… but you're just plain idiot…"

"Yes, I know I'm idiot," he spoke and lifted her face, "but because of I being an idiot, I live till today." He bent forward, reached her tender lips and pressed his lips against it. Yuu was brought into a momentary shock, and could do nothing but to submit to the kiss, letting her tears flowing down her cheeks. Heart pounding wildly against her chest, it was if she wanted the kiss to last longer when she returned the kiss with the same passion as his.

Hikki pulled himself off the kiss and stared at her watery eyes. "Please, Yuu… you must understand what's going on. My brother needs me right now and… just let me go. I promise I won't get hurt this time."

"Will you?" asked the girl.

"Do whatever you want to me if I fail to keep the promise," he spoke and kissed her wide forehead. "I have to go."

"Please… be careful…" she begged.

x-x-x-x-x

To Ky's surprise, Mriya reversed the overdrive. The command Gear had somehow relieved herself from the paralyse status and reacted seconds before Ride The Lightning arrived. Before he could even react, Ky was already sent flying to the air. Mriya had used the infamous Time Revolt reversal against the Holy Knight, and Ky was experiencing the true ferocity of the Chrono magic.

"Feel the wrath of Imperial Revolt!" Mriya cried and unleashed heavy-hitting laser from the shoulder-mounted cannon. Ky, already unable to tech out from Time Revolt, got struck by the laser and was sent flying to the air. The energy wave generated from the overdrive was so strong that it managed to cancel all fighting sprees.

"Mister Ky!" Dizzy cried in horror. She tried to interfere, before Hotaru and Rock stood in her way. "But I must save Mister Ky! I must!"

"Have you got any idea of how dangerous Mriya is?" Zofeah insisted. "She's already dangerous in her command Gear mode, and combined with the Chrono magic she's a killing machine!"

"I don't care!" Dizzy insisted, her ruby eyes burning in desperation. "Mister Ky is in danger, and I must save him no matter what! Onegai; let me go!"

They saw Ky falling to the ground, directly toward Mriya. She looked above and opened her palms wide, igniting Chrono-generated gale from it. A very demonic glint was noticed from her eyes, as she lifted her palms upward.

"Chrono…"

She waited, as Ky fully became visible in her sight…

And she brought one palm to the ground.

"STORM!"

The Raising Storm-lookalike overdrive erupted both from the ground and the open sky, trapping everyone within its range. The daredevils were brought into surprise by the incredible force the overdrive possessed, and had to Fortress Block its destructive power.

It didn't end there. As soon as the overdrive completely annihilated the entire arena into nothingness, Mriya executed yet another Chrono Storm, more powerful and more vicious than before. This time, it Ky got trapped inside the violent Chrono-powered gale vortex, mercilessly shredding and cutting every inch of his body. His cry of distress and pain was drowned by the noise of the storm, and before long he fainted.

It ended. Chrono Storm ended its destructive duration. The Holy Knight had fallen, and Mriya stood victorious. She showed no sign of fatigue at all. Knowing that her opponent had lost, she glared at the rest of the daredevils. Opening her arms wide as if in Testament's Warrant stance, she mockingly grinned and demanded another challenge from them. Robo Ky was already stepping forward in his iaijitsu stance, followed by Terry, Rock, Iori, Justine and Athena. Sol took no reaction, although Kagura suggested that he should at least fight the new command Gear. Geese, offended by the villain, stepped forward, telling the lone wolf and its cub to step back and let him deal with the woman.

"Stop it."

The voice was unmistakable. Mriya looked behind her and saw the owner of the voice. She couldn't help herself but to grin at it. "Well, if it isn't the foolish Chrono himself. How unfortunate of you to be here."

"Just stop it," Hikki pleaded. "Stop torturing these people just because of me. Just stop it, damn it…"

"Oh?" Mriya asked, slightly offended by the plea. "Then why don't you come and face me instead? For someone with the pride of Falken clan, you are nothing but a hindrance."

Hikki frowned. He had his fists clenched tightly, and he could feel his Chrono force enraging inside of him. "You've hurt Ky… and you even hurt little brother… how can I not be a hindrance when you torture these people with purpose? How can I not?"

"Your voice sickens me from the very beginning," Mriya insisted and generated a light blade from her palm. "And the fact that you're my sibling also sickens me. Therefore I must exterminate you."

Hikki glared at her, his eyes burning in despair. "Why do you hate me, oneesama? What sin have I done against you? And… why do you involve other people? Why?"

"It's not that I hate or despise you," she coldly answered, "but the fact that your existence means nothing to me. I am born merely to accomplish the will of Falken clan."

Hikki flinched by the speech. "Stop it!"

"And I have been chosen to be the truthful owner of the Chrono magic-"

"Stop it!" again he demanded, snarling in dismay.

Mriya chuckled. "Look at you. You're weak; you're pathetic; you're a cry-baby; you're despicable; how can you inherit the magic if you don't even know its significance?"

"I SAID STOP IT!" and Hikki fired a tense Reppuken at the corrupted woman. It was weak, yet it was fairly enough to surprise her. He held his hand and shivered uncontrollably, groaning in a low, menacing voice. "You make me sick…"

"It seems that the blood is going to awaken," Mriya spoke. "But even if it does, how can you use it for your own benefit? You're still weak, and you'll forever be a weakling. I'm disappointed at you."

"I SAID YOU MAKE ME SICK!" the teen shouted and tossed a Double Reppuken at Mriya. The woman easily deflected the projectile and dashed toward Hikki, ready to land the Falken Schneider on him. Hikki saw the oncoming charge and opened his arms in blocking position.

"Your tactic will never work against me, Chrono!" she shouted and slashed the teen downward. Hikki didn't react; he just blocked the light blade with his bare hands, enduring the pressure applied against him. "See? I have told you it won't work with me!"

"As if you expect it to happen," Hikki replied and grabbed the command Gear. "Weak or not, I will fight against my opponent with all I've got, even if the opponent is my own sister!" He brought her to the ground and slammed her hard on it, causing her to bounce off the ground.

"Your Chrono Storm is weak! I shall show you the original power of the storm!" With that announced, he slammed both fists on the ground in his Rising Crescent stance, but instead of the crescent-shaped storms, a pillar of vortex appeared, trapping both him and Mriya inside.

"You said it's weak?" Mriya roared and broke off the overdrive. "You haven't seen the combined power of Chrono magic and Gear yet!" With that, she counterattacked with another Chrono Storm. Hikki evaded the overdrive and fired torrents of Reppuken at the woman, all of which were deflected by the storm's barrier. Hikki, then, executed Chrono Install and dashed into the Chrono storm and fired another torrent of powered-up Reppuken at her. The time-stopping effect of Chrono Install counteracted with those of Chrono Storm, causing the entire dimension to alter and deteriorate.

"The time space is distorting!" Zofeah shouted. "Quick! Everybody, execute Faultless Defence!" They did as the organizer told, and was saved from the time distortion. Zofeah looked at the two warring ones, and clenched his fists in despair. "Brother, please…!"

The Chrono Install ended, and Hikki was caught in fatigue. Mriya seized the opportunity and landed Falken Jagger, launching the tired teen to the open sky. The variation of Beta Blade couldn't be counterattacked as Hikki had run out of energy, and he was sent floating in midair.

"I shall kill you!" Mriya roared and executed Falken Sworden, slicing Hikki's body across. The teen cried in pain and crashed on the ground, bleeding all over his body. Zofeah jumped between the two, facing Mriya who was by now executing her instant kill duration.

"Stop it, sister! Don't hurt him!" he begged.

"Step aside, you'll be killed later," Mriya demanded.

"Stop it, please! He's your brother! Don't do this to him!" he pleaded.

Mriya was offended and grabbed the organizer's neck. "Then I have to kill you first," she spoke and pierced a blade into his neck. Hikki saw the murder and cried in horror to see his brother murdered before his eyes. Zofeah tried to say something before he choked. There was no movement from him, and he presumably died. "Pathetic," the woman uttered and tossed the lifeless body aside.

"You… you killed Zofeah…" Hikki responded.

"What? You expect me to grant him a painless death?" she spoke and summoned Chaos Drones. "There shall be no escape for you." She, then, commanded the drones to hold Hikki up, while she jumped to a distance and summoned twin light blades. The blades were glowing faintly at first before they flashed brightly in an intense whiteout. "Don't worry, you'll meet your brother in the afterlife soon." Mriya dashed toward Hikki who was held in crucified position, leaving the same faint cross behind her. At that time, Terry, Rock, Robo Ky, Hibiki and Zero already dashed toward the scene, racing against time to rescue Hikki from becoming the victim of Mriya's destroyer move.

Out of nowhere, a girl jumped before him, arms wide open, fearlessly faced the oncoming instant kill. Hikki was blinded by the intense brightness of the twin blades that he could not recognize the girl. At that time the command Gear was already closing, and there was no escape from the instant kill.

"Hikki, you idiot."

Hikki gasped. That voice, he knows it very much. He looked at the girl. He was shocked.

"Y-y…"

"Die. Saint Anger."

The bright light flashed. Hikki could neither see the command Gear nor the girl. All he saw was two light streaks colliding and forming a cross, all becoming a whiteout that almost blinded his sights. He thought that he would be dead, until the girl reappeared from the whiteout, still standing in front of him. The girl turned around and stared at him, her eyes showing no regret.

"Y-YUU!?"

The girl smiled before blood gushed out of her body. At the same time, the whiteout disappeared and the scene returned to the battlefield. Hikki snatched her before her body touched the ground. "Yuu!? What the hell are you doing!?" he exclaimed while holding her bloodstained body.

"Hikki…" she struggled to speak before she coughed of blood. "I'm sorry for doing this mindless act… I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you doing this!? Why?" he demanded.

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her bleeding palm. "Sometimes… people will do crazy things just for the sake of their beloved one… right? I-I guess I'm among those people…"

"But not like this! Please, Yuu, don't die! Don't leave me alone!" he pleaded. "Damn it, I've already lost Zofeah, and…"

**(background music: Hinata versus Neji -Naruto OST II-)**

"I'm sorry, Hikki…" Yuu apologized, gasping for air and coughed of blood again. "Please, forgive me…"

"Don't apologize at me, damn it! You… you're idiot! You're so idiot for doing this!" he yelled.

Yuu looked away, breaking their eyesight. "Why… why did you call me idiot?" she asked, breaking into tears.

"Because… because I love you, damn it!" Hikki was startled. Was he just confessing his feeling? "Yuu… I…"

"Idiot." Yuu simply answered. "You're so idiot for risking yourself… and you're so idiot for loving me…" She looked back at him, her supple cheeks now moistened by tears. "You're just plain idiot… that's why I'm in love with you…"

"Don't say it again, please!" he cried and embraced her tightly. "It's my fault for being an idiot… you can punish me if you want to…" he sobbed. "God, is this the price I have to pay for my life…?"

"Hikki, my body hurts…" Hikki released her off his hug and saw her coughing even more blood and gasping for air. "I can't take it any longer… it hurts so much…"

"Yuu, no! You're not going to die! You hear me?" he told her. Yuu merely gleamed and brought his face toward her. Struggling to keep it idle, she pressed her trembling lips against his, surrendering to the kiss which could be their last. Hikki could do nothing but to respond to the kiss, unable to contain the sorrow in his torn heart.

"Promise me, Hikki…" she spoke as the two broke the kiss, "promise me to live… even without me…"

Hikki shook his head in disagree. "No, Yuu, I can't…! I just can't…! Don't you realize how important to me you are? I need you badly… I can't afford to live without you…"

"Hush…" she put a finger on his lips, smiling at her lover. "Yes, Hikki, I need you too… I once wished for the two of us to be together forever… it was a lame wish, I know… to love somebody not from among of us…"

"Hikki…" she called him, "I feel my time's running out… I can't bear this pain for much longer… promise me, Hikki… promise me…"

Hikki seized her hand and stared at her auburn eyes. "I…" he struggled to answer.

"Hikki, please, hurry…" she begged and coughed even more blood, staining her already bloodstained dress.

He gathered his strength to let out the answer from his throat, "I-I promise you…" He saw the wide, generous smile carved upon her weakened face. "I promised you, right?"

"Thank you, Hikki… farewell…"

Hand dropped to the ground, her eyes slowly shut. Hikki felt her heartbeat slowing to a halt. Effortlessly he jiggled her body, before he embraced the girl. "Yuu… I'm sorry…" he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks, dampening her clothes.

Slowly, Hikki laid Yuu on the ground, giving her his final respect. Silent as he was, he later stood up and faced Mriya. "You're not Mriya. You're a demon in disguise, and you purposely played my and everyone's emotion for your greed. You arrogantly demand everyone to bow before you, how can I not be angry with you?" he spoke in calm yet enraged tone. Mriya was about to answer when she got pushed by an invisible barrier. She looked at him and saw an apparition of dragon wings appeared from his back.

"What is this feeling…?" the woman uttered as she watched at his emerald eyes, by now burning in a passionate anger and vengeance. It was nothing special to her, but later she realized something. "It can't be…!"

Hikki lowered his stance, crossed his arms as in his Chrono Install startup movement. When she expected him to execute the powerup overdrive, he glowed in metallic blue aura and trembled violently. The dragon wings grew bigger, shadowing the area by its silhouette. Mriya was caught in fear she never felt before, and could not do anything to dissipate the fear.

He lowered his arms, breathed out and emitted a deafening cry that could shatter an unprotected ear, unleashing all power hidden deep inside of him. The cry was different, because it was more of an ancient beast than of a human.

"The cry of an awakened dragon," Kagami commented. "The same cry I heard while fighting Kaede. It seems that a dragon is sleeping in this boy's body, and it's been awakened by the sorrow he has to endure."

The cry lasted as if for eternity, shattering and shuddering every living being who heard it. The daredevils could only watch in shock and awe, as the shape of a dragon finally took place, staring down at the human. It later shrunk and retreated into Hikki's body, as the cry came to a complete halt. Silence followed afterwards, and the people were staring at the teen.

"Insolent human who misuses the Chrono magic for fulfilling their greed," Hikki broke the silence with a speech they could've sworn not of a human's. "I shall not allow the magic to be used by any and all kind of beings." He later looked at Mriya and pointed a finger at her. "And you are the lowest of all lowlifes I have met. Toying with your siblings' feeling as if they're nothing but a burden to you, you shall be punished."

"Who… who are you?" asked Hibiki.

Hikki looked at the iaijitsu warrior. "I am Nagalintar, the guardian of Chrono. I have been put into sleep inside this child's body from the moment he was brought into this world. Have no worry, young warrior; I exist only to punish those who misuse the magic."

"Hikki, behind you!" Responding to Rock's yell, Hikki turned around and saw Mriya charging toward him with Falken Sworden deployed. He waited until the overdrive was close to him, and he immediately reversed it, tossing the command Gear faraway.

"You shall never defy me," Hikki spoke and tossed a Reppuken the size of Napalm Death at the falling command Gear. "Kami Reppuken." The gigantic gale projectile hit Mriya and caused her battlesuit to crack apart. She crashed on the ground, groaning in pain and tried to stand up before she fell onto her knees.

"Curse… curse you…" she hissed, gasping breathlessly. She saw Hikki approached her, with the gale raging in blue/green mixture, ready to be released at anytime. "Even though you're the guardian of Chrono, I'm still the absolute owner of the Chrono magic. I shall not repent my action, and I shall not bow before you!"

"I have no intention of letting you to bow before me," Hikki coldly spoke, "I exist to guard the Chrono magic from all living beings, and I shall punish those who break the law of the Chrono. You are no exception." He later halted and looked at Hibiki. "Young warrior, this is one example of how greedy a human's desire can be. In order to achieve their desire, they will do anything and never think of regretting their acts. Think of this for your own good."

Hibiki seemed reluctant. "…I…"

"Take everyone from this place, including the fallen ones," Hikki spoke. "This battlefield has gone too dangerous for any of you to face. I alone am enough to face her."

"But Hikki, what about you?" Hibiki asked.

"Don't worry about this child, young warrior," Hikki answered. "As long as I'm inside his body, he shall not be hurt. You can have my words." Hibiki didn't say anything afterwards. She looked at the awakened dragon and nodded, and walked away from him. Terry and Rock helped in carrying the dead bodies, and they immediately fled to a safe distance, followed by everybody else. Hikki watched at the people before he looked back at Mriya.

"Have any last words before the judgement takes place?" Hikki uttered.

"I shall kill you…" Mriya insisted. "I shall…"

Hikki, unaffected by the threat, simply grinned. "So be it."

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf looked at the sky. He saw the dragon apparition rising up to the edge of the heaven and descended back to the earth. "Oh, no. It's begun already." He looked at the weapon he had obtained from Nik Hasta, which looked nothing more than a dagger concealed in its beautiful leather sheath. He clenched its hilt and quickly ran toward the direction of the dragon he saw. "I hope it's still not too late."


	32. Awaken part 2: The Return

**GVS2: Battle Revolution**

**Conceived By:** Lone Wolf SIX

**Written By:** Lone Wolf SIX

Lone Wolf SIX does not own any of the games/animé/manga/magazine/whatsoever inside this story. He does, however, own all the original characters conceived in this story. So, don't 'play-play' with him and own them without his permission, ne?

Yes, GVS2 has almost reached the ultimate showdown. Trust Lone Wolf, it is.

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 32: Awaken**

**Part 2: The Return**

Mister T was all alone now, confronted and cornered by the Guilty Gear's and King of Fighter's fighters plus the Fruits Basket insert character, his back literally against a wall (there was such a structure that had somehow survived their battle, now conveniently positioned behind him to guard his back).

Asamiya Athena and Justine Harrier, the Goddess singer and archetype Gear formerly sworn rivals, now the closest of teammates.

Mito Anji, Seishino Baiken and Chipp Zanuff, the latter claimed himself to be a Japanese despite the fact that he was an American.

A certain Persocon named Chii, the most innocent being the world has ever seen (trust Lone Wolf, she is), accompanied by her Goth alter ego who simply named Dark Chii.

Ky Kiske, the ex-Holy Knight; Rock Howard, the wolf cub; K-Dash, the Beast of Prey; all three officially named themselves 'The Shounen Trio'.

Millia Rage, the silent assassin, whose hair can kill, not mentioning her adoration of cat. (Beside her, Sammy cutely nudged against her long, luscious leg-

"SAMMY! I SHALL KILL YOU!" shouted Leon Winchester from afar.)

Malin Shijou, the weapon expert of King Of Fighters 2003, and Futaba Hotaru, the innocent and pure woman from Garou: Mark Of The Wolves.

Yagami Iori, the badass character of King Of Fighters, possibly the best character SNK ever designed. Mess with him, and you're gonna be burned by his purple flames. Oh, he's also paired up with his adopted sister May. Sheesh, what is he? A Lolicon?

"Shut up," Iori demanded.

But it was Sol Badguy who was the most fearsome of the bunch.

This was not just any Sol. This was the Sol Badguy from the first Guilty Gear. This was the Sol who was so cheap and unfairly unbalanced (the original GG was quite slipshod in character balance). This was the one who could launched rapid unlimited series of Gun Flames as fast as the player could pump them out. He was the most fearsome opponent Mister T had ever met.

(phew, that was one copy-and-paste)

"Bother me if you all want to die," declared Mister T, "for I am the unbeatable and the invincible Mr. T! Hah! Fear the capital T!"

"Shut up," Sol demanded, igniting fire from his Fireseal. "You're just a plain bastard who takes opportunity from the chaos."

"Your quiz show or whatsoever is nothing to compare with our deadly combination, Mr. T," Yuuki continued.

"Damn it! Nobody messes with the T!" Mr. T roared.

"You one sick bastard…" Sol grumbled, ready to unleash the compressed flame.

Mister T immediately released his red aura a.k.a. the Instant Kill duration and opened his arms wide open. "Fear the absolute terror of T! The Extravaganza! The Unthinkable! THE T!" With that said, a gigantic letter T appeared from nowhere and crashed behind Mr. T.

"I think that's his Instant Kill," Malin commented, "though it looks pretty strange to me."

"_Haii_, I agree," Hotaru answered.

The T statue glow in a faint blue, then red, then green, than a mixture of rainbow colors before it suddenly flashed black. Mister T broke into a maniac laughter, as he brought his arms into an erect horizontal position, pointing his fists at the people.

"All of you are going to be sorry for defying the T!" the quiz handler shouted. "FEAR THE ABSOLUTE T!" Subsequent to that, black orb appeared from his fists and began to charge up. Surprised by the instant kill's form, the people realized that the T statue broke into pieces and appeared behind them, strangling and locking each and every of them. "YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIE FOR MESSING WITH THE T!" he roared and fired the charged up black orb at them. Were they going to die this time?

"No."

As fast as a storm approaching, a figure appeared from nowhere and stood gallantly before the black beam and blocked it with the hilt of his dagger. The black beam was broken into particles and dissipated in the open air. Mister T was shocked to see his Instant Kill cancelled, and was even shocked to see the newcomer.

"YOU!?"

Grinning slyly, he ran a hand through his untidy-as-usual hair and stared at the Abyss escapee. "I hath returneth."

The people looked at the author and couldn't believe their eyes. "Lone… Lone Wolf SIX?" asked Yuuki.

"Drop that SIX, Yuuki, for now I'm now called," Lone Wolf said and grinned, "Lone Wolf NEO. Just figured out that name while rushing to this place."

"Yeah, so much for all these events. Where the hell have you been? You had brought us into trouble!" That Girl demanded.

Lone Wolf breathed out. "_Gomen_, I was occupied." He noticed Yuuki's eyes gone suspicious, as if she was asking 'occupied?'. He merely coughed. "Long story. I can tell that later."

"I can't stand it anymore!" Mister T roared and charged another black orb. Lone Wolf NEO looked at the T person and charged toward him, landing a Shadow Rise uppercut kick directly on his shin. "Curse! You're standing on my way!"

"Shut up," Lone Wolf spoke and knocked him down to the ground. He looked at the T statue and charged down at it leg first. "Witness. Appreciate. Admire. Flight Of The Bumblebee." The statue was knocked off to the air, and the author immediately proceeded with a crisscross movement and ended the overdrive with a knockdown kick. The statue was promptly destroyed on the spot (and the mini-Ts which scrambled upon the people disappeared at the same time), and Mister T got furious with it.

"That looks awfully like my DM," commented Malin.

"FOOL! I shall kill you as well!" Mister T exclaimed and began to summon his quiz show setting. Lone Wolf, unaffected by the overdrive, simply slashed the empty air with his dagger, canceling everything in his sight.

"I said shut up," calmly he demanded. "Okay, this time, you're going to die." He grappled Mr. T and tossed him to the open air. "People, hit it."

Sol: "NAPALM DEATH!" (Behind him, Kagura cooed at his awesome power)

Ky: "RISING FORCE!" (Behind him, Dizzy was cheering him)

Rock: "SHINE KNUCKLE!" (Behind him, Hotaru leapt in excitement, cheering for her dearest)

K': "_Sou_, _da_ _yo_…" (The intro for his Chain Drive)

Malin: "_MIZUCHI_!"

Athena: "DEUS EX MASTER!"

Justine: "ANGEL LASER!"

Yuuki: "M.D.K.: Murder, Death, Kill."

Iori: _"Asobi wa owarida! Nake, sakebe! Soshite, SHINE!"_

May: "YAAY! Go for it, _oniisan_!"

Chii/Dark Chii: "Chii? CHII!!!"

Anji: "_Zetsu_!"

Baiken: "Die."

Chipp: "HOLY ZEN! _KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU_! DELTA END!"

Millia: "Iron Maiden!" (Beside her, Sammy still nudged her feet, unaware of Leon who was cursing and roaring madly at him in distance)

Finally, Lone Wolf NEO stood before the crippled Mr. T, unable to stand up after being beaten and PWNED by the combination of overdrives/DM/instant kills. The escapee glared at the author in a threatening sight, trying to reach his feet. Lone Wolf glowered at him and took out a rope. "No… not that again…" helplessly Mr. T spoke.

"Sorry, T, but I must sent you." The moment Lone Wolf pulled the rope down, a fire portal appeared below Mister T and engulfed him into the endless space of oblivion.

"Lone Wolf… why…?"

Lone Wolf stood at the edge of the portal and looked into the blackness. "To the abyss you go, T. Damn stupid opportunist who tries to take advantage of Hotaru and Dizzy…" He turned around and saw Setsuna punishing the phoenix guardian Kagami with his Anonymity Severance. Laughing as he defeated the Suzaku, he approached Hibiki, by now defended by her student Elde.

"Didn't I tell everyone messing with Hibiki is a no-no?" he growled and dashed toward Setsuna. The spirit of underworld was shocked by the oncoming charge and tried to counterattack with Anonymity Three overhead attack, yet the author effortlessly parried the blade. "That's it! I'm gonna punish you!" he roared and landed a series of combo attacks, each landed on his limb and joint.

"See? I've told you not to mess with Hibiki," Justine said.

"Justine, you aren't fighting that evil spirit," Athena reminded.

The archetype Gear looked at the singer/goddess in bafflement before she laughed silly. "Sorry, sorry. Hey, we've gotta cheer Lone Wolf." Immediately both the women changed costumes into a certain cheerleading uniform and jumped forward. "Lone Wolfie-_chan_! Lone Wolfie-_chan_! Beat that underworld spirit and show him who's the boss! YAAY!"

Out of the people's expectation, Anji's cheerleading squad back in action, and he was grinning widely at them. "Okay, girls. Hit it."

January: "Give me an L!"

February: "Give me an O!"

March: "Give me an N!"

April: "Give me an E!"

June: "Give me a W!"

July: "Give me an O!"

August: "Give me an L!"

September: "Give me an F!"

October: "Give me an N!"

November: "Give me an E!"

Baiken, who didn't wanted to be there at first, but decided to take a little bit of fun from the cheerleading: "Give me an O!"

"Who is it, girls?" both Dizzy and Hotaru asked after they leapt forward.

"LONE WOLF NEO!" all the cheerleaders shouted and jumped.

"This is plain crazy," Millia spoke, slapping her forehead. "All these cheerleading and such…"

"At least, the lone wolf is back," Iori answered.

"Eh? I was always here," Terry answered, before both Millia and Iori PWNED him.

"Silly Terry, they were talking about Lone Wolf NEO," Geese sarcastically said. Terry glared at the Most Powerful Man In The World and could only grumble silently.

"I knew I should've finished him for good…"

"The bliss…" Ky spoke, blushing in admiration at Dizzy's beauty in the cheerleader outfit.

"I second that," Rock added, admiring Hotaru's cuteness in the cheerleader outfit.

"_Ahou_." K' commented and spat aside.

Bridget was staring the cheerleaders in interest before May bonked his head. "Hey, what was that for?"

May glowered at him before said, "pervert," and proceeded with a "PIIDAH!"

Lone Wolf NEO had finished his A Thousand League… overdrive (his not-so-ripped-off version of Chipp's Banki Messai) on Setsuna. He stared down at the defeated Last Blade 2 character and snarled. "I don't care what grudge you're having against her, but mess with Hibiki again and you're dead. Do I make myself clear?"

"I shall kill you someday, Lone Wolf…" Setsuna threatened.

"Save that for the other day." He resheathed his NEO dagger and approached the iaijitsu warriors. He smiled at Hibiki. "_Tadaima_, Hibiki."

The swordswoman was speechless. Before her, the man who was believed to be dead was smiling at her. The usual warm smile she used to see was carved upon his face. Unable to contain her emotion, Hibiki ran toward him and fell onto his body. "_Okaerinasai_, Lone Wolf-_san_…" she whispered, embracing him tightly. "What took you so long? I've been worried ever since…"

"_Gomen_, but it was a long story to tell," the author said and embraced her in return. "Whatever it is, I'm back. Is that enough for you?"

Hibiki smiled. "_Haii_."

Lone Wolf looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where is Hikki?"

"Hikki-_san_…" the iaijitsu woman said, "Hikki-_san_ is fighting with…" She felt Lone Wolf releasing her from the embrace and looked at him. "Lone Wolf-_san_?"

"Just as I thought," he uttered and walked toward the battlefield, but not before Hibiki seized his arm. He looked at her, and saw the sorrow coming from her eyes.

"_Onegai_, don't go…" she begged.

"I must go. I must stop the battle before-" Lone Wolf was silent. Tears streaming down her supple cheeks, as he noticed. "Don't cry. I can't go if I see you cry…" Hibiki broke into tears and buried her face on the trench coat. "Damn it… not at this time…"

Hibiki clung onto him very tightly, as if she refused to let him go. "Lone Wolf-_san_, _onegai_…"

He was silent. His mind was trying very hard to decide, whether to listen to his girlfriend, or to ignore and proceeded to interfere with the battle. Then at that time he remembered a promised he made with her. A certain promise he held firmly in his hand.

.

_"Promise me, Chosen One. You must stop the outcoming battle, no matter how harsh the obstacles and decisions you may have to face."_

_"You mean… even if the people around me oppose my decision?"_

_"Even you must know, Chosen One, that you are the Keeper, and you have the responsibility to keep everything in order. Now go, the world is crying to be saved by your hand."_

_"But Aurora… what if… what if…"_

_"Hush. Have no worry; I'm sure she will understand. I'm very sure."_

.

Lone Wolf sighed and lifted her face, staring at her eyes. "_Honto ni_, _gomen_. But I have made a promise, and if I don't keep it… everything will be brought to nothing. You have to understand, Hibiki. You have to."

Hibiki was staring deep into his eyes before she broke the eyesight. "_Baaka_. Lone Wolf-san _baaka_…"

"I know I'm a _baaka_," he spoke, gleaming, "that's why I'm an Author with this given responsibility: to prevent things in this universe from going stupid and crazy, not mentioning out of control. And I'm also responsible for all people under my observation, including you." He bent forward and softly pressed his lips against her. It was a light kiss, yet for a woman who had never been kissed before, Hibiki was taken by the author's surprised action and could do nothing to resist it. Later she submitted, returning the kiss and pressing her body against his, wanting the kiss to last a little longer.

He broke off the kiss and stared at her eyes. "Call me a _baaka_ as much as you want, but I've got to go. _Gomen_, but I'll be careful. Trust me." Hibiki was reluctant. She still didn't want Lone Wolf to go. After all, both of them were already attached to each other and never wanted to be separated. Lone Wolf sighed and took her index finger and hooked it with his. "I promise you not to get hurt or letting things to hurt me, and I promise you to come back in one piece." He covered the hooked fingers with his free hand and stared at her. "There. Satisfied?" Hibiki could say nothing anymore but to nod to answer 'yes'. "_Arigatou_. _Ja_, _ittekimasu_." He kissed her forehead and left her, running toward the battlefield. She watched at him -his boyfriend, and his beloved person- and went into tears again.

_"Itterashai…"_

x-x-x-x-x

Mriya groaned in pain. She was outwitted by the guardian of Chrono magic residing in Hikki's body, and she was badly injured and damaged. The command Gear battlesuit was almost broken into pieces, and sparks could be seen flying everywhere around her. She had tried everything to defeat the dragon, yet Nagalintar was a being far too strong for her to suppress.

"Enough with your futile effort, human," Hikki (it was Nagalintar who said that, not him) spoke. "Give it up, and I shall spare your life."

"Never!" Mriya roared. "Even if I were to die, I shall never surrender to the likes of you! NEVER!"

"Foolish of you mortals to defy my will," Hikki spoke and fired a Kami Reppuken at the woman. She cried in pain and had another part of her battle gear broken into pieces. "Human, just admit defeat and surrender your power to me. Only if you do so then I will spare your life."

"I will never surrender to a certain beast who takes over somebody's body…!" Mriya hissed. "I will never surrender to you! Never!"

"How dare you to stand up against me," Hikki snarled. "Then I shall have no mercy toward you." He fired another Kami Reppuken at Mriya, chased her as she was launched to the air and grappled her with High Voltage. "Die." The two battlers dived toward the ground and crashed; Hikki/Nagalintar quickly recovered, leaving Mriya in her stunned position. He proceeded with another Kami Reppuken, sending her to the air again. He lifted his arms and summoned an electrified orb from his palms and waited as Mriya plunged toward the ground.

"Chrono Storm."

The original Chrono Storm blasted its way as he slammed both palms on the ground, trapping the already weak Chrono command Gear in a series of violent Chrono-generated lightning storm. Hikki/Nagalintar False Roman Cancelled the storm and left it active, whilst he looked up at his opponent. He jumped toward her, snatched her with another High Voltage, dived toward the ground and crashed with her, and executed yet another Chrono Storm and False Roman Cancelled it. The loop lasted as if for eternity, for Nagalintar had total control of Hikki's body, aided with his unlimited power and stamina. It ended only when Nagalintar noticed that Mriya was unable to fight back.

"Already deciding to surrender, human?" he spoke. The woman murderously glowered at him, saying nothing but curses and swears. He grumbled in disgust and pointed his empty palm at her. "Fine. You have no regret of all these sins you had committed. I shall send you to the afterlife."

"Before you do anything to me," Mriya groaned, "can you do me a favor?"

Nagalintar's eyebrow arched. "Which is?" It was not long before he found that he had fallen into trap! Struggling to escape from the Chaos Drones, he saw Mriya standing up on her feet and regenerated, chuckling evilly all the way.

"Foolish of you! How easy of I to conceive you into my trap," she hissed and summoned torrents of Chaos Spikes, commanding them to charge at Nagalintar. The guardian tried to escape when a light blade passed just a few millimeters away from his body, cutting a huge scar down his body. He cried in pain, coughing several pints of bloods, which dripped on the ground. Panting breathlessly, he looked forward, noticing that Mriya was already summoning her light blade.

"I shall survive, and all beings shall bow before me," arrogantly she declared, pointing the light blade at Nagalintar, by now got hit by the charging Chaos Spikes. "Look at you. You're strong, you're powerful, but how can you fall into my mere deceive? Heh, I doubt that you can hold on much longer in his body." She summoned yet another torrent of Chaos Spikes and commanded them to attack Nagalintar, while she herself landed an endless spree of Falken Schneider onto him.

"Die, you pathetic beast from other world! DIE!" Helplessly, Nagalintar/Hikki became a target dummy for Mriya's rage, and he was viciously attacked and jabbed and stabbed all over his body. The dragon was immortal, indeed, but the host he was staying in was not. He realized that, but it was too late. Sooner or later, both of them were going to face the certain God of Death.

"Well, to hell with that."

Three shuriken appeared from the sky and plunged to the ground between the two warring ones. Mriya and Nagalintar looked up to the open sky and saw a figure in trench coat diving to the middle of the battlefield. Baffled as they were, it was Mriya who was the most surprised.

"You!?"

"Oh, bother. I already heard that once," Lone Wolf NEO spoke and reached his NEO Dagger. In a faster-than-lightning speed, he cut everything that stood before and around him, from the strangling Chaos Drones to the battle gear Mriya was wearing. He quickly jumped to Nagalintar and fetched his –or rather, Hikki's- weakened body. "Hey, dragon, you okay?" blatantly he asked.

"Lone Wolf NEO, I thought I would never see you again," the guardian spoke in harsh tone. He coughed of blood again and covered his mouth. "Hrr… this body's been injured because of me…"

"Relax, dragon," Lone Wolf spoke. "After all, Hikki can use his Chrono Install as many times as he want to."

Nagalintar looked at the Author in amazement. "For the one who once took him as his apprentice, you're one amazing mortal," he commented.

"Save your compliments later, dragon," Lone Wolf said and helped Nagalintar to sit at a safe distance. "Have a rest. Leave this situation to me."

The guardian dragon stared at the author, as if he had no faith to the human. Then he let out a dragon-ic groan and grinned. "I leave this command Gear to you, Lone Wolf NEO."

Lone Wolf gave out a thumb up and stepped forward, facing Mriya who was trying to recover the battlesuit. He sighed. "Mriya Falken. I didn't expect to see you again… in such condition. Heh, maybe I was fool enough to ignore the fact that you voluntarily offered yourself to the research team," he spoke, half-covering his face.

"None of your concern, fool!" Mriya demanded. "And I don't know who you are, but I shall kill you as well. The will of the Falken clan shall last!"

"Then why were you very surprised to see me a while ago, Mriya?" Mriya was startled. Yes, she was surprised when she saw him coming. Yet she didn't know why. She didn't even have any idea of why was she giving such reaction to the man.

"Oh, Mriya," Lone Wolf called her, "you're blushing."

Mriya cupped her cheeks. She felt the unusual hotness warming upon her face. A feeling she never felt along her life as a Chrono-enhanced command Gear. For a while, she stared at the Author before she hissed in annoyance. "That's it! I shall kill you right now!"

"Unfortunately, Mriya, you'll never kill me," he spoke, "and I will never kill you as well. It's a promise we had made."

"A promise to hell with that! Have at thee!" she roared and summoned an endless salvoes of Chaos Drones and Spikes, all commanded to attack Lone Wolf NEO. The lone wolf of author's world reached his NEO Dagger and slashed at the oncoming horde, reducing its number by three-quarters. He destroyed the remaining Chaos minions with a forward thrust of his palm, easily causing the command Gear to gasp in disbelief.

"Impossible! My Chaos minions are supposed to be-"

"Super effective?" Lone Wolf spoke, cutting off the speech. "You stupid Chrono command Gear who believes that she's unbeatable. THIS IS MY WORLD, FOR GOD'S SAKE! NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO DISRUPT ITS HARMONY OUTSIDE MY KNOWLEDGE!" He positioned NEO Dagger in his grip and opened a battle position similar to Tsukihime's Shiki Tohno. His eyes cautiously crawled on Mriya's feminine figure, unaffected by its fully developed shape. "I can see it now… the death that lurks over your body…"

"Enough with that! You must DIE!" Mriya cried and charged toward Lone Wolf, her light blade withdrawn. Lone Wolf watched at the command Gear and breathed out.

"Forgive me…"

x-x-x-x-x

The sound of metal clanging against each other echoed loudly in the open sky. The final battle of truth and denial had begun. Two people of a different ideals and determination confronted in the duel which would mark the turning point of human's destiny. The winner of the duel would decide the destiny; to corrupt under the hand of evil Gears, or to last in the way it should be.

Aurora looked up to the sky. She closed her eyes, and put a hand on her ear. "It has started…" The Handmaiden of Fate clasped both hands and prayed, whispering for the Chosen One's victory. "Chosen One, you must win this battle…


	33. Awaken part 3: Truth and Denial: The Pow...

**Previously in GVS2: Battle Revolution…**

_Lone Wolf sighed and lifted her face, staring at her eyes. "Truly, I'm very sorry. But I have made a promise, and if I don't keep it… everything will be brought to nothing. You have to understand, Hibiki. You have to."_

_Hibiki was staring deep into his eyes before she broke the eyesight. "Baaka. Lone Wolf-san baaka…"_

_"I know I'm a baaka," he spoke, gleaming, "that's why I'm an Author with this given responsibility: to prevent things in this universe from going stupid and crazy, not mentioning out of control. And I'm also responsible for all people under my observation, including you." He bent forward and softly pressed his lips against her. It was a light kiss; yet for a woman who had never been kissed before, Hibiki was taken by the author's surprised action and could do nothing to resist it. Later she submitted, returning the kiss and pressing her body against his, wanting the kiss to last a little longer._

_He broke off the kiss and stared at her eyes. "Call me a baaka as much as you want, but I've got to go. Gomen, but I'll be careful. Trust me."_

_Hibiki was reluctant. She still didn't want Lone Wolf to go. After all, both of them were already attached to each other and never wanted to be separated. Lone Wolf sighed and took her index finger and hooked it with his. "I promise you not to get hurt or letting things to hurt me, and I promise you to come back in one piece." He covered the hooked fingers with his free hand and stared at her. "There. Satisfied?" Hibiki could say nothing anymore but to nod to answer 'yes'. "Arigatou. Ja, ittekimasu." He kissed her forehead and left her, running toward the battlefield. She watched at him -his boyfriend, and his beloved person- and went into tears again._

_"Itterashai…"_

x-x-x-x-x

**GVS2: Battle Revolution**

**Conceived and written by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of the games/animé/manga/magazine/whatsoever inside this story. He does, however, own all the original characters conceived in this story. So, don't 'play-play' with him and own them without his permission, ne?

Also, Lone Wolf Neo dedicates this very chapter to his buddy Sheo Darren. He doesn't know why, but he feels he want to do so.

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 33: Awaken**

**Part 3: Truth and Denial: The Power of One**

"Is everybody alright?" asked Yuuki out loud, while her girl-only crews who happened to be friends of Sheo assisted her in human charity service. The situation had gone worse since it did not only involve the daredevils but also the local townspeople, but thankfully the arrival of her crews helped to ease things. Though she was still doubtful of why would Lone Wolf NEO take a long time to return, she saved that for later. Right now, she was in charge of dividing food supply to the war victims, being helped by the Maverick Hunter Zero and his trustworthy assistant Ciel.

Full Metal Panic's Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa was seen giving orders to her Mithril subordinates. At another scene, Noir's Kirika Yuumura and Chloe were helping the children, whilst Terry generously offered himself to help the duo. At the other scene, Neon Genesis Evangelion's Ayanami Rei was wrapping Gojyo's arms with bandage.

"Miss, please, you don't have to do this," Gojyo insisted. "Just leave me with this. I'm pretty much used to injuries."

Rei didn't say anything. She merely proceeded with her task.

"Say, for a girl who doesn't talk, you're so beautiful." Gojyo spoke.

Rei remained silent.

"How about a date, miss?" he suggested. "I, Sha Gojyo, shall do my best to impress you."

Finally, Rei opened her mouth. "No, thank you."

Gojyo was upset to hear the answer. "You don't want to? Aw, come on. You're lucky to meet the most charming guy a girl can dream of. What do you say? Will you go out with me?" At that time he felt a revolver being pressed against the back of his head. He turned around and saw the pissed-off face of Sanzo.

"Shut up and behave," the blonde monk demanded.

"Puh-lease, Sanzo," Gojyo insisted. "Why can't I look for a girl to date with?"

"You'll only cause trouble if you're to date a girl," Sanzo uttered.

Gojyo grinned and slyly eyed at the monk. "It's not that I'm going to take advantage on them. A guy like me will not-OUCH!"

"Please, don't move around too much," Rei reminded and made a tight wrap on his arm.

Yuuki could only shake her head in wonder. Some of the people are surely a comical relief in situations like this, she pondered. The That Girl, then, looked around and saw the sight of Sol and Iori sitting on a bench which miraculously survived the battle and chattering among each other, whilst Kagura and Malin occasionally interrupted the conversation. Then there's another sight of Dizzy and Hotaru admiring their cheerleading suit: a sight of bliss for every fanboy, as they are the cutest female-only couple to exist. Forget the dream to have them paired up in hentai doujin, Yuuki insisted, Ky and Rock already owned them. She grinned. "Heh, _owned_."

She looked around again and saw the sight of John giving orders to his Jellyfish Pirates. Somehow he reminded her of Johnny, the original Lord of the Pirates. She was still uncertain, though; his body is still nowhere to be found after months of search operations done by her agents. Maybe he escaped death and is now in a journey of self-enlightenment, who knows?

She switched her sight to her right and saw the scene she certainly didn't want to see: Hibiki sitting alone. She had heard from Sheo that Hibiki is a woman with a strong courage who would never let herself down in all occasions. Yet the Hibiki she's seeing now was frowning. Wanting to know what troubled her, Yuuki approached her.

"Miss Yuuki, Mister Loki would like to meet you onboard the ship." Yuuki grumbled at the relayed message. What is it now? She mumbled and lazily walked toward the ship.

.

Along the whole passing day, Hibiki was silent. She didn't bother to speak with the people, or even consider helping the workers. She remained silent; it's not that she didn't want to be bothered. Rather, she was hindered.

"May I sit here?" She looked up and noticed that Millia was standing before her.

_"H-haii,"_ she replied and moved a bit, giving the Russian woman a space to sit. She just watched, as Millia sat down and outstretched her body. Apparently she was helping the workers, and given by her nationality advantage, she had no problem communicating with the local people. From the facial expression she showed, Hibiki was certain that she was enjoying it.

"Mmm… it's good to be back to homeland," Millia uttered, stretching her arms forward. "I haven't been here for, like, ages. It's really nostalgic to return to place you call home, don't you think Hibiki?"

"_Haii_…" the Musou Maden Ryuu master answered. She didn't take the slightest of a glance, as Millia began talking about herself. Though she was listening to it (and occasionally nodding to some of the words) her mind had only one thing to think of.

Lone Wolf NEO.

"And before I know it," Millia ended her story, "I'm here, caught in the confusion of battle, fighting a certain command Gear powered by a kind of forbidden magic. Heh, I might have gone crazy if I was to face that Gear, but I owed that kid… uh, what's his name again?"

"Hikki, Kokurabuji Hikki," Hibiki told her.

"Ah, yes. Hikki the cosplay elite," she spoke, scratching her not-so itchy head with her hair. "It's kind of strange to see a cosplayer who fights like nobody else. Talk about a talented kid."

Hibiki just nodded. The Hikki she and everybody else knew was a child with a twisted past, who had lost his beloved ones in the hand of the command Gear. She missed the old Hikki: cheerful, happy-go-lucky, owns a pure, unadulterated ignorance, not mentioning him being an emotional. She wondered whether she would be able to meet the old Hikki after the long, gruesome battle he had to face, not mentioning heartbreaking experience he had to bear.

"_Ne_, Millia-_san_…"

"What is it, Hibiki?" asked the Russian ex-assassin.

Trying to gather her strength, Hibiki began to speak. "Lone Wolf-_san_… and Hikki-_san_… don't you think they're very much similar?"

"You think so?" she asked in surprised. Taking a while to figure out the answer, she giggled. "I never thought of it, but if you ask me about Lone Wolf, well, he's one strange man for me. At one time, you may foresee him as a guy with lots of charms and affections, and before you blink your eyes, he drags you into his mind-boggling craziness. I must admit that I disliked him for sending me to that place (she was referring to the Omaha Beach in Guilty Gear versus SNK)." She took a deep breath and stared at the open sky. "But in the end, he's the type of guy I wished for. Too bad, he already got someone."

Abruptly Hibiki stood up and walked away from the sitting place. "Hibiki? Hibiki, what's wrong with you?" Millia called and rushed toward her woman, seizing her hand. "Don't leave just like that. I-if I had said anything wrong, I'm very sorry. I-"

A hard slap perched on her cheek. Millia was astounded; he had been slapped by Hibiki. Rubbing her bruised cheek, she looked at Hibiki and noticed tears forming in her eyes well.

"_Baaka_!" the woman cried. "Don't say anything about Lone Wolf-san! As if he's going to chase after a woman like some womanizers out there! He's not like that! He's not!"

"Oi, that isn't a good statement," commented Gojyo from the background.

Tears began to well in her eyes, as Hibiki clenched her fist and glowered at the ex-assassin. "The truth is… the truth is… the truth is you don't even know anything about him! You don't! And don't ever think of becoming his girlfriend!"

Another strike followed on. This time it came from Millia, irritated by the insult she didn't need to listen. "Watch you mouth, you little…" It wasn't long before she realized that she delivered a quite nasty slap, as she saw Hibiki rubbing her bruised cheek in a shocked reaction. "Err… I didn't mean to do it. I swear!"

"You're so mean at me! How could you!" Hibiki cried and ran away; ignoring several workers she collided with. Millia tried to chase her, before she decided not to.

"Sol-_kun_, Hibiki-_san_ is running away," Kagura told him.

"None of my business, Kagura," Sol answered. "Then what are you expecting me to do? Chase her and try to console her? Give me a break."

"On the other hand, you better do that," Iori suggested. "After all, both you and Hibiki were paired up as a TAG team, right?"

Sol grumbled and took a sip of the Colt 45 beverage. "So what? It's not that I wanted her to be my partner. I don't want to have any…" He was silent. Kagura was staring at the Corrupted Flame in utter disbelief. "Stop staring at me. And before you get the idea wrong, I didn't have any problem with her at all. Okay?"

"Sol-_kun_ meanie…" Kagura said, covering her mouth with her hands. "Meanie…" As usual, the American badass gave up and had to consider the fact that the cute piggy-girl is as stubborn as a bulldog when it comes to persuasion. Behind him, Athena and Justine spoke the word "Sol-_chan_ meanie…" repeatedly while waved a 'no-no' gesture at him.

"Curse. Nobody messes with me," he mumbled and stood up, heading to the direction Hibiki was running away. "Damn it, why do I have to be nice at people?"

x-x-x-x-x

"Falken Schneider!"

**PARRY!**

"Falken Jagger!"

**INSTANT BLOCK!**

"Shadow Rise."

**COUNTER!**

"Witness. Appreciate. Admire. Flight of the Bumblebee."

**AWESOME!**

"I cannot be defeated! PSYCH BURST COUNTER!"

**COUNTER!**

"CHRONO STORM!"

Another Chrono Storm was summoned. The Chrono command Gear had the overdrive charged up to an utterly impossible level. It was ridiculously strong that Nagalintar got pushed back even after he defended himself with Fortress Block. Strangely, Lone Wolf NEO wasn't affected by the Chrono Storm. In fact, he was acting as if he felt nothing.

"Impossible…" the woman spoke. "My Chrono Storm has failed… it's impossible…"

"Surprised?" Lone Wolf spoke and yawned. "Oh, man. That was so boring…"

Mriya couldn't say anything. She had trapped him with Chaos Drones. She had slowed him down with Chaos Spikes. She had counterattacked him with Time Revolt and Imperial Revolt. She had slashed his body many times with Falken Schneider, and Roman Cancelled the last strike into a Falken Sworden. She even summoned a massive Chrono Storm. Yet all her efforts were futile. Her enemy were left intact.

"Let me tell you something, Mriya," Lone Wolf told her, "I know practically every move you're going to make against me. So it's useless; even if you're going to launch another Chaos Drone flocks, I can still counteract it."

"How… how did you know?" Mriya demanded. "How did you know everything about me?"

"Oh, please. You know me already, don't you remember?" Lone Wolf said. "You can't deny the truth that you even know who I am."

"Am I?" Then she was startled and held her head, shaking it in dismay. A certain flashback of past memory had invaded her mind, and she struggled to erase it. A memory of a 10-years-old event which had brought to the current situation.

Finally she stopped shaking. She stared at the author in disbelief. "It… it cannot be. Is that really you, Lone Wolf?" she questioned. "Why are you here? I thought you'd leave me for good and never come back. You lied to me."

"Hey, it wasn't my decision in the first place," Lone Wolf insisted. "After all, it was you who agreed to give yourself to the research team, right?"

"Enough with that!" Mriya demanded.

"Lone Wolf NEO, what are you trying to do?" Nagalintar questioned as he approached him.

"Look, dragon. She's maybe a Gear, but at least she might still have a memory of her past," Lone Wolf told him, "I'm trying to make her regain her memory."

"That's impossible," Nagalintar insisted.

"Well, we don't know the result if we don't try." The author said to the guardian dragon. He, then, looked back at Mriya. "Alright, Mriya. I don't know why you agreed with the clan to become a Gear in the first place, but what you're doing is wrong."

"I have done nothing wrong!" the woman answered and pointed at his face. "It was you! You, who had purposely left me, you had done the wrong thing for abandoning me!"

Lone Wolf sighed. He could not believe that the woman who was once his lover would be so corrupted as she was now. "Then you think that you can punish me and everybody else for the wrongdoings by turning yourself into a Gear? Is that what you're trying to achieve?" He put back NEO Dagger into its sheath and stepped forward. "Please, Mriya. Think of what have you done along this time."

"I do not have time to tolerate with you weaklings!" she roared and unleashed a blast of her power, enough to push him backward. "What have I done is right! Those who stand in my way are the wrong! Everybody, anybody! All of them are wrong! I'm the only one who's right!"

"You've completely blinded by the Gear instinct," Lone Wolf spoke. "I cannot believe my eyes… the Mriya I know would never do such… insolent acts."

"SILENCE!" she demanded and cut the ground before her with Falken Sworden. Both Nagalintar and Lone Wolf jumped out of the overdrive's reach and landed on a patch of land.

"I've told you it's impossible," Nagalintar told him. "That woman has been corrupted by the Gear power and the magic."

"It seems so," the author spoke and withdrew NEO Dagger. "Looks like this duel is going to be tougher than I thought."

x-x-x-x-x

_Lone Wolf NEO nodded in acknowledgement. The weapon he ordered was right before his eyes. Looking nothing more than a regular Swiss army knife, NEO Dagger was in fact among the best weapon ever forged in the history of mankind. Forged from seven different materials of best quality and designed to survive all kind of battles, NEO Dagger had been believed to be used alongside the Fireseal and the Thunderseal, the latter two being a portion of the Outrage, in the Holy War. Nobody knew who was its creator or its first user, yet the dagger was considered as a world treasure. As mysterious as it was, NEO Dagger had been reached by the hand of a fighter who owned the new right over it. The author chose NEO Dagger as the weapon of choice not because he had interest on its origin or its historical background; he chose the weapon because he was entrusted to become its new owner._

_"No time to lose," he spoke and took the dagger. Admiring the beauty of its Oriental carvings on its blade, he put it back into its sheath and clipped the dagger on his belt._

_"I hope that you'll use the weapon wisely, Lone Wolf," Nik said. "You're very lucky to come by today, actually. Its original owner had asked me to return the dagger to him if nobody is interested in buying it."_

_Lone Wolf looked at the shopkeeper and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for keeping this dagger, Nik."_

_Nik grinned at the lone wolf of authors' world. "No problem."_

_Lone Wolf NEO saluted him and walked out of the door, yet Nik called him back. "What is it?"_

_Smiling at him, Nik showed him a thumb up. "Ganbatte." Lone Wolf grinned in response and left the shop, heading toward Ukraine._

x-x-x-x-x

It only took a few walks before Sol found the woman sitting under a maple which also survived the wrath of battle. He approached her and stared down at her. "Stop crying, it doesn't do any help," he growled.

"Why are people so mean at me…?" she whispered between her sobs, not realizing Sol's presence beside her. "Is it wrong to love somebody you know you're in love with? Is it wrong for me to be in love with Lone Wolf-_san_?"

"Stop mumbling, damn it," Sol hissed.

"I love him… I don't want him to be taken by somebody else…" she mumbled, "not even Cassandra-_san_…"

"I said stop it," he demanded.

"I'll kill those who stand in my way… for Lone Wolf-_san_… I will…"

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME, DAMN IT!"

A loud bang echoed in the air. Hibiki was startled and looked at Sol, at that time slammed a fist on the tree trunk, causing a bunch of maple leaves to fall down. "Sol-_san_… _doushite_…?"

"Go ahead, kill as many people as you want for you beloved one," Sol spoke with a pissed-off tone on the word 'beloved'. "I don't give a fucking care if you're caught red-handed after that, but Lone Wolf doesn't want that to happen to you. Fuck it, why people always do reckless things?"

"And if you think that he's going to break another promise," the Guilty Gear insisted, "DON'T! Who do you think Lone Wolf is, huh? An idiot loser who's willing to die for a fucking cry-baby? Damn it, not another out-of-character again…"

Hibiki frowned. Her face was stained with the pink colour of embarrassment after being directly foulmouthed by Sol himself. And to be called a cry-baby, she didn't like it. After all, Lone Wolf had told her that he doesn't want to see her in tears.

"_Gomenassai_…" she spoke, unable to control the tears from falling down her flushed cheeks. "_Honto_ _ni_, _gomennasai_…"

"Cut it off," Sol told her and turned around. "We're going. Those people might be worried at you for running away at time like this." Hibiki was still crying, ignoring what had he told to her. "Damn it. Stop crying, will you?"

_"H-haii…"_ she spoke and wiped all her tears. "Sol-_san_, _gomen_ _ne_…"

_"Yare, yare, daze…"_

The two fighters returned to the place, where the people were waiting for them. Sol took a very little concern of them and walked to the bench, thus they surrounded the still-troubled Hibiki. The iaijitsu woman dared not to stare at Millia who was among them, as she was very ashamed of herself to have slapped the ex-assassin.

"_Gomennasai_, _minasan_…" she apologized and bowed before them. "_Honto_ _ni_…"

"Now, now," Millia uttered and approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to apologize to us, you know."

"But…" she replied and again went into tears, though she tried not to cry.

Millia pulled her onto her body, enveloping her arms around her in the gentlest embrace she could muster. "It's okay, Hibiki…" she whispered and soothed her back. Hibiki broke into a bitter cry and clung onto her tightly, her tears dampening the bodysuit of the Russian woman.

"_Gomennasai_, Millia-_san_…" she spoke between her sobs. "I…"

"Shh…" Millia hushed. "Don't cry, Hibiki. Everybody here doesn't want to see you in tears." She lifted Hibiki's face and smiled at her. "Cheer up. You're worried of Lone Wolf; we all are worried of him. But he'll return to us safely. He will." Hibiki could not say anything but to nod in agreement.

"ALERT. ALERT." suddenly Robo Ky alerted, his green eyes flashing rapidly. "BARRIER HAS BEEN BREACHED. BARRIER HAS BEEN BREACHED. SECURITY LEVEL IS EXTENDED TO LEVEL S." At the same time the PWAB knight gave out the alarm, a massive explosion shook the earth in a violent tremor, followed by a series of rainbow-coloured flash filling the sky of Ukraine. They looked at the light show and heard a high-pitched battle cry from the area, followed by the roar of an ancient beast. A moment later, an invisible barrier shattered and three figures emerged from an area concealed inside the barrier. One of the figures dashed away from the area, followed by the other twos.

"THAT'S LONE WOLF NEO!" Robo Ky reported. "BUT THE SITUATION IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS FOR ANY OF US TO INTERFERE!"

"What do you mean we can't?" Ky demanded.

"ENERGY SOURCE IS DETECTED FROM THE COMMAND GEAR, AND IT REACHES LEVEL… WARNING. WARNING. UNABLE TO CALCULATE AMOUNT OF ENERGY UNLEASHED. OVERRIDING COMMAND." The robot shivered uncontrollably, trying to regain control of his system. "SYSTEM FAILURE. ERROR! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!"

"Waaa! Robo Ky!" Sumomo cried and jumped onto his head. "I've told you not to overstress yourself!"

Robo Ky gasped under his robotic breath and groaned. "I SHOULD MEET NIK IMMEDIATELY. OH, WAIT. ZERO CAN FIX MY BODY."

"Forget about that command Gear! We ought to help Lone Wolf!" the Holy Knight insisted and ran toward the battling rivals.

"_Dame_…" The plea was simple, yet it was enough to halt Ky from continuing his steps. He turned around and saw Hibiki staring at her, shaking her head in disagree. "_Onegai_… don't go…"

"If anybody is to fight the command Gear, why doesn't he ask for the strongest fighters from among us to help?" Ky asked, his eyes burning in rage.

"Because," the iaijitsu woman said, a smile carved upon her face, "Lone Wolf-_san_ will win this battle. He will win this for us, for those who he protects." A sincere answer spoken from the heart of a woman who has been fighting and experiencing life along with the person she loves and cares.

"_Minasan_," Hibiki spoke, "I don't know whether this will work, but please believe in Lone Wolf-_san_. His victory depends on our trust, and he needs it very much." She clasped her hands and closed her eyes. "Let us pray for his success, and hope that our voices will reach his heart."

x-x-x-x-x

"The battle has gone worse, I fear…" whispered Aurora. Ironically, she smiled and looked at the clear sky. "But it seems that everyone is praying for his victory, and hoping that their voices will reach his heart." She stood up and walked away from the oak tree. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, whispering, "this Handmaiden shall pray for your victory, Chosen One."

A hymn echoed in the serene garden, as all wishes and dreams combined into one single voice and reached the very heart of their chosen one. The voice of the hope untainted by the filthiest stain of the world. The voice of those who wished for a pure, unadulterated peace. Together, they combined to form the power of one. The power no one will ever resist under all circumstances. The power that will reach the heart of the chosen one, and altogether decide the outcome of the faithful battle of truth and denial.


	34. Awaken part 4: Final Showdown: The Midni...

**Previously in GVS2: Battle Revolution…**

Lone Wolf NEO, having returned from the secret garden, is fighting the Chrono command Gear Mriya alongside Hikki, now awakened as the guardian dragon Nagalintar. Who is going to win the battle of truth and denial?

Meanwhile, Hibiki asks the people to pray, hoping that their voices will reach Lone Wolf's heart and help him in achieving victory. Will their prayers be granted, or will it be too late for them?

x-x-x-x-x

**GVS2: Battle Revolution**

**Conceived By:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Written By:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of the games/animé/manga/magazine/whatsoever inside this story. He does, however, own all the original characters conceived in this story. So, don't 'play-play' with him and own them without his permission, ne?

It's almost there, the end…

Featured music: The Midnight Carnival (Guilty Gear XX), Pure Heart (Aerith's theme, Final Fantasy VII).

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 34: Awaken**

**Part 4: Final Showdown: The Midnight Carnival**

There was nothing to see at the battlefield, except the sight of grasslands stretching as far as an eye can see. Indeed, the arena was a field far from the reach of any civilization. Located in a place unknown to people, its fate was clear, as bright as the full moon lighting the night sky.

At the middle of the battlefield, there was three fighters standing idle, panting breathlessly for air. Among them, Lone Wolf NEO was the most relaxed. He was able to maintain his pace along the duel, forcing Mriya to launch random and sometimes predictable attacks. His ally, Nagalintar already ran out of stamina and had to rest, due to the body of Hikki the guardian dragon was borrowing.

The author summoned a smile from his face, sarcastically laughing at his opponent. "Nice, but I don't think that you'll keep up with the pace." Mriya snapped in anger and launched a Chaos Spike at Lone Wolf. He still managed to break the spike with NEO Dagger, and could only breathe out as response. "See, I've told you so. You'll never beat me if you're still with that technique."

"Then what about this?" the woman spoke and activated her shoulder-mounted cannons. She aimed the weapons at the two fighters and had a very demonic smile upon her face. "What's wrong with you two? Surprised to witness an attack you never expect to face?"

Lone Wolf gasped. "That attack… it can't be! Perform the Fortress Block! That's her hidden move!"

"Too late! CHRONO CANNON!" The Gamma Laser-lookalike was launched from the cannon and hurled its way toward both Lone Wolf NEO and Nagalintar. It was too fast for them to defend with Fortress Block and had to endure the punishing blow of the secret overdrive. Nagalintar, however, could not keep the duration longer, and broke off his defence. The massively powerful overdrive engulfed the guardian dragon in its Chrono-generated and sent him flying off the ground.

"Nagalintar!" cried the lone wolf and snatched his body before he reached the earth. "Hey, dragon! Keep yourself together!"

"Lone Wolf…" the dragon called, his voice barely audible, "continues this battle without me…"

"Hey, are you crazy for letting me fight her alone?" Lone Wolf demanded.

"I am not crazy, Lone Wolf," the dragon spoke, coughing of blood, "however I have overused this child's body. I mustn't exceed its limit again, or I will have him dragged into this unnecessary battle."

Lone Wolf could only nod. "I understand. Leave everything to me."

"I… I'm counting on you," Nagalintar said. Lone Wolf put the guardian on the ground and turned around to face Mriya, again ready with the Chrono Cannon.

"You idiot! How could you attack your own brother?" he snarled.

"So what? It's not that I'm going to pity him in the first place," Mriya insisted. "After all, he's nothing but a hindrance."

"Damn… you're far too corrupted to realize your own mistake," the author sighed. "Very well. I'll cleanse you off the corruption." He withdrew NEO Dagger and proceeded with his battle stance. _"Ikuze."_

**(Background music: The Midnight Carnival)**

x-x-x-x-x

Hibiki looked at the night sky. Everything at the site seemed to be normal, with most of the people already went for sleep. The only sight to see was the quartet of Gensoumaden Saiyuki, admiring the moon and the stars, along with their archrival. There was also sight of Robo Ky and Sumomo sitting on a boulder, seemingly staring at the clear sky in admire.

"Can't sleep, Hibiki-_chan_?" Hibiki looked at her left and saw Dizzy taking a seat beside her. "Oh, can I sit here?"

"Oh? Umm," she said and moved aside, giving the hybrid a space to seat. "I couldn't sleep, you see. I… I was thinking of him. That's why."

"You mean Mister Lone Wolf?" Dizzy asked. "Souka. You're worried at him, right? I can tell it from your face."

Hibiki blushed and quickly shrugged. _"Ch-chigau!"_

Dizzy giggled and playfully poked her blushing cheek. "_Hora_, you're blushing now. See? I knew you're worried at him. _Ne_?"

"Dizzy-_chan_, _yamete_!" she begged and pushed her hand away, cupping her flushing cheeks in embarrassment. "I… I…"

The Gear giggled at the response. "Aw, just admit it, Hibiki-_chan_. It's not that I'm going to play over your relationship, honest."

_"Sou…"_ the iaijitsu woman replied. She breathed out and eased off, letting the rose colour to fade from her cheeks. For a while, she as silent before a verse came slipped her lips.

_Nagaku tsuzuku kono michi no mukou ni_

_Shinjirareru mono ga kitto aru…_

"Hibiki-_chan_, what are you singing?" asked the innocent Gear in curiosity.

Hibiki merely giggled. "_Iie_, just a song I used to sing whenever Lone Wolf-san is around."

"You have a sweet voice, Hibiki-_chan_," Dizzy praised. Again, Hibiki blushed and played with a string of her hair. "No wonder why Lone Wolf is so attached to you."

"You really think… so?" she asked, blushing again.

"Of course," Dizzy said. "Oh, I wish I could sing to him everyday. I really envy those who are more talented than I am."

Hibiki giggled again and sat close to Dizzy. "_Ne_, while we're at it, why don't sing the sing together?" she suggested.

Dizzy looked at the swordswoman in surprise. "Eh? But I don't sing well. I…"

She merely smiled at her. "_Daijoobu_. If you can't sing, just hum to its melody. Ne?" Dizzy stared at her for a moment before she nodded.

_Kaze no naka no tabibito no you ni_

_Kita no sora wo mezashite ikeba…_

_Kiekaketa atsui omoi_

_Mou ichido mune no naka de_

_Kagayaki yureru…_

"Just look at them," Gojyo said. "Singing together under the moonlight. Man, I envy those who get the chance to have them."

"Heh, _sou desu, ne_?" Hakkai spoke.

"Hah, whatever. I'll never get the chance to have gorgeous ladies anyway," Gojyo uttered and leaned against the boulder, watching the night sky. He looked to his right and noticed that Goku was admiring the song sung by the two women. "Oi, Goku. Why don't you go and sit with them instead? Sheesh, just looking at you make me sick." Goku ignored the red-haired demon and continued to listen to the song, swaying his body left and right. "Oh, please. I'm out of here." He stood up and took a quick sip of the cigarette, whilst the Saiyuki people watched at the sky.

"Looks like it's going to end," Hakkai said, "since Lone Wolf-_san_ is facing the command Gear, let's hope that he'll win."

"_Haii_," Yaone responded.

x-x-x-x-x

The cry of the lone wolf and the roar of the command Gear erupted and collided in midair, as the two fighters dashed and landed their fatal blow against each other. The blade collided and cancelled each other's effect, and both of them jumped away from each other, and resumed their weapon clash. Lone Wolf NEO was quicker and, obviously, had more advantage from his opponent, as he delivered a quick series of slashes while keeping himself from being hit by Mriya's attacks.

"Don't! Think! That! You! Will! Win! With! The! Help! Of! The! Gear! Power! Mriya!" he shouted, as he landed the Thousand Leagues overdrive, words shouted in synchronize with each hit. "And! Why! You! Let! Yourself! To! Be! Corrupted! By! Your! Own! People! Tell! Me! Mriya!" He cancelled the overdrive and grabbed her neck, throwing her to the open air.

"Witness! Admire! Appreciate! Flight of the Bumblebee!"

The crisscross motion was executed in a speed much faster than before. Lone Wolf NEO emitted a battle cry and finished the overdrive with a

"Damn it, Mriya! I've told you I won't let you become a demon!" he shouted and executed another Thousand Leagues.

_Demon?_

A sudden flashback emerged in the woman's mind. A memory supposed to be forgotten after she became Gear…

x-x-x-x-x

_It was a peaceful morning at the garden. The two little siblings of Chrono and Zofeah were running around. The couple of Lone Wolf and Mriya were sitting under the mulberry tree, watching in awe as the little brothers tried to outrun each other._

_"Lone Wolf…" called the woman._

_"What is it, Mriya?" Lone Wolf asked and looked at her._

_"I… I have been thinking of this for a long time," Mriya said, fondling with her fingers. "But I can't tell you."_

_Lone Wolf laughed. "Come on, you know me, right?"_

_"But… I'm afraid that I'd make you angry," Mriya said, frowning._

_"Aw, how come?" Lone Wolf said and approached her, pulling her into his arms. "You can tell me, I don't have any reason to be mad at you," he whispered and kissed her scalp._

_"Lone Wolf…" the woman spoke, "will you still accept me even… after I turn into a demon?"_

_Lone Wolf stared down at her in intrigue. "What do you mean, Mriya? Of course I'll always accept you no matter what."_

_"Chigau, that's what I mean," she answered. "I can feel this uneasy feeling inside of me. It's like… it wants me to surrender to the evil force and become one. What should I do, Lone Wolf?"_

_"Ahou." Mriya looked up and saw the uneasy sight coming from his eyes. "I'll make sure you don't become a demon or whatsoever." He took her hand and hooked his index finger to hers and stared into her ruby eyes. "I promise you, Mriya. I promise to protect you from all risks, though that means to face the risk myself."_

_"Lone Wolf, what… what are you doing?" she asked, blushing in surprise._

_"I'm making a promise, don't you know?" he told her._

_"No… at least, the people in the clan don't tell me anything about it," she spoke._

_Lone Wolf smiled and covered the hooked fingers with his free hand. "I tell you what. If you're to become one, I'll make sure that won't happen. I swear."_

_"Will you, Lone Wolf?" she asked._

_"I will."_

x-x-x-x-x

Mriya suddenly released Psych Burst Counter, knocking Lone Wolf from his overdrive motion. She landed back on the ground, clutching her head and shivering. Her Gear instinct, the Chrono magic and her untainted soul began to mix up, fighting for dominance. She cried in pain and unleashed her power, enough to make Lone Wolf topple to the ground.

She regained her sense and glowered and Lone Wolf. "How dare you… how dare you toying with my feeling!"

"_Your_ feeling?" he replied. "The feeling you have now is nothing but an illusion, created and exploited the dominant Chrono magic and the Gear power. Don't ask your current feeling, but ask your feeling of the past. Ask it." Mriya snapped in anger and fired tonnes of Chaos Drones at him. Again, he easily avoided all the drones.

"You have fallen into my trap!" the command Gear declared and summoned a Chaos Drill mine. Lone Wolf didn't see the attack coming at him and stepped on the mine and it exploded on contact, sending the author to the air. Mriya aimed her cannon at him and fired Chrono Cannon, launching him even further. She home-jumped toward Lone Wolf and delivered a fatal combo attacks, without giving him a slight chance of fighting back.

_"OMAE WO KOROSU!"_ she shouted after returned to the ground and executed another Falken Sworden, fatally injuring Lone Wolf as he descended back. She didn't stop there; as soon as he was launched and again descended, she proceeded with Chrono Cannon and severely knocked him out.

She approached Lone Wolf who was laying immobile on the ground. She picked up his head and glowered at him. The author merely grinned, much to her annoyance. "Why are you still smiling!?" the Gear demanded.

"You attack… I can't feel it… I can't feel your attack…" Mriya felt insulted by the comment and channelled electric current into his head. He groaned in pain, trying to endure the electricity surging in his head. Yet he managed to carve a smile, as if he had felt nothing. "Even this… can't hurt me… you'll never…"

_"URUSAI!"_ she screamed and slammed him back on the ground, slashing his torso with Falken Schneider. Lone Wolf cried in pain and held his injured midsection, whilst she kicked him to a distance. She, then, jumped backward and activated her instant kill. "This time… this time… this time I SHALL KILL YOU FOR GOOD!" she declared and charged toward him. Lone Wolf was unable to move due to the injury and could only lay on his back, staring at the sky and the moon.

"It's… it's the end…" he whispered, gasping for air. "Everyone… everyone… I'm very sorry… I can't fulfil my promise… please forgive me…"

.

_"Promise me, Chosen One. You must stop the outcoming battle, no matter how harsh the obstacles you may have to face. Even you must know, Chosen One, that you are the Keeper, and you have the responsibility to keep everything in order. Now go, the world is crying to be saved by your hand."_

.

_"Baaka. Lone Wolf-san baaka…"_

.

_"Unfortunately, Mriya, you'll never kill me. And I will never kill you as well. It's a promise we had made."_

.

_"Lone Wolf. Ganbatte."_

.

_"I tell you what. If you're to become one, I'll make sure that won't happen. I swear."_

.

Lone Wolf's eyes widened. In an instant, all flashbacks emerged in his memory, knocking every part of it. Then a prayer's song echoed in his ears, and he saw the vision of the woman who had always been with him. The woman, he saw, was smiling warmly at him.

Then the image of another woman took place, this time she was crying. He winced at the sight. He didn't want to see her crying, and he didn't want that to happen either.

Ignoring the worsening injury on his midsection, he got back on his feet and stared at the oncoming instant kill. Gasping for air, he was idle for a while before his eyes widened.

"I… I CAN'T SURRENDER NOW!"

The sound of metal clashing against each other echoed loudly in the air, followed by a violent shockwave released from the collision. The earth greatly trembled as the result of both fighters' power confronting and cancelling each other. Mriya emitted a loud battle cry and pressed the twin light blades against NEO Dagger, pushing Lone Wolf across the field. Her eyes were burning with anger and desire for total, absolute victory.

"Surrender at once!" she demanded and pushed the light blades against the dagger.

"Never!" replied the lone wolf and fought back, struggling to keep himself from being pushed further. "I won't surrender, and I won't die now! I still have promises to be fulfilled, and I can't afford to disappoint those who made the promises with me!" He kicked the command Gear on the midsection and landed an uppercut slash on her battlesuit. He quickly backed off and coughed of blood, putting a hand on his cut midsection.

_"Kuso…"_ Mriya snarled, holding her damaged suit. "You shall pay for this!" Again, she pounced at Lone Wolf, desperate to finish the battle with her instant kill when a reversal caught it. "Y-you!?"

Lone Wolf looked forward and couldn't help himself but to gasp. "Na-Naga…?"

"Sorry for being late, sensei." The voice no longer belonged to Nagalintar.

"Hikki…!" the author spoke. "Damn it, you could've come and help me long time ago."

_"Gomen,"_ the Korean spoke, enduring the instant kill with the reversal, "but the guardian dragon borrowed my body for too long. Ask him later."

Lone Wolf merely grinned. "Stupid Hikki, always pretending to be a winner."

Hikki beamed at the comment and looked forward. "_Gomen_, _oneesama_. But I won't let you hurt Lone Wolf-sensei, even if I have to hurt you. TIME HALT!" The reversal counterattacked the Destroyer and brought the command Gear into a pause. He spun his arms and tossed her to the open air.

"_Gomennasai_, _oneesama_, but I've been forced to do this…"

Silence.

The time seemed to have stopped. All living things were brought into the haunting time halt, and could do nothing but to watch at the owner of the reversal who was standing far from Lone Wolf, his hands filled with dark gales. Idle as he was, he later stood up and lifted a hand to the air.

"Chrono."

And he brought its open palm into a fist.

"CROSS."

A blinding flash took place, followed by an intense metal-clashing sound in the background. Then everything returned to normal, and a sight no one would ever forget emerged after that: a giant cross standing erect on the ground, with the instant kill's victim crucified on it.

Hikki turned around and stared at Lone Wolf. "_Gomen_, _sensei_. But… I had no choice."

"Hikki…" Lone Wolf uttered. "You…"

"Don't worry, though," the teen said, giving out a low laugh, "I overheard you saying you wouldn't kill oneesama at all costs. Yeah, I had tries my best not to kill, though the Chrono Cross was supposed to be an instant kill. Gomen…"

_"KISAMA!"_ Mriya roared and broke off the cross, crashing on the ground. Both Lone Wolf and Hikki looked at the command Gear who slowly stood up, having lost the battle suit and wore nothing but a black dominatrix suit. "Both of you… must die…"

"Forget that, Mriya," Lone Wolf insisted. "I won't die, and you're not going to die."

"SHUT UP!" However, she jolted before she could even move and fell onto her knees. She trembled uncontrollably and groaned, before she vomited blood and coughed. She was silent for a while before she murmured Lone Wolf's name and screamed in pain, unleashing a great amount of Gear and Chrono power. Again, she was silent before she screamed and unleashed the mixed up powers from her body. The shockwave produced caused the time space and continuum around to be greatly distorted. Lone Wolf, Nagalintar and Hikki weren't affected by the time distortion, however.

_"Oneesama!"_ Hikki cried and rushed toward her.

"Hikki!" Lone Wolf called. "Don't come close to her. She's been consumed by her own power."

"What!?" Hikki exclaimed. "Then you must do something! _Sensei_!"

"There's one way," Lone Wolf said, "But it's too risky. Besides, one step wrong and-"

"I don't care! Just save her! Sensei!" Hikki insisted.

"Patience, my child." He was startled and looked around before he saw the apparition of Nagalintar in the open air. "What Lone Wolf NEO has said is true. There is one way to save Mriya, however, it involves the usage of-"

"Instant Kill." Lone Wolf said in unison with the dragon. "Look, Hikki. I know it sounds very hard to you, but this is the only way to save her."

"But still…" Hikki was shocked to her his name called from behind. He looked at Mriya and saw her reaching her at him. He quickly knelt beside her and took her hand. "Oneesama…"

"Chrono…" the woman whispered, her eyes swelling with tears. _"Gomennasai…"_

_"Yamete, oneesama!"_ Hikki cried and embraced her. _"Yamete… onegai…"_ Mriya was about to hug him when she jolted and cried of pain for the second time. _"Oneesama! Oneesama!"_

"Step aside, Hikki." He looked at Lone Wolf, by now opening a stance with NEO Dagger in his hand. He was reluctant to let Mriya go, and kept on embracing her. "_Ahou_! Do you want to see her suffer!?"

"My child, I know you love your sister very much, but at this rate…"

"I understand." He embraced Mriya tightly, as if he never let her go off his arms. "_Gomen, oneesama_, but I…" He pulled her off his body and stepped backward. Mriya tried to call him back before she frowned.

"Lone Wolf…" she called.

"Yes, Mriya?"

She looked at Lone Wolf and cried. "I… I've done so much sins… I even killed Yuu and Zofeah with my own hands… I'm so sorry…"

"I know."

"Lone Wolf…" she gasped, trying to gather her remaining strength to speak, "please… finish this…"

Lone Wolf NEO breathed out. He spun the hand holding NEO Dagger and spoke in unknown language before opened his eyes. "I understand."

In a speed faster than lightning, he dashed toward Mriya. As he approached the woman, he suddenly disappeared from sight, followed by a series of metallic streaks surrounding her. Slowly Mriya closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the instant kill.

.

"Mriya. Mriya." She was startled and opened her eyes. She saw the author kneeling in front of her, warmly smiling at her. "I've told you, I'll still accept you even after you turned into a demon."

"Then… then why did you fight me?" she asked, crying.

"Ahou. I was fighting you because I'm not letting you to become one. Remember?" he said, cupping her dampened cheek. "Silly Mriya. You shouldn't be to naïve all the time."

Unable to contain her emotion, Mriya seized his hand and nuzzled her against it. "Lone Wolf… _gomennasai_… I…" The author smiled again and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Mriya. I…"

.

"Have sent you," the author spoke after appeared behind Mriya. "Down with the sickness." Subsequent to that, the streaks combined into a silver cross and cut her body. Mriya screamed in pain and fell limbless, her body snatched by Hikki before she touched the ground. At the same time, the time distortion disappeared and everything returned to normal.

Lone Wolf NEO stood up and lifted his hand. "Gate open." The Abyssal Void portal opened beside him and he transferred the powers he trapped inside NEO Dagger when he landed the IK on the woman's body into the oblivion. "I shall seal this cursed power once and for all. Goodbye, Chrono magic," he spoke and closed the gate to the endless space. "Farewell, the Abyssal Void I once relied upon the most."

He later turned around and looked at Mriya. Slowly he approached her and stared at her, who then gawked at him. "Lone Wolf…"

"You've returned to your old self. _Yokatta_," he spoke, smiling. "_Okaeri_, Mriya."

Mriya broke into tears and weakly smiled at him in return. "_Tadaima_… Lone Wolf…" She lifted her hand, trying to reach him. "Lone Wolf, _gomennasai_…"

Lone Wolf seized her hand and held it firmly. "It's okay, Mriya. There's nothing to be sorry of."

"But I… I had betrayed you…" she wailed. _"Honto ni, gomennasai…"_

"Hush now," Lone Wolf told her, softly caressing her scalp. "You're in bad shape. You mustn't force yourself too much."

"You… you could've finished me off for good," Mriya spoke, whilst Hikki slowly rested her head on his lap. "Why… why didn't you… kill me?"

_"Ahou."_ Mriya was startled and stared at him. "If I killed you, I'd have broken the promise I made. And besides, if Hikki… no, Chrono sees that, would he be happy to witness his precious _oneesama's_ death again? Are you going to let him cry again like that time?"

"_Sensei_ is right," Hikki added. "I… for this long time, I've always thought that I'd never get my life back. But _oneesama_, to see you again… it's the happiest thing I ever have."

Mriya stared at her little brother. "Chrono… you don't hate me, do you?"

"Or course I don't," he answered, tears flowing off his eyes. "Though you badly treated me that time and killed both Zofeah and Yuu… but honestly I don't hate you at all."

Mriya broke into tears and hugged him. "Chrono… my precious Chrono…"

"Children of Chrono," Nagalintar called, "and Lone Wolf NEO. I may be furious with human's attempt to exploit the Chrono magic to fulfil their greed. And I may also be furious at the sins they may have done. But you must also know," he said, eyeing at Mriya, "I also protect those gifted with the magic. Child of Chrono, Mriya, be grateful to be granted another opportunity of living."

Lone Wolf softly rubbed her bruised cheek. "I may not look like a certain swordsman who protects the weak with his non-killing sword. But believe me, Mriya; you mustn't waste the chance you've got."

Mriya stared at her ex-lover in awe. Then she laid aside, trying to hide her tears from him. "Lone Wolf _hidoi_…"

The lone wolf just smiled. "Guess I still can't make myself a good boyfriend of yours, _ne_?"

The woman chuckled. "Lone Wolf _baaka_…"

He breathed out in relief. "Then this matter's settled. I guess we all can go back…" and collapsed before he could finish his words. Both Hikki and Mriya gasped in shock. He had omitted his injury in the peak of the battle, and the wound on his midsection had gone worse.

"Lone Wolf! Lone Wolf!" both of them cried, frantically trying to wake him up. Yet he had been losing too much blood, and his condition brought worry to them. "Lone Wolf! Keep yourself together! Lone Wolf! LONE WOLF!


	35. Epilogue: Finale: My Memory

**GVS2: ****Battle**** Revolution**

**Conceived By:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Written By:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. So don't mess with Lone Wolf and steal from him.

Featured song: Scarlet (Ayashi no Ceres OP), Azmaria no Zesshou (Chrno Crusade), Open Up Your Mind (Gensoumaden Saiyuki)

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 35: Epilogue  
Finale: My Memory**

"Umm…" groaned Lone Wolf NEO as he opened his eyes. The sight of the afternoon sky and the crystal blue sky greeted him. "I've fallen asleep again, huh?" he pondered and got up from his lying position and leaned against the bark of the maple tree. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes.

"Lone Wolf-_san_, sleeping in the afternoon isn't good for your health." Lone Wolf opened his eyes and looked above him. "_Mou_, wake up, already, okay?"

"_Gomen_," he apologized. "I was trying to remember a dream I had a while ago."

Disgraced by the response, Hibiki seized his hand and pulled him up. "Get your lazy body up, Lone Wolf-_san_. We're visiting the graveyard today, didn't you remember?"

"But I thought Cassandra told me it's next week," Lone Wolf said.

"_Baaka_. She was joking with you," she answered. "Come on, we can't waste anymore time."

_"Haii, haii."_

As they walked away across the streets of the rebuilt Kiev, and stumbled upon Cassandra who was about to meet them, Lone Wolf's mind flashed back yo the event that almost devastated the whole metropolis. It still remained fresh in his memory, as if it had happened yesterday. He still remembered it very clearly.

Especially…

x-x-x-x-x

It was over for him, again. He had won the battle, but in return he failed to keep the promises he made. Drifting in the empty space for the second time, he wondered whether he had done the right thing along the time.

"It should be over for now… I'm now dead, though this is not the place for the dead…" he whispered, letting himself drift in the infinite space of nothingness. "Forgive me, everyone… I've failed to keep the promises I made with you all… forgive me…"

"This scent… I know this scent… smells so heavenly. Wait a minute. I… I'm back to the place?"

"Chosen One…" Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself lying in the secret garden again, accompanied by the same woman who had rescued him from the wrath of the NESTS warrior. The same woman whose radiant smile could not be resisted.

"I'm not dead… right?" weakly he asked. Aurora smiled and cupped his bruised cheeks, rubbing them tenderly. "Heh… don't tell me that you had saved me again. Yeah, you're my saviour. I can tell that."

"Chosen One… no, Lone Wolf," Aurora whispered, "this will be our last meeting. After this, we'll never meet again."

Lone Wolf's eyes widened. "You… you're lying, right? Please tell me you're lying," he spoke in a surprised tone.

"Unfortunately, a Handmaiden of Fate cannot lie," she answered. "I'm very sorry, Lone Wolf, but we cannot meet after this."

"But…" Lone Wolf bit his lower lip and broke his sight with the sapphire eyes. "Damn it. After all you've done to me, you're telling me that you'll leave me for good? Then what am I to you? A burden?"

Aurora stared at him, her eyes began to fill with crystal clear water. "Please forgive me, Lone Wolf, but…"

"But you're my guardian, right? Then you can't just leave me like that. You have your responsibility as my guardian. You… you should know that." He looked upward and noticed that her cheeks were flushed, moistened by tears flowing down from her eyes. "Damn it. Why I have to face a woman's tears at time like this?"

"I-I'm sorry," Aurora apologized, wiping away the tears. "I shouldn't cry in front of you. I'm so sorry…"

Lone Wolf sighed. Still in lying position, he lifted his arm and reached her blushing cheek. "Hey, no reason to be sorry at. You can cry in front of me as much as you want." Aurora stared at the author and held his hand tightly, nuzzling her cheek against its rough palm. He could only smile. "Guess I can't defy the destiny, after all. Yeah, to be abandoned by the one who had once saved me from certain death."

"Lone Wolf…" she whispered, tightening her grab on his hand. "I'm very sorry…"

"Save your sorry later, Aurora," he said. He sighed again and looked up to the sky. "Heh, I've made way too many promises, yet none of the people promise me even once. At least…"

"I'll promise you, Lone Wolf," Aurora spoke, "I'll promise you anything."

The lone wolf or author's world stared at the woman in intrigue. "Anything?"

"Yes, anything before we leave," she answered.

Lone Wolf couldn't help but to smile. "Guess you're the only one who will make a promise with me." He reached her other hand and hooked her index finger with his. "Go on with the promise."

The serene light of North and South stared at him, before she smiled and nodded. "Lone Wolf, I, Aurora, will promise you to be always there whenever you hear the chant."

"The song you used to sing, right?" asked Lone Wolf.

"Yes, Lone Wolf. The song…"

.

Lone Wolf NEO woke up. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around and found himself lying on a bed. "Oh, man, am I dreaming?" he whispered and tried to stand up. "Ergh! My body… oh, damn. It still hurts…" he groaned and lifted his arm, as to hold his head. At that time, he felt something holding his hand in a tight grasp and looked to his right. He was startled. Hibiki was sleeping soundly beside him, occasionally calling out his name, and he noticed her index finger crossed with his. "Wait a minute. I'm not dreaming, am I?" he whispered.

"So, you've woke up." He looked to his right and saw John stepping into the room. "Thank goodness you're okay. We thought you couldn't make it."

"How… how long I've been in coma?" Lone Wolf asked, holding his ringing head.

"A month, or so," John told him.

"A month… that's a long period," Lone Wolf spoke. "How are things along the passing month?"

"Nothing much, except for some people who decide to remain at Kiev," John said. "Ky said that it would be necessary for him to stay there and help the people rebuilding their city. He's not alone, by the way. Other people felt that they should help the people, as well. We, the Jellyfish Pirates, continue our travel as usual."

"I see."

"Hey, everyone's thanking you for saving them," John continued. "They owed you everything."

"Really? But I don't feel that I've done something invaluable," the lone wolf said.

"Of course you did," along came Bridget's voice. "Come on, Lone Wolfie-_chan_. You should be grateful at yourself. I mean, look at you. Returning from the battlefield unconscious, everyone's worried at you," the Brit bounty hunter spoke and pointed at Hibiki. "Especially her."

"Hibiki?"

"Yeah, her," May came from nowhere and continued Bridget's word. "She's been crying a lot ever since you came home. You should be worried at her, at least."

Lone Wolf looked back and forth between the three and the iaijitsu woman. "But…"

"Don't be so ignorant," Bridget insisted. "Hibiki's been saying that she'd make a promise when you wake up. Man, you always make promise to others, but you never think of those who have their promise with you. Well, those who you really love and care."

Lone Wolf frowned. The 'final' encounter he had with the Handmaiden of Fate somehow still remained fresh. And the promise she had made with him was echoing in his mind. He breathed out. "_Ne_, Quatre, what did Hibiki promise back then?"

"Sheesh, even you call me Quatre," Bridget mumbled before May elbowed him, telling him to be polite. "Oh, Hibiki told us that she'd promise to sing you a song when you wake up. Or at least, that's what she said."

"Wanted to sing a song, huh?" Lone Wolf said and looked back at the still-sleeping Hibiki. He couldn't help himself but to smile and softly caressed her scalp. "My, my. She reminded me of someone with the same promise. Heh, Hibiki-_chan_ and her promise."

"Eh?" both Bridget and May voiced.

Lone Wolf giggled and ran a finger through her hair, staring at her face. "Hibiki… no, Handmaiden of Fate. You've brought back something I've been forgetting for a very long time –the value of people's promise and wish." He covered the crossed fingers with his free hand and bent down, placing a soft kiss on her scalp. "Thank you."

"Aw, look at that," May teasingly commented, "the sweetest couple of all. Maybe not as sweet as us, but you two are perfectly matched to each other." Lone Wolf looked at the Japanese girl and smiled, and looked back at Hibiki who was softly murmuring his name.

x-x-x-x-x

"Lone Wolf-_san_?"

"Wolfie?"

The author was awakened from his flashback and looked at Hibiki and Cassandra in confusion. "Aw, both of you disturbed my privacy."

"_Mou_, you're daydreaming again. What's wrong with you?" asked Hibiki.

"What are you thinking of, Wolfie? You're worrying us," Cassandra said.

"Please, girls. Don't be mad at me," Lone Wolf pleaded.

"We aren't mad at you. We're worried. Right, Hibiki?" the Greek swordswoman said.

"_Haii_. That's why," Hibiki said and pinched his cheek, "stop dreaming like a child, _ne_?"

"Yeah, Wolfie looks like a kid when he's in daydream," Cassandra spoke and poked his other cheek.

"Ouch! Ouch! Hey, stop that!" Lone Wolf begged.

Both Hibiki and Cassandra stared at him with an irritated face. _"YADA!"_ and they stuck out their tongue at him. Lone Wolf grumbled before he laughed.

"You know, girls, you two look very cute when you do that," he commented.

"And you better stop acting like Person-_san_ when Mina-_san_ is around," Hibiki reminded.

"Aw, why not, Hibiki-_chan_?" sarcastically he asked.

"Stop calling me with that –_chan_ suffix," Hibiki demanded.

"Yeah, it's very degrading, Lone Wolfie-_chan_," Cassandra added.

"Now you're calling me Lone Wolfie-_chan_," he uttered, followed by laughter from the three of them.

"Hey, you there!" Lone Wolf, Hibiki and Cassandra looked forward and saw the married couples waving at them from the cemetery's gate. "Visiting the grave, huh?"

"You guessed it right," answered the lone wolf as the three approached them. "What? You think we're late? Give me a break."

"No, no. We just arrived," Ky said. "Well, we actually decided to visit the cemetery early in the morning, if it weren't because of Rock…"

"Excuse me?" Rock questioned. "Is there something I had done, holy brat?"

"Don't call me holy brat, son of Geese," Ky demanded, "or I shall punish you with my Rising Force."

"Oh, you still want to be PWNED by my Deadly Rave again?" Rock insisted and the two blonde warriors got caught in their routine quarrel. Dizzy and Hotaru helplessly tried to break the mortal rivalry, while Lone Wolf and Hibiki and Cassandra watched at them in awe.

"Their rivalry will never end," Cassandra said.

"Or so it is," Lone Wolf added.

"Ara, I'm late." All of them looked at the source of the voice and were astounded. Mriya was approaching them in all-black outfit, and she looked beautiful in it. "Everyone is here, right? I guess we can start our trip now. Ne, Lone Wolf?"

"Talk about a woman," commented Rock, "several months ago, she was an evil person whose intention is to kill everyone in her path."

"But now she's the most beautiful woman around," Ky added. Both Dizzy and Hotaru jealously glowered at their husbands and punched their midsection hard. Mriya covered her mouth, suppressing her giggles from being seen by the people.

"You know, Mriya," the author spoke, "though you do look beautiful in that dress, don't you realize that it's a bit… exaggerated?"

"Aw, why not?" Mriya demanded, swirling around in the dress. "Ciel-_chan_ suggested me to wear this-"

At faraway, Ciel was having a talk with Arcueid and Shiki when she suddenly sneezed. "I think somebody mentioned my name again."

"Probably him again," Arcueid added, much to the Vatican agent's embarrassment.

"Eh? Are you two talking about me?" asked Shiki before he got PWNED by Ciel and Arcueid for no apparent reason. "Aw… damn it."

"…and it looks very _kawaii_ I can't resist wearing it," she spoke and again spun around. "_Ne_, Lone Wolf. What do you think?"

"I must say," Lone Wolf said, warily glanced at both Hibiki and Cassandra, "you look pretty cute."

"Aw, thank you!" Mriya said and hugged him. "You make me happy. My heart's really touched with the compliment."

"Err…" Lone Wolf uttered, noticing that both the women beside him were now staring at him in murderous sight. "I think we should get going."

x-x-x-x-x

**(background music: Scarlet –Ayashi no Ceres OP-)**

_Haruka na hoshizora ni, yume wa mada miemasu ka?  
Osanai ano hi yori, azayaka desu ka?_

The necropolis was peacefully silent. The only visible sign of life was the rustling of maple leaves, blown by the serene wind of Ukrainian environment. The area was full of tombstones of the battle casualties, most of them were civilians caught in the confusion of battle. A few visitors were present at the graveyard, and among them was a teen.

He was standing before two tombstones near the maple tree. Wearing black trench coat, he was idle and stared at the carved writing on the stones.

"Zofeah Falken. The second child of Chrono, died in the battle of life and death. May his sacrifice for his brother be remembered."

_Mune ni afurete, tsunoru omoi  
Nemuri wasurete, jounetsu no iro…_

He sighed and knelt before the stone. "It was great to be reunited, little brother. I'll always keep you in my memory," he whispered and put the Sacred Belt's buckle on it. Then he moved to the next grave and knelt, reading the speech engraved on it.

"Yuu of Magnolia Village. Innocent, gentle, full of hopes and desire, she sacrificed her life for the sake of her most beloved one. Let us not forget her heroic act."

_Tatoe tookute mo, kitto tadoritsukeru  
Tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
Ano hi no watashi ga, ima mo kokoro de nemutte  
Iru…_

"It's very hard to live a life with you, really," he uttered. "And I don't think that I have anything to give, but this is the best I can do." He took off his amulet and put it on the tombstone. "Silly me. I should've given this to little brother, but I think this is most suited to you. After all, you liked to keep jewellery, right? Oh well, it happened."

He stood up and saluted them. "I have to go, but I promise to visit you whenever I happen to come here. Farewell, little brother. Farewell, Yuu." Wiping off a tear from his eyes, he smiled and turned away, walking down the pavement, leaving behind him the painful and harsh memory as the child of Chrono he had long wished to forget.

"Hikki, there you are." He looked forward and saw a group of people walking at the opposite direction of the pavement. "We thought you wouldn't come."

"Says who?" Hikki replied. "I'm already done with my visit. You guys haven't."

"Aw, I thought we could visit them with Hikki," Dizzy whined. Hikki giggled and smiled at them.

"You can go. I think I'll take a rest here," he said.

"Are you sure?" Ky asked. "Well, you can visit them again."

Hikki merely shook his head. "It's alright. Besides, I want to spend a bit time with oneesama. Ne?" Mriya nodded in respond to him.

"Alright. We'll go there, you two wait here," Lone Wolf NEO said and led the way to the graves.

The rest of the people walked down the pathway, whilst Hikki looked at them before his sights were covered. "_Oneesama_, you don't have to do that again. Please?" he begged and lowered the hands.

_"Gomennasai,"_ Mriya apologized and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her. "It's just that… I'm so happy to have you at my side again. My precious Chrono… _arigatou_."

"What are you thanking of, _oneesama_?" he asked, letting himself be wrapped in the radiant warmth.

"For making me realize my true feeling," she spoke and embraced him closer. "And… for not hating me even after I had done so many mistakes."

"_Oneesama_, I don't mind with that. I just want to be with you," he spoke and held her hands. "And how can I hate my own sister?"

_"Honto?"_ she spoke. "Hmm… you're so warm and cuddly. I feel like…"

"_Oneesama_, what are you…?" He got choked before he finished his words, as Mriya glomped him tightly. "_Oneesama_, what are you doing!?"

"But you're too cuddly!" Mriya squeaked and glomped him even tighter, rubbing her cheek against his. "Grr… I can't resist the urge to hug you like a plush doll. My precious Chrono is glompable! Aw, I wish I could do this everyday…"

_"Oneesama, yamete!"_ Hikki demanded. "You're making the two of us like lovers!"

"_Yada_! I just can't resist the urge!" she purred and hugged him in the tightest embrace she could muster. "You. Are. Glompable. And. You. Are. Too. _Kawaii_. Oh, I fall in love with my ototou…!"

Hikki could not help but to laugh. Just a few months ago, Mriya was ruthless Chrono warrior a.k.a. Command Gear, whose will was meant to be objected by no one. Now, the Mriya he knows is a cheerful lady who loved her little brother in such affection. He sighed, knowing that the moment he was having at the time would have been more meaningful if Zofeah and Yuu were with him.

"Oh, crap."

Both the siblings looked forward and saw the people returning from their visit. All of their, he noticed, faces were showing a shocked and disbelief expression. "_Anou_… guys, I think there's misunderstanding about this… well, uh, you see…"

"What the hell both of you are doing!?" Ky demanded. "Ogling with each other as if you lovers! Both of you are siblings, for God's sake!"

"I can't believe my eyes," Rock uttered and slapped his forehead.

"Why can't I ogle him, Ky-_kun_?" Mriya insisted, staring at the Holy Knight.

"Because it's incest! Love between brother and sister is strictly forbidden! Oh my god! I can't believe what I have seen with my own eyes!" Ky roared and pointed Thunderseal at her. "And you! Do you realize what sin have you done!?"

Lone Wolf NEO grumbled. "I think I should call Sol and ask him to burn your ass," he warned.

"I-I'll pull back my words," Ky quickly said. "Damn you, Lone Wolf."

Lone Wolf glowered at the holy boy. "Hah, fear the author. And watch your sorry mouth, Mister Kiske." Ky groaned in dismay at the threat and showed his fist at the author. "Bah, whatever. Hey, since everyone's here, I think I want to have a celebration party. What do you say?"

"Party? Yaay!" Hotaru gushed in excitement and took Dizzy for a dance. "We're gonna have a party! We're gonna have a party!"

"Sounds good to me," Rock added. "Ky?"

"I don't care, as long as I don't meet that Badguy," Ky mumbled.

"Party? Sounds fun to me," Mriya uttered and glomped Hikki again. "Hehe, I can use my time at the party to ogle my Chrono."

"Don't." Ky demanded.

"Who wants to listen to you?" Mriya said and stuck out her tongue. "PIIDAH!"

"Wolfie, why a party?" Cassandra asked. "We can't really expect everyone to come and…"

"I think I'll ask John and Yuuki to help," Lone Wolf spoke. "After all, I kind of miss them already."

"_Yatta_! We're finally gonna have party!" Hotaru cried in excitement.

The married couples and the Falken siblings left the necropolis, the latter called Cassandra to come along. It was not long before Mriya came back. "Lone Wolf, thank you for everything," the woman spoke. "I… I don't know how to pay your deed. Really, I don't know."

"Don't worry about it," Lone Wolf said.

"But I owed you," Mriya uttered. "I mean, I wouldn't be able to be with Chrono if you didn't do anything. You… you had saved us from the curse; how can I not be grateful?"

The lone wolf smiled at his first love. "Just use the given chance wisely." Mriya smiled at him in return before she left to catch up with Hikki and Cassandra. Lone Wolf and Hibiki watched at them, before the latter broke the temporary silence.

"I can't believe it's come to an end," she spoke. "_Ne_, Lone Wolf-_san_, will this peace last?"

Lone Wolf just breathed out. "As long as people believe in themselves, then peace will last. Heh, now I'm talking like a philosopher." He approached Hibiki from the behind and slowly pulled her into his arms, much to her utter surprise. "_Gomen_, for troubling you so much."

"Lone Wolf-_san_, _daijoobu_?" she asked.

"I mean, for making you upset. I had to fight Omega Rugal, I couldn't defeat the NESTS warrior, I took a very long time to return, and I even forced myself to use Instant Kill against Mriya…" He embraced her, holding her as close to his body as he could. _"Honto ni… gomen."_

_"Baaka."_ Hibiki replied and held his hands, leaning against his firm figure. "Of course I was upset that time. And to see you returning from the battlefield together with the guardian dragon, Hikki and Mriya… how can I not be worried at you when I saw you in those injuries?" Then she giggled softly. "But to see you again… it's the happiest moment in my life."

"Hibiki, you're so sincere," the author spoke and tightened the embrace. "How lucky I am to meet a woman like you. If only I could wish for the two of us to be together…"

Hibiki giggled again. "We are now. Oh, Lone Wolf-_san, _look. The maples leaves are falling." Lone Wolf looked forward and saw dry maple leaves falling down from their host and descended to the ground. _"Kirei, na…"_ she whispered and let a maple leaf fall on her palm.

"Autumn is coming…" Lone Wolf whispered. "The intermission before the arrival of a cold, harsh season. Hopefully it won't be too harsh like what people used to say."

_"Sou…"_

The iaijitsu woman later hummed a song which, for some reasons, Lone Wolf NEO recognized the song very well. It was the same song she used to sing. He knew the song very well, but how did Hibiki know the song? And above all, both of them never meet each other, how can…

His eyes caught a sight: a woman roughly around Hibiki's age standing under a maple tree, singing in a heavenly voice he could not have mistaken, her hair swaying in accordance with the gentle breeze. The woman stopped singing and looked at him, her radiant smile carved upon her face. He was right; it was indeed her, and she did keep the promise she made with him.

"Lone Wolf-_san_? _Doushita no_?" Lone Wolf was startled and looked at Hibiki. "You're troubled. _Daijoobu_?"

_"Iie. Daijoobu."_ He looked back at the woman and smiled, in which she warmly smiled at him in return and proceeded to sing the chant. "Hibiki?"

_"Haii?"_ she replied and looked up at him.

"We better go and catch up with them." He released her off his arms and offered a hand to her. "Shall we go?"

Hibiki looked at the author for a while. She gladly took his hand and smiled. _"Haii."_

x-x-x-x-x

Aurora watched, as the two people walked out of the cemetery. A gentle smile carved upon her face and she clasped both palms, bringing them close to her. "Lone Wolf, thanks to you, this world is saved. The people owe you for everything." Then, the Radiant Light of North and South looked at them who slowly disappeared from sight. "Maybe we can no longer meet each other like we used to be, but I will always be there whenever you hear the chant, like what I had promised to you. Zutto…"

_Star of __Bethlehem__, Star on high  
Miracle of love of __midnight__ sign  
Let your luminous light from heaven   
Enter our hearts…_

_Star of happiness, Star of wonder  
You see everything from afar  
Oh light oh holy light  
Oh light divine…_

x-x-x-x-x

Nearly half a year ago, the battle of truth and denial had come to an end. Lone Wolf NEO, the author a.k.a. the contender of GVS2, had successfully sealed off the Chrono magic in the Abyssal Void, thus stopping the wrath of the Command Gear Mriya Falken from threatening the humanity. It was done with the price of the secret technique he relied on so much, and he faced the consequences of fainting after the battle after sustaining so much injuries from the battle he had with the Gear. He was quickly admitted under the care of the Jellyfish Pirates and it took him two months to recover.

Soon after the battle, all daredevils and fighters alike separated. Nagalintar decided to reside in Hikki's body, waking up only when it's necessary. The married couples of Kiske and Howard decided to stay at Kiev, believing that it's their task to help the people rebuilding their fallen city. They were quickly followed by the rest of them: Asamiya Athena, Justine Harrier, Potemkin and his Zeppian comrades, the whole eight characters of Gensoumaden Saiyuki, Robo Ky and Sumomo, the Maverick Hunter Zero and Ciel and Terry Bogard; the original lone wolf of Fatal Fury decided it was time to repay the organizer's deed by helping local children to cope with the harsh situation. Iori and Sol decided to leave the mess behind and set up their journey, together with K' who wanted to look for his long-lost ice-half Kula Diamond. Kagami Shinnosuke was unable to defeat Setsuna, yet the spirit of the underworld eventually repenting his inhuman act, especially messing with Takane Hibiki whose father died after forging the Yasomagatsu Hinotachi. The rest of the people simply returned to their place, not knowing when or where or how will they meet again.

The Battle of Kiev, as Ky suggested to be named, would forever be remembered as the bloodiest, the most vicious, the most dramatic, the most unbelievable and the most emotional battle humankind would ever experience. It was a battle which depicted the turning point of destiny, where the combination of Gear and forbidden Chrono magic almost brought the world to the brink of destruction. It was a battle more affecting than either the Battle of Rome (in which humanity lost and won again) and The Lonely Battlefield Which Is Love, for the fact that it all rotated around the Children of the Cursed Magic –The One Whose Time Is in Hold-, especially Hikki, the tragedy character of GVS2 everyone never realized of. Putting that aside, mankind was hoping that such battle as this would never happen in the future.

And so Guilty Gear versus SNK Season 2: Battle Revolution officially ended. There were no winner or prizes for this tournament, yet for most of the participants, GVS2 would forever be remembered as the most anticipating event they ever took part in. The excitement and the joy of pure, unadulterated battle was the only reward they needed for the time being, and they really appreciated it thanks to one person: Zofeah Falken, the mysterious organizer of GVS2. May his soul rest in peace.

Yet one question remains.

Will there be another tournament?

To be correct…

"Will there be a Guilty Gear versus SNK 3?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally, this Guilty Gear fan fiction has come to an end, after running for 35 chapters (the longest fanfic he has ever published), and features all kind of elements and unexpectedness you can possibly imagine. Well, Lone Wolf is very tired already, since he took the whole day of plotting its storyline, editing and reediting and typing (not mentioning three cups of teas he had to consume last night). Anyway, it's done. What else can he say?

Oh, Lone Wolf would really like to thank these people for supporting him along this time:

**Sheo Darren:** truly the only Filipino Lone Wolf ever meets, online or in real life. Yup, he's one great friend. Lone Wolf is very honoured to dedicate this chapter, no, this whole story to him. Yes, both these writers often collaborate in their story, which often result in unexpected result. Oh, one word from Lone Wolf to him: "Damn it, Sheo! I envy you and your harem! (Proceeds to bite a hankie) And you even got Ciel as your ally? Damn it! (Angrily waves his fist at him, while Hibiki and Cassandra try to calm him down)"

**Person with Many Aliases:** Lone Wolf would like to say "Sorry! I really don't know how to feature you in this story. So sorry!" Though he's Lone Wolf's enemy for defying the truth of Dizzy/Bridget pairings, he's still a good friend, actually.

**Nik Hasta:** man, this guy is really supportive. Not only he reviews Lone Wolf's stories a lot, he constantly supports Lone Wolf for everything, and he never fails to read it. So glad to have a friend like him.

**Blackheart ZERO:** for inspiring Lone Wolf for writing Guilty Gear fanfic. Lone Wolf never realizes that he will eventually be hooked to Guilty Gear and everything related to him after reading his "The Incredibly Zany Guilty Gear Story". "I'm looking forward for more stories from you, Blackheart-sensei!"

Sammy Studios, Atomiswave and, especially, Ishiwatari Daisuke. Guilty Gear is indeed the 2D fighting game revolution. Guilty Gear rocks the world!

Everyone and everything else Lone Wolf cannot include. Gomen, gomen!

And lastly, to Lone Wolf himself. He's been striving very hard to ensure this story a success, and very often sacrifices his times just to dedicate himself to this. Honestly, he loves to write, and writing Guilty Gear stories is his most liked thing.

One last word from Lone Wolf: "Will there be a Guilty Gear versus SNK 3? Only time will tell."

**(n the background, Open Up Your Mind –Mirai, Gensoumaden Saiyuki- plays)**

Until next time.


End file.
